


Canon

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Our take on it anyway, RP format, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 173,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first RP between me, levierenlove, and therenyeager on tumblr. Our take on the canon world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, people kept asking about this one, which is why I'm finally getting around to posting it. It's long, I'll warn you. And hasn't been finished, since the story is currently at a part we don't know how to rp. Anyway, there are undoubtedly spelling and grammar errors, but to preserve the nature of this rp, I am not correcting those. Hope y'all enjoy.

The boy sighed as he was currently cooped up in bed, recovering from his fight with the female titan. It wasn’t so much damage as it was just the weakness he felt when he was out of his titan form that kept him from doing much. He got lots of visitors, the one that made him the most curious was seeing Levi sometimes standing outside his door, just standing there and never coming in. He wasn’t sure if he was just seeing things, since the man was always on his mind when it wasn’t the usual stuff.   
Eren had feelings for his superior and he tried his best to hide them, but they only grew stronger the more time he spent with the man, and he could just be imaging it, but it seemed as if Levi was opening up to him much more then others.  
Not to mention all the times he saved him, only served to strengthen his feelings. The man had freaking saved him with an injured ankle, he hoped he was alright and he really wished his Captain would come into his room and talk to him.

Levi sat at his desk, reading a report about the damage done to the Wall. It wasn’t his fault Annie had put her dagger-hard fingers into the Wall, but it still fell to him to read up on the reports. Erwin gave him a lot of paperwork as of late, probably as punishment for disobeying his orders. The Commander should have expected it, honestly. Levi was never much for following authority. And he had saved the brat’s life, but no one wanted to remember that.   
With an inaudible sigh, he set the paper down and stood, wincing as pain shot up his leg. It wasn’t going to heal if he didn’t stay off it. But he wanted to check on Eren. He knew the male was recovering, but it still put Levi’s mind at ease to see the teen sleeping so peacefully, despite everything he had been through.  
Going down the stairs was a hassle, but he wasn’t Humanity’s Strongest for no reason. He did what he could to hide his limp, finally arriving in front of Eren’s room. It was quiet inside, so he must be alone at the moment. Good thing too, considering all the death looks Ackerman had been giving him. Opening the door, he glared at it when it squeaked, reminding himself to find someone to fix that. Then he looked inside at the male on the bed, his face softening only the barest of fractions.

Eren was laying there, just staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts swirling around and round with everything that happened lately. He sighed deeply, it was so dull having to stay in bed and rest, he could be doing something important to help somehow, but no one would let him get up. His eyes were drooping out of boredom when he heard the sudden creak, looking up to see who was visiting.   
Ah, it was Levi again, the object of his affections. Usually he pretended not to see him there to give him the peace of mind he didn’t know he was staring. He could swear his face looked softer when it looked at him. He cleared his throat, he was going to be brave and ask him to come further in at least.  
"Levi…Heichou, you can come in if you want." The boy offered, hoping with all his might he would come in. Hell, he wished he returned his feelings, but he wasn’t brave enough to mention that at all, just talking to him would be enough. "How…is your leg?" He sat up in his bed, giving him a warm smile.

Levi stood still for a moment, thinking. He hadn’t talked to Eren since the Female Titan fight, and he really didn’t know what to say to him now. Face expressionless, he walked stiffly into the room and sat in the chair next to Eren’s bed. “It’s fine.” Pain sliced through him again as he said that, making him bite his cheek to fight off yelping. “Actually, it hurts like hell, but there’s no point in telling anyone that.”   
He leaned back in the chair. “You almost ate a valuable witness idiot. What were you thinking?” And honestly, what had he been thinking. He was supposed to kill Eren if the boy got out of control. So that’s what he should have done, but instead he just cut him free of the Titan, not even injuring him in the process. “You know the brass wants you dead for this, right? And don’t even get me started on what Hanji wants. Damn four-eyes was in my office earlier, exclaiming about some new thing I really didn’t want to hear.”   
He paused, blinking his steely eyes. He had to ask. Curse those wide eyes looking at him. “How… how are you feeling?” He did not just trip over his words. Hell no. The words left him like taffy, pulled from between clenched teeth. He had to know if Eren was really alright, but it was so difficult to get the words out. And he knew the minor inflection in his voice was probably going to make Eren happier than he had a right to be. Stupid. So very stupid.

Eren tried hard to hard to hide the happiness he felt at the man entering his room and sitting down across from him. He scowled though once he noticed the pain he was still in, probably never helped anything by saving him. “I’m…sorry.” He mumbled and looked down at his crossed legs that were still under a blanket. “It’s my fault…like usual, everything is my fault.” He was talking about Levi’s squad, his ankle, all of it.  
"A-And I was just so angry, I couldn’t think straight — especially in that form, my bloodlust goes crazy." He looked over at the older man with what appeared to be a small pout. "Again, I’m sorry…I just always manage to screw up." He felt extremely guilty and pathetic, knowing he would never be good enough for this man as long as he kept messing everything up. All he wanted to do was help, so why did he keep ruining everything?  
When he was asked how he was feeling, he eyes widened in surprise. Not only had he asked that, he tripped over his words like he was nervous or something. Could it possibly mean…? No, no way would a man like him ever love a pathetic teen like him. “Yes, I’m slowly getting better physically.” He wasn’t sure about his mental state anymore with all that was going on. Though he felt slightly happier at the moment, knowing that Levi cared for him somewhat, he had to not kill him in his titan form.

Levi made a small sound of annoyance, looking out Eren’s bedroom window. It was obvious he was still blaming himself for the deaths of Levi’s squad. “I told you before, didn’t I? You had no way of knowing they were going to die. No one goes through the day thinking that. You made the choice you thought was best. You trusted us, as you should have.” He turned back to Eren again. “If you want to blame someone, blame that girl. Leonhart, I think it was. She killed a lot of people. Titans are ruthless like that. No sense in blaming yourself for something they do.”   
He fell silent after that, giving Eren time to think over his words. They were true, though. And the teen needed to understand that Levi wasn’t blaming him for his squad’s deaths. They could have died at any time, with or without Eren. “If you want to avenge them, then help me defeat the Titans. Don’t just sit down here wallowing in self-pity, brat.” The words were spoken in a softer tone than his normal voice. As much as he hated babying anyone, Eren needed something to get him going again.  
He stood, groaning too quietly for the teen to hear, and stepped closer to the bed, awkwardly setting his hand down on top of Eren’s head. It wasn’t a pat, and it definitely wasn’t a stroke. He just wanted Eren to know that someone was around for him. “We keep going. We fight. Eventually, we will prevail.” Slightly embarrassed, he pulled his hand away and looked out the window again.

Eren looked at him in shock, the words washing over him and having a big impact coming from someone he admired and loved. He was right, as he always was - he just chose to trust them and follow them, have faith in them, they could die any day and it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault. Yet, maybe it was Annie’s fault, he would never understand why she would do such things just to get him. He sighed as his head was starting to hurt once more from the thought of her betrayal and everything else.  
He took note of Levi’s softer tone, it made his lips curve up slightly. Yet that was nothing compared to when the man stood up and put his hand on his head, feeling encouraged by his words while his heart skipped at the small touch. “Heichou…” He murmured silently, feeling a slight loss as the older male pulled his hand away and looked out the window. “Yes, I will help you defeat the titans! We will win this!”  
The boy was now determined once more, all pumped from his superior’s words, tone and actions. How he really wanted to just go over there and —- No, he had to stop thinking about kissing and loving on his Captain. There was no way he would ever allow that to happen, surely he was interested in someone more better then him. His heart hurt at the thought, he tried to push it away and keep the determined look on his face.

Levi smiled inwardly at how quickly Eren recovered his high spirits. It was just like him to be encouraged by such simple words. Not that Levi hadn’t meant them; he had. It was just interesting to see the impact of his words. Seeing Eren happy was definitely better than seeing him wallowing in depression.  
"Then get your strength back quickly, brat. I want to start training you again. It is obvious you need better control, since your anger got the better of you during the thing with Leonhart. Hell, I didn’t even know Titans could glow. Creepy." He paused again, wondering if Eren knew what he’d looked like at that time. And how worried he had made Levi feel. Wait, worried? Where did that come from?  
 Shaking his head, he walked over to the door. “I’ll find someone to bring food down for you. And if you need anything, you know where to find me.” He exited the room, closed the door behind him, and then leaned against it. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t supposed to care about Eren; that made it that much more difficult to kill him if the need arose. Groaning quietly, he placed a hand over his eyes. Things had been so much easier before the teen had wedged his way into Levi’s life.

"T-training with you?" Eren could have fainted, he looked starry eyed and absolutely shocked and amazed. He had always wanted to train one and one with his superior, he knew he would get his ass handed to him in any physical training with the man, but spending the time would be so worth it. Especially if he got stronger like he wanted to be.  
When he mentioned his glowing titan form, he remembered that the others told him the same thing. He was honestly very curious on how that looked, hell he didn’t even know how his normal titan looked, probably freaky like the rest of them.  He nodded, choosing to ignore that comment for now. “Yes, sir! I’ll get it back quickly!”  
"T-thank you, Heichou." He called after him a bit sadly, not wanting him to go, but he tried to suck it up. He watched him close the door, after which he gave out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. How he wanted to go after him and confess his feelings or just kiss him where he stood, both would get the point across — but he couldn’t, he had to keeping telling himself that, he couldn’t. If anything were to happen between them, he would let Levi start it. He laid back in his bed letting out another sigh, this world was cruel in many ways.

Levi pushed away from the door and began walking slowly back up the stairs. He needed some time to think about things. What better way than to work on the mountain of paperwork Erwin had given him? He’d have to make sure someone brought Eren food, though. Of course, the teen’s sister was probably doing that without being asked.  
He spent the rest of the day tearing through the paperwork, listening to Hanji’s rambling when she came to see him, eating when he remembered to. It was late when he finally looked up, rubbing his eyes. Sleep. Sleep would be nice. He’d check on Eren again the next day, see if he was ready to begin training.  
He tossed in his bed that night, plagued by nightmares. Nightmares about Eren being eaten, or turning to crystal before he could save him. Sweat covered his body, and broken cries emanated from his lips. The worst nightmare, though, was the one where he had to kill Eren with his own hands. “Ereeeeen!” He screamed. “No!”

Eren thought he heard a scream down the hall, it caused him to wake up from his own nightmares, the usual ones he could never remember when he woke up. The scream was unfamiliar since he had never heard Levi scream before, he didn’t know what was happening, but it didn’t sound like anyone else was getting up to do something about it.  
The boy got up gingerly, heading out of the room to find the source of the scream, luckily there was a second call of, ‘No!’ Which made it easy to find — wasn’t this Levi’s room? He busted in, worried as hell for the man until he stopped to see he was only struggling in his sleep. Should he wake him up?  
No, instead he takes a deep breath and walks forward, laying in the bed as gently as possible to not stir him. He began stroking his hair, then cheeks - hoping to calm him down without waking him up.

Dreaming about Eren’s death shouldn’t have affected him so much. He knew it was a very real possibility, that it could even be a necessity some day. But he had grown fond of him in the time since getting responsibility for him. And he felt they were reflections of each other, so alike in their single-minded determination to get rid of the Titans.  
It was almost natural that he would develop feelings for Eren. Feelings that he wouldn’t, couldn’t act on. He was the Captain, Eren was his subordinate. And with death a possibility, did he really want to open himself up, and then have that taken away?  
Still, his subconscious voiced all his fears. Breathing hard, he bolted upright, looking around his room with wild eyes, his usual calm demeanor shattered for the moment. Another moment and he noticed the teen on his bed, hand still outstretched from trying to calm him down. “E… Eren?” He didn’t paused for thought, just grabbed the other male’s arm and hauled him upright, hugging him fiercely, his head buried against Eren’s neck.

Eren jumped when Levi suddenly bolted upright, his hand still outstretched, not knowing how to react now. Should he make a run for it? He was busted, he would surely get punished. Yet he wanted to reach out and comfort the man, would that ever be allowed? He bit his lip, he could only wait to see what would happen to him.  
These thoughts all ran through his mind in a few seconds before he was hugged fiercely by the very man he cherished with all his heart. He was in shock for a good moment before he wrapped his arms around him, flustering slightly as he rubbed his back. He could feel the hot breath on his neck and it made him shudder.  
The shifter’s mind was spinning, this had to be a dream he was having, right? The Captain would never hug him in such a loving and protecting way. He wanted to soak in the moment, it may never happen again.

The hands rubbing his back, the skin against his face, and the heartbeat thundering through Eren’s chest slowly calmed Levi. The teen was alive. It had all been a nightmare. Yes, it could some day come true, but for now he could be content with the warmth of the body he was holding. His sweat was drying on his skin, chilling him and he shivered, pressing closer to Eren’s warmth, his lips brushing across the side of Eren’s neck.  
"Just… just for tonight." He whispered, moving his mouth against the warm skin. "Stay here, just for tonight. Don’t leave me." Had he been more coherent, more in his right mind, he never would have uttered those words. But in this moment of vulnerability, his true feelings came to the surface.  
His hands fisted tightly in the back of Eren’s shirt and he breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that belonged only to Eren. A scent that he would always remember, always be able to recognize, no matter what happened to either of them. Closing his eyes, he let out the breath he’d been holding, relaxing against the teen. A few more minutes like this and he would easily be able to fall back asleep.

The brunet felt Levi press closer into him, the red on his face deepening as he felt the man’s lips against his neck, he never realized he was so sensitive there - perhaps it was just because it was the older male’s lips? His heart felt like it was going a mile a minute after he heard his superior say such things, he wanted him to stay? Did this mean he really did care for him a lot? The boy felt like he may melt or faint on the spot as he clung to his Captain tighter.  
"I-I’m not going anywhere." It was upsetting that this would only be for one night, but he would probably cherish it forever. It would both warm his heart and sadden him in his thoughts later on. He took a deep breath and also took in Levi’s scent, trying to burn everything into his brain.  
Eren felt the smaller male relax against him, causing him to smile once more. He wouldn’t mind if all they did was sleep, even if he wanted to talk and maybe explore some things, this was enough. He nuzzled into his hair and closed his eyes, this would be a night to remember forever.

There was a sudden increase in the heat coming from Eren’s skin. It pulled at Levi’s consciousness, so he fought the grip sleep had on him. “You’re blushing, aren’t you?” He mused quietly, rousing even more when he felt the nuzzle against his head. Well; at least this was taking his mind off the nightmares.  
He leaned back, wanting to see Eren’s blush. Despite the darkness, he could tell the teen’s skin was darker. “The hell are you blushing for?” He grumbled wearily. “Unless… do you like me, Yeager?” He shook his head. “You have so many others you could like. Don’t waste your youth on me.”  
Levi yawned, laying back down in the bed. His tired gray eyes found Eren’s and he reached for the teen’s hand, intent on making him lie down too. “Je te’aime.” The words slipped from his mouth before he could think about them. And after telling Eren not to waste his time on him. Oh well; he didn’t think the teen even knew what French was.

This question only made Eren blush harder if it was possible, biting his lower lip as Levi looked at him, could he see him in the dark well? The next question caught him off guard , making him look away until the man mentioned not wasting his time on him, why on Earth would that be wasting time?  
He then watched as the older male laid on his back then looked at him, reaching out his hand. The shifter took it automatically, laying down with Levi, even nuzzling into him. His eyes widened at the French words, he could have sworn someone in his squad told him that meant ‘I love you.’ That couldn’t be —- could it?  
The brunet called up his courage and leaned to his ear, whispering in German. ‘Ich liebe dich.’ He confessed back, wondering if the man would even know what he was saying. He sure hoped so, it seemed they had this connection and it was impossible to ignore. He squeezed the other’s hand tightly, his heart beating so fast.

From the way Eren looked at him, he had at least kind of understood the French words. Damn; that made things so much more difficult. Levi hated how much he gave away when he was feeling vulnerable like this. He should just send the teen on his way. But… the nightmares might come back. And he desperately needed sleep. It was too early to get up.  
He shivered as Eren’s breath ghosted in his ear, listened to the whispered foreign words. He hadn’t even realized the male knew another language. He didn’t have a clue what was said, but it almost sounded like an invitation. Well, he was way too tired for that right now.  
"I have no idea what the hell you just said." Levi grumbled, turning on his side to face Eren. "Either translate it or go to sleep. I’m tired, brat." He pulled their twined hands up to his face, closing his eyes and leaning his head against them. This right here felt so comfortable. Maybe falling for the brown-haired shifter hadn’t been so bad after all. "Je souhaite que nous puissions rester comme cela éternellement." He mumbled, not really caring anymore if Eren understood him or not.  
(AN: The French means: I wish we could stay like this forever. ^^)

Eren seen the shiver and grew hopeful for a moment before he was told to translate or go to bed. He sighed as he pulled away slightly, biting his lip once more as a nervous habit of his. Yet the man had turned towards him and they were closer then ever, making his heart thump in his chest so hard he swore everyone could hear it.  
Even more surprising when their hands were pulled to Levi’s face and he looked so at peace like that, this wasn’t the actions of platonic friends at all. His heart was melting as he listened to more French words, he didn’t understand a thing but it felt like something very meaningful.  
"I said, I love you." He finally admitted bluntly, his face set with determination as he looked at the man’s face, even if his eyes were closed or not — how he loved that face. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction. 

Well shit. How was he supposed to fall asleep after getting a confession? Mentally groaning, he blinked his eyes open again, focusing on Eren’s face. “Why?” He asked heavily. “Wouldn’t you rather have a pretty girl or someone closer to your age?” He paused, then added, “Or someone nicer?”  
He slipped his hand free of Eren’s and forced himself to climb out of bed, limping over to the nearby table that held a glass and a pitcher of water. Due to the late hour and the fatigue, his limp was more noticeable than he usually let it be, and he winced as he poured himself some water and drank it.  
"I know what people say about me. I know how I am. I will undoubtedly be harsh and rude to you again come morning. Be grateful I’m being as forthcoming with information as I am right now. But knowing everything you know, you still confess to me? Why?" He didn’t look at the teen, instead setting the glass down and holding on tightly to the edge of the table, looking down at the polished wood.

Eren gulped and stared at the other, trying to see what he was feeling but as usual it was impossible to tell.”You’ve always inspired me, I’ve always been attracted you. You make me a stronger person with your harsh words and training, despite the mean attitude — I see through it, I think. I can see how you care for those around you through your glares and rudeness.”  
He hoped he was explaining this right. “You protect those around you, you are my hero and the strongest person I know, inside and out.” He watched him by the table now, wondering if he misunderstood the French earlier and Levi did not actually like him. He would just have to see what his response was and hope his heart didn’t break.  
He also had this feeling judging by their current encounters that if they ever did end up being together, the man would grow soft, just for him. It seemed that way lately in any case, like he was getting more softer - just for him in every conversion, every day. The shifter gripped the bed sheets, waiting on baited breath.

Levi’s hands shook as he gripped the table. Eren’s words were starting to slur together in his mind. He could still understand what he was saying, but he hadn’t really slept the greatest since his squad died, and slept even less the past few days. Fatigue was catching up with him, but he still continued to struggle against it. He was Humanity’s Strongest; he couldn’t fall to something as silly as lack of sleep.  
"You aren’t as clueless as you look." He grumbled, not really turning back toward Eren, but angling his face just a little so the teen would know he was listening to him. "Oh, you’re still a brat. But there’s actually something going on in that brain of yours." He sighed. "Eren… getting attached… if I lose someone else…" He growled, frustrated. "You’re all I have left, brat. Ugh, this isn’t easy. If someone taught you what ‘Je t’aime’ means, you should know I wasn’t lying when I said it."   
He turned back, wanting to see Eren’s eyes, wanting to see his reaction. His injured leg finally refused to hold him anymore and buckled under him, and he suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground. “The hell?!” Trying to move, he discovered the pain had doubled. Gasping for breath, he decided to lay there for a moment and hope that strength would return to him.

Eren could see him shaking from this distance, it wasn’t that far off from the bed. He wondered if he should get up and insist the man before his words were sinking in and he could only let his mouth drop and his eyes widen. His teal eyes seemed to sparkle in enlightenment and happiness of knowing the answer he needed and wanted to know for so long.   
Yet if they acted on their feelings was another thing, he sure hoped they would get together, Levi was the only person he had ever wanted to be with. His face fell slightly when he said Eren was all he had left, he wanted to reach out and comfort the poor man. “I-I’m never going anywhere, you’re not going to lose me.” He vowed, after all he was strong inside and survived many impossible situations already, if he kept pushing forward, Levi would never lose him.  
He would have said more to reassure the man this was a good thing before he witnessed him crashing to the floor. He was out of the bed within seconds, screaming his name with much worry - his heart hurt when the man was in pain. He leaned down and tried to help him up, making the male’s leg didn’t touch the floor as he led him to the bed and laid him down carefully. “D-do you need anything, Captain?” The boy’s voice was laced with concern.

Levi grimaced as Eren helped him back into bed. His leg was throbbing painfully. “I just need sleep.” He was sure if he tried to get up again it wouldn’t be just his leg that quit on him, but his whole body. The annoyance shortened his already short temper. He looked up, fully intending to unleash his sharp tongue on Eren.   
Any words died in his throat. The visible concern in Eren’s eyes took his breath away, and he unwillingly felt his expression soften. “Idiot.” He said with quiet exasperation, lifting a hand to place it against Eren’s cheek. “I’m fine; just worn out is all. Now get on the bed already. You being here should mean I don’t have anymore nightmares.”  
He continued to watch him, hoping Eren would finally do as he asked. He’d only been wanting sleep for the past… well, he didn’t know how long Eren had been in his room. Long enough though that if he didn’t fall asleep soon, he wasn’t going to have much choice in the matter. There was a point where the body would make its own decisions, and that time was fast approaching. 

Eren could feel his tongue lashing coming and he was getting braced for it, when it didn’t come he blinked through his worry and concern, seeing the man visibly calm down for some reason. Was it because of him? Could he no longer take his anger out on him? That would truly be a blessing for many reasons.   
The boy smiled softly as he was called and ‘idiot’ with no harshness to it at all, his face blushing once more as Levi’s hand found his cheek. “Y-yes!” He crawled into the bed from the end, carefully laying beside the older male before he risked getting closer and nuzzling into him. He figured with all the gentleness that had happened so far was because they were slowly building a relationship right now, he was too afraid to ask if that was the case - but he could think they were together now to ease his mind, right?  
He closed his eyes as he pressed his face into the man’s shoulder, smiling warmly, could one of his dreams actually be coming true? This would also motivate him that his other dreams and goals could come true if so. He let out a content sigh, hoping the smaller man wasn’t in that much pain and could fall asleep.

Levi awoke in the morning, feeling refreshed. He’d had the best sleep he could recall having in a long time. Even the chill night air hadn’t bothered him like usual. In fact, he currently felt warm. Too warm, in fact, like he was sleeping next to an over.  
His high over having actually slept disappeared rapidly as he realized his room stank. His bed sheets smelled of sweat, as did his skin. “What the hell happened last night?” He mumbled to himself, wracking his fuzzy brain. Shifting, he suddenly realized there was a weight across his stomach. He looked down, taking several moments to comprehend the arm he saw.   
He flew out of the bed so fast, hopping on one foot when his injured leg reminded him he was still hurt. He stared at Eren, wondering when exactly the teen had invited himself to his bed. He didn’t care that the other male was still sleeping. Wrenching all the blankets that were covering the teen off the bed, he glared darkly at him. “Yeager. Asleep or not, you have three seconds to tell me why the hell you are in my bed. Three… two… “

Eren had also had the best sleep in ages, he never slept good in the gloomy basement and the nightmares never helped anything. He was in a happy place before harsh reality had to wake him up, he felt the wonderful presence leave his side as suddenly soon after as cold hit him. He blinked slowly away, trying to access the situation. Oh shit, Levi looked pissed.  
His words finally hit his awakening mind and he shot up in the bed, fully alert now. “S-sir! You don’t remember? You were screaming in your sleep and I came to comfort you! We even confessed our feelings - though I’m not sure where that leaves us now, that wasn’t clear! You invited me to sleep with you!” His face was both extremely flustered, afraid and a little upset the other male didn’t remember the best night of his life personally.  
It was starting to look like it would never happen again, his heart began to sink. It hurt knowing the man loved him and wouldn’t act on those feelings, was he not good enough for him? His bottom lip came out slightly, not knowing his face suddenly looked very upset as he stared up into the Captain’s eyes.

"Screaming? Me?" That wasn’t the worst part though. "Con… confessed??" Levi wracked his brain. Surely the teen was joking. He had to be. There was absolutely no way…  
Everything came back to him in a rush. The gentle touches. The whispered words. His eyes widened and a brilliant blush sprang onto his face. In the morning light, there was no way Eren’s wouldn’t see it. “Sh… shit.” He muttered, tripping over his words. If he thought he’d been hot before, it was nothing compared to the heat now rising from his skin. He wouldn’t have been surprised if an egg could successfully cook on his face right now.   
He turned his head to the side, no longer able to look Eren directly in the eyes, one hand coming up to try and cover his face. “Oh, why the hell did I have to confess to you? Dammit, what will the brass say? They’ll take you away, think I’m not strong enough to kill you if it’s needed. Hanji’s going to have a field day. And I do not want to deal with your sister. Idiot! Moron!” He chided at himself in low oaths, for once not knowing what he should do.

Eren gaped as he witnessed seeing a man he usually seen so composed suddenly turn really red and it was honestly a very enduring sight to the teen. This mixed with everything he had seen last night was quite a lot for the boy to process.   
He was relieved he remembered everything, but now he seemed to be struggling with all the problems that could arise because of this. Maybe he should stuff his feelings away and made this easier for the Captain. “…We can pretend it never happened, it if will make things easier on you.” He sounded so heartbroken, but he knew it was probably for the best, anything to make his superior happy.  
The shifter even got himself out of the bed and started to take the slow walk to the doorway, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall any moment now, telling himself it had to be this way.

Levi frowned. Depressed. That was what Eren suddenly sounded like. That right there made him realize the teen hadn’t been toying with him, that his feelings were genuine. Like he didn’t realize it before. But still… hearing that, he couldn’t just let it go. Even if it was better if he did.   
He pivoted on one foot as Eren passed him, reaching out to grab his arm. His fingers might have dug in a little more forcefully that necessary, but he wanted to make sure he had the shifter’s attention. “Will you stop assuming things and just shut up for a second?” He scolded harshly. He sighed and worked to soften his tone. “Eren.”  
Pulling on the teen’s arm, he looked up into his face, noticing with regret that tears clouded his eyes. “I don’t have good people skills, idiot. Stop taking everything I say so literally. I need to be able to think without you jumping to conclusions. Okay?” The hand that wasn’t on Eren’s arm came up to touch the edge of one of Eren’s eyes, trying to remove the unshed tears. “I hate being soft.” He groaned. “Soft gets you nowhere. No… soft gets you eaten by Titans.”

Eren gasped as his arm was gripped tightly, he wasn’t expecting to be stopped whatsoever, he expected to turn into this depressed empty shell that never let anyone ever again enter. He looked at him as he was turned, wide teal eyes staring down at the smaller male, trying not to get his hopes up but failing miserably.  
He flinched as he was scolded, bracing for some more of it before the tone softened and he relaxed his body to listen. Then a gentle hand reached up to the corner of his eye, probably to catch any tears that dare fall. He took in his words, shaking slightly as he tried to observe their meaning.  
"I-I’m sorry, you just mean a lot to me so your words always have the most impact on me…but soft isn’t always a bad thing. We should enjoy each other and like I said, I’m not going anywhere and I won’t let you die either." His eyes flashed with that determination that he always had, this was his vow, he would not let either of them die. "Can’t you just show your soft side to me like I always had you? You’re the only one I really listen to." He chuckled softly, feeling his heart loosen up.

Levi eased his death grip on Eren’s arm. While it was true the shifter could heal away any damage, he didn’t actually want to cause him physical discomfort right now. “You’re so passionate with killing Titans, but one harsh word from me turns you into a mopey mess? This is why I hate teenagers; too damn hormonal.”   
He heaved a huge sigh, letting the hand by Eren’s eye lower until it traced the male’s parted lips. “You want me to be soft with you? You really see ‘Humainty’s Strongest’ as soft?” He leaned closer, hating that he had to look up. He stopped when only a few inches separated them. “Fine. But only behind closed doors. And don’t give me those pitiful eyes if I’m harsh even behind doors. Understood?”  
"Another thing; worry about protecting yourself. I’ve survived this long on my own, so I can handle it. You’re the one who’s a Titan. You have more people that want you dead than I do." Satisfied that the teen might finally perk back up to his normal, usually happy self, he waited for a response, his eyes flicking to watch his fingers as they continued to touch Eren’s mouth.

Eren was grateful the grip on his arm loosened, pouting slightly at the man’s words. “Sorry for being a teenager, and I’m pretty sure I’d be like this even when I’m older…I’m passionate about you too, in case you didn’t notice how hard I try to impress you all the time — though I usually fail miserably.” He gave a weak smile, knowing he wasn’t strong enough.  
His lips tingled as they were traced, it felt good for some reason even if it was such a small action, it made him fluster and his heart beat slightly faster. “S-soft with m —” He stopped when Levi ad actually agreed, he had just basically agreed with being in a relationship with him and his heart leapt into throat it felt like. He gulped when he realized the older male was a few inches from his face, he almost let out a soft yelp at this.  
He nodded in his daze, it felt like the world was actually a better place at the moment, was this what love made it feel like? What a wonderful feeling. The shifter trembled as the fingers were still touching his lips, staying perfectly still like he always did around Levi, waiting to see what he would do while his heart tried to beat it’s way out of his chest.

Levi’s lips twitched at Eren’s trembling. The teen was so honest in his reactions. He knew he was capable of deceit, having heard about his rescue of Ackerman when the two were just children. But right now he was pretty sure Eren would be incapable of any form of deceit.  
He brushed his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip, thinking. He knew the shifter probably had morning breath; he knew he did. But if it was gross, he could always go make him brush his teeth. It might be worth putting cleanliness aside just this once to see his reaction.   
He leaned back a little, a frown on his face. “You going to make me do all the work, Yeager? Seriously, what are you thinking right now? Juste m’embrasser deja, imbecile. You have three seconds to decide your next move. Three…”  
(AN: French means- Just kiss me already, idiot.)

Eren could have sworn he seen Levi fighting a smile, this made him grin warmly in response, liking the fact that he could even get that much out of the smaller man. He continued to have small shudders as his lips were touched, watching the other male look at him considerably, what was he thinking?  
Seeing him lean back and frown made him pout slightly in disappointment until he heard his Captain’s next words. He wanted him to make the first move? He flustered immensely, even with not knowing the French words - though he was sure he was called an imbecile, but he brushed that aside.  
He took a deep breath and went for it, leaning down the rest of the way until their lips finally connected. That’s when it happened, he was sure before that cheesy novels were exaggerating this, but they were right all along. It felt like a spark went through his body and his heart melted while speeding up at the same time. This felt right, meant to be…he sure hoped Levi was feeling it too.

Levi drew in a sharp breath. Sure, he’d challenged Eren to see what would happen, but he didn’t expect him to actually act. He blinked slowly, letting his eyes close. He tilted his face a little to the side and up, pressing back lightly against Eren’s lips.  
The teen’s mouth was warm, like the rest of his skin. And kissing him wasn’t as gross as Levi had expected. He stepped a little closer, snaking his hand up into Eren’s soft hair, pulling the shifter down as he rose onto his toes. His other hand rested on Eren’s hip, supporting his weight through that hand and his other leg.   
Levi let his tongue flick out across the teen’s lower lip, tasting and testing to see what reaction he’d get. He cracked his eyes opened to watch what Eren would do. His stomach was starting to growl with hunger, but he chose to ignore it for the moment.

Eren sighed contently into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Levi and pouring all his emotions for the man into it. His face seemed to stay a permanent red as even more heat then normal rushed to his face, his hands gently rubbing the smaller’s back.  
As a hand entered his hair he made another soft noise, this was his first kiss and it was amazing, better then he ever imagined. While holding the older male he made sure to help him keep his weight off his ankle, he was heavy because of his built body, but the boy could manage it. He never wanted this to end, he didn’t know how it could get any better then this.  
When his lower lip was licked, he shuddered and gasped slightly into the kiss, his mouth parting into the kiss, his muscles seemed to tighten up as well as he fought getting too excited over this. He was also ignoring an hungry stomach for this.

The honest reactions were so cute, but the morning breath blown into his face as Eren gasped was not. With a small grumble, he broke the kiss. Knowing the teen would see it as some form of rejection, he fought not to glare at him. “Morning breath, Yeager. We both need to brush our teeth. A shower also wouldn’t be amiss and I want to get the nasty sheets stripped from my bed. Plus, I’m hungry.”  
He let his hand trail down Eren’s face, gently cupping his cheek. As gently as he could, anyway. The callouses on his hands from years of handling swords certainly couldn’t feel very good. Not compared to Eren’s skin, which healed off any blemishes every time he became a Titan. Speaking of…  
"Do you feel up to doing any training today? Erwin’s still tied up with court stuff, so I’m free if you want to train. Of course, if you’re still too tired, I’m sure one of the rooms in this hellhole of a castle could use some cleaning.” He didn’t smile, his expression and tone didn’t change, but if one wanted to look hard enough, amusement sparkled deep in his eyes.

Eren grew only a little upset as the kiss was broken, still way too happy about his first kiss with Levi to be completely sad,he knew there was the possibility of more in the future. He also understood the man would have to ease into this, learn how to be in a relationship since it didn’t seem like he really knew how. The boy wasn’t an expert himself, but he knew how to show his emotion and honest feelings, he had a feeling he could slowly teach the older to do so as well.  
Callouses or not, the teen enjoyed the hand on his face and leaned his face into it, bringing up his own hand to cover his — could he call him boyfriend now? Yes, he would most certainly think of him as one from now on. The thoughts along with the hand on his face made him smile sweetly down at the shorter male.  
"I’m up for training." The shifter nodded, his eyes flashing with that determination even through his loving look at his Captain. "I want to become stronger…so I don’t always need saving." He felt pathetic, how could he be humanity’s hope if he always needed to be rescued? Even if it meant getting beat up by his new lover, he would endure it.

The overly sweet smile made his eye twitch. He’d always had issues with sweet and soft in general. But he had said he would try. And he couldn’t deny the fact that the teen’s responses were cute. Still, the gleam in Eren’s eyes was much more what he was used to.   
"Wanting to be stronger is a good goal. Just don’t try to be as strong as me. Only one of us can hold that title, and I’m not giving it up to a brat like you." Biting back a groan, Levi turned to the bed, working to strip away the dirty sheets. "Ugh. Filthy." He muttered. "The hell did I sleep on these for?"   
He glanced back at Eren. “Oi. I told you to go shower and brush your teeth. I’ll meet you in the mess hall for breakfast. Alright? Then go. I need to shower too. I hate sweat; it’s so gross.”

The shifter rolled his eyes as soon as Levi had his back turned to him, he knew he had to wait patiently for the older man to fully get used to this new thing called a relationship, and he would wait forever for him if he had to. He didn’t scare away that easily, anyone would know that. He stretched his body out and turned away to start heading out.  
Of course the other male would be grumbling about dirt too, but even that didn’t bother him. He wondered if the expression ‘Love is blind.’ applied to his overlooking all of the man’s so called flaws. Everything about him was perfect, he didn’t even consider those things flaws. He turned back to smile at him again, even if he wasn’t looking, even blowing him a kiss chastely. Then he ran out the door just in case the man saw him and scolded him for being sappy or whatever, he didn’t consider it sappy - more like what love was supposed to be like.  
Later after a fresh shower and brushing his teeth, getting dressed into new clothes, he was finally down in the mess hall, waiting eagerly for his new boyfriend to show up. 

Levi’s glare when he watched Eren leave could have been enough to make a Titan die just by looking at him. Seriously, what was he thinking? Falling for the shifter probably wasn’t the most brilliant thing he’d ever done. But the attraction he felt. The affection and the love he felt for him had been a gradual thing. It was that first spark he’d felt in the courtroom dungeon that had unknowingly opened him up to a relationship with Eren.  
It wasn’t a bad thing, necessarily. But Levi was kind of lacking in the whole relationship department. That tended to happen when you started out as a street thug and then joined the Survey Corps. By that time, his dislike for people had already become known, so most shied away from him. Except for one brave- or stupid- teen full of hero-worship.   
Levi let his mind go blissfully blank while he showered. Showering was one thing he truly enjoyed, and no thoughts were going to ruin it. Once done, he dressed for the day and made his way to the mess hall. Giving a nod to Eren, who sat waiting for him, he walked over and poured himself a cup of tea, grateful to whomever had made it.

Eren was like an eager puppy seeing his owner come home when Levi arrived, this was normal when he came in contact with the man, but now he was even more excited being with him and all. He knew they couldn’t do anything publicly, but he could live with that for now, maybe eventually he’ll get him to open up to that too. No one thought it odd with the boy being excited of course and paid it no attention.  
The teen got up and went off for a few minutes before coming back with their breakfast, he usually did this as well when no one handed his superior food, always wanting to be in his good graces. So this wasn’t put any suspicious either, he was careful to think about his actions, even if he really wanted to kiss the man again.  
He sat across the table from his secret lover, trying to control his wistful glances and such until he realized he had always done that too, it may be obvious of his crush on Levi. So he really didn’t have to hold back, and the man was excellent with his poker face and never really looking his way as usual — though it slightly hurt, he knew he had to do it to not give anything away.

Levi watched Eren while they ate. The attempt to hide his feelings for his Captain was rather cute. Actually, everything the shifter did was cute. He choked on his tea when he realized this. There it was again; cute. Why did the teen make all of his thoughts turn soft?!   
He looked around the room, but no one was really paying attention to them. Not surprising, actually. It seemed they were being given space, time to deal with the things that had happened recently. Still, he delighted in glaring at anyone who bothered to meet his eyes.  
Finished eating, he stood and picked up his dirty dishes. “We will begin your training once you are done with breakfast. Come outside when you are done. Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you either, brat. Just because you’ve been resting doesn’t mean you get an easier time.” Turning on his heel, he went to clean his dishes. When he was done with that, he grabbed his 3D gear, carefully buckling it in place and headed outside, his limp barely noticeable.

Eren would turn even more red as he was observed by his Captain, he could be imaging it, but the way he was looking at him seemed very soft. One couldn’t notice it unless they really looked into his eyes like the boy was, but it was there. He was startled away from looking into his eyes when he suddenly choked on his tea, of course Eren asked if he was alright and he merely waved it off.  
He watched as he then looked around the room, probably checking to see if anyone noticed him choking or perhaps the softness in his eyes. He was once again snapped out of his thoughts when Levi stood up and told him where to meet him with his usual snark added to it. The teen had nodded before watching him walk off.  
Afterwards he was in his room attaching his own gear and buckles to himself. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, getting his mind and body ready for what was probably going to be a great humiliation, hopefully he would learn something out of it at least. The shifter ran outside before stopping in front of his superior, standing straight and trying to look ready.

Levi looked around the courtyard. Plenty of space for what he was planning. And for once they wouldn’t have to deal with Hanji getting in the way. She was at the Wall today, examining it and the Titan they’d discovered inside.   
He heard footsteps and turned, watching Eren pull up short right in front of him. He noted the teen had put on maneuver gear, but they’d work with that later. Right now he had something else he wanted done. “We’re going to start by working with your Titan form. Since we know you need some sort of reason or goal, how about the reason be that you don’t disappoint me? Or so I don’t make you clean the whole castle with a tooth brush?”   
"Now, what I want to focus on is your movement and dexterity. During fights, it’s been noted that you take an awful lot of hits, despite dishing out your own. Leonhart incapacitated you more than once in both of your fights with her. That needs to not happen again. The slightest hesitation could mean death for you or anyone you’re with. Understood?" 

Eren gulped, so he would be fighting in his titan form against humanities strongest. It was scary enough thinking about having a fist fight with the man, but he supposed having to train his titan made sense. He did need to learn how to control it 100% and learn how to heal it instantly.   
He then had a realization that not only was Levi helping him for mankind, he was probably doing this so he wouldn’t have to kill him as well. This touched him like nothing else and also gave him more determination to conquer this for his superior’s sake, he didn’t want either of them experience the bad outcome of failing.   
The shifter took in his lover’s words before nodding, he then started to remove his gear since he didn’t need it at the moment before focusing on his goal of not failing in front of Levi once more. His eyes flashed before he bit into his hand violently, drawing blood and instantly steam started to form around him. In a matter of second a fifteen meter class titan stood in Eren’s place - one could tell it was him, it had some of his similarities. He looked down at Levi, waiting for orders or for him to attack. Even his titan form held a soft look for the man somehow, one wouldn’t believe a titan could look that way.

Since the Titan didn’t immediately attack, Levi assumed Eren had control of himself. He just looked at him for a few moments, noting the sappy expression the Titan was wearing. “Yeager, Titans aren’t supposed to look soft. Focus, idiot.”   
He took a breath. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to fire a grapple at you. If you can manage to get out of the way, turn as fast as you can and try to grab me. If you miss, you better figure out how to stop me before I get up to your neck. Clear?”   
A lot of things could go wrong with this. He was putting a lot of trust into the other male, trust that he wouldn’t actually try to hurt him. Levi’s injured leg could also give out at any time, and if he was in the air when it did, the resulting landing could be detrimental. But this was necessary training. “Oi. Ready?” He moved suddenly, still graceful despite his leg, deploying the grapples toward Eren’s right side.

The titan shook his head to try and stop staring at Levi in such a way, he did need to focus like his superior was telling him to. A soft whine seemed to leave the giant before he looked determined and ready to do this.  
He tried to process everything the man was saying, would he ever be fast enough to stop humanity’s strongest? And if he did grab him, he would have to be as gentle as possible to not injure or kill the male, his heart wouldn’t be able to handle that. Not to mention humanity needed him and that would forever be on his shoulders.  
Eren nodded and before he knew it they had started, grapples came at him and he somehow managed to move out of the way in time, though stumbling slightly. His hand reach out to grab Levi, hoping this wouldn’t end badly.

Levi twisted quickly as he pulled back the grapples, avoiding the massive hand reaching for him. “Pathetic, Yeager. Your Titan form is an extension of yourself. Put that brain of yours to use and move that body. You know how it feels in your human form; this one is just a bit bigger.”   
He cursed as his stupid leg buckled, rolling with it rather than just crumpling on the ground. Hearing the Titan coming after him again, he used some of the gear’s gas to get into the air, twirling high into the sky.  
From this vantage point he had several options. He could head into the trees. He could land on Eren. Or he could use up all of the gas as he waited to see what the teen would do. Letting his body tilt downward, he dove toward Eren’s shoulder.

Eren growled, his hand reaching out for Levi once more, he stopped momentarily when it looked as if the man was hurt, but as he approached him he had zipped into the air just fine. He sighed inwardly in relief before he, swiftly this time, reach a giant hand out to grab the smaller man as he was coming for his shoulder.  
When his hand grasped around him he stood there in a moment of shock as he held him there. He had his Captain in his hand, his life depended on him not squishing him. He made a soft noise as he opened his hand to him free, hoping he didn’t hurt him in anyway.  
Did this count as a victory? He would have to wait to see if Levi said so, this looked too good to be true, was he imagining this and was really back in his bed, passed out from his transformation? It wouldn’t surprise him.

Levi was just as surprised as Eren was. He honestly hadn’t expected the teen to be able to grab him that quickly. He stood on Eren’s shoulder, kicking out at the hand as it released him. “Damn. You should not have caught me that fast. Good job, Eren.” The words were genuine, even if his tone sounded like he was being strangled. Deciding to take a small break, he sat down, letting his legs fall over the front of Eren’s shoulder.  
"If you can move that quickly during fights, you should be able to avoid getting hurt like you have been. You just have to remember that this body is like your other one, only bigger. Do that, and you should have no troubles. If you’d like, we can also work on maneuvers with the gear once you’re out of this body."   
He paused, thinking. A smirk formed on his mouth, and he was grateful he was in a spot the shifter couldn’t look at him. He’d never live it down if he was seen smiling. Standing again, he stepped closer to Eren’s head, reaching out to stroke the hot skin of the Titan’s neck. “Faut-il que je vous coupe libre?” It wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever said in French. But Eren had flustered when he spoke French earlier, so he wanted to see what affect it would have on him in Titan form.  
(AN: French means- Do I need to cut you free? XD)

Eren’s pointed ears seemed to perk at the rare compliment, he had finally done something right and he was beaming in joy. Maybe he needed this man’s training all this time, why hadn’t anyone thought of it before? He was always devoted to trying to impress the man, he worked harder then he knew he could. Now having the smaller male on his shoulder made him happy as well, he stayed perfectly still, trying to see the man yet not being able to where he sat.  
He blinked, he wanted him to get out of the body and be able to train? Didn’t he remember he was usually weak after transforming? Then again, it was like the Captain to push him to his limit. He would have to try his best to get out and be able to function.  
The titan felt the man stand up on his shoulder, wondering if he was getting ready to cut him out. When he suddenly felt a hand on his neck, he was stroking his neck- this made his mouth gape a little in shock, his body seemed to shudder a little. Then on top of that, he had spoke French to him and even if he didn’t understand it, it always made him think the man was flirting with him. Two hands came to cover his face and a soft whining type noise left him.

The shudder combined with Eren suddenly covering his face with his hands made Levi’s smirk widen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see his face from where he stood. Running down the expanse of one arm, he used a burst of gas to climb onto one hand, holding onto the fingers.   
"Seems you like it when I speak French to you. Continue to get better at controlling your Titan form, and I might be persuaded to speak more." He could feel heat coming through the Titan’s fingers. "Hanji would love to see your reactions right now, you know. I’m actually glad she’s at the Wall today. You should be too, unless you actually want her to know why you’re so flustered.”   
A moment passed before Levi spoke again. “So. Are you going to just keep covering your face or are you actually going to look at me?” He tugged ineffectively at the finger he was holding onto. “Eren. Look at me.” It was an order, and the teen better damn well obey it.

The titan felt as Levi was suddenly climbing up his arm with some help from his gas tank it seemed, judging from the noise. He was probably wanting to gloat on how he could make Eren so flustered, even in a form such as this. He didn’t like the Captain seeing him like this in the first place, in his monstrous form - non the less seeing his face this close and red.  
Personally, Eren wouldn’t mind people knowing about their relationship, he wasn’t ashamed, but he knew the reasons they had to keep it secret. At least, he hoped he did and it wasn’t because his superior was actually ashamed to be seen with him. He mustn’t think such thoughts, he had to have faith in the man. He didn’t say anything, not like he could in any case.  
When he was ordered, the shifter flinched, he was going to have to obey, he never wanted to disobey the man. He dropped the hand that wasn’t holding Levi on the back of it reluctantly, he really didn’t want him so close to this face of a monster.

Levi noticed the shifter’s reluctance to drop his hands, but he still followed directions. He pulled at the fingers he was holding onto until he managed to get Eren to turn his hand. Then he climbed into the hand, sitting in it and watching him. The teen’s face was bright red, and it appeared he didn’t really want to meet Levi’s eyes.   
"What’s the deal? You really that embarrassed?" He continued to sit and watch, actually enjoying the heat from the Titan’s skin. It helped sooth the pain his leg was giving him. After a bit, he looked around, making sure no one was nearby or could see what he was about to do.   
"Tilt your head down a little." When the Titan complied, he reached up with both arms, hugging him gently across his nose. To think he was actually hugging a Titan. Him, the Captain, Humanity’s Strongest. The one who was supposed to eliminate all Titans. He leaned back again to glare up at Eren. "I’m just going to sit here for a while longer. Let me know when you want to be cut out. Also… if you drool on me, I will end you." Closing his eyes, he rested his back against Eren’s long fingers, a gesture of complete trust.

Eren was surprised when his other hand was moved until he positioned it in a way he could just sit on his hand. He finally looked at him, seeing nothing on his face that would reveal as revulsion - he was actually okay with him like this? He wasn’t disgusted to be with him like this?  
When he was told to tilt his head down, he was in for a real big surprise. Levi hugging his giant titan face. His eyes widened, he felt himself get even more warm if that was even possible. Did he really mean that much to his superior? To have someone who seemed so cold to soften just for him?  
He watched as the man pulled away and just laid in his hand, completely trusting him. He just gazed for awhile, enjoying the sight that no one else got to see - maybe he was even making the man happy? He’d like to think that. He let him do this for awhile longer, just letting him relax until he made a soft noise that he hoped communicated that he wished to come out of the titan now.

Levi blinked open his eyes at the soft sound, looking at Eren. “Ready to come out?” It was probably a good thing. Soon enough someone was bound to come looking for them, and he really didn’t need to be found like this. Even if he was enjoying the Titan’s body heat.   
He stood, stretching loose his muscles, and hopped from the hand to Eren’s shoulder, holding onto his hair while he carefully positioned himself by the nape of Eren’s neck. Unsheathing his swords, he stared at the skin under his feet for a moment. Then he sliced through the Titan’s neck in one swift movement.   
As Eren’s human form became visible, he reached down and grabbed the male under his arms, hauling him free of the web of tissue that held him in place. The Titan body began to decay under them, and he jumped off, twirling in the air and landing lightly on his feet, cradling the one he cared most about.

Eren prepared himself but still couldn’t recover quite quick enough as soon as he was removed from the titan’s body. He always felt drained and sick once he was out of that form, probably because it used all of his energy.   
He could faintly feel and see he was being carried by Levi, he felt warm and safe in his arms as he blinked up at the man before nuzzling his face into the man, wanting the sick and weak feeling to disappear and just enjoy being carried by the man he loved so much. He hoped he didn’t mind the mess he probably was too much, that titan stuff was sticky.  
The boy mumbled something incoherently and gripped the older male’s shirt lightly, trying to tell him how thankful he was for him and how much he loved him. He felt he could pass out any moment now, he was trying his best to fight it, he was sure he recalled there was more training to be done and he didn’t want to disappoint his superior.   

Levi sat down a short ways away from the decaying Titan body, watching the male he held. He could tell he was feeling ill. He should have remembered Eren wouldn’t be able to train for a while once out of that form. If only he’d been able to talk to Leonhart, maybe he could have learned how to help Eren through it, since she didn’t seem to have any problems.  
"Just keep your eyes closed and rest." He told him quietly, brushing his bangs off his forehead. "And don’t you dare vomit on me." His eyes widened just the slightest as Eren mumbled something and gripped his shirt. Looking to each side and finding no one near, he returned the embrace. "You’re safe, Eren. It’s just us here, so take your time."  
The teen’s skin was hot, as was usual when he was removed from the Titan body. Grimacing at the sweat, Levi carefully loosened his cravat and removed it, running it gently across Eren’s face and down his arms. He couldn’t imagine how the shifter must feel right now. And the air was a bit acrid today, so that certainly wasn’t helping.

Eren inwardly smiled as he was being taken cared of, including being embraced and cleaned. He was very happy despite his very sick state, receiving such care from a man that usually seemed so cold and distant, only softening around him of all people. If he could, he would smother Levi in so much love his head would spin, but unfortunately he was in that state of being very weak and motionless.  
He did as he was told and kept his eyes closed, feeling himself slowly pass out to darkness in the warm, strong arms. He could still faintly feel himself being cleaned and basically doted on by his boyfriend, he was in a state of being there but not really, which sort of upset because he wanted to experience being taken cared of some more - the full effect while being awake. Maybe in the future he would be more awake to witness these things.

"Eren?" When the teen didn’t answer, Levi checked to make sure his heart was still beating. Surely he wouldn’t die this easily! But his heart was still going strong, so with a quiet sigh of relief, he realized the shifter was just tired. He shook his head and carefully stood again. "Amazing. The fate of humanity rests on you, and you can’t even last through one transformation. How the hell did you make it through three that first time?"   
He walked through the castle, glaring at anyone who gave him odd looks. When someone dared ask, he simply told him he worked the brat too hard. Hesitating at the top of the stairs, he turned instead toward his own bedroom. The bedsheets were freshly cleaned, after all, and it was probably healthier in his room than in Eren’s drafty one. They would have to discuss a few things once the teen awoke.  
Luckily he didn’t meet Hanji or anyone that would ask awkward questions. Opening his door, he slid inside and closed it behind him. Then he gently set the teen on the bed, sliding the covers over him. Watching him, he ran his fingers lightly over skin still marred by connective tissue. The skin was still warm, so he took the time to carefully remove Eren’s jacket, grimacing at the smell. When was the last time he washed it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took some liberty with Levi's background, giving him more of a tragic past. Hate it if you want, but it is fully possible it could have actually happened. Also, there is smut^^

When Eren arrived back into the concious world he blinked his teal eyes a few times, trying to process where he was and why it was warm instead of drafty. Ah, he was in Levi’s room again - was this going to be a daily thing? If it was, he didn’t mind one bit. He would gladly move into his room if he was ever asked; the boy rubbed his eyes and recalled transforming. Dammit, he was still weak after all those times? He really needed to learn to be able to recover more quickly.  
He noticed he was missing some clothing, was he undressed by Levi? He flustered, at least it wasn’t everything, he wanted to be awake for him seeing his body fully for the first time. Shit, he couldn’t think about that or he would get excited. He sat up and looked around, he felt better besides from being hungry.  
"…Levi?" He called sleepily as he looked around the room, wondering if he was still here and how long he had been out. He hoped the man wasn’t too disappointed in him for passing out.

"So you’re finally awake." Levi looked up from the document he was reading, fixing Eren with a gray glare. His eyes softened after a second, and he uncrossed his legs, placing the document aside and leaning forward. "You’ve been out for quite some time. I was even able to go start your jacket washing." He stood, stepping over to the edge of the bed.  
"You look better than you did." He reached out and pressed a hand against Eren’s forehead. "Idiot. You could have told me you were too tired to train." He shook his head, absently rubbing at his neck. He hadn’t yet replaced the cravat, so it was strange to feel bare skin beneath his fingers.   
He let his hand slide down from Eren’s forehead, cupping the teen’s cheek. Then, with a sigh, he let his hand drop. “We have some things we need to talk about, Eren. Are you feeling up to it, or should I let you get something to eat first? I’m sure you need it after all the energy you expended.”

"Ah, thank you…" Eren smiled sheepishly, having someone like the Captains tarting laundry for him was something else indeed. Being taken cared of and looked at so softly by the man was enough to make him want to keel over once more and die blushing.  
"…I always forget that I can’t function properly after transforming." The boy looked away, ashamed of himself until he felt a hand on his forehead, making him look back at the man curiously. Noticing the lack of Cravat and seeing the older male’s neck, he had to look away as he licked his lips.  
As his cheek was cupped, a small smile formed on his lips as he blushed slightly; upset when the hand dropped. He really wanted to hear what Levi had to say, yet he was hungry as hell. “I’m starving, I guess I’ll get food first..” He said as he got up off the bed, swaying only slightly as he found his footing.

Levi watched to make sure Eren wouldn’t fall. then sat back down in the chair. “Alright. Come back here once you’re finished.” He waited until the teen left and then picked the document back up with a sigh. It was a written report of Hanji’s findings with the Wall, stuff Eren might not have yet been told about. And there were other, more disturbing things the teen needed to know.  
It meant another mission, for both of them. Separate missions, actually. Erwin had said they’d travel together for the first part, but after that they would split off. Seemed the brass was actually trusting Eren enough that he didn’t need to be constantly watched by Levi. Or maybe they thought he couldn’t control him anymore, since Levi was injured. Whatever the case.   
Levi grimaced. After their confessions last night he really didn’t want to let the shifter go. But he knew he had to; the only way things would get better is if they actually fought. He didn’t like cowering behind the Walls. And he knew Eren hated it too. So, like it or not, he resigned himself to the fact that in a few days time, he and Eren would be going their separate ways.

Eren was only gone for at least twenty minutes to eat a nice warm meal that almost made him feel completely better; before he ran back to Levi’s room. Though he pretended to only walk there, slowing down once he was at the door and trying to appear calm as he walked inside, his heart actually going quite rapidly.  
He was curious to know what they would talk about - important mission stuff? Their new relationship? He was very nervous by this point as he sat on the edge of the bed and chewed on his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to expect, he could only hope it wasn’t one of ‘those talks’ he had heard so much about, he didn’t want to break up.  
"…What did we need to talk about?" The boy asked tentatively, looking down at the floor with much worry. 

Levi snorted at Eren’s nervousness, placing his fingers under the teen’s chin and lifting his face up. “Relax. I’m not going to hit you or anything.” Retrieving the document he’d been reading, he set it in Eren’s lap. “Hanji’s findings. I don’t know if you’ve been told about it yet, but it appears the Walls have Colossal Titans in them. Which explains why they are so strong. Odd, isn’t it, that we’ve been relying on Titans to keep other Titans out. Before you ask, I don’t know why the hell they’re in there.”   
He shifted to sit on the bed with Eren, being near him but not touching. “Erwin is sending us out again. Reports have come about Titans being inside the Walls. Investigations need to be done. We will travel together only for a little while, and then we have separate missions. Congratulations; it looks like the brass doesn’t care anymore if I’m with you or not.”   
He couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at this. Oh, he’d still do the mission he’d been assigned and no one would ever know something was bothering him. But he’d gotten used to having Eren around. Going off without him felt a little… empty.

Eren flustered slightly as Levi’s fingers lifted his chin up to look at him. His heart beating slightly faster until the document was put on his lap. Well, so much for a romantic moment. He sighed before he took in everything his superior was telling him, his eyes widened at the news. “Who all knows about this!? Why would they —-” He was just in so much shock, he couldn’t think properly as his head spun.  
Even worse if possible, was the next bit of news. “Oh…” He could only say, clearly upset about having to separate - especially now when they were getting so close to each other. He hung his head, already picturing it; his heart would feel hollow and empty.  
”..When is this happening?” His voice sounded as if he just got his heartbroken. 

"Calm down, Eren. I don’t know who all knows. Apparently the Wall fanatics knew about it, though. But the one wouldn’t tell Hanji anything. You can talk to him yourself if you want. He’s coming with us on the first part of the mission. Not that I think he’ll tell you anything, but you can try.  
"As to when we have to leave, soon. There are Titans inside the Walls. If there is a breach, we need to find it quickly. I… can’t do much, with my injury. That’s why you and the other brats are going to be the ones to check the Wall." Eren’s tone shot right through his heart. "It’s not like it’s the end of the world. You’ll see me again after the mission is over."   
He hesitated a moment, debating. He hated what the shifter had done to him. But Eren didn’t seem to think him showing emotion was a weakness, even if that’s the way Levi thought. Blushing faintly, he reached out and ran a hand along Eren’s bare forearm. “I’m… still yours, even if we are apart.” Damn he hated how cheesy that sounded.

"I…fuck." He cursed, putting the document on the other side of him on the bed. He would have to see if he could beat some information out of the priest later. He didn’t know how he could possibly do it when no one else seemed to be able to, but he would manage somehow.  
"I guess…but it will still suck being away from you." It was like he always needed Levi’s presence in his life since they met; his heart would feel broken in half any time they were apart - he really was his other half.  
The hand on his forearm made him even more warm as his face turned a dark crimson. “A-and…I’m yours.” He turned to see with much surprise the older male was blushing as well. He bit his bottom lip, really wanting to kiss him right now, hold him - just stay with him until they had to go.

Damn. The teen really was too cute. He couldn’t not act on it, not with Eren sitting on his bed blushing like crazy.  Leaning over as he trailed his hand farther up Eren’s arm, he licked lightly at the shifter’s lips. “I don’t want to be away from you either, brat. You wormed your way into my life, and now I don’t want to let you go. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to admit that?”   
He slid his lips gently over Eren’s. “Je tiens a vous embrasser et de ne jamais vous lassier aller.” Pulling away, he waited for Eren’s reaction, the smallest smile gracing his mouth. Warmth was in his eyes, but also a challenge, a look that said, ‘well?’  
(AN- French means: I want to kiss you and never let you go)

His face was really set aflame now, his heart racing as a tongue ran over his lips, making him shudder. That hand still moving up his arms, sending tingles all over. Hearing all these loving words coming from Levi’s lips - he was simply melting already.Then he was kissed ever so sweetly, his heart swelling like it may explode any second as he kissed back before French words were whispered against his lips.   
When Levi pulled away, Eren seemed to be stuck in the kissing action for a bit before he shook his head and tried to clear himself from the lovely daze he was in. He wondered what the man was trying to say, could only assume it was something sweet and almost swoon over. He peered into his eyes, seeing the warmth and also the challenge. Well, with what he just started - he didn’t want it to stop here. He closed the distance between them again and kissed his lover deeply, arms wrapping around him.

Levi had expected a reaction, but not one quite so passionate. Of course, he knew the determination and passion was always in Eren; the teen just hadn’t shown much interest in taking initiative. Well he was doing that now.    
He almost couldn’t keep up with the teen’s enthusiasm. Almost. Pressing against him, Levi fisted his hands in the front of Eren’s shirt, tilting his head to the side to fit their mouths together better. The kiss lit his body on fire. It was a reaction he hadn’t expected, since he honestly didn’t have too much experience in this department. Despite what everyone else thought.  
He made a soft sound, breaking off the kiss to nuzzle against Eren’s neck. Remembering how the teen had reacted the previous night, he gently bit him, soothing the bite with a swipe of his tongue.

Eren sighed contently into the kiss through his nose, his hands rubbing Levi’s back as his emotions and heat went off the chart, his body didn’t know how to handle all this. He poured all his love into the kiss, making it deeper.  
That was until the older male had pulled away, he almost whined in protest until the other’s face was nuzzled into his neck and biting into him. He gasped softly, followed by a low groan he hadn’t meant to escape as the bite was licked. His fingers dug into the man’s back, he was extremely hot and bothered now.  
He wanted this to continue, so his hands slid up the back of the man’s shirt and felt him up. He had always wanted to feel humanity’s strongest abs and it was much better then he ever imagined as he massaged his hands into them. 

Levi smirked, enjoying every bit of Eren’s reaction. “I see your neck is sensitive. Is that because you’re a shifter?” Fingers digging into his back had him giving a growl of his own. He shuddered suddenly at the foreign feel of skin against skin as Eren slipped his hands around the straps and under his shirt.  
It wasn’t unpleasant; he actually enjoyed the touch. But he could feel a haze beginning to cover his mind. “Eren?” He mumbled, snaking his hands around Eren’s shoulders to cross behind his head. “What do you want from me?” It was an honest question; the Captain really had no idea what the shifter wanted from this relationship. He leaned back so he could look him in the eyes.

"P-perhaps." Eren felt a shiver go down his back when he heard Levi growl in such a way, his voice could always do things to him; even if he was just talking. Arms were suddenly around his neck as he looked into the man’s eyes, wondering why he was asking such things - he thought it was very obvious.  
"I want to be together with you forever, I want…love and affection, constant snuggling and love when we have these chances." He flustered, but kept eye contact to show how serious he was about this relationship. "I want to go out places with you, see the world…m-make love…" He gulped and had to recompose himself for a moment before continuing. "Maybe even…marriage one day." No use in lying about anything and tell the whole truth, show him how much he meant to him.

Levi’s eyes widened. Wow; the teen was serious. And here he’d been thinking it was just a simple crush. He sighed, letting his hands run through Eren’s hair. “You’re still so young, Eren. You could easily outgrow me some day. Don’t tie yourself down when you have so much left to experience.”   
He couldn’t deny that his mouth had gone dry when Eren mentioned making love. Could he really do it? He might want to, but… there were a few things in his past that not even Erwin knew about. Being a thug didn’t always treat people kindly, and Levi had been no exception. If anyone learned the shame ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ had been put through…   
Looking into Eren’s bright blue-green eyes helped to chase away such dark thoughts. For the shifter, he might be able to get past that. He wouldn’t judge him, at any rate. Blinking, he gave the teen a coy, but genuine smile. “And right now? What do you want?”

"Here we go again with that ‘young’ bullcrap, I know what I want..age has nothing to do with this. I’ve never even so much as had a crush before you, and you’d think I’d have gotten over my so called ‘crush’ for you by now if that’s all it was? I’ve known you for what…a year and half by now? This is no laughing matter to me, you are my only one."  
Damn right he was serious, he hoped that got into Levi’s head just now. “I would only want to make love with the one I know I’m going to spend my life with…and that’s you, Levi.” He put his hands on his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes. “So, if this isn’t serious for you…please don’t play with my heart…if it is…then show me.”  
"I want you to make love to me right now if this means forever to you as well." It turned out he did have the guts to tell Levi everything, he took a deep breath and waited to see what would happen.

Heat crept into Levi’s face, and he found himself blushing darkly for the second time in two days. The teen wanted to make love now? After he’d just been too sick to continue with training? The upcoming separation was affecting him too, but that didn’t mean he immediately wanted to jump into bed. Or did he?   
He leaned forward again, pressing his blazing face against Eren’s neck. “I… don’t know if I can. I’m not a virgin, Eren, but… not by choice.” Shame coated the Captain’s voice. “Things happen when you’re a thug. It was a long time ago, but…” His voice trailed off and he gulped. “No one else knows, okay? We… we can try. But we might not get very far.”   
He closed his eyes, burying his nose deeper against the skin. What would people say if word got out? Any respect he had would vanish. And he was sure more than one person would make advances toward him. Just thinking about it made him sick, so he concentrated on breathing in Eren’s scent, allowing it to wash over him.

Eren was happy with the look on Levi’s face, hoping he got the point across that he loved him dearly and wouldn’t leave him in any lifetime. Then he felt him against his neck, the heat from both of them radiating. It was starting to look very good, until —  
"Y-you…" All color went out of his face, he gripped the poor man tightly as if he could squeeze what happened to him away. "I-I’m sorry..I…we could never do anything…I’d be okay with that, just being together with you is perfectly fine…" He wanted to cry, something that horrible happened to his love - he wanted to find whoever hurt him and make them pay even if it was in the past.  
”..If you ever decide to do anything with me, just know - it won’t be anything like those times…I’ve never done it, of course…but I’d make sure you would forget all about it - maybe I’ll be your true first time, none of those counted..” He hoped he was making sense and comforting his lover. “It’s up to you…”

Levi relaxed into the embrace. He should have guessed this was how Eren would react. “Now you know why I have an aversion to being touched. And why I like things clean.” He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I want to try, Eren. It might not be what you’ve been dreaming of, but I want to try.” He twisted, shoving the teen against the mattress.   
"This is going to be messy, you know, with you being a virgin, and me basically being one. And I did already change the sheets once today. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else." He leaned over Eren, pressing their lips lightly together. "At least you don’t have morning breath anymore."   
It was his turn to slide his hands under Eren’s shirt and along his bare skin. The skin was soft to the touch, the muscles not as hard or defined as Levi’s but still there, still enjoyable to touch.  
Eren just wanted to comfort the man, chase away everything bad that ever happened to him. He was getting ready to think of more things to reassure Levi when he heard the words, he wants to try. He still wanted to try and this meant the world to the boy - it meant he meant enough for his superior to overcome this fear with him, he really did love him. He flustered and gasped as he was suddenly shoved against the mattress.  
He gulped, big teal eyes looking into his lover’s eyes as he spoke about willing to get dirty and everything - just for him. His heart may have exploded right then and there.  Lips were against his once more and he melted into them, kissing back softly.  
Then there were hands up his shirt, his body tensed and shuddered, panting out softly and arching into the touch for more. His own hands went back up Levi’s shirt to feel at his muscles once again. 

Eren seemed to like Levi’s touch, judging from how he pressed against his hands. He slowly traced the contours of each muscle under Eren’s shirt, then flattened his hands against Eren’s stomach and leaned forward to press their lips together. He kissed him slowly, gently. He shivered as Eren’s hands began to touch him again, and he vaguely wondered how long the shifter would tolerate the straps Levi was wearing.   
Trailing kisses down Eren’s jaw, he ran his tongue along the side of his neck, biting where his shoulder connected. If Eren’s neck was truly sensitive because he was a shifter, then it stood to reason the back of his neck would be the most sensitive. But it was a part he couldn’t currently reach, so he’d test that theory another time.  
He continued to explore Eren by touch, not hurrying, even though he knew they would have to leave soon. But it was going to be night before too much longer. Surely they would be able to put off leaving until morning? 

To Eren, Levi’s touch set fire and chills anywhere it touched, it sent his body into many overwhelming feelings he had never experienced before and he never wanted it to stop. His hands tugged at the man’s straps, they were annoying and needed to come off along with his shirt and more things to follow afterwards.  
His breathing started to quicken as kisses were starting to go down his jaw and to his neck, moaning as his shoulder/neck was bitten. Damn he was sensitive on his neck, he didn’t think he would be this way in any place other then intimate places.   
The boy continued moving his body to the touches, his own hands still exploring and trying to remove the man’s clothing.

Levi felt Eren’s hands tugging at his straps and bit back a smile. Apparently, the teen’s patience was waning. Desire flooded him as Eren moaned, and he gave a small groan of his own in return. He raised his head, fitting their mouths together again. This kiss wasn’t as gentle or soft. It was sloppy, a bit more desperate  
The hands roaming Eren’s stomach grabbed the edges of the teen’s shirt, shoving it higher. Not off yet, because he was too focused on kissing the male and didn’t want to break away. He bit Eren’s lower lip, demanding entrance. When the teen complied, he flicked his tongue into the mouth, exploring. He stroked Eren’s tongue with his own, revelling in the silky feel.   
He felt another tug on his straps, and it was enough to annoy him. He wanted the straps off too. Pulling away with a growl, he set about unbuckling the system, starting with the top ones. Once he succeeded, he slid them off his shoulders. Then he looked at the panting teen with a smirk, swiveling to place a leg in front of Eren. “You do it.” He ordered.

The noises Levi made sent all sorts of things through his body. When their lips reconnected the boy was melting once more as he kissed the man back desperately; like he needed this to breath. His lip was bitten, making a soft gasp escape and suddenly a tongue was inside his mouth, their tongue intertwining.  
Hands were still at his stomach until his shirt was pulled up, making him shudder at the air and from his chest being exposed. Eren whimpered softly as Levi pulled away with a growl, he watched as the man took off most of his belts, panting from the excitement and heat.  
Then his lover put a leg before him, demanding he take off the leg straps. He blinked in confusion, but obeyed and started to remove them - he supposed it would be nice if he helped to get these off faster. 

Levi closed his eyes as Eren’s hands slid under the straps on his legs. He still had his pants on, but it felt good. He winced just slightly as those hands glided over his injured leg, and he briefly wondered how the teen would react when he saw the bandages.   
While Eren was working on the straps, Levi fingered the buttons on his own shirt, his hands trembling. He never took his shirt off for anyone. His skin was not something he wanted others to see. It wasn’t a pretty sight. He didn’t heal like Eren did. His scars stayed.  
Firming his resolve, he undid the button on the top of the shirt, again feeling the strangeness of not having his cravat on. He undid the next button down and looked at Eren, wondering what the teen would do next.

Eren made sure to be as careful as possible with Levi’s injured leg, as gentle as a guy like him could be anyway. He helped slide his pants off as his gaze grew concerned as he softly ran a hand over the bandages - they had to be careful for many reasons tonight. The man’s injuries, sensitive past topics and first times, for both of them in a way.  
He looked up in time to see Levi’s shirt unbuttoned and open - letting him see the welt built muscles hidden underneath. He then reached over and ran a hand down his torso. The man was practically almost undressed, he felt overdressed and wanted to remove clothing as well; but he couldn’t compare tot his body by a long shot.  
He licked his lips and continued feeling him over gently.

Levi flushed. He hadn’t expected his pants to be removed so quickly. But Eren had done exactly that, sliding them down his hips before he’d even had time to protest. He could only watch him with wide-eyed apprehension. It was ironic, in a way, that their roles had suddenly switched, here in the bedroom. Levi was usually the one in command, the one leading. But now, here he was, shivering with nerves and more than a hint of fear. It wouldn’t do for this to get out. Had he locked the door?   
"E… Eren. The door. Did you lock it when you came in?" His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Eren’s hands glided up his front. The shirt slid off his shoulders, revealing skin hardly touched by the sun. The light from his room put all of his scars into sharp relief, stark white against pale skin. He turned his head away, not wanting to see the revulsion he expected in Eren’s eyes. 

Eren was surprised he was taking over the situation, he would have expected it to be the other way around - but he guessed he could see why this was happening; the poor man. It also slightly hurt him that Levi still looked so fearful, couldn’t he trust him no matter what happened in the past? Couldn’t he just enjoy this intimate moment they were sharing together?  ”The door is locked..” He replied calmly, trying not to show the hurt in his voice.  
As his superior’s body was revealed more to him, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. He didn’t see the scars - well, he did; but it didn’t deter him in the slightest. He reached out and ran gentle hands down each part of his torso. “So beautiful…” He murmured, he didn’t know what else to do but caress him; he was at a complete loss at what to do next.

Levi whipped his head back around, sure he’d misheard. “Beautiful?” He repeated, honestly surprised. “What about me do you find so beautiful, Yeager? I’m a nervous wreck, I’m covered in scars, and you say I’m beautiful? Why?” He bit back a groan at the hands touching him, drawing a sharp breath when Eren’s fingers traced a particularly prominent scar. Figuring the damage was already done, he slid his shirt off the rest of the way, folding it neatly and setting it aside.   
He couldn’t tolerate being the only one shirtless, so he hooked his fingers under Eren’s shirt and wrenched it off him, setting it on top of his own. He eyed the pristine, unmarked, slightly tanned skin in front of him. “No. You are the one that’s really beautiful, Eren. Not a single spot on you since you are able to heal any damage away. As freaky as that is, I wish I had that ability.  
"You know what else?" Levi’s eyes had darkened with desire, effectively hiding any shadows that might still be lurking. "It makes me want to mark up that pretty skin of yours. Again and again, as many times as it takes until you can’t heal it away. Would you like that?" He leaned closer, hovering over the teen, his breath ghosting along the skin of Eren’s neck as he stuck out his tongue and licked where his neck and shoulder met.

"Everything about you is beautiful, the scars are just part of you…there’s nothing wrong with this body and nothing wrong with being nervous. I love every bit of you..~" Eren traced over every scar, every part of his torso he could touch. "Perfect.." He breathed out, truly astonished with how a man could be so amazing and take his breath away.  
Suddenly, he found his own shirt being removed and he had to fight back a yelp and wanting to cover his torso. There was no way his could compare with humanity’s strongest. He risked a look into the man’s eyes; seeing that he was eyeing him in not the way he expected. His teal eyes widened at the word ‘beautiful’ - he couldn’t possibly have aimed that at him, could he? He flustered and almost hid under the sheets.  
Then when he looked back into Levi’s eyes, he shuddered. That look he was giving him - it made his blood pump. The words that left him next; he thought he may melt away; the words effected him deeply inside and out. The shifter nodded speechlessly, groaning softly when the juncture between his neck and shoulder was licked. His hands wrapped around the man, “Make me yours~” He purred.

"Mine?" Levi repeated with a snort. "I don’t know any more about doing this than you do. But if you insist."  He licked Eren’s neck again, then bit down, sucking hard. He used as much teeth as he dared, caressing the bite with a swipe of his tongue, leaning back to look at his handiwork. Wow; he’d actually broken skin.  
"Did you like that, brat?" He murmured huskily, a devilish smile curving his mouth. "What else would you like me to do?" He pressed a shoulder against Eren, shoving him down onto the bed. He shimmied down, tonguing Eren’s stomach. "This?" He ran his hands lightly along Eren’s inner thighs.  "Or this? Tell me." He bit the tender stomach skin gently.

"W-we’ll learn together.." Eren panted softly as his neck was licked and bit, the small pain somehow felt good as well; he groaned softly as his bite was licked and the man was now teasing him with words, asking him what he wanted. Being talked to in such a manner with that voice - it was torture along with the touches itself.   
He was shoved into the bed while he was teased, soon the tongue was at work again against his stomach and he gasped softly at the feeling. Then hands were so teasingly close to his aching need, rubbing his inner thighs and he tried to roll his hips in a way that might make contact. “I..I like all of it…p-please mooore~”

"So needy, Eren. I know I said I was nervous, but do you really want me to do all the work?" He hesitantly toyed with the button on Eren’s pants. "I…if you want to stop, just tell me. I don’t want you to experience what I did." Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned the pants, shifting so that he could pull them down and off the shifter’s legs.   
He sat there for a moment, watching Eren. Both of them were now only in their underwear. He was still quite nervous, but seeing Eren’s obvious arousal, hearing the sounds he made when touched made him wonder if things wouldn’t actually turn out alright. He couldn’t help but wonder how soon it would be before someone came looking for them. For now, though, he was going to put those thoughts aside.   
Straddling Eren, he pushed down while twitching his own hips, hissing as that caused a spark of pleasure to go through his body. He wondered how much longer he could keep up the teasing before the teen got sick of it enough to do something back.

”T-this is wonderful so far..I don’t think I’m going to want to stop ever..and I’m sorry, did you want me to do something? I- I’m sorry, it’s hard to think.” Eren panted as he looked down into Levi’s eyes as he played with his button, causing him to squirm eagerly and nervously. Would he like how he looked down there if he took everything off?  
The pants were removed, but not his boxers; it was both a relief and a disappointment to not be fully naked yet. Suddenly he was straddled and ground upon, making him shudder and moan as his hips rolled up for more.   
He grew impatient and reached forward to do some of his own teasing, cupping the man through his boxers and palming him gently at first until his hand grew greedy and basically stroked the man through his cloth.   
"M-more…"

Incoherent French words tumbled from Levi’s mouth when Eren stroked him, and the hand that hand been on the shifter’s shoulder clenched, digging nails into the soft flesh. “B… brat.” He mumbled weakly, finding a tentative hold on the English language. “Evil little shit.” He rolled off Eren and away from his hand.   
Standing carefully by the edge of the bed, he glared at Eren with heated, lust-filled eyes. Taking a breath, he slid his boxers down his legs, revealing his very hard cock. “Is this what you want? Want me to pound into you until you remember nothing else but the feel of me inside you?” He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling next to Eren, tugging on his boxers.

Eren felt his whole body react to the French, his face terribly red until Levi pulled away. He looked over at him, he could the man was really turned on from his face and the bulge in his boxers. His jaw dropped when his lover yanked down his boxers and exposed his erection, Eren had never been so turned on in his life - especially when he talked about pounding him in the bed until he could only think of him.  
He panted slightly in excitement, shivering as his own boxers were tugged on, revealing himself. He was so aroused he didn’t care he was exposed anymore. “Y-yes…please…pound into me until I can’t walk..” He didn’t know if that was possible, but it slipped out in his highly heated state.

Levi groaned and yanked Eren’s boxers the rest of the way off. He was so badly aroused right now. He eyed Eren’s erection hungrily. Young though the shifter might be, he certainly wasn’t lacking. Levi hadn’t realized just how much he wanted Eren. And now, here the teen was, practically begging his Captain to take him.  
He reached out with one hand, closing it around Eren’s cock. Slowly he slid his hand up, thumbing the head gently. “Walk?” Levi repeated in a deep, gruff voice. “Oh, you won’t be walking. Just make sure you don’t die on your mission because of it.” He trailed his other hand across Eren’s hipbone, caressing. 

Eren shivered as the air hit his warm throbbing cock, his hips thrusting upwards in need of friction on his raging hard on. They way Levi eyed his erection made him squirm under the gaze; then it was within his warm grasp as he thumbed his head. The boy moaned out long and low, feeling another hand on his thigh.  
He reached up and scratched down the man’s chest, shuddering from his words. “I won’t…please…more~” He couldn’t stop begging, this pleasure was overwhelming, he wondered if it could get any better then this - it seemed impossible. 

Levi smirked. “More, you keep saying. I think you’ve already forgotten everything else around you. That’s okay; think only of me right now.” He leaned over, pressing demanding lips against Eren’s. His chest burned a little, but he didn’t think the teen had meant to make the scratches so deep. Especially since he didn’t think the teen was actually able to think right now.  
He continued to stroke Eren as he kissed him, giving himself time to think. He didn’t exactly know what he was supposed to do next. He was trying really hard not to dwell on his own experiences, since they probably weren’t what he should go by. He’d heard whispers about male relationships, about how they were different from being with a girl. And he’d caught a couple Survey Corps members going at it once. But it still didn’t give him much to go by.   
"Eren." His voice was rough with want. "This will hurt, I think. Are you sure you want to continue?" Even as he asked, the hand that had been on Eren’s hip slid down to caress the inside of his thighs.

”F-Fucking, please! Do it!” Eren cried out impatiently, his face and everywhere else on fire as he moaned and twisted under Levi. When they had kissed, of course he had melted into that once and had kissed back hungrily until the man pulled away. “Please…be inside me…take me, I’m yours…” He panted out as his hips thrusted into his hand for more.  
He didn’t know exactly what he was asking to be done, he just had an idea that Levi would stick something inside him and it was some sign of connection and was supposed to feel very good. “L-Levi~” He groaned out as he smoothed down the scratches he made, leaning up to lick up them.

"Shit, b… brat. Now you’re making it hard for me to think.” A loud groan escaped him as Eren licked the scratches. Human saliva was not sanitary, but he didn’t care right now. He pulled up the hand that hand been on Eren’s thigh, shoving his fingers into the shifter’s mouth before he could protest. “Suck.” His eyes closed in pleasure when Eren complied, just enjoying the feel of that tongue.   
Once he felt his fingers were wet enough, he allowed the teen a chance to breathe. Then he slid the hand back down Eren’s body, temporarily using both hands to stroke him. The wet hand continued downward until he found what he was looking for. Nudging Eren’s legs open a little farther, he carefully slid a finger inside him, pausing to watch for the shifter’s reaction.

Eren sucked and teased on the man’s fingers with a lustful look in his eyes as he stared down Levi with such a wanting look. He groaned after the fingers came out, trailing down his body to stroke him with two hands. When a finger entered him, his eyes widened in surprise, was this what making love was? It sort of stung, but he found himself liking there being something of his lover’s inside him. He wiggled and shuddered, gripping the bed sheet as he panted sharply. “N-nhh…”

Eren look wrecked already, much to Levi’s enjoyment. They’d barely done anything. Then again, this was affecting him just as badly. He couldn’t even comprehend how they’d managed to go so long without touching. Biting his lip, he slid his finger out and pushed it into the other male again.  
The reaction he got was priceless. He wanted to take the teen right then, but somehow knew in the back of his mind it would be too painful for Eren. So he worked on carefully loosening him, curling his finger and adding a second one when he felt the shifter could handle it. “How’s… that?” He managed. Eren’s reactions were causing his cock to throb painfully and he hoped he’d be able to take care of his own need soon.

Eren threw his head back, arching off the bed as the fingers felt more and more good inside him. His cock was leaking pre-cum as he shuddered into the bed, his sweat making him stick to sheets and his muscles glistened. He looked up at the beautiful sight of his superior once more through his pleasured daze, hands reached out to rub at his nipples - it was the best he could do at the moment; he was a quivering mess. He never even knew he could make all the noises he was currently making between gasps of Levi’s name..

Levi grit his teeth when Eren touched his nipples. Why the hell were they so sensitive?! He didn’t even know that was possible. The male under him was positively destroying him, turning him into something completely different from what he usually was.  
He couldn’t handle waiting anymore, especially not with his name being voiced like that. Removing his fingers, he kneeled in between Eren’s legs and grabbed his hips, lifting him slightly to create a better angle. He gasped when the head of his cock touched Eren’s flesh, nearly screamed when he began to push inside him.

Eren could tell Levi was about to break any moment, which was proven a second later when he pulled his fingers out of him, causing a small whimper to leave the boy’s lips. It was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath as he was slightly lifted, wondering what was happening until Levi had the head of his cock against his entrance. His mouth fell open as he was slowly being pushed into - was this what they meant by being connected? “S-so big!” He gasped out, wrapping his arms around the man and pulled him closer, there was a dull ache; but it was nothing to the feeling of being filled by his lover. He rocked his hips against it, wanting more immediately. 

The heat from Eren’s body was amazing. He heard Eren’s comment, but didn’t really have control over his mouth enough to respond to him. Twitching his hips as Eren moved, he buried himself completely inside the teen. He tried to keep the moan from escaping, but he wasn’t successful.   
Dimly he wondered why Eren didn’t seen like he was in pain, but then again, the teen was more used to pain, since he had to inflict pain to become a Titan. “Damn… Yeager. Feels good.” He managed. He shifted slightly to take the weight off his injured leg. “Going to… move.” He warned seconds before he started thrusting.

The moans heard from the man inside him drove him crazy along with the feeling of being filled to the brim. He couldn’t keep his mouth closed as he groaned in pleasure, digging his nails into Levi’s back as he called out for him a few times - more then a few times, more like between every thrust. There was something he brushed every now and then that made him cry with pleasure; he didn’t know anything else could feel this amazing.

The nails digging into his back, the teen practically worshiping his name only furthered his desire for Eren. He knew this was the shifter’s first time, knew he should probably be taking it slower. But he was quickly discovering just how impossible that was. And the teen had told him to make it where he couldn’t walk in the morning, a request Levi was more than happy to fill.   
He touched something inside Eren, moaning when he got a loud response in return. He didn’t know what the hell it was, but a small adjustment to his position had him hitting it every time. Gripping the bed in clenched hands, he railed into Eren, each thrust harsher than the last. “E… Eren.” He moaned breathlessly.

Eren was practically screaming out now, each thrust somehow feeling better then the last. His body twisted and quivered beneath Levi, his hips desperately trying to meet his thrusts with movements of his own. “L-Levi! LEVI~!” He continued calling out his name like he was praising God, to him he was. He could feel something pooling in his abdomen, he wasn’t sure what was happening - but something told him it would be finished soon; he really didn’t want that…he wanted this to last forever. “LEVI!!” Also hearing the man moan his name sent shivers all through him.

Levi wasn’t going to be able to keep this going for very much longer. The shifter’s cries were destroying any sense of control he had over himself. But he had to outlast Eren; he wanted to. Grabbing Eren’s neglected cock, he began to pump him in time to his thrusts. His other hand gripped Eren’s hip, fingers digging into the flesh. Maybe it was a good thing the shifter could heal; he was going to have some interesting marks and bruises when morning rolled around.

Now that his man had his cock and was thrusting and pumping him - he lost full control. His back arched off the bed as he cried out his loudest moan, his whole body shaking as his seed released. His body didn’t stop until he was done, then he would flop against the bed; limp as could be. His chest heaving and glistening with sweat as he panted and enjoyed the after glow. “H-holy..fuck…” He managed to gasp out, he couldn’t move a muscle. 

Levi groaned as Eren came. The teen’s body pulsing around him was enough to do the Captain in. His movements became erratic as he spilled into the the other male, body shaking from the effort to keep himself upright. Breathing hard, he looked down at the shifter.   
It was a beautiful sight, to see Eren so thoroughly satisfied. And it was a sight that was just for him. Pulling himself out of Eren’s body, he leaned down with what strength he had left, gently pressing his lips against Eren’s. His arms didn’t want to hold him anymore, so he allowed his body to fall across the teen’s.  He knew they needed to clean up the mess they’d made, but for the moment he was content just to lie there and allow his body time to recover.

Seeing Levi over him like this, watching his face as he came and filled him up; it was something to stow away into his memory for a long time. He shuddered as he felt the seed inside him before the man had pulled out, kissing him back softly when their lips met. Letting out a soft grunt as he was laid on, he felt their heartbeats drums together as they panted in almost unison, this feeling was wonderful.

Levi tucked his head under Eren’s chin with a sleepy sigh, listening to the strong heartbeat. He shifted to the side a little so that Eren could breathe easier, absently tracing the teen’s collarbones. “Je t’aime.” He whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that radiated from Eren’s skin. In no time at all, despite the sweat and cum that needed to be washed away and the sheets that needed to be changed yet again, the Captain fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of our canon rp. I thought I posted this long ago.

The young titan shifter tied up his horse at the stables, they had finally returned home after such a intense mission; lots of lives were lost as usual - but this time they had gotten some things out of it at least.  
He sighed and limped to the castle, he was still healing slowly from some injuries he obtained, but he wasn't worried about that at the moment. All he cared about was seeing Levi again; was he alright? Did he survive? Did he make it back yet? He was sure nothing could take down his lover, but one could never know in this cruel world. He prayed nothing would happen, his superior was the light in his darkness, he needed him to survive.  
He looked around the HQ halls, hoping for any sign of his Captain, flustering when he came to his room, looking at the bed they had made love for the first time on....would they do that again? He looked around the room for any sign of the man.

Levi didn't know they had returned. He was sitting on the bed down in the basement, a place he had actually been spending a lot of his time in as of late. The mission hadn't gone as planned; he knew that much. When Hanji had returned unconscious and covered in burns, he knew things had gone wrong. But he hadn't been able to talk to the woman, so he was unsure of what exactly it was that had gone wrong. He couldn't help but worry. Eren could be a bit headstrong at times, and he couldn't help wondering if this had been on of those situations. He was almost desperate to know if the shifter was alright, but looking at him, one wouldn't know it. No; in the month that Eren had been away, he'd gotten control over his emotions again. If he was a bit harsher on people, all the better. Huffing out a quiet breath, he flopped down onto his back, stretching his leg. The bones were almost completely healed now, but he still stretched it from time to time to keep it in shape. And down here, away from everyone, no one asked silly questions about what he was doing. Which was a good thing, because his temper had shortened considerably since Eren had left.

Finally seeing no sign of Levi anywhere around, he decided to get some rest. He walked down to his basement; not looking directly at his bed yet as he started to remove his clothes - he was down to his boxers when he finally noticed the figure on his bed. He almost freaked out until he realized who it was. "L-Levi!" Relief washed over him at seeing him alright, unlike himself who was currently covered in gashes and wounds. He stepped towards him, feeling a little flattered that the man was waiting for him in his room, he smiled warmly as he nervously wrapped arms around him; forgetting he was nearly naked himself. "I'm so glad you are alright..." He sure hoped everything was the same between them.

To say he'd been caught off guard by Eren suddenly appearing was a bit of an understatement. And he might have said something to alert the teen to his presence, had Eren not started stripping right in front of him. After a month long absence, he was amazed he didn't vault off the bed and tackle the other male. But no, he managed to wait, eyes raking over Eren's body as it was revealed. Fresh wounds covered the skin. *What the hell happened?!* He thought, not yet willing to say anything. Luckily none of the wounds seemed to be too deep, but to have gotten them in the first place... He didn't know if he made a sound, but Eren suddenly whirled and caught him staring. He sat up as Eren came closer and enveloped him with his arms. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the teen's scent, already feeling himself relaxing. The stress he had been harboring melted away at the simple embrace. "About time you got back." He muttered into the bare shoulder his face was pressed against. "Just how long were you going to make me wait for you? Brat."

Eren melted into the man's arms, happy he was recieving the same affection in return; happy that nothing happened to either of them. The warmth and clean smell of his lover made his heart drum in his ears, he chuckled softly at Levi's words; nuzzling into his hair. "I tried to be as quick as possible, Heichou." He promised into the man's raven hair and kissed the top of his head softly. Mixed emotions flooded through him, the thoughts of wanting to just lay here with the man and cuddle mixed with the urge of wanting to ask his captain to take him again.

Levi fought to remain indifferent; he really did. The wall he had created to separate himself from others really shouldn't crack this easily. But it was Eren, and it had been so long. He felt almost near desperation to examine every inch of the shifter, to make sure he was alright. Twisting with the speed he was known for, he shoved Eren onto the bed, leaning over him. "Eren." He breathed, hands travelling featherlight over the teen's skin, pausing here and there to breifly touch every wound he found. "What the hell happened? Why aren't you healing?"

Quite suddenly Eren was on his back, flushing as he looked up at Levi; shuddering as his skin was touched; slightly flinching when a wound was touched. He could see both want and worry mixed in the man's steely blue eyes. "I don't know why I'm not healing...but it's just a mix of fighting titans and traitors - kind of both really, I'm fine." He insisted upon seeing the look on his captain's face. "everything is fine, it could have been worse..." He smiled up at him and reached a hand up to stroke his face softly.

Levi leaned into the touch, his eyes closed. Really, it had been so long. But he couldn't let himself do the things he wanted. He was the Captain, and he needed to know what exactly had happened. "What do you mean 'traitors?' What happened out there, Yeager?" He paused, thinking how best to get answers out of the teen. "Hanji is still unconscious. She is badly burned. And you are also injured. Don't I have a right to know, as your Captain? As... your lover?" He cringed inwardly at using that word. Even if that's what they really were, it was still too sappy for him.

Eren dropped his hand down, he was pleased to see Levi had leaned into it; but he needed to think of how to explain this to him after he asked so nicely - and using that word, 'lover' only made him want to tell the man more. He took a deep breath and explained everything about the other titan shifters and what else went on behind the walls; like his kidnapping. Afterwards he looked into the other's eyes, wondering how he took all of that; surely it was a mood killer - and he had been really wanting too.

Levi rotated so that he could lean against the wall. His fists clenched as he sorted through Eren's words, realizing everything he'd missed. Despite what the brass decided, Eren obviously needed Levi nearby to watch him. If he'd been there would Hanji have gotten burned? Would Eren have been kidnapped? Would Erwin have lost an arm? He clenched his fists tighter, unknowingly drawing blood. Stupid, so stupid. If only he hadn't been injured, maybe he could have prevented some of the things that had happened. "And they... got away? Your kidnappers? The ones you thought were your friends?"

"Yeah...it seemed they got away even after I sicked titans after them." Eren curled up on himself, having to relive that experience through talking about it didn't sooth the pain of things like losing Hannes. The horrible scene kept playing through his mind, along with everything else. Once again, he felt as if he was to blame - none of that would have happened if he wasn't around. His body started to shake slightly as he fought tears - everything was his fault, Levi's squad dying, everyone else dying...all of it.

"You're doing it again." Levi glared at Eren. "Look, Eren. Even if you didn't exist, it is good odds that Hannes would have lost his life to a Titan. Any of us can. Hell, I could go out on the next mission and never come back. You could have died this time too. Will you stop blaming yourself already? You're damn useful to us, and you need to realize that. You can become a frickin' Titan. Creepy, but helpful. And now you have this control over them?" He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "Stop trying to take the blame for all the deaths around you." He unclenched his fists, finally noticing the blood when he went to rub Eren's arm. "Damn."

The words washed over him, breaking the weights that held him down; how could Levi always do that? He watched as the man almost reached out to him, then noticed the blood in his hand. His eyes grew concerned as he reached over to take his hand, reaching under his bed for his kit of bandages. He wrapped him up with a small smile. "You're always right." He put a hand on his captiain's leg, smiling sweetly at him. "And don't blame yourself for anything either."

Levi looked away. Always right? Hardly. He just had a knack for chosing the best path in a situation. That, and a strong will to live. But he wasn't always right. He had too many deaths on his hands that Eren didn't know about, deaths made because of his decisions. Deaths that would always haunt him. He examined the bandages Eren had put on his hands with a sigh. "You know, these bandages should have been used on you, not me. These cuts are minor and they will heal easily. But yours aren't healing and you just wasted supplies on me." His eyes raked Eren's body again, seeing at least one or two wounds that concerned him more than the others. "At least let me bandage the ones you feel are the worst."

"You're more important then me, to me at least." Eren admitted, smiling softly as he could see and hear Levi's care in his voice and actions. "Fine, I guess I'll get bandaged up if it bothers you that much." He did indeed have some serious wounds, one even opened up and started to bleed again; though the boy ignored it as he pushed the supplies to his lover. This was also an escuse to feel those hands on him again, focus on the man and nothing else happening around him. This man was his happiness, if anything happened to him -- no, he couldn't think about that.

Levi stared at the bandages, then at Eren. "You're going to have to tell me what to do and where to put these. I'm not a damn mind reader. And unlike certain idiots I know, I didn't have a parent that was a doctor." Still, he switched to sitting on his knees as he picked up some of the bandages, examining them. "Oi. You have anything that treats infection? I'm not about to have your skin rotting off because you forgot to have me use it on you." His tone was annoyed and irritated, but he knew the shifter would hear beneath all that to the genuine concern underneath. He was going to have to work on softening his tone again.

Eren bowed his head and apologized out of habit when he would get scolded from Levi. He pointed out the few medicinal things he had for infections before explaining where to put everything on his body and how to do it, just in case he didn't know. Yes, the man's words may have sounded harsh, but he could recongnize certain things now hidden behind the man's words. He only smiled and allowed the man to start whenever he saw fit, finally feeling that one wound bleed down his torso, he looked at only with interest as he waited.

The sight of Eren bleeding was beginning to make him ill. It was a bit strage, really, since the teen had to harm himself in order to transform. But maybe it was because this wasn't a self-inflicted wound, or maybe it was the location. Regardless, he started with that one first, wiping up the pooling blood, applying the stuff to fight infection, and finally placing a bandage over it. He breathed a little easier to see the wound covered, softly running his fingers over the bandage. He moved on to the other not quite as serious wounds, caressing the skin as he went. "On your stomach, Yeager." He ordered once he was done with Eren's front. "I'm pretty sure I saw a couple more wounds on your back when you so casually stripped in front of me."

Eren couldn't wipe away his smile, though flinching a few times from stinging of the stuff to fight infection or the general pain of his wounds being touched. Just the care and love he felt while he was being bandaged - the soft touches, it made his heart swell with affection for his lover. Though he flustered nicely when he was reminded that he had stripped in front of the man without knowing it, even if he had seen his body before - it made him terribly embarrassed. "Y-yeah, well...I didn't know you were there! Plus, I guess you enjoyed the show since you didn't say anything.." That thought made him warmer too as he flipped himself onto his stomach, revealing his back wounds.

"I didn't expect you to come barging in and immediately start taking off your clothes." Levi replied simply. "I didn't even know you were back." His hands were gentle as he worked on doctoring the wounds on Eren's back. "I did enjoy the show though, even if it was unexpected." His tone had a husky edge to it. A bedroom voice, one might call it. Something Levi had never used before. Sliding his hand up the edge of a bandage to make sure it stayed in place, he eyed the back of Eren's neck and licked his lips. Here was the opportunity to test something he'd been wanting to since he first discovered Eren's neck was sensetive. The nape was what they actually cut on Titans, so it stood to reason he might get a stronger reaction there. Leaning forward, he closed his teeth right where one would cut a Titan, applying firm pressure.

He sighed softly as he was doctored, enjoying the hands and the love behind them. He blushed once more when the man admitted to enjoying the show; and doing so in such a voice that made his heart skip a beat. Everything then went silent, he felt a hand by one of his bandaged wounds but otherwise didn't know what Levi was doing. He was just about to ask if he was done when the bed shifted and he felt teeth sink into his nape. This caused a strong reaction, it almost felt as good as being touched in one of his intimate places - he had gasped out sharply before groaning out, his hips thrusting a few times into the bed like he had been immidiately hardened; which he had.

Whatever reaction Levi had been expecting, it hadn't been that. To think the shifter's nape was that sensetive... he could make good use with this knowledge. He bit Eren again in the same place, harder this time, running his tongue over the reddened flesh. "I think you liked that, didn't you, Eren? Want me to do it again?" His hands curled up over Eren's shoulders, keeping the teen in place as he nuzzled the back of his neck.

Eren moaned out into his bed loudly as he was bit in the nape a second time, gasping out as a tongue then flattened against the bite marks. "Y-yes, oh god...please, more." He managed to get these words out between his desperate breathing, feeling the nuzzles against the sensitive area, making him shudder as his hips grinding into the bed.

"Wow. " Levi chuckled throatily. "A couple of small bites and I already have you begging. I wonder what will happen if I bite you harder." It was more of a statement than a question since he really didn't expect Eren to answer. He knew they probably shouldn't do this right now. Undoubtably the teen needed something hot to eat after just getting back, as well as rest and time to unwind. And Levi really needed to find Erwin and hear in his own words what had happened. And what would happen, now that he had such an injury. He honestly hadn't planned on jumping the shifter as soon as he got back. At least, that's what he told himself. Smirking, he lowered his head again, this time biting hard.

Eren could only whimper slightly as he waited to see if Levi would continue, oh how much he wanted him to keep going, to fuck him into the bed despite his injuries. His hips kept grinding into the bed, this friction helping him slightly; but it would never be as good as if his man was touching him. Finally he felt the bed shift once more before he was bitten harder, this made him wail out in pleasure, his body quivering as he felt the warmth all over. "L-Levi!" He screamed into the bed, his cock throbbing in need.

Levi groaned, feeling his own cock straining against his pants. It was fortuitous that he happened to not be wearing the straps right now. He didn't think he could tolerate them. Shifting from where he was sitting on the teen's ass, he pulled the boxers down. Not off; he didn't want to move away far enough to completely remove then. Down was good enough. Leaning forward again to lick at the bite he'd left on the shifter, a bite wound that actually bled, he fumbled with his own pants, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He shoved his boxers down just low enough to free his aching cock. "Next time will be slower." He promised, slipping fingers into the shifter to work on opening him. He hadn't covered them in saliva, so doubtless he was hurting Eren, but the teen's cries had thrown him past caring. His other hand slid under the teen's hips and yanked him upward, holding him there while Levi's fingers worked their magic.

The boy gasped as he felt his boxers slide down his legs enough to expose his ass, shuddering when his nape was licked once more. He heard the rustling of clothes being removed; guessing Levi was stripping - wow, he didn't know his moaning could effect him so much. He heard a promise of being slower before fingers were inside him, dry. It burned quite a bit and he cringed against it for a bit until he started to feel the faint pleasure. His ass being forced in the air as the fingers dug around, he gasped into the bed and rolled his hips slightly into the fingers; it was starting to feel really good and he needed more.

Levi just didn't have the patience to wait anymore. He knew this was bordering on non-consensual, and memories were trying to flow into Levi's mind, but he refused to let them in. Eren would have told him if he didn't want this; instead, the shifter's body was moving back against him, which he took as a sign that this was what Eren actually wanted. Removing his fingers, he gripped Eren's hips and leaned over him. He bit down again on Eren's neck as he buried his arching cock to the hilt, moaning at the wet warmth.

Eren groaned as it felt more good by the second, until fingers were removed; making him whimper. The shifter screamed out as his nape was bitten and he was pushed into, feeling the man's throbbing cock inside him - although it ached quite a bit not being prepared properly, it just felt good to have Levi inside him once more; it was like he was complete this way. This position was different from last time, and although he missed looking at his man's face; it seemed deeper this time and it made him shudder as his spot was instantly pressed against. "L-Levi..." He moaned and rolled his hips back.

"You're... so tight." Levi growled as he thrust to meet Eren's hips. "Mon Dieu!" He sucked gently on the back of Eren's neck as he adjusted his angle and thrust in again. "You... okay?" He was panting already, having wanted this for way too long. One month was just too long to wait, especially when you didn't know if your lover was still alive or not during that time. THe relief felt was just too much to be gentle. Maybe next time they'd be able to be more gentle, to work on lasting longer. But not right now. He shoved his body down on top of Eren's, forcing the teen farther into the mattress. Raising up on his knees, he gripped Eren's hips and pulled the shifter savagely back to meet him.

"F-fuck! Yes!" Eren gasped out, enjoying the roughness - wanting it like this for now. He had only done this once before with the man, but he was already addicted and wanted this really bad. The mix of the man moving inside him, speaking french and making such noises because of him made Eren dizzy - his hips moving back against his thrusts. "I'm fine! Fuck me!" he urged as he kept rolling his hips back, being pushed into the matress as his ass was raised higher, making Levi brush against his spot constantly.

"Cheeky... brat." Levi groaned, complying with Eren's wishes. He didn't bother adjusting his angle this time; he could tell from the sounds that he was hitting whatever he had inside Eren the first time. His fingers dug into the hips he gripped, sure to leave bruises. But Eren didn't seem to mind having his skin marked up. And speaking of marked up... he probably would have slowed down had he remembered just how bad one of the wounds on Eren's stomach was. But a haze was covering his vision and his mind was only focused on one thing: getting the teen to orgasm. "E... Eren..." His voice dropped into that bedroom whisper again, one he wasn't even aware of using. "Venu pour moi. Laissez-moi vous entendre crier." (French- Come for me. Let me hear you scream)

Eren quivered and screamed out in pleasure, complying to Levi's wishes without even meaning to. Hearing his name, getting hit in that spot over and over, hearing the French - it was all too much for the boy and before he could stop himself; he shrieked, arching his back as he released his seed onto his bed, shuddering violently until he was spent. The part of his body that wasn't being held up by the man went limp against the bed as he panted for dear air, his mind spinning in the afterglow. "L-Levi...holy fuck..' he breathed out, his body was throbbing.

The blood pounded in Levi's ears at the scream. It was everything he wanted and more. A particulary violent thrust into the body he was holding sent him over the edge. With a prolonged groan, he spilled into Eren, trying to keep some measure of control over his thrusts even though his vision had turned white. He continued to thrust shallowly into the teen until his body was spent. For once not having the strength he was famous for, he collapsed on top of Eren, eyes closed, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Eren shuddered as he was filled, grunting when he was collapsed on; feeling a heart beating rapidly against his back along with his own in his chest. "Levi..." He couldn't stop saying his name like a pray; he felt so good right now despite his wounds, and he was sure his bad chest would had opened up and started to bleed into the bed; but he paid it no attention. "s'good.."

Levi rolled off Eren, wedging himself between the shifter and the wall. He hadn't realized just how small this bed was. But one thing he did know; it was now dirty. "U... up, brat." He grumbled, wincing from the sweat on his own body. "We need to change the bedding. And wash ourselves. Which means changing your bandages again. Shit. Then you should probably eat after that. When was the last time you had a decent meal?" He'd thought Eren's hip bones were a little sharper against him. Had he not been eating properly? Even on missions, they still had food. Or were supposed to.

"It was hard to eat with all that running around and being kidnapped." He stood up and helped with the bedding after a good stretch; soon enough the bedding was now clean. He noticed that indeed that chest wound had opened and oozed through his bandages and down his torso, he shrugged - it was so worth it. "So, what next? Bathing or eating?" He asked the man in charge, flustering still from what just happened, legs slightly wobbling.

The Captain grimaced as he held the offending bedding, piling it in a corner to collect and wash later. His eyes lingered on Eren's naked body, at the swerat, cum, and blood that coated his front and legs. "Bathing, I think. The sooner we get all this filth off us, the better." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he touched the blood-covered bandages. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Not there, anyway. The bites, oh definitely. But not reopening wounds that should have already healed. The shifter should really transform into a Titan to heal all his wounds. He must not have enough strength to do that right now. "We'll eat after. And I'm going to make sure you actually eat a decent amount, brat." Yeah, he'd probably have bruises from those hipbones. But that was the least of his concern.

"I'll be fine, Levi~" Eren smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss the man softly. "Then let's go." He offered his hand, also leaving it open that he wanted to bathe together, Wither it lead to simple cleaning or more he wouldn't mind one bit. As long as he got to spend time with the man, he was happy as could be. As they got to one of the many washrooms in the castle, he began to remove his bandages, looking over at the other male, wondering if they were going to put more bandages on now or bathe it off first.

He allowed himself to be led to one of the washrooms, grateful they didn't meet anyone. He certainly didn't want to be seen looking like this, covered in various bodily fluids and without any clothes on. This was a sight for Eren only. But he hadn't felt like putting clothes on when he'd only be taking them off again. Now that the desperate desire he'd felt was dimmed, he was a little hesitant about bathing with Eren. Yes the teen had seen his body, more than once, but it was one thing to be having sex when they weren't necessarily paying full attention. But in a bath, every imperfection would be viewed. He turned away to draw the hot water, pace a bit pale.

Eren was also nervous about Levi observing his body more clearly; Levi's body was like perfection compared to his body. He himself was pretty built, but he seemed scrawny when compared to the older male. Surely the man might notice how disgusting he really was while they bathed, he cralwed into the tub, trying to ignore the sick feeling he was getting for blood loss and the nervous knot in his stomach.

Levi slipped into the water behind Eren, gently making the teen lean back against him. Nerves aside, he wanted to continue touching the shifter. He caressed the bites he'd left on the back of Eren's neck, fingers ghosting over the deepest one. "I hope you really did enjoy me biting you and weren't just saying it to please me." He hugged him, sliding his hands down the teen's body, cleaning, and touching for the simplicity of touching.

Eren sighed contently against the man, liking this very romantic position they were in, As he was cleaned and touched he would make soft noises as he started to get aroused. "Hnn..y-yes, it's very sensitive.." he gasped as his bite marks were touched. This feeling of being loved and taken cared of, while being touched was making him heated.

Levi sighed in amusement at the small sounds, slipping his hands underwater to cup Eren's halfhard cock. "Getting aroused from simple cleaning? And already? Is this another one of those Titan shifter things, having excess stamina?" He let one hand lazily stroke the shifter, pulling up the other hand to continue to clean their bodies. He stared at his hand came away bloody, his other hand stilling. "Eren!"

Eren moaned and bucked his hips against Levi's hand, maybe it was a shifter thing to have stamina - that was a bonus really. He flustered, of course he would get aroused being touched by his lover - the guy could just look at him the right way and he would probably pop a boner. He was getting really hard and into it when suddenly his name was called with such alarm; he looked over to see the man's bloody hand and almost panicked until he noticed it was from himself. He was about to shrug it off when it finally kicked in that he had lost a lot of blood; the tub was practically turning red - was his wound really that bad? He looked down at it, he never noticed how terribly deep it was before now; he started to get dizzy.

"Shit, Eren. Eren, wake up!" Levi flew out of the tub, grabbing the clothes they'd brought in with them, wrenching the shirt and pants on. He grabbed a towel for Eren, hasilty pulling the teen out of the red water and covering him with it. He could only think of one way to make the shifter better. Ignoring the surprised looks he received as he flew past with Eren in his arms, he raced outside. It was raining for a change, but that didn't bother him. "Dammit, change! Change, Eren! Your reason is so you don't die. Okay?!" He couldn't lose the teen. Not now. Not when he'd just gotten him back.

Eren could faintly hear the sounds of Levi's voice - why did he sound so desperate? Why was everything turning black more importantly? But, he had never heard such a tone in the man's voice in all his time he knew him, had anyone else ever heard it? It wasn't like he could actually ask anyone at the moment in this state. Change? He was ordered to change? He tried to concentrate through the fog, he had to change for his love's sake - but it was so hard to focus.

Levi frantically hugged the shifter. He hadn't felt this scared since, well... ever. Even when his squad was killed, he felt remorse, extreme sadness, but not the panic he felt now. It was obvious just how far the teen had implanted himself in Levi's life, making him a necessity. "Eren. Life means nothing without you, brat. If you die, humanity loses all hope. I... don't think I'd recover. Please, Eren." A reason. He needed a stronger reason for the shifter to change. "I'll let you... do whatever you want to me. No matter how much I might other wise hate it. Please; don't leave me, okay? I love you." It was the first time he'd spoken those words in English. A few tears leaked down his broken face as he gripped Eren's hand. If the teen didn't have enough strength to inflict a wound on himself, he'd do it for him. Thumbing Eren's palm, he bit down on the shifter's hand as hard as he could.

Eren was already trying to change after hearing those words of love and how much Levi needed him; he felt wanted and needed - this man was reason enough to fight this, along with wanting to save humanity. He felt his thumb get bitten and he hissed, but finally - he was wounded and had clear reason; causing him to transform. Steam surrounded his body until next to Levi stood the 15m titan that was easily recognized as Eren, he roared softly down at the man, bending down to see him closer, his face very soft after hearing those words.

"Thank goodness." Levi's tears turned to relief as he kneeled on the ground, looking at the giant's face. It had worked after all. He looked at his hands, shuddering at the red running down them as the rain tried to wash away the remnants of Eren's blood. Reaching out a hand, he looked back up at the shifter. "Eren?" His breathing was uneven after the adrenaline rush. Black encrouached on the edges of his vision. "Eren?" Still reaching for the other male, he toppled forward in a faint.

Eren screamed from inside the titan, the beast making a horrible screeching sound from the boy screaming inside. It was probably just exhaustion that fainted the man, he was not used to so many emotions he probably broke. He managed to pull himself out of the titan, nice and healed - but weak and wobbly. Still, he managed to pick the man up and bring him to his room; where he got the proper equipment and took care of him.

Levi awoke slowly, disoriented. He sat up with a start as he found himself in his room, immediately reeling from dizziness. Falling back against his pillows and looking at the ceiling, he brought his hands up in front of him, pleased to see the blood was gone. Good thing too. He'd seen Eren's blood before, on more than one occasion. He'd even caused the teen to bleed when he'd gained custody of him. But the sight of so much of Eren's blood this time had sickened him. Maybe it was location, or because he'd realized and admitted his feelings for the teen. Whatever the case. "Eren?" He called, looking around the room. Was the shifter alright? How long had he been unconscious?

Eren ran over upon hearing the sound of his lover's voice, he had been so worried; it would have been terribly tragic if something happened to him after he finally heard his words of love. Those words washed over him once more as he sat by the man's bed and took a hold of his hands, squeezing them as his heart swelled - he could finally be happy over the words now that he knew Heichou was alright. "Thank goodness...it's been a day.." He leaned over to kiss him softly before pulling apart. "And, I love you too~"

Levi could feel his face warm and he looked away, a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't sure if you'd heard or not. You scared the hell out of me. Brat." He reached for the shirt Eren was now wearing, lifting it up. He needed to know he was alright. Even though he looked like he was, he needed to see the skin for himself. He ran his hand along the undamaged skin, feeling his heart rate calm. All the tears and cuts were gone. "I have never been so thankful for that creepy healing power you have." He placed his arm over his eyes. "Now I really need a bath."

"We can finish what we started earlier." Eren suggested rather boldly with a small wink. He was feeling rather confident now that he was all healed and Levi admitted he loved him, he felt like he could get away with anything now. His heart was deeply warmed a few seconds ago as the man checked him over, it seemed he was his world as much as the man was his world. He reached over and stroked his face. "If you want to, that is."

"Cocky brat." Levi mumbled with a sigh, leaning into the touch. They hadn't taken the time for simple touches yet, so it felt really nice. He groaned as he climbed out of the bed. "Well, I did tell you you could do anything to me." Once he was standing, he realized his clothes had been changed, and he turned to look at Eren with a raised eyebrow. Then he headed toward the door, pausing with his hand on it. "Please tell me you cleaned that tub. I'm not going back to that one any time soon, but it still needs to be cleaned."

"Yes, I cleaned it the best I could." Eren nodded and followed the man, snuggling into his back momentarily before they walked out of the room to find another private washroom to share. He looked forward to getting back to what they started the day before; once in the bathroom - he started to strip.

Cleaned it the best he could? Which meant not up to Levi's standards. Of course, that was expected. Hardly anyone could clean to Levi's standards. Warnth flooded him as the teen hugged him before they left the room. He led Eren to the bath closest to his own quarters, one that was cleaner and a little nicer since it was the one Levi used most. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. "So what do you want to do? I actually do need to bathe, but I assume that's not all you want?"

"I...don't know much about this stuff still, but I'd like to...for you to be inside me again." Eren flustered as he bent over to turn the water on, exposing his behind nicely to Levi without even being away of it. He stayed like that for a few minutes, checking the water tempature and stuff; arranging the soaps around.

A strangled sound made its way out of Levi's mouth, which he quickly closed since it had fallen open. HIs fists clenched as he eyed Eren, noting with dismay that the marks he'd left had vanished when the teen transformed. Oh well; he could always leave more. But he wasn't really wanting a harsh lovemaking session right now. He really just wanted to sit and soak in the tub with the shifter leaning against him like he was earlier. "I told you you could do whatever you want to ME, and this is what you ask for?" He had to work to make his tone nonchalant, sliding off the pants he wore and slipping into the tub with a grateful sigh. Reaching out, he tugged on Eren's arm, letting the shifter know he could join him.

"I like you being inside me...and I like you being in control of the touching -- but I am curious about being inside you, you would actually let me do that? Of course you got to promise to still touch me lots if I top..." He flustered as he realized he was being way too honest about this, but he knew what he liked - why not voice it and make the sex amazing? He leaned against the man, sighing contently at this very comfy and romantic setting.

Levi winced. Somehow he knew that's what the shifter would ask for. "I... did say anything." He began hesitantly, gently pressing his lips against Eren's neck. "But if we do that, you'll have to go slow." He closed his eyes at the sudden sick feeling he was ashamed to feel. He knew he didn't have to tell the shifter anything ther than that, that Eren would understand what he was referring to. It was one thing for Levi to be in control, but to hand that control over to someone else, when he wasn't sure what might happen? He had to at least let the shifter know a possibility of what could happen. "Eren. We can do that, if it's what you want. But you have to know..." His hand trembled as he ran it through the shifter's hair. "If I... forget it's you, I could kill you and not realize it until it's too late. You're healed now, yes, but if I was using my full strngth against you, you wouldn't have a chance."

"If you don't want to do this...I would understand." Eren didn't want to hurt him more then anything, not really caring about his own well being as usual. He shuddered when his neck was kissed, hummed when his hair was stroked. He waitied for Levi's answer, really not wanting to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"I told you 'anything,' didn't I? I just want you to be fully aware of the risks." He grabbed some of the soap in his hands, lathering it through Eren's hair. Then he soaped up the teen's back, reaching around to wash his front. "This is much better than earlier. No wounds, no blood. Just clean water, soap, and skin. I like that."

As usual, Eren flustered and got slightly aroused from being washed by Levi. "Y-yeah, it's good." He panted softly, wondering how he was ever going to get the guts to even top the man, he melted at every mere touch from the older male - how was he ever going to do this?

A smirk grew on Levi's face. "You just stuttered. How do you expect to dominate me if you turn into a flustered mess at the simplest touch? You're going to have to do better than that, Eren." His voice dropped into seductive tones when he said the shifter's name. Using a nearby cup to scoop up some of the bath water, he ran it along Eren's skin, rinsing off the soap. He pulled the shifter's head back a little so that he wouldn't drown him when he dumped water on his hair. He ran his fingers through the now silky strands, making sure he got all the soap out.

He shuddered from the tone of Levi's sexy voice before his hair was being so nicely washed out, he couldn't bring himself to make a move. Was he meant to just bottom with the man? He wouldn't mind that at all really, and something told him that Levi preferred it as well. Maybe one day he would get the confidence, but he couldn't do it now.

When Eren didn't answer except for one small shiver, the Captain sighed again. "You charge recklessly into battles but you can't find the confidence to try it with me?" Now he was the curious one, and dammit if that didn't annoy him. He liked having control in everything he did, and here he was wanting to try out not having control for a change. Meh, eventually the kid would come around. He was sure he'd find that possessive confidence some day. For now though, Levi couldn't help but toy with him a little. Draping his arms over Eren's shoulders, he placed his lips right at the shifter's ear. "Your turn to clean me."

Eren shuddered once more, turning around in the tub to start cleaning off his boyfriend. He made sure to do the best he could, purposely lingering on certain spots longer then others - hey, maybe he could get confident right now, especia;;y if Levi was enjoying these touches like he was.

He'd never had someone else wash him before. Even when his leg had been injured he was still able to take care of himself. The new experience was something he suddenly wished he'd asked for earlier. Of course, he wouldn't ask just anyone to do this. But it felt so nice to have Eren's hands covering his skin with soap and then washing it off, and having someone else's hands in his hair was a luxury he didn't know he wanted. The brat was even so bold as to stroke his cock, supposedly on the pretense of getting him completely clean. Clean, yes, but aroused too. Moaning softly, he leaned his head against Eren's collarbones. "Mmm, yesss. Just like that."

"Hnn." The encouragment and moans he got from his lover made him get aroused and want to take more control, touching him and pleasing him. He took his member and stroked it like he would like it, thumbing at the tip as his other hand palmed his balls.

"Y... you... you little..." Levi's hips slid forward as he pressed into Eren and the hand that was stroking him. Control? Who needed that right now? He couldn't even tell how warm the water still was, but it didn't matter because the fire in his veins was already threatening to overwhelm him. It amazed him how skilled Eren seemed to be, and yet he knew the teen had no experience besides what he and Levi had done. Could the way he used his hands be from his medical knowledge? Levi wasn't in the right frame of mind to pursue that thought, so he leaned back in the tub again, allowing Eren complete and total access of his body. He looked at the other male with heavy-lidded, passion-filled eyes. "Faites ce que vous voulez avec moi." He nearly begged. (French- Do what you want to me)

Eren smirked, he was really enoying this; making the man moan for only him - that delicious sexy voice only for him. The French made him shudder once more; only encouraging him more even if he never understood it. "Ich werde Sie fühlen sich wirklich gut...." He growled in his throat as his hand continued to do his work; he leaned over and started to mark all over Levi's neck. He then licked up his ear before blowing into it softly, he was so turned on right now; he wished to be touched as well.  
[German: I'm going to make you feel really good. ]

The low gutteral words of whatever language Eren was speaking nearly destroyed Levi. He threw his head back with a soft cry, which quickly turned to a gasp as Eren began to bite his neck. Marks; he was going to have marks. He needed to tell the teen to stop; it wouldn't go over well if the Captain had marks on his neck. But he honestly couldn't find voice enough to tell Eren to stop. And when Eren licked his ear he forgot everything else and frickin' _whined!_ What the hell? His ears were sensetive? Huh; who knew? His hand subconsciously made its way from the water to curl around Eren's neck. His other hand found Eren's hip, lightly running across it, digging nails into it when the teen had the gall to blow in his ear. Garbled French words erupted from his mouth, but he couldn't even begin to guess what they meant; intelligent coversation was currently beyond his capabilities.

Wow, he never expected in a million years for Levi to make such noises - was he that good? He bit his lip before leaning over and biting the man's lip; sucking on it a bit. He then lifted the man a bit, slicking his fingers up with soap before rubbing at the entrance slightly; letting him know what he was about to do before finally /very slowly/ entering the finger; hoping he wasn't hurting him.

Levi gasped into Eren's mouth as the shifter bit him on the lip. His tongue came out to caress the warm mouth, protesting just slightly when he pulled away. Through the haze on his vision, he looked up at him. "Eren?" He asked breathlessly. Then he felt the finger and his breath left him. He arched up against Eren's body with a slightly pained moan, automatically biting down on whatever part of Eren was in front of him, which turned out to be his shoulder. He stayed there, shuddering, allowing his body time to get used to the foreign feel... and allowing his mind to come to terms with the fact that this was Eren. He wasn't being taken advantage of; he was allowing this to happen.

Eren hissed as his shoulder was bit into, leaving his finger there for the man to get used to for a few moments. Once he felt Levi relax, he began moving his finger slowly and as gently as possible, like he could break any second. Once it felt right to add another finger, he did so; searching around for that spot to brush against and make him feel good. At the same time stroking his dick nicely to make him feel extra good.

Expletives dropped from Levi's mouth, a mixture of the two languages he knew. "Damn... Eren!" The pain lessened quickly enough and the moment he relaxed, he felt Eren push a second finger inside. He growled, lowering his mouth to suck at the collarbone in front of him, bucking his hips against the hand that still stroked him. Having both those skilled hands working on him was sheer torture.

His hands kept hard at work, stroking and thrusting fingers inside the man; soon enough a third finger entered as he moaned from his collarbone being sucked on. His own cock was throbbing, really needing to be touched; but he was going to do this right and not hurt the man. His fingers stretched and thrusted into him at different angles, waiting for him to ask to be fucked,

Levi cried out as Eren's fingers brushed that spot inside him. Oh hell, that felt too good. He sucked harder on Eren's collarbone for a moment, rutting against the fingers. There was no room in his mind for him to be afraid anymore. "Er... Eren... if you don't... put your cock in me soon..." He threatened, although he was unable to muster his usual anger. He arched his back with a groan as those fingers continued to touch the spot in his body.

Eren flustered and grew extremely heated from the sounds and Levi wanting him to be inside him - he was no longer afraid, he had suceeded in making the man trust him and only think of him while doing this. He pulled the fingers out, lifting the man's hips up more as he positioned himself at his entrance. He shuddered as he rubbed his tip against it before slowly pushing; as much as he just wanted to fucing thrust; he controlled himself as he filled the other male.

Levi hissed and dug his nails into the shifter's back, probably leaving gouges. Such an unfamiliar intrusion to his body hurt, even though Eren had taken his time in preparing him. He continued to dig in tightly with his fingers, trying to offset the pain in some small way. He whimpered against Eren's neck, pressing his face into the skin there. "It... fucking hurts. Do something to... fix it!" He shifted his hips a little, trying to find something, anything that would help him get back to pleasure.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eren didn't want him to hurt like this, it was tugging at his heart; seeing him hurt - hurt him as well. He tried giving a few thrusts to see if it would help anything, if this didn't work; he would stop completely - no matter how much he wanted to pound the man into the tub.

Levi rolled his eyes with an exhasperated groan. "Just... thrust already, dammit." He gasped as the teen started moving before he was even finished talking. The pain dulled immediately, pleasure taking its place. "L... like that." He moaned, moving his hips to meet Eren halfway. "Mmm." He eased his hands free of the death grip they had on Eren, sliding them apologetically over the area he'd been holding. His hands moved along Eren's back until he was able to reach down and grab the shifter's ass, pulling him closer. He tilted his head to catch Eren's lower lip in his teeth, nibbling on it. "H... harder." He breathed.

Eren groaned roughly , the heat around his cock was so good; the tightness that squeezed him so good. Hearing Levi encourage him with his words, his lip being bitten and feeling the touches all over his body - he was thrusting harder before he knew it. His ass being gripped and hearing the sound of the water sloshing around along with the sounds of their breathing and bodies colliding - it was fucking amazing. "L-Levi!"

Levi tilted his head back, uncosciously giving Eren access to his neck if he chose to take it. "Sacrebleu!" He swore. "Amazing. So... good. Shit!" Eren had hit that spot in him, and he was back to spouting unintelligable words. Not that it mattered, since the shifter was the only one who would hear him. His grip on the shifter tightened, and he roughly pulled him forward, shifting his hips so that Eren's cock was hitting that spot inside him with every thrust.

Eren could barely control himself now that Levi was shouting such things without an inch of control over himself; it was a big turn on and made him absolutely pound into the man's spot over and over. He yelled himself, a mix of German and Enlgish words that made no sense mostly, Levi's name could be heard several times. He bit into his neck, creating more marks as skin slapped on skin, water falling out of the tub.

At any other time, the water sloshing out of the tub would have bothered Levi. But it was farthest from his mind right now, what with Eren thrusting into him so forcefully. He cried out as Eren bit him, the edges of his vision turning white. The pressure that had been building was so much more now, and Levi knew he was almost at his end. He tried to give the shifter some kind of a warning. "E... Eren... I'm... I'm gonna..." That was as far as he got before his grip tightened on Eren and his body convulsed. Stars danced in his vision as he came violently.

"M-Me too!" The shifter screamed as the pressure around his cock tightened as Levi released, causing him to let go as well - riding out his orgasm until he was spent and went totally limp ont top of the man; huffing and puffing for air. "F-fuck..." Words could not describe that experience or anytime they did anything like it.

Normal breathing returned slowly to Levi. Maybe it was because Eren was inside him instead of the other way around, but this orgasm had seemed much more explosive than the others. So it was taking him longer to come down from the high. He had managed a groan deep in his throat when he felt Eren come and then fall against him. He wanted to run his hands along Eren's skin, to make sure the shifter was okay, but his strength was gone. Humanity's Strongest he might usually be, but not right now. He closed his eyes, content for the moment to sit there and try to remember how to breathe.

Eren eventually could breath properly again, he just laid limply against the other male; his face in his neck as he laid soft kisses here and there. He couldn't stop commenting on how good that fellt, how good it always felt to do these things with his lover; to be with him in the first place was a blessing. He traced circles on his chest, wishing the man had stamina like him and could do more; he really wanted a turn now.

Boneless. Levi had heard the term, but he'd never understood what it meant until now. He felt truly boneless. He blinked his eyes slowly, enjoying the gentle touch of Eren's hand on his chest, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. BUt he couldn't do that; he really needed to check in with Erwin, to make plans and ask questions. "Eren." He mumbled, cutting off the shifter's continuous praises. "Shut up." He shifted uncomfortably in the rapidly cooling water, gasping when he realized Eren's cock was still inside him. "Help me get out of this tub. You shoved into me so hard I'm not sure I can walk." He allowed amusement to show in his eyes so the teen would know he wasn't actually upset at him. "Mon Dieu, that was wonderful."

Eren flinched when he was told to shut up, though moments later he was grinning from ear to ear; he had actually left Levi in such a state? He felt confident in both his skill and knowing that it was only him that could do this to his lover; damn he wanted to spend forever with him - he wondered if the man would ever consider marriage. The thought made him blush, thinking of marrying the man of his dreams; making their forever official. Though, he would understand if they never did; just knowing they would be together would be fine with him. "Yeah, it was great~" He purred as he pulled out, shuddering before getting out and pulling his man out gently.

Levi shivered, though whether it was because he was cold or from Eren's tone, he had no idea. "Brat." He muttered again, but his tone was affectionate. "I think I like it when you're confident and assertive." He ywaned, pressing against Eren's warm chest. "I need to go see Erwin. Can you get my clothes for me so I can dress?" Then he blinked, realizing that could be taken badly. After all, they had just had passionate sex and he was saying he needed to go see another male. Was Eren the jealous kind? He wasn't sure. "I have to meet with him, to learn about what plans we need to implement, to see what needs to be done. And I have a few questions for him that only he can answer." He nipped gently at Eren's neck. "Maybe you can find me something to eat while I'm gone?"

Eren was difenitely the jealous kind, as soon as he heard Levi was going to see his superior; the man he had knows for awhile - this white hot rage filled him and he had to chill himself out befpre he could speak. He shuddered as his neck was nipped though, groaning slightly. "Right...I'll go get your clothes.." He put him in a chair and stomped off, coming back after a few minutes with said clothes. "And yes, I'll get us food." He kept trying to tell himself that Levi was only his and he wasn't going anywhere.

Ah shit. The moment Eren stomped away, Levi knew the male was jealous. He shouldn't be surprised, seeing as how the teen was very protective of those he cared about. He sighed, looking up at his overly possessive boyfriend. "Eren." His voice was commanding as he rose from the chair with a groan. Yup; standing hurt. "Erwin is my surperior. Talking to him about what needs to be done next is necessary. I'm a Captain. It doesn't mean I'm going to walk in there and bow down for him. I don't bow down for anyone." He paused. "Unless I choose to, and then it would only be you. But you know I have these responsibilities." He reached up to place a hand against Eren's face, eyes softening. "The sooner we come up with a plan to get rid of the Titans completely, the sooner we can be together with no interruptions. Okay?" He pressed his naked body against the taller male. "I don't want anyone but you."

Eren took in his words, pouting until Levi started daying things like; he would bow down for him, he wanted to be together with him, he didn't want anyone but him. All of those things meant the world to the boy, Levi wouldn't bow down for anyone; let alone promise forever with someone - now he knew for sure that he was loved just as much back. Then the older male's body was pressed against him and he had to fight heat that boiled up to his crotch. He pressed back and held him tightly. "I-I don't want anyone but you...and I can't wait to be together with you; at least...y'know publically." He was deeply flustered.

Levi snorted. "Maybe someday, brat." He leaned back, ruffling the taller male's hair affectionately. Then he sighed. "I know a lot of people wonder if Erwin and I have a thing going on. We don't. Some day I'll tell you the reason I joined the Survey Corps; it wasn't to screw Erwin, I can tell you that. You are adorable, I love you, and you just gave me mind-blowing sex. What need would I have to look elsewhere?" He reached for the regulation white pants and the button down shirt Eren had brought over to him, pulling them on with a low groan. "If you want to make yourself useful while I'm busy, go see Hanji in the hospital wing. Even if she isn't conscious yet, you stopping by would mean so much to her."

"I will, and I'll get you that food." Eren smiled adoringly at the man, even when he wasn't looking at him. He was just so happy, he alone made the guy smile; made him affectionate, made him soft just for him. He knew it was just him too, around others he was the same old Levi - but with him it changed drastically. He watched him get dressed for a few moments before putting his own clothes on; not being able to stop smiling now that he knew he had Levi's love all to himself.

"Stop smiling; it's creepy." But his eyes were warm as he said that. He limped to the door of the bathroom, opening it and looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Then he turned, giving Eren a slow, passionate kiss. "I'll see you in a bit. Now shoo." He waited until Eren left before leaving himself. The ache in his hips hurt, but it was a good kind of pain, as annoying as it was. He hoped he had put Eren's mind at ease. He meant what he said; he wouldn't look elsewhere. He wasn't the type to cheat. And Eren better not cheat either. Although not as hot-headed as the shifter, he wasn't about to share. Knocking on the door to Erwin's office, he walked inside.

Eren melted from the kiss as he returned it with much passion, when they broke apart he was still smiling like a fool in love. He wobbled to somewhere aimlessly for awhile as he swayed from his happiness. Eventually he remembered he had to visit Hanji; which he did for a bit until he ran off to get some food for him and Levi. Eventually he was in the man's room with the food, and while he waited he started to do push ups- he needed to be strong for titans after all, and having great abs to impress Heichou was a bonus too.

Talking took longer than he would have liked. There were some uncomfortable questions about why he was limping and where the bruises on his neck had come from. To which he responded by asking Erwin how the hell he got in front of the people kidnapping Eren. No surprise, the Commander turned evasive. Levi set his half-formed suspicions aside for the moment, and the two worked on their next plan of action. With both Erwin and Hanji badly wounded and Mike dead, it was up to Levi to lead the next expedition. He was already making other plans to protect them here, since he didn't think the traitorous shifters would sit idly by. He stopped briefly by the hospital wing, looking over Hanji and talking to Eren's sister, assuring the female that Eren was doing much better now that he'd had a shift forced on him. It seemed she was able to rest easier after that. With a tired sigh, he pushed open the door to his room, finding Eren on the floor. "Oi. What the hell are you doing?"

Eren, by now being too hot had tooken off all his clothing besides from his boxers; was on the floor doing intense push ups until Levi came in and demanded what he was doing. "Working out, it's a good thing - isn't it? I need to be stronger." He stopped and sat up, wiping some sweat off his brow. "Should I not be working out?" He tilts his head in confusion, though smiling slightly at his man.

"You little shit." Levi growled, eyeing the body glistening with sweat. Coughing, he averted his eyes, walking past Eren to the food sitting on the table. "That's not working out; it's showing off. If you want work to strengthen you, you work with the 3D gear or do hand to hand. Which we should do soon, actually. We can't risk you getting kidnapped again." He sat at the table with a sigh. "Come, join me. We have some new plans to go over. With Erwin and Hanji out of commission, I lead the next mission. And I want you, Ackerman, and Arlert with me. Consider yourself my new squad." He took a bite of potatos, grimacing at the fact that they had gotten cold.

"Ah, yes..." Eren sighed; it didn't seem as he impressed the man at all. He sat at his end of the table and listened to what he had to say about the new squad. "Yes, that sounds good..." He was ready to go back out and fight titans; he wanted them gone for even more reasons now.

"Erwin thinks, and I agree, that will still need to check out the basement at your house." He leaned across the table, sliding his fingers up Eren's chest until he could hook the key the teen always wore. He let it dangle between them, still attached to the cord around the shifter's neck. "It seems like everything comes back to that house. I... have some guesses about what might be there. Nothing definite, so I won't say yet. But we need to find a way to get there. I doubt the shifters that kidnapped you will make it easy on us. They won't let us get there without a fight, and it wouldn't surprise me if they attack us before we even leave. And then there's this... furred Titan that people are talking about." He sighed, pushing away his half-eaten meal. Getting up and walking around the table, he sat on the shifter's lap, leaning his head against the bare warm chest. "My head hurts. So many things don't make sense. People I've trusted for years might actually be betraying us. How are we supposed to win this war when we're being compromised at both ends. The only reason I'm having you, Arlert, and Ackerman as my new squad is because you three have always cared for each other, and share the same passion I do for ridding this world of Titans. Out of everyone I know, you three are the only ones I think I can completely trust not to betray us." It was a lot to take in, he knew. He fell silent, allowing Eren time to think about the things he'd just said.

Eren shuddered when Levi's finger trailed his chest until he reached the key. "Yeah...the basement holds everything, we need to get there most of all." He took in the man's words, blushing when he was sat on like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. He stroked his lover's hair; thinking deeply about this whole mess in the world. "Yeah, we...especially me, will be here for you; we'll help you out." He then nuzzled into his hair and inhaled his wonderful scent that was his alone. "Nothing makes sense...but we'll figure this out eventually and win our freedom back."

Levi exhaled slowly as Eren's fingers ran through his hair. The simple gesture was helping to lessen some of the tension he felt. "Eventually." He repeated softly. "And how many lives do you think will be lost during this 'eventually?' Yours? Your friends? Mine? Too many have died already. I just... I just want it to end already. This is so annoying. If I knew how to wipe them all out, I would go do it right now." A soft sound escaped his mouth as Eren nuzzled him. "How soon do you think before the three of you are up to a mission? I noticed Ackerman was pretty badly hurt."

"Maybe they need a bit more recovery time? I'm not sure." Eren scratched his own hair before he nuzzled his face into Levi's hair again. "We need to stop worrying about the negative though; think instead - what if we get rid of the titans and lose no one else? That train of thought it much better." He grins and kisses the top of his head.

"Naive little brat." Levi muttered half-heartedly. "Titans eat humans. More lives will be lost; there's no point in thinking otherwise." He yawned. Eren's heartbeat was soothing, lulling him toward sleep. "Sleep here from now on. If the brass thinks you can go out on a mission without me, I'm sure as hell not going to make you sleep in that dreary basement. It's warmer up here, the air is better, and you haven't turned into a Titan yet, even when I was biting your neck." Which reminded him that the bites he'd left had healed when Eren shifted. Raising his head, he licked the skin he'd been leaning against. "I'll have to mark you up again." He yawned again. "Later."

Eren rolled his eyes, he refused to think that way but would say nothing more on it. His heart skipped a beat when Levi offered - well, basically commanded - for him to sleep in his room for now. This meant a great deal to the shifter, it was like moving into a lover's house; that's what it was! He beamed and hugged the man tightly before his neck was licked; making him groan and shudder softly along with the words of being marked later. How he looked forward to that. "Yes, I would love to stay here from now on."

"Good. Because you're going to." His lips curved as he gave that command. Sure, it would be strange to have someone else sleeping in his bed with him. He could remember what happened the last time Eren shared his bed. He shook his head to rid it of those thoughts, placing a gentle kiss on Eren's mouth. Standing with a groan, he walked over to the bed. "Take the food to the kitchen, and then go get your things from your room. And you better damn well bring a toothbrush."

Eren always melted with his man kissed him, he smiled goofily and nodded with a huge blush on his face. He got up and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell; grabbing all his things - including the toothbrush before he ran back in like he had a demon his heels. He put everything in their proper place despite wanting to just drop them and jump on the bed. He eventually made it over to the bed in his boxers still -- oops he had ran around like that, that must have been weird if anyone saw.

Levi shook his head with gentle amusement as the shifter tore out of his room. Seriously; what was he thinking, falling for a teenager? It took roughly three minutes until Eren was back, and he had to roll his eyes at that. "Seriously brat, I'm not going anywhere. It's my room after all. You could have at least put some clothes on before running through the halls; did anyone see you?" He wasn't ashamed to have the shifter for a lover. It wasn't his reputation he was worried about. Well, it was, a little. He didn't want to lose his hard earned respect. But he also didn't want Eren to be ridiculed for choosing the Captain. It could honestly make things difficult for both of them, if someone found out.

"Aha...I don't think anyone saw me." Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before literally hopping into the bed; making them both bounced a bit. He chuckled and laid down; wrapping his arms around Levi and making a soft content sound. He never thought he could be happy, and here he was - happy as could be, with his superior and hero of all people and things.

"Don't bounce. Ugh." Levi rolled over so his back was facing Eren, and only seconds later he felt the teen's long arms snake around him. He smiled slightly at the sound the shifter made and he snuggled back against the warm body. With the shifter in the bed with him, he might not get cold anymore. He ran his hands along Eren's arm, curling his fingers to grip it. "Good night." He yawned again.

"Goodnight~" Eren practically sang; gripping the man comfortably; enjoying the warmth and everything about being in bed with the man. He could get used to doing this for the rest of his life. He nuzzled into him more closely, kissing him softly before closing his eyes and settling himself for the night.

Levi awoke in the night really warm. He was mildly confused first, until he remembered that he'd told Eren to sleep here from now on. He lifted his head, noticing they'd shifted positions, so he was now the one cuddled against Eren's back. Sitting up for a moment, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it. That was better; the heat was bearable now. He licked his lips when he looked at Eren again. The shifter's skin was entirely too enticing, but Levi really didn't want to wake him. Eren needed the rest after all he'd been through during the last mission. But he did kinda want to play with him, now that he had that privilege. He leaned closer, pressing gentle lips to the most sensitive part of Eren's neck. Carefully, slowly, so as not to wake the teen, he slipped one hand around Eren and down into his boxers, gently touching the shifter's currently flacid cock.

Eren's body started to heat up even more on it's own when he started to be nipped and touched; it stirred him slightly from his sleep - but only half awake now, somewhere between thinking he was still dreaming and being awake. His mouth fell open in a small groan when his body registered the feelings on his neck and cock. Slowly, very slowly he started to come to the real world - blinking a few times at this pleasure that was happening; until he realized what Levi was doing to him. "H-Heichou?" He gasped out as his hips bucked subconciously.

Ah damn. He really hadn't wanted to wake Eren up. He merely wanted to touch the teen, to make him feel good. "Go back to sleep, Eren." He breathed, licking the shifter's neck. "Pretend this is a really wonderful dream." He gently let his nails run along the underside of Eren's cock, cupping him briefly and then stroking with his hand again.

Eren closed his eyes like he was told to, he didn't know if he could fall asleep like this; but he would enjoy it for sure. He gasped and moaned, shuddering from the combined feelings of sensitive neck and cock; his hips moving every now and again. He was in a deeply pleasured daze now, his face was on fire.

Levi stroked the male slowly, lazily. He was in no hurry, wanting to enjoy every cry the teen made and every action his body took. He knew Eren was at least still semi-awake, but at least he was quiet enough that Levi could believe he was alseep. He gave a particulary strong stroke as he licked the shifter's neck again, curious to see what reaction that would produce.

This was a blissful torture; it being so slow felt really good. A strong stroke and a neck lick made him let out a choked cry as his hips thrusted into his hand roughly a few times - before he couldn't stop and basically was fucking the man's hand.

Well, so much for slow. The sensitivity was obviously too much for Eren. Levi didn't really mind, though. That sound from Eren had been wonderful, causing him to groan low in his throat. He pressed closer to the shifter's back, adjusting the angle of his hand just slightly so that Eren could get more friction... and so he wouldn't get a hand cramp. He placed his mouth on Eren's neck, tasting, savoring, finally biting down.

Eren shivered upon hearing Levi groan for him; feeling the man get closer did not help anything. Then he was bitten, causing him to scream out and continue thrusting into his hand. "F-fuck!" Damn this man could make him see stars no matter what he did.

Levi chuckled throatily. "Like that?" His voice had dropped into that low silky tone again. He closed his hand a little more, stroking against Eren's thrusts. He used his thumb to brush against the head of Eren's cock. "How long can you last, hmm?" It was said as practically a growl.

"Y-yes! Hnn!" Eren moaned and rolled his hips even faster; the heat pooling into his abdomen and before he knew it; the white hot pleasure had shot through him as he came into Levi's hand; shuddering as he thrusted a few more times until he was spent. He gasped for air as he went limp.

Levi pulled his had away, reaching for the towel he always had next to his bed. He cleaned off his hand and then carefully cleaned Eren up. Once done, he dropped the soiled towel over the side of the bed and ran his hand down Eren's flushed skin. "You look so hot like this." He rasped with passion. He nuzzled the place on Eren's neck he had bitten, gently caressing the spot with his tongue. "So wonderful." He drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll have to be softer next time."

Eren shuddered and gasped for the tongue on his neck, flushing up once more; getting slightly hard from that and the hand on his skin; along with the words from the other. He gulped and tried to find words through his panting, "You wanted to do that to me while I was asleep?" He tried to look over his shoulder at Levi, wondering if he was hard from any of that at all - he hoped he was, that would mean more fun.

Levi tried to pass it off casually, giving a shrug as a response. "You were right there, and I felt like touching you. That's all." He knew if the teen listened hard enough, he'd hear more than what Levi wanted to admit. He also didn't want Eren to know how much getting him off had affected his own body. He shifted away the slightest bit, so his hard cock pressing against Eren's back wouldn't be quite so obvious.

Eren could tell there was more to it, but he didn't know if the man got turned on or not; he enver felt terribly attractive himself - so he always doubted someone could get turned on by him. He shrugged, he had depressed himself; great. He nuzzled back into his pillow.

Levi raised an eyebrow when Eren didn't say anything. Biting back a grimace, sure that Eren was going to be able to tell just how aroused he was, he leaned over the shifter. "Hey. You okay? I thought you said you liked it. Would you have preferred I not do that?"

"N-no, I really liked it.." Eren only said, hoping that would get Levi to stop worrying. He didn't need to tell him that he was worrying about how unattractive he was; that was a stupid thing to be upset over.

"Then what's wrong?" He frowned as he looked at Eren's face. "Something is wrong, Eren. You aren't normally quiet. The past couple of times we've done something, you've practically bounced for joy afterward." He gripped Eren's shoulder, using his strngth to pull the teen on his back so that he could properly look him in the eyes. "Tell me? If it's something I did... I'm sorry."

He cursed, looking up into Levi's eyes before biting his lower lip. "You are just going to find me weak or laugh or something..." He sighed deeply before looking back at him. "I...feel unattractive...is it selfish to wish I turned you on from that? I didn't so...I feel unappealing..." He looked away, feeling really pathetic now.

This was what was bothering the teen? Levi shook his head with patient dismay. "Yeager, you young idiot. Who says I wasn't turned on from that? You should look around before jumping to conclusions. And anyway, I find you very, very attractive. Your body is extremely appealing to me. I love to touch you, and I love your reactions. I could listen to them every day and not get tired of them. Stop being so melodramatic. You want to know why I felt like giving you a hand job in your sleep? It's because I wanted to give you a chance to experience something more gentle, something positive. I was hoping it'd help you sleep better. But it looks like I achieved the exact opposite. Silly, huh?" He rolled onto his back, tugging at the teen's arm. "I love you, brat. I'm trying, but I'm not overly affectionate. You're going to have to learn to read through my words and expressions. Now come here so we can go back to sleep."

"You want to go back to sleep if you are turned on?" Eren was flustered from the comments about how he was attractive to the man, but he was still having his doubts - the man wanted to go back to sleep after all. "B-but...thanks for trying to relax me..heh.."

"Out of everything I said, was that really the only part that stuck with you?" Levi sighed. "Yes, I'm aroused. You really thought I wouldn't be, after what I just did to you? I didn't plan on you being awake, so I planned to just ignore it. Just because I get you off doesn't mean I'm asking for a return service. I gave you that hand job because I 'wanted' to. Okay?" Honestly, why was the brat so self-conscious right now? Earlier he'd positively oozed confidence and now this?

"A-ah...I see..not that I would expect a return service either just..." He flustered and looked about to room before gazing back at the man he held onto. "Knowing that you may be aroused only excites me...but if you'd rather sleep..." He buried his face into his shoulder, needing to just shut up and stop speaking; he didn't want to irriate the man and scare him off.

"May be?" He repeated with incredulity. "There is no 'may be.' I am, brat." Levi pushed Eren upright again, staring at him for a few minutes. "What are you proposing, Eren?" He asked quietly. "We've already had sex twice today, and I am only human. My body can't easily keep up with your quick Titan regeneration. If you have an alternative, I am open to suggestions. Sleep might be difficult in coming now."

Eren covered his face with his hands as he was forced to sit up and make a suggestion. He wanted to try something for awhile now; but how did he ask for something like that? He peeked through his fingers and tried to find his voice. "I...ever heard of a 69?" They wouldn't have to move too much doing something like that.

"69?" Levi repeated in confusion. "It's a number. What does it have anything to do with sex? Or sleep?" He was trying to understand Eren's reaction. The teen was blushing so much Levi could feel it. "Out with it, brat. What the hell are you referring to?"

Wow, he couldn't believe he had heard of this sexual activity before the older man. Perhaps they were both really innocent when he thought about it. "I-its...when ..." He gulped, still peeking through his fingers at him. "W-we...suck each other's cocks.." He practically squeaked, nervous of how Levi would react.

He could feel the heat as it made its way over his face, but he had no way to stop the fierce blush. "I... I... I..." He stuttered. Looking away, he cleared his throat. "Didn't I just get you off? You mean to say you're hard again? You have some crazy stamina, Eren." He wasn't adverse to the idea. The shifter knew how much he liked clean, and they had bathed earlier, so he didn't have to worry about germs or dirt if he did put his mouth down there. It was the thought of having Eren's mouth on his cock that made him flame up, that made his mouth go dry with want.

"Y-yeah...I got off on the idea of maybe making love, now the thought of you sucking me off is doing it." He still hid behind his hands; maybe his stamina was abnormal, but he didn't see it as a bad thing. The most it would do is exhaust his lover. "So..uh...only if you want.." He hada feeling Levi did want this, judging by his reaction; oh hell that was cute.

How was Levi ever going to keep up with the teen's insatiable appetite? He had a difficult time meeting Eren's eyes; he was blushing so much he might even be steaming, even though he wasn't the shifter. "H... how?" He groaned as he realized just how hard his cock was. Hell; the idea of shoving the kid onto the bed and ravishing him was truly tempting.

Even Levi was stuttering, it gave him some confidence as his heart fluttered about. "I...we kind of...uh..." He got up and positioned himself with his head to the opposite side of the bed, looking over at him with his elbows propping him up. "W-we do something like this.." He gulped, wondering if he should make the first move; but yet again his nervousness got in the way.

Levi swallowed audibly. "Are you sure you were a virgin before you gave yourself to me?" He tried to find some of his normal sarcasm, but it didn't come willingly. "You seem pretty well informed." He licked his lips and reached out a hand, tugging Eren's boxers down his hips. "It's a good thing we took a bath earlier."

"I-I am...but I hear things around other hormonal teenagers." Eren grinned slightly. "I am a virg -- was a virgin, you can be sure of that. I gave myself to you." his eyes flashed with lust and love. Of course Levi would worry about hygiene though, he almost chuckled. He flustered once more as his boxers were pulled down. He took off the man's blanket and lower garments

A wave of nervousness coursed through Levi as Eren removed the Captain's pants and boxers and pulled away the blankets. He felt exposed, and not having Eren up by him didn't help. He tried to focus on the wonderful sight in front of him of Eren's already hard cock, but he realized his hands were shaking. "E... Eren?" He asked, needing reassurance and hating himself for it.

"L-Levi? You can go ahead..." Eren thought it was adorable once more that the man needed reassurance; he was not the cold man everyone knew - well, with him at least and his heart fluttered. His cock twitched as he felt the eyes on it, he leaned forward and gently licked the man to try to comfort him and let him know this would be good.

A whimper tumbled out of Levi's mouth at the lick. The wetness felt good. Really good. But the memories were trying to take over, and the darkened room wasn't helping. He kissed Eren's cock, fighting down a sob. Even if he had to keep reminding himself every damn minute that this was Eren and not some creep from his past, he would give Eren the pleasure he deserved. Closing his eyes tightly, he let his tongue dart out and lick a stripe up the flesh in front of him.

"U-uhnn~" Eren moaned breathily; trying not to buck his hips. He reached forward and stroke Levi softly and oh so slow. He wanted ot make the other feel as good as possible; it was always his priority as a matter of fact. He leaned forward and sucked on the tip.

Levi gasped as he was stroked and sucked on. It was all he could do not grip the teen's hair and hold him there. He nearly forgot he was supposed to be doing this to Eren too. Having absolutely zero experience in sucking anyone off, he mimiced Eren's movements, accidentally grazing the shifter with his teeth. Tears had unknowingly formed in his eyes, and they slid down his cheeks now, even though he had succeeded in pushing the bad memories mostly away, partly due to Eren's moan.

Eren hissed around Levi's cock, cringing slightly as he pulled more of him into his mouth. He had no experience in this either; he was just going with the flow of trying to please his man. His palm cupped his balls and palmed them as he bobbed his head.

The older male gave a low moan, a sound that reverbrated through his mouth, and he subconsciously arched his back as a huge wave of pleasure ran through his body. Those damn hands of Eren's could destroy him so easily. He reached out his own hand, gripping the base of Eren's cock and giving an experimental twist, letting his tongue swirl around the head as he did so.

Eren continued to moan and groan around Levi's cock, his whole body quivering as the sensitive organ was ravished by his lover's mouth. feeling vibrations and the like around his own made him almost cry in pleasure around the member as he sucked deeply, gripping his balls.

Levi keened as Eren took his whole length in his mouth. Shit; what the kid was doing to him shouldn't be legal. He pressed his teeth lightly against Eren's cock, sliding up and down, hoping it would cause the shifter pleasure instead of pain. One hand tenetively reached out and stroked Eren's balls, wondering if the teen would enjoy it as much as he did.

Eren /whined/ around the man's cock as his hips tried to not roll against him. He moaned and groaned; sucking harder, using some teeth as well now since it felt nice on him; anything to help Levi's experience.

Levi released Eren's cock from his mouth with a gasp. "Dammit... Eren..." He moaned. Forget this; he wasn't sure he could continue to pleasure the teen, not with his mouth doing such wondrous things to him. "I can't... think..." He rolled against the teen, arching his back at a sudden strong wave of desire. "Ah... ahhh! Shit..." He gripped Eren's cock in his hands, thumbing the slit.

Eren shuddered, still palming and sucking on the man's dick like his life depended on getting him to cum and moan for him. He tasted so good to the teen; he used his tongue to rub all over as his head bobbed and his lips vibrated with sound around him. He was slightly disappointed he wasn't being touched as much, but his focus was on Levi anyway.

Levi's hips bucked unbidded toward Eren's mouth. He groaned roughly; he could feel it coming. He didn't want to leave Eren unfinished though, so he shifted as best he could, sliding his mouth all the way down over Eren's cock. He teased him with tongue and teeth as the pressure steadily built within him. He tensed suddenly with a badly mangled cry, and his hips thrust harshly against Eren's delicious mouth as spots erupted across his vision. Panting and thrusting, he spilled into the mouth working on him until he was compltely spent.

Eren didn't mind the bucking hips; it only made him work harder - then his mouth was being filled as he heard the tasty cries of pleasure. He swallowed as much as he could take it, pulling away to breath and moan out as his own cock was still being worked on. He gripped Levi's legs as his toes curled in pleasure. "F-fuck! Levi!! Hnnn!"

Levi panted heavily, using his nose as much as possible since he was still trying to suck on Eren's cock. His chest was heaving, but he pulled the teen closer, licking at the base while he sucked. His hands reached toward Eren's balls, and he dragged his fingers across them, fondling them lovingly.

He bit into Levi's leg gently as the heat pooled into his abdomen before he arched and moaned out his release until he was well spent. he shivered violently and went boneless against the bed. "Aahh...Levi..." He panted heavily as he stuck to the sheets.

A garbled cry sounded in Levi's throat when Eren bit his leg. It wasn't hard, so it didn't hurt. But the sensetivity caused him to twitch. And then he was coughing as Eren came, doing what he could to swallow all the bitter fluid. He didn't want another mess on the sheets to clean up; they'd been changed enough already. Once he felt the shifter collapse, he slowly pulled away, dragging his tongue up Eren's cock as he released him. He lay there, unable to move, panting harshly.

Eren pants heavily and turns himself around to be back face to face with Levi, snuggling into his neck; kissing his neck a few times. "Mmm...' he hummed happily into his neck as he nuzzled into it. "You're just good at /everything/| He purred.

Levi huffed a quiet laugh. "Everything?" He murmured, pulling Eren closer. "Hardly. Sucking up will get you nowhere, brat." He rolled over onto his elbows, looking down at Eren with warmth in his eyes. "Je t'aime tellement. Ne jamais me quitter." (French- I love you so much. Don't ever leave me."

"I'm not sucking up, I mean every word I ever say to you." Eren gasped as Levi was now looking into his eyes; just that could take his breath away. His eyes was absolutely stunning. He didn't understand the French like usual, but it felt deep and meaningful.

"Perhaps. But I'm really not that good at everything. It only appears that I am." He absently ran his hand along Eren's chest, tracing the lines of muscles. He really did enjoy being able to have these simple touches. It meant the world to him, let him know that they weren't together simply to have sex. His hand traveled up, stroking Eren's collarbones, his neck, his jaw. He ran his thumb over the shifter's lips, his eyes following every move he made.

Eren enjoyed these simple touches as well; and not getting turned on by it - more like his heart was fluttering and he was melting frome very touch. He reached up to praise every inch of Levi with his own hands;e verything about him was so damned perfect and gorgeous, he just wanted to worship him.

Levi caressed Eren's face softly, memorizing by touch. His fingers floated back down to run along Eren's throat, and he lightly raked his nails over the sensetive flesh. "What are you thinking about?" He breathed, eyes meeting Eren's.

"J-just how lucky I am to have you, you are like this perfect being - no matter what you say, you are a perfect being that made me life so much better." Eren was still breathless as they carressed each other; his breath coming out in gasps every few seconds.

He shook his head in amusement. "You are simply amazing. I hope you realize that. I know you haven't had an easy life, and I haven't made it any better for you. For that, I am sorry. Even though we need to act normally when around other people, I will do what I can to make sure you are happy from here on in. Eren, you are important not only to the human race, but to me as well. Do what you can to stay alive and uninjured during our missions." He rested his head on the shifter's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"And I never take anything you say to heart when you have to insult me in front of others; even those insult have died down significantly." Eren stroked his soft raven hair and rubbed his built back muscles. Damn, his body was so perfect; not just his body of coutse.

"The insults have died down?" Levi repeated, voice suddenly dry. "Hmm; guess I better start up again." He hid his face against Eren's chest so that he wouldn't see the smile that graced his mouth. He moaned softly at the feel of those hands in his hair and on his back.

"...If you must." Eren pouted and gave Levi a good noogie for future torment that was bound to comel he could only hope he would make it up to him after hours, romantically or sexually - either worked.

Levi tensed. "Oh, hell no. You did not just mess up my hair, did you, Yeager?" He sat up, reaching with his hands to feel his now badly mussed up hair. Looking down at Eren, he gave the best death glare he could muster. "Your ass is mine, Eren. That brain of yours better be thinking of a way to make this up to me."

"....M-my ass? What do you mean? Uh...uh.." Eren squeaked and hid under the blanket. "I'm sorry!" His muffled voice came from under the blanket, he didn't know if Levi meant sexually or threatingly; either way the glare frightened him.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh, dragging the male back out by his feet. "Tell hell are you doing? It amazes me that you can be so aggressive one moment, and fearful the next. Idiot." He smirked just slightly. "Your ass IS technically mine, but that's not what I was referring to. I can ruffle your hair, but don't touch mine like that. Run your fingers through it, stroke it, whatever. But don't mess it up." He dragged the male to him, giving him a very forceful, thorough kiss. "Understand?"

He yelped when he was dragged out from under the blanket; though when he was kissed he melted into it. "Mmnn..." His mind spun like it usually did after kisses from Levi. "y-yes...I'm sorry." He was flustered once more and in a slight daze; wondering what just happened.

The Captain sat back with a smirk, watching the teen. Really; he was just too damn cute and too fun to toy with. "So what exactly are you going to do to make it up to me?" He asked in a low voice.

"W-whatever you want." he blushed up at him, still really nervous and dizzy from that kiss, fiddling with the blanket.

"You want me to decide your punishment? Are you sure about that?" He chuckled, pulling the teen close for another slow kiss.

"Nhh..." Eren hummed into the kiss, his face immidiately warm once more; his arms wrapping around Levi as he returned it.

Levi turned until he could slide on top of Eren, pushing him into the matress. There was no way he was up to another round of sex. Three times they'd already done it today. If they tried again, he would surely be dry. But kissing, mmm, kissing. He could do that all night. At least, if they needed need sleep. He tilted his head slightly to get better acces to the teen's mouth, pressing down on him.

"Mmm~" Eren wrapped his arms around the man; he could get intoxicated off of kissing him, he was pretty sure he already did each time they kissed. He melted into it, rubbing his hands all over his well toned back; absolutely moaning into the kiss. It was hard not to get turned on by kissing, but he didn't want to do anything about that; he just wanted to feel the man's lips on his.

Shivers went through him when Eren's hands ran down his back. He could feel the fingers catch on his scars, but it didn't upset him like it usually would. He lowered his weight carefully on Eren's body so that he wouldn't crush him, sucking on the shifter's lower lip. HIs tongue came out to trace the teen's lips, seeking entrance instead of demanding.

Eren was enjoying this moment of just sharing this tender kiss, there was no one else in the world; just them. He groaned softly as his lip was sucked then licked; he parted his lips and slid his tongue out the meet with his lover's.

Levi let his tongue slowly slide across Eren's. He licked inside the teen's mouth, then nibbled on his lower lip, continuing to softly nibble as he lowered his way toward Eren's neck. His tongue came out, dipping into the hollow where Eren's collarbones met.

Eren's breath caught in his throat as his neck and collarbone was now recieving kisses and tongue. His whole body flushed from the attention, his fingers dragged down the man's body as he made soft noises.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle. "You really do like it when I do that." He murmured against the skin, reaching up with a hand to lightly trace where he'd been kissing. "I'm glad. I have something that only I can do to you. Only I am able to see this beautiful, flustered sight." He nuzzled against Eren's neck, then began gently sucking.

"O-only you...and only I can see this fantastic man hover over me." Eren shuddered and moaned loudly, his neck was way too sensitive. It was almost like touching one of his more intimate places.

Levi bit Eren, not hard, but not gently either. He pulled back far enough to look the shifter in the eyes. "Voyerism isn't my thing, so yes, only you. Vous etes mon seul et unigue. And I'm not sharing." Licking the place he'd bit one more time, he rolled off the teen, cuddling against his side. (French- You are my one and only)

Eren made sure this spot wouldn't heal over as he groaned softly, looking back up into the eyes of his lover. "I'm so happy..." He smiled sweetly at him, he assumed the french was something sweet as well. He turned slightly to nuzzle against him when he left the top of him,

"Good." Levi mumbled, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. "You deserve it, after all the shit life has given you." He pressed against the shifter's warm body. "We really should both get some sleep. We have a lot to do to prepare for our next mission."

"Yeah, good point." Eren wondered if Levi was happy, it seemed like it to him. He snuggled close to him and closed his eyes; hoping everything would go well in thre future- hopefully they will solve all their problems and maybe eventually make their relationship official; not that it wasn't - just...it would be nice to be together outside their room.

Levi gripped the reins of his horse tightly as he led his new squad out into Titan territory. It had been just over a week since Eren returned. And sadly, that first night was the only time they'd been able to do much of anything. The rest of the days Levi hadn't gotten back to the room until late, kept up planning with Erwin and Hanji, once she had regained consciousness. Sure, they now shared a room, but sleep always seemed to win out as of late. He could still remember the first morning Eren's sister had come looking for him, and her shock when she saw his things in Levi's room. He glanced back at the girl now; her expression could have frozen lava. Oh well; he really didn't care about her opinion. "Oi, Eren. Don't turn into a Titan if you can help it. We don't want to attract the attention of every Titan in the area, and your screams seem to do just that. Understood?" Hopefully after this mission he'd be able to ravish the shifter to his heart's content.

"Yes, sir!" Eren shouted over the racket of horses running, how he would like to talk to him as if he was his boyfriend and equal; but they had to put up with this charade for now. They would make it up to each other when the mission was over. He watched his back often, but that wasn't unusual; no one would expect anything since he had always admired his Captain.

The horses turned inward, heading for the trail humans had once used. It was really annoying having to go a roundabout way to get the to trail, but necessary since Eren had blocked the gate. After a fair distance, he heard a shout behind them and turned in his saddle. Armin had spotted a Titan behind them. But it was moving slowly, so Levi wasn't really worried. "Keep going!" He told his squad. "We can outrun that one easily. We'll rest when we get to the trees!" He faced forward again, urging his horse on. It was only the four of them, because they'd attract less attention that way. They weren't looking for a fight; they were heading to where Hannes had died, to see if any clues could be gathered.

Eren followed by closely and yet at a good distance, keeping an eye out ofr any titans; and most importantly: The titan shifters.

They arrived at the trees with no other encounters, and Levi told them to rest up, that they'd be on the move again soon. He nudged his horse closer to Eren. "Feeling alright today, Yeager? You seem a little quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine...just concentrating on the mission." Eren gave him his best timid smile of a lacky talking to his superior that he idolized.

For some reason, that smile really bothered him. It had been him who told Eren they needed to keep their relationship secret. But he didn't realize how much it would upset him if Eren acted normally. Glancing at the other two, and seeing they were preoccupied with taking care of rtheir horses, he leaned off his own horse and pressed his lips lightly against the shifter's.

Eren was just having an inner struggle with himself and the fact he couldn't be all coupley with his Captain when quite suddenly he was being kissed and it was the most welcomed surprise he had for awhile. He melted and hummed into the kiss, face flushing up instantly.

Levi's lips curved up as soon as he felt Eren heat up. "Don't act so cold, brat." He mumbled against the mouth. "Everyone knows how much you idolize me; that mean's you don't have to act like a mouse." Straightening in his seat, he let the mask of indifference slip back down over his face, save for the glimmer of love and amusement in his eyes.

Eren smiled warmly and scratched the back of his neck, holding onto his reins for balance; he may fall off at this point. He tried to regain control of his fluttering heartbeat as he tried not to look /too/ love sick. "Yeah..." He sighed dreamingly as he looked into his eyes and saw the glimmer of love.

He smirked inwardly. Glancing at the other two, he saw they were ready to head out again. "Eren. I want you to lead us. You know where Hannes died; I don't." His glare sharpened a little. "Keep aware of your surroundings, though. I don't want to be caught off-guard if any of your friends are here to greet us."

"Yes...I'll be careful." He nodded seriously; the pink on his face slowly fading away. He made a noise to signal his horse moving again as everyone came up behind him. He looked around the area before nodding and going onwards, trusting everyone was following him.

Levi followed right behind Eren, watching him and their surroundings. His eyes were drawn back to the male in front. Hmm... this was a really great view. He should make Eren lead more often.

They eventually made it to the sight, his ears burned the whole way as if he felt like he was being watched by the eyes of his lover, probably was. His expression saddened onto looking around at what was left over of the carnage.

The sudden set in Eren's shoulders told Levi all he needed about where they were. He left the formation, looking around. Blood still covered the ground due to their recent lack of rain. Sliding off his horse, he let the reins dangle so it wouldn't walk off. He reached down to touch a particulary large patch of dried blood. "This... was where...?" He took in their surroundings, but there weren't any Titans in sight. He felt the others come up behind him.

"Yeah..." Eren held in his tears for Hannes, everyone was dying around him; he had to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else. He kept a look out, he would protect everyone with his life.

Levi's eyes were shadowed. He handn't know Hannes all that well, but it still hurt to lose a soldier. Especially one that had risked his life to save Eren and Mikasa. He placed a gentle hand on Eren's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back. We've seen all we can; I'd like to get away from this place; it's creepy."

"Y-yeah.." Eren sighed deeply and allowed his superior to lead him away from the sight. He dind't know what any of this accomplished or if they were going home yet, he just needed to get out of there,

Honestly, he didn't know why they'd come out here to look at this forsaken land. It hadn't been his choice; even though he was in charge of this mission, Erwin was still the Commander, and it had been his decision. For some reason, Erwin had really wanted him to come out here. His question of 'why' still hasn't been answered. He climbed back onto his horse, signalling the others to do the same and move out. They travelled in silence for a few minutes, until Armin's shout warned of a Titan approaching from the right. A really fast Titan.

Eren was in his depressed thoughts when he heard Armin shout, he looked up with wide eyes; please let it just be a abbehrant titan and not one of the shifters! He clutched the reins tightly as he prepared for battle.

How the hell was the Titan approaching so fast? And how had they not seen it until now? Had it been waiting for them? "Head for the trees!" He urged the others. "Go!" He ran behind them, watching the Titan approach. Out of all four of them, he'd had the most time to recover from his injuries. Although the others would refuse to admit it, he was the one most capable of dealing with a Titan right now. But he still urged his horse onward, preferring to outrun instead of fight. He cursed when he felt the air move behind him. The horses weren't fast enough. It was going to come to an aerial battle. They needed to reach the trees.

Eren urged the horse forward as fast as he could, hoping the others were fast enough behind him as well. Mostly worried for Levi since he went to the very back; he hoped they reached the damn trees soon -- he couldn't handle another heartbreak, especially any of the people behind him; that would be the worst kind.

Levi felt the air move again. Damn; this Titan was really fast. Could it be a shifter? It was possible. They knew of four shifters aside from Eren; more existing was a distinct possibility. If it was in fact a shifter, why was it after them? And how had it known ithey would be there? Unless it had been told? His horse screamed and Levi suddenly found himself flying through the air. "Shit." They were still not close enough for his grapples to hit the trees. He'd have to use the Titan. Twirling in the air, he turned, sending his grapples toward the Titan. Whom he just realized was bigger than Eren's Titan form.

Eren turned around once more to see Levi thrown off his horse, his breath caught - but the man had quickly turned in mid air and grappled the titan. /Please Levi, please. be careful!/ His mind screamed as he tried to lead the others towards the tree - he was ready at any second to turn and fight if anything looked too bad. No one was going to take his boyfriend from him.

The Titan reached for him, grinning freakishly. Cursing again, Levi pulled in his grapples and used gas to get behind the Titan. That seemed to confuse it a little. Good; shifter or not, this one needed to be eliminated. Pulling out his swords, he twirled down toward its neck. Which he would have cut had the Titan not suddenly turned and grabbed him out of midair.

"...!!" Eren gasped sharply and told the others to go ahead, even if Levi could get out of the grip; he could not simply ride off and be expected to do nothing. He galloped straight at the titan, using his own grappling to make it distracted as he landed on his shoulder and stabbed it in the eye. "You let him go!"

"Dammit, Eren." Levi gasped. The Titan was squeezing him. "I said... go! That... was an order!" He drew in a sharp breath as the Titan bellowed. Eren had stabbed its eye. But the effect didn't last long. The Titan grinned eerily again, reaching for Eren. Levi felt the hand around him tighten again. He cried out as he felt bone break.

"LEVI!!" Eren screamed in horror, this agonozing worry was surely to make his heart give out at a young age. If anything happened to the man, maybe he would want it to. He barely dodged the giant hand to the other shoulder, trying to slice off the beast's arm as tears streamed down his face. That was his life the titan was squeezing! "LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!!"

His consciousness was fading. He dimly heard the other two coming to join the fight. So; they had disobeyed orders too. He'd have to punish all three of them when they got back. The pressure around him was lessening. Was the monster letting him go, or had they injured it? He wasn't sure, really couldn't care. The last thing he felt was himself sliding from the Titan's hand and falling toward the ground.

"LEVI!!!" Eren screeched, it was a horrifying screech that unleashed; causing titans from all over to surround the titan and eat him up. The boy just barely escaped off him. Someone had better have caught his boyfriend or he was going to fucking tear something apart.  
Luckily, Armin had caught Levi and they made their way back to the base. Eren was crying and they kept telling him to calm down, everything was going to be alright. He couldn't help but fear for his life and his limbs, would he walk again? Would he move? Eventually they made it back and Levi was in the medic wing with Eren never leaving his side, crying over him all night until he passed out beside his bed.

Levi didn't know where he was. His body hurt; his mind was fuzzy. Which way was up? He could dimly hear crying. Who was crying? It was someone nearby, but he couldn't see them. He couldn't see anyone, actually. He tried to lift a hand, even though he couldn't see. Or feel anything except pain.

The next day continued the same pattern, Eren wouldn't eat or do anything but go to the bathroom occasionally; despite what everyone kept telling him, even trying to forcefully removed him did no good since he would always end back in the same place, crying until he would fall asleep.

His return to the real word was painful, gradual. He could feel pain in a couple of different areas. Pain when he breathed made him think he had broken ribs. There was pain in his shoulder, pain in his head. He opened his eyes onto more blackness. *Don't panic.* He told himself. *There is no need to panic.* Surely someone was nearby and could tell him what was going on. "H... hello?" His voice cracked and he swallowed thickly.

Eren's head snapped up from his restless sleep and landed on Levi's face to only start sobbing once more when he saw his eyes open; but that didn't mean it was over - something was wrong. "L-Levi...I'm here..." He gently grabbed his hand and pulled it up to his tear stained cheek. "Please...tell me you are alright."

"Brat?" He could feel wetness when his hand touched Eren's face. Was he crying? "Where am I? What... what happened?" He turned toward where Eren was, but he couldn't see him. HIs breathing sped up as he fought not to panic. It was alright; maybe there was a bandage on his eyes. One he couldn't feel?

"You're in the medic wing...you were crushed and you fell..." Eren's voice was cracking as more tears poured down. "We brought you here as fast as we could...I...I'm so sorry I couldn't get you in time!" He then started to bawl for maybe the 20th time since they got back.

"Ugh, idiot..." Levi winced. He let his hand slide down the teen's wet face, until he touched the top of his shirt. He gripped it with what strength he had, pulling him forward. "I gave you... an order. You disobeyed. You weren't supposed to... come back for me."

"I will disobey a thousand orders to keep you safe and in my life." Eren replied boldly, though he was still shaking and sobbing; he didn't know how he was talking as his chest ached like all hell. "Please...are you alright? I know you must hurt...but say you'll be alright.."

"Cheeky brat." Levi half-smiled. "Don't cry anymore. I'm in... a hell of alot of pain. But... I'm alive. I'll heal." He had to know. He didn't want to ask, but he had to know. "Eren? Can you remove the bandage on my eyes? I want to... see you."

"...Bandages? What bandages?" Eren looked at him with much shock, oh no -- he was blind?! "L-Levi...no..." He reached up to touch by his eyes and sob some more, heart wrenching sobs.

"The bandages on my eyes, brat. Remove them already." He flinched when he felt Eren's fingers touch his skin... his bare skin. "No bandages?" He turned his head, facing the ceiling he couldn't see. "Well shit." His voice was deceptively calm, not giving away how much he was freaking out. "How am I supposed to be Captain if I can't see?" He reached out, trying to pull Eren into his arms. The movement made him gasp in pain, but he didn't care. "Eren, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Eren snuggled into the man, his body shaking. "...I-it will heal right? Please...I..." He couldn't form any words as he buried his face into his neck as he laid with him on his bed. He didn't care if someone would walk in and see any moment, his heart felt like it was going to give out.

"You're the one with the medical knowledge, so you tell me." He threaded his fingers through Eren's hair, fighting desperately to keep ahold of his fear. Later, when the teen wasn't around. He'd allow himself to freak out then. But right now, he needed to care for Eren. Shifting just slightly, he could feel tight bandages around his ribs. How many broken? He wondered absently. Turning his head, he crooned a gentle, soothing lullaby into Eren's ear, the French rolling off his tongue effortlessly.

"...It shouldn't be..." Eren looked into the eyes of his lover, they were faded out; but it didn't look permanent...yet at least. "It doesn't seem like they...w-will..." His body shook some more until he he felt the comforting hand in his hair, the french song being sung to him ever so lovingly, it was making his eyes shut from the lack of sleep and knowing basically Levi was okay; he passed out,

Eren's weight suddenly sagged against him, making Levi pause in his singing. "Eren?" His voice was just as soft as his singing had been; the boy had needed comfort, which he readily gave. It helped him to get a hold on his own fear. Even breathing assured him the teen was just sleeping. It made Levi realize he didn't even know how long he'd been in here; had the teen slept at all? He shifted until he could hold a hand up over his face, but he couldn't see it, even though he could feel his eyes blinking. The sound of footsteps had him calling out, and he recognized the sound of Hanji's voice and the doctor's. The three talked quietly while Levi held possessively onto the shifter next to him.

Eren eventually woke up, feeling nice and rested; though when he opened his eyes he remembered what happened and his sadness returned. What if Levi never couldsee again? Could never see him? He may be selfish, but he wanted his lover to be able to see him -- and being blind didn't sound fun at all. He couldn't move, he was weak from lack of sleep and food; he just rubbed the man's chest slowly; his only signal that he was awake now.

"About time you woke up, brat." Levi ran his hand along Eren's arm. "Your sister came in here earlier, about an hour ago, looking for you. I could tell from her tone she was less than thrilled to find you cuddling me like a damn teddy bear." He paused for a second. "She left food nearby, but I couldn't tell you where. She said to tell you that now that I am awake, you better eat. Which I agree with her on. Really, Eren. How the hell was you not eating going to help me at all?"

"...I...just didn't feel like eating." Eren sighed and tried to make his body get up, it was really weak from all that crying and whatnot. He eventually found his food and leaned over to eat it slowly, he still didn't really feel like eating until he knew that Levi could see once again.

"You have to eat. Since I can't see right now, you'll need to be my eyes. Which means cleaning, carrying stuff, whatever I need. Understood?" Seriously, what would the teen have done if Levi actually died" He didn't want to think about that right now. But it was a question he knew he needed the answer for, sooner or later.

Now he knew his purpose. "Yes!" He shovelled in the food, he would be the best damn boyfriend and aid in history; he would help Levi get through this. He wouldn't regret choosing him as his eyes and ears.

At least now he could hear the teen eating with vigor. He sighed and shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. "When you're done there, go get me something to eat. I'm starving, and I was told I can't leave this bed yet. Damn Titan; did you at least make sure it was dead?"

"Yeah...I...I let out a scream that I guess called the titans over again, heh.." He was nervous about telling him he had used his powers again without meaning to at that. He ran off to get the food for his boyfriend before coming back and saying his food was on his lap. "...Do you need help eating?" He asked timidly.

"Probably." Levi grumbled, struggling to sit up in the bed. There was no way he was eating lying down; too messy. "Since I can't see the damn plate." His mind was on what Eren had said. "This... power." He began. "Is it something you actually have control of?"

"...Vaguely, I think I get the idea of it." Eren recalled how well he suddenly controlled titans back when he was kidnapped and rescued. "Yeah...now open up." He brought a spoon to his mouth.

Levi tensed at the order. He wasn't used to receiving them, and when he did receive orders, half the time he ignored them. With a sigh, he did as he was told, swallowing carefully. Ugh, everything hurt. He much preferred having just an injured leg to his whole body. Being crushed sucked.

Eren fed him carefully, making sure everything was clean and not messy, not getting a drop on the man. Afterwards he set the food away and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back with a sigh. How he wished he could give him his healing abilities.

"Who said you could pull away, brat?" He was honestly glad the shifter had kissed him. He was a bit afraid that Eren would treat him like glass because of his injuries and refuse to touch him. He reached out a seeking hand, looking for Eren. "Come back over here and kiss me again."

Eren smiled warmly, happy he was requested to come back. He leaned in and kissed him once more, melting into his lips; pretending everything was normal and happy once more. "Mmm~" He hummed against his lips.

The one good thing about kissing? Levi didn't need to see to do it. Well, there were other good reasons too. He shivered when Eren hummed. "What I wouldn't give just to bed you over this bed and take you hard and fast." The injured male whispered, threading a hand into Eren's hair as he pressed against the wonderfully warm mouth.

Eren moaned just from those words, shuddering and turning bright red; his voice always had that effect, especially when whispering such things to him. "H-Heichou.." He whispered against his lips, his hands rubbing his shoulders as he kissed him deeply.

Levi broke the kiss with a chuckle. "I can tell you're blushing from the heat coming off your face. Really, my words have that much effect on you? It really is unfair, you being so cute when I can't see it." He lightly traced Eren's mouth with his tongue.

"O-of course they do..your voice and your words..." Eren squirmed as he was called cute, even when the man couldn't see. Before he could say anything else, he felt a tongue against his lips and he used his own to meet it.

Shoot; he needed to stop this. He could feel himself getting aroused, and his body wasn't in any kind of condition to do what he wanted to to the shifter. With a sigh, he stroked the teen's tongue a final time and then leaned back. "I hope I heal quickly. Having a wounded leg was bad enough. Now I can't really do anything."

"...Y-yeah me too." He hid his flustered face into the man's neck; even if Levi couldn't see him; he felt the need to hide his face. How he really wanted to be bent over and fucked into the bed like his man had mentioned earlier; he would have to wait for awhile for any type of love making.

Levi's arms circled the teen as he hid his face in Levi's neck. He gently ran his fingers up and down his back, sliding them under the hem of his shirt to touch bare skin. "I... have an idea..." He began slowly. "Of course, it would only be if you are willing and only if you can assure we are alone." He really shouldn't ask this. They could easily be caught, and he honestly didn't know how much strain it would put on his injuries.

"A-as much as I want to do something with you...I don't want to hurt you." It was a struggle saying that, but his well being meant way more to him then anything else. His cock twitched with the very thoughts Levi may have, but he had to insist. "Fuck...I want you, but I don't wan to hurt you.."

Levi frowned. "I'm already hurt, brat. How much more can you do to me?" HIs shoulders visibly slumped as he leaned against the headboard. "You don't even know what I was going to ask you."

Oh wow, he never thought Levi could be disappointed about not getitng to do something with him. "F-fine...what was it?" Dammit, he was sucker for his man, wrapped around his finger.

"First; stop stuttering. I know there's confidence in there somewhere. I've seen it before, and I want to again. You really don't have to be so hesitant and fearful around me. I thought we were past that already." He took a deep breath. "Second, you and I both know you disobeyed my order in the field, even if it did save my life. But I should still give you some kind of punishment. So, I'd like you to put those skilled hands and mouth of yours to good use. But again, only if yo're willing and only if we're alone."

He took a deep breath, though flustering deeply at his hands being called 'skilled', was he really that good with them? "What would you like me to do?" He sighed through his nose; something told him that the man would ask to be pleasured, he wouldn't get anything out of it - but he would sure enjpy pleasuring his man.

Levi heard the sigh. That right there changed his train of thought. He was horny, but he wasn't cruel. He wouldn't force Eren to do something when he obviously didn't want to right now. He struggled to create a soft smile; smiling wasn't easy for him, not by a long shot. His hand reached out, finding the teen's face, and he gently cupped his cheek. "Just be yourself around me, okay, Eren? That's all I ask. That's all I'll ever really need."

"I am...well, I guess I'm nervous for some reason..but yeah, but what did you want? I'll still do it." Eren wasn't going to let him back out of something that easily; he would do his best to please his man.

"I... was going to ask you if you wanted to suck..." He could feel his own face heating up as he realized just how embarrassing the request was. "F... forget it. Nevermind. I'm sure you have lots of other things to do." *Dammit, stop blushing!* He mentally berated himself.

Eren grinned, a stuttered and flustered Levi was always a rare sight and really adorable. "You want me to suck something~?" He purred into his ear, when the man got like this; he always felt his confident radar go up by a mile.

Oh shit. At Eren's purr he felt his blush darken dramatically. "Y... you damn tease." His tone was more breathless than he would have liked, maybe because Eren's sudden confidence caused burning desire to flow through him. He didn't know why, but Eren having boldness and confidence was a real turn on. "You already know what I want."

He smirked and licked his lips before venturing down, being very careful around the injured body parts. He slowly pulled down his pants and licked up the hardened member that greeted him; kissing the tip softly. He hummed against it beofre sucking on the tip.

He arched his back with a wordless cry the moment Eren's tongue touched him. He'd expected to banter with the shifter for a bit longer, so to suddenly feel his mouth was an extreme surprise. He couldn't help the moan as Eren hummed. It wasn't just the teen's hands that were skilled, apparently.

Eren gulped, he was already getting turned on from this. He gripped around the base of the cock as his mouth shoved most of it to the back of his throat, his other hand cupping his balls and palming him. He put all of this to work at the same time, still humming.

Levi's next cry had more voice to it. "Eren... shit!" He shoved his fist into his mouth, biting down to muffle the sounds he was making. He really didn't want anyone to see them like this. This view of him was for Eren's eyes only. But dammit if the shifter wasn't putting all his effort into getting Levi off quickly! His free hand found the mattress and fisted into it, and his body curled from the pleasure he was receiving.

Damn those sounds were making him flustered and driving him crazy, his own hips grinded into the bed as he sucked on the man deeply, bobbing his head and palming his balls. Yes, he was trying to get him off quickly; but only because he wanted to overwhelm him with pleasure.

"HOly-!" Levi's muffled words died in his throat. He shoved his fist farther into his mouth but he couldn't stop the whine from escaping. He didn't even have time to warn Eren before pleasure overwhelmed him and his mind went blank.

Eren felt the seed starting to pour into his mouth, he took as much into his mouth as possible, swallowing it down. Some dripped down his chin before he wiped it off, licking some off the member as well. He pulled his man's pants back up before gently cralwing up to him, having a silent debate in his mind of he should go jack off his erection or not.

Levi panted as his body shuddered through the aftershocks, groaning when Eren licked him. He felt his pants being pulled back up and had to smile at that. "You... are amazing." Levi praised when he was sorta able to breathe again. "Really. To think... this is all mine." He reached for the teen. "I wish I could... see you. To see what your face shows right now."

"Y-yes...all yours." Eren flustered at recieving such compliments, squirming against him from the words and being so turned on. "...I hope you can see again." He bit his lip as he snuck a hand into his own pants, pumping himself as sneakily as he could.

"I talked to the doctor while you were alseep. She thinks something got pinched when the Titan was squeezing the life out of me. Even if it's temporary, she says I shouldn't expect to see anything for a few weeks." He groaned as he turned carefully onto his side, breathing through his nose as sudden, intense pain shot through his ribs. "Come... curl up... in front of me." He tried to keep his tone normal, but pain still laced it. "I can't do much... but I should be able to get you off if I lay like this." Pausing, he added wickedly, "That way you don't have to do it yourself."

Eren sighed deeply, at least it was temporary; it was going to be a long few weeks - especially with not having any sex from healing, that may take even longer. He stopped when Levi started to move -- oh, he could tell what he was doing; guess he was being obvious like usual. He flustered ad curled up against Levi, gulping slightly.

Levi's hand slid along Eren's side slowly, until he was able to slip his hand down into the pants Eren was wearing. He drew in a sharp breath when he touched Eren's cock. Shit; the kid was really hard. "Tell me what you want." He whispered in Eren's ear, licking the outer shell.

"T-touch me...please.." Eren gasped and shuddered as much better hands then his came to his rock hard member.

"Touch you?" Levi's voice held amusement and he slid his hand down Eren's cock. "I'm already doing that. Is that really all you want? You sure you don't want me to-" He licked Eren's ear again. "Lick here?" HIs mouth dropped lower to caress the nape of the shifter's neck. "Or here? Perhaps you'd prefer I bite?" He did just that, using only the slightest pressure. "Tell me." He breathed.

"O-oh fuck, please..there Heichou." Eren keened, his body having a small spasm. "Hnn...t-there..."

His hand tightened before he resumed stroking, and he pressed his mouth against Eren's neck again, in the spot the shifter had asked for. He playfully nibbled and licked in time with his hand's movements.

He had to bury his face into Levi's shoulder to prevent the loud moaning, muffling it into him. He didn't need to attract attention inhere.

Levi chuckled quietly, biting Eren again. It was so cute hearing the shifter try to keep quiet. He couldn't see him, but he was sure his face would be beet red right about now. "Just imagine the things I'll do to you once I heal." He murmured, taking a few minutes to suck strongly on the teen's neck, leaving a mark of claim. "I'll take your clothes off nice and slow, until you are begging for me to hurry up." Hmm, who knew he'd be one for dirty talk? "Then I'd open you just as slowly, and ever so slowly push my cock into you. And once you're really begging, I'll fuck you so hard into the mattress that you might very well pass out." Placing his mouth back over the place he had been sucking on, he bit the shifter, hard, giving his a strong stroke at the same time.

Eren's eyes rolled back into his head at the dirty talk, just imagining it being done to him as he was stroked and bit and sucked on was all too much. He kept panting into the man's neck, whispering how much he couldn't wait for that and he could feel his release building up.

Levi pressed closer to Eren so that he could adjust the angle of his hand just slightly. Reaching down, he gave the shifter's balls a long deft stroke, one that he continued all the way up his cock and back down again. He licked the place he had bit, soothing any pain that might linger. "Come on, Eren." He basically moaned into the teen's ear. "Cum for me. You know you want too. It will feel so good when you do."

All the worship he was recieving all over his lower region drove him crazy as he bucked his hips. Soon he was cumming violently into Levi's hand as he cried out into his shoulder.

"Mmm, just like that." Levi hummed with satisfaction. He ran his hand lazily across Eren's cock a few more times, pumping the teen until he was spent. He pulled his hand out of Eren's pants and held it up. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the mess coating his hand. Tenatively, he brought his hand closer to his mouth and licked at it. Then he shrugged and pulled Eren closer, feeling for the discarded blanket and placing it over both of them. "Rest for a moment." He murmured. "I don't care who sees. Make up whatever excuse you want if they ask."

He snuggled against him, panting heavily as he calmed down from his pleasured high. He hummed in content as he nuzzled into his neck, trying to think of something if anyone would come in.

Levi was silent for several minutes, just enjoying holding Eren. He closed his eyes leaning his head against the shifter's. "I want a bandage around my eyes." He finally told him. "They're useless right now, so it's better that they're covered. And maybe darkness will help them heal faster."

...Eren got up and put the bandage around his eyes before nestling back into the man, nuzzling him with a soft kiss to his nose. "There.."

The Captain chuckled. "I didn't say you had to do it right this instant." He grimaced at the scratchy, unfamiliar feeling of the bandages. He ran his hands lightly along the shifter's back, enjoying just touching him. "Eren? Why do you like the idea of me being so rough with you?"

"I don't know honestly...I like when you are gentle more so but...I enjoy...roughness? Is that a bad thing?" Eren snuggled him closer, humming from the hand on his back.

"No, it's not bad. It's just not what I expected from you. You were terrified of me when I beat you for show, and yet you like me being just as rough to you in the bedroom. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something you were doing to please me."

"No..I...my mind is twisted, I think I even enjoyed the beating slightly - but just because it was you, I'm sick.." He buried his face into the man's shoulder even if he couldn't see his face.

Levi was unable to think of anything to say back to that. He enjoyed being beat? Levi hadn't held back that day, had been brutal to him, and he liked it? He swallowed hard. "You... aren't sick." He began slowly. "This world, with its cruelty, has made us learn to enjoy things we otherwise wouldn't. And you are a Titan shifter; maybe that makes you crave violence? Hanji would be the one to ask about that though, not me."

"Yeah maybe..." Eren sighed, why did he have to be so different? This monster? He wpould never be like anyone else and he hated it; everyone would learn to despise him one way or another.

He felt the sigh more than he heard it. "Cheer up, brat. I'm not going to disown you just because you like a little roughness. We can experiment with that, if you'd like, although not all the time. As you said, gentle is nice too." He thought for a second. "I'm the same as you, sort of. I absolutely hate receiving orders and have to be the one in control. But you adding a little confidence and authority in your voice wrecks me, in a very good way."

Eren flustered deeper the more Levi said, over the fact they were discussing bedroom things when they couldn't do much was frustrating to say the least. He glared down at the wound on his man's body and demanded silently that they heal faster. "Yeah...I'd like...to try all sorts of things.." Hearing the man liked his confidence was a sweet bonus.

"Trying things is fine. It's the only way we'll find out what we like and what we don't. Just remember that I don't have the stamina you do, so try not to get too frustrated." Levi smiled just slightly. "BUt that mean you have to actually tell me what you want, okay? No blushing bride syndrome, where you're too afraid to talk."

"..Fine." Eren gulped at the image of being Levi's blushing bride and had to stop himself from making a high pitched noise out loud. He had to calm down, it may be awhile to that day; if it ever came. "I understand."

"Good." Levi nuzzled the shifter's neck, pressing gentle lips against it. "I hope I heal quickly. This being injured is going to get very old very fast." He yawned tiredly. His body needing to heal itself, combined with the intense release he's just had, made him rather sleepy. 

"You should sleep, it will help." He stroked his man's face, after shuddering from the kiss to his neck.

"Yeah..." levi mumbled, exhaling when Eren touched him. It really did feel nice, to have someone care about him so much. To think he'd thought he would be fine without this. "Love you..."

"I love you too...so much." Eren cooed, kissing his cheek softly before nestling into him again. He would sleep with him.

Levi carefully felt his way along the walls of the castle, searching for the mess hall. After two weeks of being bedridden, he was going crazy. Yes, they'd allowed him to move to his own bedroom, but staying in there was just too annoying. Especially when Eren was busy. Which seemed to be frequently, lately. Well, he wasn't going to wait around for whenever the shifter showed up. He was hungry, and he could damn well find his own food.

Eren was forced to do things against his will, it greatly frustrated him that he couldn't be there for his boyfriend. He made it to the man's room finaly to check on him to find him not there. He made a face and asked the doctor, they said he left without permission. The boy growled and went on a hunt until he found him feeling his way across the hall. He made sure no one was around before shouting at him; they've been close enough that he could get away with lecturing him if he had to. "Levi! What the heck are you doing!? If you wanted something, you could have asked a doctor or waitied for me! I'm sorry they kept me busy, but dammit you can hurt yourse;f!"

Levi stopped moving. He could tell the teen was in front of him, so he wasn't going anywhere without a fight. "I'm hungry. I'm tired of needing to ask for help, and you weren't around. I've spent enough time in this castle that I should be able to find my way to the mess hall without help, and without getting injured more than I already am." He took a breath, then pressed on. "My ribs and shoulder are healing just fine; it's my eyes that are being annoying little shits. Now are you going to move so I can get something to eat?" His voice was curt, but not cold. He wasn't mad at the shifter, not really. But going from being self-sufficient to dependant was really wearing on him.

"...I thought we agreed on me taking care of you." The hurt in his voice was easily heard, he was pouting even if Levi couldn't see it. "I'm sorry I can't be around because of higher ups making me do things..otherwise I'd always be here..." He voice catched a bit.

Levi sighed, carefully feeling his way forward until he could rest his head against the shifter's chest. "We did. I just... it's still hard for me, sometimes. I'm not a patient waiter." He grimaced as his stomach growled. "Being hungry doesn't help." He placed his hand in Eren's, so that the shifter could lead him to the mess hall. "What did Erwin want from you this time?"

"Just more questions about new abilities and possible plans to go the basement." Eren sighed, relaxing as he held his hand and led the way. It wouldn't be too suspcious seeing the two like this; everyone knew Levi trused Eren with taking care of him. There was some gossip; he heard some interesting things, guessing about their relationship - mostly people being jealous that he could get close to him while no one else could. He slowly led him to the mess hall and asked him what foods he wanted.

"Meat, if there's any left." He commented absently. "Just pick something out for me." He could hear quiet voices, so he knew they weren't alone. But his injured state allowed for him to relax a little around the shifter. Even in the view of others. "Eren. Do you trust him?" HIs question was quiet and he purposely didn't say any names.

Eren immidately knew who he was talking of, it was like they almost shared minds sometimes; they were one and it always made the boy blush at the thoughts. He picked out some meat, luckily the last few along with other things he knew was good for his boyfriend. "...He seems off to me." He said casually, also making sure not to say too much in public. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

Levi grimaced. "Do I have to?" That was not a whine. He so did not just whine. "Isn't there a place in here away from prying eyes and ears? I've been stuck in my room for weeks. I'm sick of it. I need a change of scenery, even if I can't see it." Lowering his voice, he asked, "Off how?"

"Just some of his ideas..." Eren sighed, "They always seem too...I don't know, suspicious? I can't exactly explain it." Eren led Levi away from the mess hall and into a room he had found in the castle and rather like himself; he went here sometimes when he had to think. This room was rather huge and was very much like a garden.

"You will let me know if he orders you to do something unusual, won't you?" It could be simply nothing, though. Levi had had so much time to think lately that his mind could be coming up with things that weren't real. He turned his face as he felt sunlight. There was something cleaner about where they were now. It was something fresh. "Are we in the herb garden?" He asked in confusion. He hadn't even realized the teen knew this was here.

"Yes...I didn't know you knew of it." Eren answered, dodging the first question as he found a place for them to sit. "Now open up, please." He started to feed him lovingly, even having a small adoring smile on his face.

Levi had been made Captain for a reason. He was fully aware that Eren had avoided answering his first question. Behind the bandages, his eyes narrowed. So; a strange request had already been made. He'd wait a little while and then ask again. Maybe when the teen wasn't so focused on feeding him. He needed to know what it was that Eren didn't want to tell him. Something odd... His blood chilled and he forgot all about waiting. "He's sending you out on another mission, isn't he? Alone?"

Eren froze and put the spoon back down in the tray, gulping slightly. "Yes...he's confident I can only do this. I'm going to the basement on my own..." Dammit, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this; but he couldn't help but tell this man everything.

His face paled. "No. Eren, no. That's suicide! Do you have ANY idea how many Titans there are between here and there?! And shifters waiting to kidnap you again?! No, you will not go. I am still your Captain. I order you not to go!" The food forgotten, he jumped to his feet and began to pace, stumbling just a little.

"L-Levi...!" Eren was startled, he expected a rejection but not this degree. Wow, he really had breaken through this man's walls, he always forgot that until moments like this. "It's for humanity...humanity before myself!" He insisted.

"Humanity?" Levi repeated. "How the hell is it going to help humanity if you DIE?!" He was practically yelling now, but he didn't care. "You'd never make it! No, you aren't going! Even if... even if I have to force you to stay, to do things that will make you hate me, you are not going on this mission!"

"W-what if I survive? What if I find a way to save us all?" Eren cringed, hating him yelling at him; but he knew it was because he cared a lot and didn't want to see him die.

"And how are you going to do that? Titans eat humans, in case you've forgotten. How do you expect to get all the way back to your house without being eaten? Haven't you paid any attention to how many people have been killed trying to do just that? What makes you so special?"

"I can control them." He said matter of factly, he had been practising while he made these frequent visits with Erwin and he could do it without issue now.

Levi's body shook with anger. Clenching a fist, he punched through the air, not even caring when it connected solidly with the nearest wall. Turning away from Eren, he felt for the door. "Fine." His voice was thick with pain. "S... see if I care. I'm leaving." Hot tears threatened to spill over, which would make the obnoxious bandages that much more annoying. Finding the door, he gripped it. He'd have a talk with Erwin. A talk that was apparently long overdue.

"....." This did not go well at all, Eren collapsed against the ground and did what he naturally did when it came to being hurt about something to do with Levi; he sobbed his eyes out -- and he never left that room.

"He is not going alone, Erwin! I don't know what's going on in your head anymore, but we cannot risk losing Eren." He reached out, gripping the taller man's shirt. He couldn't see him, but he could still threaten. "I told you long ago I joined the Survey Corps to kill you. We may have come up with a truce, but if anything happens to Eren, I will make that threat a reality. A painful, slow reality." Releasing this hold, he walked out of the Commander's office, slamming the door hard enough to make the walls shake. Angrily he felt his way back to his bedroom. He and Eren had had their first major fight. And it was all Erwin's fault. He only hoped the teen would come back to the room they shared; he didn't know how soon he was supposed to set out on his solo mission. Solo; the thought made Levi growl. Being in the Survey Corps was not about solo missions. It was about working together as a squad. That, more than anything, told him Erwin expected Eren to die.

Eren actually had to leave soon, he had two choices here; disobey orders and be killed just to be with Levi -- or go outside and possibly be killed on this mission. He couldn't bring himself to leave the herb room, what if the man didn't even want to see him anymore? Maybe he should just go ahead out on the mission and rosk dying...he would save humanity then make sure he was eaten or something.

He grew more adjitated the longer Eren didn't appear. Was the teen really just supposed to up and leave without telling anyone where he'd gone? Levi pressed a fist to his chest, trying to quell the flare of pain. Offer up your hearts the salute stood for. But there was nothing to be gained from pointless death. Especially when it was to be the death of Humanity's Hope. Reaching up to grip the bandages around his eyes, he pulled them off. Nothing; he was still blind. Well... not entirely nothing. He moved his hand in front of his face, noticing just the slightest change in shadows. He wasn't healed, but it would have to do. Searching his room, he found a change of clothes and his strap system, putting them on with difficulty.

Eren slowly got out of the room, tears streamed down his face. There was no point anymore if Levi didn't care about him, didn't love him. He slowly made his way to the stables while everyone else was busy; clutching his chest where his heart would be. It hurt, it hurt like nothing else before. He got up onto the horse, with a last look at the castle, tears still rolling. "...Be happy everyone, especially you...Levi..."

Getting his horse saddled had been a chore, and getting on him was more difficult than it should have been. Luckily his horse knew him well. They had been together for a long time, and he gave the resilient gelding a pat, digging his feet in sharply to get him moving. Stealth didn't matter; he would need speed for this. His only hope was that Eren wasn't moving too fast, that he'd be able to catch up to him. And outrun any Titans that might come after him.

Eren was a good distance away, keeping an eye out for any titans. Though it was hard to see through his tears, he was going to try anyway; he needed to at least survive this mission long enough to save everyone before he allowed himself to die. He could swear he heard other hooves, but everytime he looked back he saw nothing - or was his vision so blurred right now he couldn't see? He shook his head and carried on.

He couldn't feel the sun so much anymore. It must be going down. Riding a horse in the dark wasn't usually a good idea, but Levi lived in darkness right now. HIs horse let out a loud whinny, alerting him to the presense of a Titan, but he didn't feel anything around him, so they continued forward. He gave the horse its head, letting him lead. The horse's stride lengthened out as it galloped over the hard packed earth.

Eren heard a titan approaching but simply let out a loud unholy growl and it got the hell away from him and ran off into the distance. He smirked slightly, this power did make him feel powerful and in control and it took the pain away slightly. He wondered how much farther he had to go,

Levi was panting, his horse was panting. Much as he hated it, he was going to have to slow down and give them both a chance to rest. His mood swung from violently angry at Eren for leaving without saying anything, to tears flowing down his face at how much it hurt. This was why he'd never been in a relationship; he couldn't deal with the complex emotions. He didn't know if their relationship would be salvageable, but he at least had to make sure the shifter stayed alive. After that, if the teen wanted to be rid of him, he'd walk away. He felt the mask slip down over his face; after years of working on it, it was near perfect. He just wished it wasn't Eren he'd have to use it on. Leaning against his horse's neck, trusting him to keep going, he closed his eyes and drifted, dreaming of a happier time mere days ago.

Eren was tired, tired from hurting, tired from everything and all the tears he had spent crying over Levi. He too buried his face into his horse and allowed himself to drift, he just wanted the peaceful blackness to take him away from all this.

A soft whicker roused him, perhaps because it didn't come from his horse. He sat up with a groan. It was full night, judging by how cold it was out here. Wherever the hell he was. Okay, so this wasn't one of his brightest ideas. He hadn't thought; he'd just chased after Eren. Him, the Captain, chasing after a Titan shifter. And not even to kill him. Although he just might do that anyway. He could hear hooffalls now, a little way in front of him. Clicking to his horse, they picked up the pace until they drew even with the other horse. Reaching out awkwardly, he grabbed for its reins.

Eren stirred slightly, where was he? was he dreaming? He couldn't tell in this drowsy state as he tried to look about. It had to be a dream because there was his captain, stopping his horse - there was no way he would chase after him, was there? He was blind and supposedly didn't care...or so he thought, how did he get here? This had to be wishful dreaming, the tears started flowing again as he just watched; not wanting to wake up.

Levi finally managed to get a hold on the reins, pulling the horse to a stop as his own stopped. This had to be Eren; no one else would be foolsh or suicidal enough to come out here alone. Leaning off his horse he grabbed for whatever part of Eren he could reach. Which, ironically enough, ended up being his neck. "You idiot. You ridiculous, worthless little shit." Deciding punshment would come later, after his heart stopped leaping in his chest, he tightened his hold on Eren's neck and crashed their lips together in a possessive, dominating kiss.

Eren gasped as a hand came around his neck, even more shocked when it squeezed and such hurtful words reach his ears and penetrated his heart. Then quite suddenly he was kissed; he couldn't help but kiss back despite all that's happened - his love ran to his soul and possibly deeper, this man was a part of him and he sure hoped this meant he still cared after all. Tears continued to pour as they kissed.

He pushed his tongue into Eren's mouth, not even demanding entrance, just forcefully exerting his authority. Once he had fully explored and dominated the shifter's mouth he withdrew his tongue and bit Eren's lower lip hard enough to bleed. Yet his hands were gentle as he brushed away Eren's tears. "You're a real pain in the ass." The vemon was gone from his words, replaced by relieved exhasperation.

The boy allowed all this, soft noises escaping without his permission until he pulled away. His lips wibbled until he found his voice, "L-Levi...you care...you care...why are you out here though?! You could be killed! You can't see!" He shook him by the collar slightly before he fell into his arms and sobbed relieved tears. "Y-you...came after me..." He choked out, these were happy sobs.

"Of course I came after you, you shit. Just because I'm pissed off at you doesn't mean I don't care. Damn; you really are a kid sometimes. Idiot." His hand went to Eren's hair, gripping him hard enough to cause pain as he dragged his up for another kiss. But the kiss itself was gentle this time, a sweet slow slide of lips, the softest brush of his tongue to sooth the bite he'd made. Pain and pleasure. Pain from his anger, pleasure from his relief. He wasn't in enough control of himself right now to temper either.

Eren hissed as his hair was gripped in such a painful way, his words putting him down although he did deserve it. Then Levi had pulled him out and into another kiss; the kind of kiss that made him melt into putty in the man's arms. The kind of kiss that really made the shifter realize that of course his man loved him; he had been stupid. He could all the love in the kiss, although the grip inh is hair still hurt -- again, he deserved that.

Levi finally released Eren, straightening on his horse. They had a lot of things to talk about, but he really didn't want to do it in the open where a Titan could attack them. "Do you happen to see any kind of shelter around here? I still can't see shit, but I don't want to be in the open anymore." He felt his eyes narrow. "You and I need to talk."

He hung his head before he looked around and saw an abandoned village. "Yes, follow me." He made sure Levi did follow him before he set off not too far away until they reached one of the houses. He got off his horse, helped Levi off his horse and led him inside before closing the door. He then braced himself and sighed deeply. "Well...let me have it..tell me what a shit I am..." He really felt like a shit at this point.

"I've already told you you are, so there's no point in me saying it again." Levi folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall opposite Eren. "My question to you is 'why?' Why would you leave without saying anything? Even before we fought, you were just planning on taking off without telling me anything. What the hell, Yeager?"

"...I didn't want to worry you, I'm really sorry...I just wanted to save everyone, to give you a free world you deserve." Eren rubbed his arm and stared at the floor; shaking slightly.

"Oh, so you didn't think you suddenly up and leaving would worry me? Considering how much I care about you, and that you've been the one taking care of me?" Levi sagged suddenly, sliding down to the floor. "Did you even care how I felt?" His voice was soft, full of sadness rather than the anger that had been there. "Do you know what it would do to me... if you died?"

"...Of course I care about you! Did you not hear what I said?! I want the world to be better for YOU!" The tears were rolling again as he stepped forward, shaking even more. "I would give up my life so you can live in a better world! And I thought it was you who didn't care...you stormed off saying so...so I couldn't help but think you meant those words...I love you ....more then life itself...please...don't hate me."

Levi sighed. "I don't hate you. I'm pissed, and a bit hurt, but I don't hate you. You honestly thought I didn't care? After everything? That's really cold, Eren." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

.."I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." he had messed everything up, it was over - he was sure of it. He fell back on the floor and just curled up on himself, sobbing loudly.

Those sobs tore an unhappy groan from Levi. "Get over here, brat. I'd come over there, but I can't see what's between us. So you come over here." It was moments like this that made him remember Eren was still just fifteen years old. He sometimes forgot, because of how mature the teen could act. He'd have to offer comfort right now and just let his anger bleed out. It was apparent that he'd done enough damage already.

"I don't deserve you...I don't...I screwed up..." Eren crawled over but instead of accepting comfort he pulled Levi into his arms and rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry...so sorry...please believe me, I ...you are my world...I didn't mean to mess up...forgive me...'

Those words needed to stop right now. Pushing hard against the babbling teen, he leaned up so that he could place his lips over Eren's, effectively cutting him off. They needed to talk this through; he knew that. But the shifter needed to stop saying words that caused Levi to feel like he'd been impaled with a sword.

He felt himself be pushed and feared the worst until lips met his and he was stunned silent, this could be an act of love or just Levi wanting him to shut up; hopefully it meant both. His hands clutched onto the man's shirt tightly like he may go away any second as he closed his eyes and tried to read through the kiss.

Levi pulled away by the merest inch, his lips still brushing against Eren's. He was satisfied with the silence. "Eren, listen well, because you may never hear me say this again. I do forgive you. Yes, you messed up, but it isn't completely your fault. I messed up too, by yelling at you and not allowing you to explain. I know you were jusy following orders. I was scared, alright? I'm still scared. And it takes a lot for me to admit that. But I still love you and I still want to be with you. ...if you'll... if you'll have me." There was more that they needed to discuss, since he knew Eren wouldn't give up the mission, no matter how brutally dangerous it was. Especially now that he knew Eren believed he was doing it for him. But he set those concerns aside for the moment. This was more important.

"...O-of course I'll have you. You are the light of my life...I thought for sure you wouldn't want /me/ anymore...I-I'm glad you still want a fool like me, you are my will to live." Eren shuddered as they talked with their lips still together; damn those inticing lips doing these things to him. "I'm so sorry..." He couldn't stop apologzing; he thought he was the perfect loyal boyfriend and he messed up.

"Stop apologizing; you're making me feel bad" Levi mumbled, leaning in to kiss him thoroughly. Finally breaking away, he sighed and placed his head against Eren's shoulder. "I'm sorry too, alright? I should have listened to you, instead of jumping down your throat."

Eren melted into the kiss, feeling almost all the hurt start to disappear as he kissed back. He continued to rub his back after he broke away and clung to him tightly, he was his lifeline. He kissed the top of his head softly before nuzzling into his hair. "...All is forgiven."

The relief he felt was almost overwhelming. "Good. So what happens next? You weren't really trying to get there in one night, were you? The distance is too vast."

"...Are you really planning on coming with me? You may be humanity's strongest but you are blind...and perhaps I was trying to get their in one night, or at least just keep going without rest...'

"Idiot. If you are too tired when you get there, you might fall alseep during a crucial battle. And I don't care if I'm blind right now, I'm going with you. If you try to leave without me, I'll just follow you. On foot, if necessary." They both knew how that would turn out. While his horse could outrun Titans, he'd never be able to. "You're stuck with me, Eren. How's that shit go? For better and for worse? Something like that. So deal with it."

"....Fine." Eren sighed deeply, though smiling to himself since Levi couldn't see it. He had said a line in a wedding vow, this touched him deeply - he really wanted to stay with him forever? Well, then he would just protect him with his life and make sure he was never touched. Then maybe later he could really get married to the man when all this was over, he sighed dreamily at the thought. "Okay, I'll rest for you."

"Thank you. I doubt there's anything to sleep on in this miserable shelter you fould us. So you will sleep using me as a pillow." His tone said that no arguements would be allowed or accepted.

He was going to argue, he really thought about it. Then he didn't want to, wanted things to get out of hand again, they had made up and he was happy. He laid himself down and set his head in the man's lap, smiling up at him.

Levi's hand threaded through Eren's hair, softly stroking, nails sometimes scraping the shifter's scalp just slightly. He felt his own body relax. This was what he had wanted. A chance to rest and relax with the one he loved. He knew it wouldn't be easy to find time to do this in the coming days, so he should enjoy it while he could.

Eren hummed happily as it felt really good to get his head pet in such a way by his beloved. He relax into him, turning so he faced him and nuzzling into his stomach. His eyes started to droop. "I love you.."

Levi bit his lip as Eren nuzzled him. Now was not the time to get aroused. The shifter needed sleep for the inevitable fight. "I love you too, Eren. Sweet dream." So quietly it might have been non-existant, he sang the French lullaby Eren he'd sang to Eren only once before.

Eren slowly started to fall asleep, eventually letting the blacknessw take him. The only problem was, he started to have a wet dream about his beloved taken him. and he started reacting to it out in the real world, grabbing at Levi's crotch and moaning as he licked his stomach.

"Nng." Levi moaned in his sleep. He hadn't been having a particulary erotic dream. He'd merely been dreaming about a time once all the Titans were gone, where he and Eren could be together. But there was suddenly pressure on his cock and he couldn't help but buck his hips a little against it.

The boy groaned as he grew aroused and buried his face lower into the man's cock; he began sucking on the side sloppily as he slept, his hips bucking in the air in need.

It was the wetness through his clothes more than the feel of a mouth that woke him. He opened his eyes onto more blackness, but at least he was aware now. He rolled his hips as he realized how aroused he suddenly was, gasping as he realized it was Eren's wet mouth he was feeling through his pants. Damn the kid, attacking him in his sleep. Not that he minded. "E... Eren..." He moaned low in his throat, trying not to move and hurt the shifter.

He was still deep in sleep, but so very aroused and continued to suck the man off through his clothes, groaning around him - murmuring inchorent things around his cock as his hips kept thrusting in the air.

"Fuck!" Levi swore, reaching for the straps around his waist. If Eren was going to suck him off, he wanted him to /actually/ do it, not just work him through his clothes. Although, he realized his body was more than willing to get off that way. Getting the straps loose, he tugged his pants down to free his aching cock. "Eren." He part gasped, part whined. "Are you even... awake??" His hands quested downward, trailing over the shifter's hot body, finding his thrusting hips. Well, the incoherent mutterering answered whether he was awake or not. The fact that he was doing this while sleeping... Levi groaned again, using his hand to give Eren the friction his body was searching for.

Eren whimpered as he finally gained pressure on his aching cock, causing him to stir; but not fully into the waking world. His mouth found Levi's cock again and began it's mission of sucking on him ever so gently, he would be more effective if he was awake though.

"Oh, holy shit!" Levi's hips bucked unbidden against Eren's mouth. The gentleness was incredible. Now he knew why the teen liked gentle; wave after wave of desire filled Levi's body. The slow sweetness of the act was something he wanted to experience more of. He was drowning in emotion. Was Eren only able to do this while he was asleep? His hand stuttered in its task as he leaned over the shifter, pulling him just a little closer. In that way he was able to actually slide his hand inside Eren's pants and stroke flesh on flesh.

Eren moaned around his cock, the stroking of his own length made him more heated and made his dream more incredible as he could still see Levi pounding into him. He keened and continued the gentle sucking, worshipping the man in front of him.

It was too much for Levi. The relief of having found Eren, whole and alive. The extreme gentleness the shifter was using as he sucked. Really, it was too much. He challenged anyone to last through that. A burst of French babble left his mouth as he came, and he gripped the shifter's cock hard as he road out his own orgasm.

Eren's eyes shot open as his throat choked on the semen, he coughed violently until he gained air once more and took the scene in. There could be two possibilities here -- Either he had done something to Levi in his sleep and the man too it to his advantage or the man had molested him while he was asleep again -- but to make him suck his cock while he was sleeping? It had to be the first option...maybe he had started sucking him off in his sleep and he used that, couldn't blame him really. Now it registered there was a hand around his cock and his dream came rushing to him; oh how he wanted to be pounded into to. "..Hnn...I guess you enjoyed that?" He wiped his mouth, looking at his man with half lidded eyes

"Yurgllll." Levi muttered unitelligibly. Frowning, panting, he tried again. "Yes. Brat. Did... you... even know what... you were doing?" The hand holding Eren's cock twitched, but he stayed still to allow the shifter the chance to respond.

"Ye -- wait, no...I was fast asleep, obviously having a naughty dream." His voice was all husky from waking up and being turned on. "This is a nice sight to wake up to..." He smirked with the same bedroom eyes. "How healed are you?" He purred as he ran a hand down his thighs.

Levi shivered at Eren's tone. "I can't see... worth shit. Maybe some shadows? But my ribs and shoulder are... better. Why?" As if he couldn't guess from the sound of Eren's voice. He loosened his grip on Eren's cock, running his fingers lightly up the side of it to see what would happen.

He leaned close to his ear and licked up it slowly. "I want you inside of me, it;s been too loooong~" He groaned out as he felt fingers rubbing the side of his member; making him pant into his ear.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out. It hadn't been a fluke then; his ears really /were/ sensetive! "I just... came, brat. Thanks to that mouth of yours. How am I supposed to be inside of you, hmm?" He could feasibly get aroused again. Eren would just have to work at it.

Eren smirked, he could make his man aroused once more. He gripped his cock and thumbed at the tip teasingly, the other cupping at his balls and palming while he sucked on his earlobe; humming softly before whispering. "I will have you inside me~'

Levi groaned, arching both into and away from Eren's ministrations. "Horny... sex... demon." He muttered. Not able to think clearly, he wasn't really sure if his words even made sense. The mouth sucking on his ear was making him nearly delirious.

"You like it~" Eren chuckled breathily as his hands continued their work stroking and palming Levi's cock and balls, nipping on his ear now. He was going to drive his man crazy and hopefully make him jump him and ravage him.

He groaned again, beginning to move his hips just a little against Eren's hands, helping increase the friction as he did feel himself starting to get hard again. Fisting his hand in Eren's hair, he dragged the shifter off his ear and over to his mouth. "You started this." He hissed breathlessly before connecting their lips and savagely kissing him.

Eren groaned into the kiss, finally getting some action from Levi was a relief, he needed more of it. His hands continued their work as he kissed back passionately.

Levi pulled the shifter onto his lap, trailing biting kisses down his neck. His hands worked on the straps Eren was wearing, loosening them enough that he could get at the clothes under them. Whether the straps stayed on or not was up to the shifter; now that Levi was aroused again he wanted nothing more than to be inside the shifter.

Eren moaned as his sensitive neck recieved biting and kisses. His hands gripped onto the man's shirt, ripping it off him after ripping straps off.

Levi chuckled. "Someone's desperate." His voice was low and smooth as he ran his tongue up the shifter's neck.

"Y-yes...it's been too long~" He gasped out and cried silently as his neck was licked.

"I'm sure we could have found some way to have sex while I was healing. If only you had asked." He carefully maneuvered Eren's shirt out from under the straps he was wearing, sliding it off his body. "For instance." Here he twisted, so that he was suddenly laying on the ground with the shifter above him. "This position doesn't put very much strain on my ribs." He ran his hand along the shifter's abdominal muscles, raked nails gently up and down his sides.

He gasped out of surprise this time as he was suddenly put on top of Levi, shivering as a hand and nails carressed his torso. He flushed as he realized he could ride Levi, although h enever tried this before he bet it could be deeper sitting down him like this. He gulped and ran his hand across the man's body, grinding his clothed pants down on the man's naked one - hey, he was naked and he wasn't.

"Don't get me wrong." Levi gasped with a groan. "I still want to take you hard and fast. But I doubt there's a bed around, and this floor is probably filthy." Which made him wince as he realized he was laying on it. "I want you, but not bloody. So, this for now, and then when we get back..." He let the statement trail off suggestively, gripping Eren's hips and bucking harshly against him.

Eren's breathing grew more laboured as he continued to grind his hips down on Levi, enjoying the words that rang through his ears; he soon got up for only a moment to rip his pants off before sitting back down and grinding once more.

Levi's grip tightened in the straps around Eren's waist. He had quite a bit of leverage like this. He used the leverage to pull Eren hard against him, groaning at the pleasure when their cocks touched. Licking dry lips, his hands left the straps to trail the insides of Eren's thighs.

"Aahh..." Eren keened, he felt pretty sexy right now with just the straps on and that was rare for him to feel attractive at all. He was hoping the sex appeal would drive Levi crazy and cause him to thrust up inside him soon enough.

The differences between Eren's skin and the leather straps under his hands was a major turn on. Reaching up, he grabbed the one that crossed Eren's chest, pulling him down. "Wear these during sex when I can see again." He whispered in the shifter's ear, nipping him gently. His other hand gripped Eren's cock and began slowly pumping him.

Eren gasped sharply and bucked his hips into Levi's hand, shuddering at his words and from the ear nips. His hands clawed gently down his chest as he rolled his hips down on him.

Levi drew in a sharp breath. He wanted to be inside the teen so bad. "I want you. Ugh, I want you so bad." He whispered, shifting a little beneath Eren so that his cock brushed up against Eren's ass. "Can I enter you? You'd be so tight like this, without any preparation at all." He wasn't completely heartless however, so he did warn the teen. "It would hurt you though. So you make the first move, if you want. If you want my fingers in you though, I can do that too." He moaned. "It /has/ been too long."

He bit his lip, he really wanted the man inside him so bad; but he didn't want to accidentally be hurt and have to cancel this whole thing. "P-please prepare me...I need you, but I want to be ready.." He bit his lip and shuddered as the cock was against his ass, so tempting but...not yet.

"Another time then." He stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, coating them sufficiently in saliva. Pulling the teen flush against his own body, he let his hands slide down Eren's back, lightly tracing his spine. His hands gripped Eren's ass, rubbing and massaging. The hand he had sucked on reached for the shifter's entrance and he carefully pressed a finger inside, groaning at the feel.

He watched the man coat his fingers and gulped from how attractive that looked, until he was pulled against him. He shuddered as a hand went down his spine and his ass was gripped and massaged. Soon enough a finger entered him followed by a groan from both lovers.

Levi slowly worked Eren open, adding a second finger when he felt the shifter could handle it. There just weren't enough words in the world to explain how it felt to be doing this to Eren, to be hearing those wonderful sounds the teen was making. He curled his fingers, searching for that spot that could make the shifter scream.

He found that spot alright, Eren went from squirming and gasping to screaming into the man's hair. His hands digging into his shoulders as he couldn't think anymore when this was being done to him.

That sound went directly to his cock, and he hoped the shifter was ready because he couldn't wait anymore. Letting his fingers teasingly slide out of Eren's body, he grabbed him tightly on his hips again, pushing him down onto his length, trying really hard to stay still even though all he wanted to do was brutally thrust into him. "M... move when you're able." He groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Being pressed down onto the length and filled in such a way, deeper then ever possibly was making his head spin for a good while. "F-fuckk..." His body quivered for a few moments before he started to ride Levi slowly, his cock rubbing against his stomach as well wasn't helping anything as he kept gasping out,

Levi continued to hold still, letting Eren do all the work. He really didn't want to hurt him. Be rough, oh yes. But hurt? Only if the shifter asked for it. He had told him they'd experiment, but he wasn't going to start something without clearing it first. So rather than tear the shifter's body apart, he waited, waiting for Eren to give him some sort of signal that it was okay to move. It was really distressing not to be able to see his face; that expressive face usually told him everything he needed to know. "You... alright?" He grunted in a rough voice.

"Y-yes...you need to move...I need mooore.." Eren groaned out as his hips kept rolling as he clawed into the man's chest. "L-Levi..." He bit his lip as his hips went faster at points.

"So greedy." Levi allowed himself the slightest twitch of his hips, wanting to see what would happen. "E... Eren... sacrebleu you feel so good." His hips snapped forward suddenly, one hard thrust into the shifter before returning to gentle movements.

"Aahhh!" Eren threw his head back when Levi started to move, espeically that sharp thrust had made him moan. "Levi...fuuuckkk..."

Levi kept moving under Eren, alternating between gentle moving and hard, sharp thrusts. If the difference felt good to him, he /knew/ it felt good to Eren. "Eren... I want... to try something..." The hands on Eren's hips dug into the delicate flesh. Eren's cries were destroying him.

"W-what is it?" Eren asked, his curiousity piqued as he moved faster, the thrusts were destroying him.

He had to work for a moment to find his voice. "S... sit up." He ordered. "Put your... feet on the ground... and lean back a little. Grip my thighs... for leverage."

Eren sat up, put his feet on the ground and gripped his thighs, confused as hell but wanting to try new things.

Levi let Eren get settled and then gave a sharp thrust. As he'd thought, this position allowed him deeper into the shifter's body. He could also imagine just how good the view was, since this angle put Eren on display. Groaning, he snapped his hips up hard against the other male's body.

Eren screamed out, this position made Levi thrust into his prostate and see stars more then ever. He shuddered and cried out, hips moving with the man's as hins fingers dug into his waist. "L-Levi! Yes! There!"

Levi didn't bother trying to respond, just rammed into Eren again and again. One hand came around his front and grabbed his cock. This was definielty a position he wanted to repeat when he could see again.

Watching his lover ram into him was almost as good as feeling it, seeing those wondorous muscles ripple as he slammed into him, watching his face contort with pleasure - it was to die for. His cock was grabbed and he only grew louder as he moved with his hips.

Levi snapped his hips harshly, plunging into Eren with single-minded passion. They really shouldn't let this much time pass; it made him damn near crazy. And Eren's cries of pleasure only made it worse. He groaned, feeling himself getting close. Eren might actually outlast him right now. He stroked the shifter's cock fiercely.

His toes curled as he felt the heat build up in his pelvis, his moaning echoed throughout the deserted house as his body let out small spasms of pleasure. "I-I'm gunn --!!" Was his attempted warning before he was cumming all over them, his body shuddering violently until he was spent and panting heavily, boneless.

Or maybe not. The shout and the sudden wetness on his stomach made him groan, and Eren's body clenching deliciously sent him over the edge. Digging his hand into Eren's hip, he slammed the teen down against his cock, body tensing and then giving way with prolonged, erratic shudders. His sides heaved as he fought for breath.

He shuddered from the last few thrusts, allowing himself to go limp against the man, panting into his neck. "Wow..." He breathed out, there were no real words for how amazing each time they did this was.

"Mmm..." Levi wasn't yet able to say anything, but he did let out a sound of satisfation. He stroked his hands lovingly along Eren's back. As his mind and body finally came down from the high, he remembered something he never should have forgotten, tensing immediately. "E... Eren?! The... Titans. Our location... they'll have heard..." He started talking before his lungs were ready.

Eren was in his bliss of the afterglow before the harsh reality of what Levi said came crashing down on him; what if his cries accidentally triggered his titan calls? He didn't recall any unholy screeching but they could still had attracted titans. "I-if they do come..I can make them go away.." He tried to reassure his captain, stroking his hair.

"Can you really... make them go? Reliably?" How he wished they could just lay here and bask in the afterglow of sex. But he had to be sure they'd be safe. If it /was/ true that Eren could keep the Titans away, there was no real rush to leave.

"Yes, I can control them quite easily now." Eren nodded, it was the one good thing he got out of constantly having to leave Levi's side to go train his powers. "Everything will be fine."

Levi breathed a sigh of relief. That power would come in handy. For now, he set his head back against the ground, wishing, not for the first time, that he could see Eren. He reached a hand out toward the shifter's face, cupping his cheek. "I wish I could see you."

"...I wish you could see." Eren responded, leaning into his hand and nuzlzing into it; placing a soft kiss onto his palm. He kept wishing the man would heal everyday, he was getting worried.

"I see shadows." Levi told him, trying to reassure him. "Just a little, more a shift in the darkness. Better than nothing, I suppose." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the shifter and kissing the cheek he'd been touching. "I'm going to hate nighttime when I can see again."

"I'm glad...you are getting better." Eren let his hopes get up, they all needed a Levi who could see; especially him. He wanted the man to see the world with him once he got better. He snuggled into him and kissed his forehead.

"I need to get better. I can't do my job as a Captain if I can't see." He frowned at the thought, but wasn't about to tell Eren why. Actually, the chances of him still being Captain were pretty slim. He had essentially deserted the Survery Corps to follow after the shifter. He would be lucky if he wasn't killed for treason. "So, are you tired anymore? Or should we get moving. " Or they could always keep snuggling like this.

"Can we just...keep snuggling for awhile longer?" Eren nestled into the man's neck; he just wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, it may be awhile before they could do it again.

"We can do that, yes. We'll have to keep an ear out for Titans, but since you can now control them, we just have to worry about being stepped on." He tilted his head to the side a little so that Eren could more comfortably rest against him. He could feel the shifter's heart beating through his chest, something that he felt was keeping him calm. They were both alive and in one piece.

"Yeah..~" Eren hummed, not worried at the moment as he laid on his lover and captain. He was at peace in this moment, everything would be okay as long as he had Levi in his life and nothing was going to take him away from him.

Levi let his mind drift as they lay together, not thinking of any specific thing. HIs fingers traced lightly over the contours of Eren's back, sometimes fingering the straps. He knew time was passing. How much, he didn't know or really care about. Just that it was. After a while, a thought occured to him. Eren's sister would be livid when she found him and the Captain gone. He knew she would probably try to follow them. Unless she was specifically ordered not to. "Eren." He began quietly, in case the shifter had fallen back asleep. "Your sister; will she come after us?"

"She's been made very busy so she never finds out I left until I've returned." Eren replied before letting out a huge yawn, deeply comforted by the massage he was basically getting.

That statement made Levi uneasiness and suspicion grow. What awaited them at their destination? For the moment, he set those thoughts aside, hoping he wouldn't later regret it. "Considering she searches you out about every ten minutes, I think she's going to notice you're gone." With an amused snort, he slowly kneeded Eren's shoulders and around his neck, loosening any tension he found.

Eren moaned softly from the massage, he had never gotten such treatment before and it felt really good. "I hope...she doesn't come.." he managed to get out through his grogginess and small pleasure he was recieving. It was so nice to be taken cared of.

"If she does, you'll probably have to protect me from her. She already doesn't like me, and if she happened to find us like this?" He turned his head to the side. "She's afraid I'll hurt you. What annoys me is that she is right. I did hurt you." His hands stilled in their ministrations as he said this.

"Levi...it was a misunderstanding, please stop blaming yourself for that." Eren reached up to stroke his face, "And I'll protect you from the world, you know that..I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back and nuzzling their noses together.

Levi sighed heavily, letting the shame roll away and be replaced with amusement. "Protect me from the world? That is so sappy, brat." He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness of the kiss. He reached up with one of his hands to gently trace a line from Eren's eye to his mouth.

"I'm totally sappy for you." Eren cooed, tracing small circles on his chest as he nuzzled into the man.

"Ugh, seriously? You're such a brat sometimes." Levi grumbled, but he wasn't upset. Actually, he was kind of flattered. Not that he'd ever tell Eren that. He sighed, running his hand along Eren's back again. "We should probably get going. We've been here for a long time now. And that distance isn't going to travel itself."

Eren pouted yet sighed contently as his back was rubbed. He huffed when he realize that Levi was right; they had to get moving. He slowly got up, helping his beloved up before finding his clothes and slowly putting them on.

Levi sat up slowly. "Oh, eww." He could feel the cum that had dried on his chest. "Disgusting. And we don't even have towels to clean off with. I want to find a stream or something so we can bathe. Right now isn't realistic, but the sooner the better." Because, honestly, the thought of what he was covered in was freaking him out.

Eren had to roll his eyes, he had some cum on him as well; but he was okay to wear it - it was a mark of their love making. He had to bite back his tongue from saying something along the lines of; 'Sorry I disgust you so much.' He finished getting dressed and waited for him by the door. "Yeah, yeah we'll clean up next time we find a stream."

"Good." Wincing at the thought of staying dirty for even that long, he felt around for his clothes. He found the straps first. It made sense that his clothes would be nearby... or so he thought. "Eren? Do you see my clothes? I can't find them."

"Oh, right..." Eren gathered the man's clothing; they were literally thrown everywhere. He went up to him and started to help him dress.

He shivered when the teen's fingers brushed his skin as the shirt slid into place. That was impossible; Eren had just gotten him off twice, so he should not be feeling desire right now. Could it just be the pleasure of touch? He had to brace himself against Eren to put on his pants, and when the shifter helped put his straps on him, especially the thigh straps, he closed his eyes in bliss.

Eren noticed his reactions and smiled to himself, leaning over to kiss him softly; enjoying the fact that his touch could only do such things to Levi and him alone. He made sure to brush against him some more before finally finishing dressing him.

Levi bit his lip to keep from making noise. He was almost disappointed when Eren finished dressing him. Clearing his throat, he straightened his clothes by feel. "You'll need to tie my horse's reins to your saddle. I don't want to accidentally be seperated. /I/ Can't control Titans."

"Of course, love." Eren smiled warmly and took his hands; kissing him one last time before leading him to his horse and helping him up it. Then he tied the reins before getting on his own horse. He made a noise and it trigged both horses to start moving towards their destination,

His face flamed with the endearment. Ugh, this kid was really good at making him blush. He sat on his horse with a sigh, holding onto its mane as Eren had them begin trotting. Being in continual darkness sucked. "Is it light out yet?" His voice wasn't loud, but he was sure Eren would hear it.

Eren did hear him. "Yes!" He shouted back, keeping his eyes out for any sign of titans, ready to take control of them.

"Good." Levi blinked several times, but he still saw nothing except the barest shift in shadows. This was ridiculous; he /needed/ to see! Was there anything the shifter could do to restore his sight? He wasn't sure, and anything that might help would probably be less than sanitary. He'd wait and ask when they had a free moment. Right now, he stayed low to his horse, listening, trusting Eren to keep them safe.

Hours later they came to a stop at a lake covered by tree; he kept his promise about finding somewhere to bathe. He stopped and helped Levi down from his horse. "We can wash now." He smiled as he led him to the lake, helping him take his clothes off now - it was really hard not to molest him as he undressed him.

Levi shivered as he slipped into the water. It was really cold! But he'd take what he could to clean off. Walking out so that the water was chest high, he turned in the direction he had come from. "Eren? Are you going to join me and get clean too? We don't know when we'll be able to bathe again."

"Sure." Eren flustered as his eyes scanned over that wonderful body before he started to remove his own clothing. He got in, shivering and exclaiming how cold it was as he held himself with his own arms.

"Kinda odd actually. You wouldn't think the water would be this cold, since the weather has been so warm lately." He shrugged, running his hands over his chest to rid himself of dirt. "Where are you? Come over here and I'll clean you off. Close promimity to me might make you warmer."

He gulped and came closer, touching the man's shoulder to let him know where he was. He liked being clean by Levi more then himself doing it, he did it better of course and it just felt amazing when he did it.

Levi turned and pulled Eren a little closer, scooping up water and slowly rubbing at the teen's skin. He ran his hands along his back and torso, leaning down so he could get at the shifter's legs. Since they'd been dirty for aome time, he wanted to make sure he cleaned them thoroughly.

Eren closed his eyes and enjoyed the cleaning, Levi's touch could always make him feel so good. His cheeks burned as he held onto the man's shoulders as he was cleaned.

Once he was satisfied with his cleaning job, he stretched up and gave Eren a gentle kiss. "Wash me?" His voice was an unintentional purr.

Eren melted then shuddered from the tone - was that an invitation to more then washing? He didn't act on it yet, since he was unsure. He did however start washing him, being sure to linger everywhere.

"Mmm." He moaned softly, leaning into the caressing touch. He did love the feel of those hands on his skin. And the longer Eren touched him, the less cold the water felt. "Are you... are you warm now?" HIs voice was slightly muffled since his face was pressed against the shifter's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, it's getting really warm." His face was warm and so was his body. He tried to keep himself in check, what if this was an entirely different moment and he ruined it?

Levi chuckled. "Getting?" He intentionally pressed his body flush against Eren's. "Yeah, you do feel really warm. You sure your alright?" His shoulders shook with supressed laughter.

Oh god, now their bodies were pressed together perfectly and he was pantly slightly. "D-damn you...Fine, I admit it -- You are turning me on." He squirmed.

Levi's shoulders shook harder. "I know." He managed before falling into Eren's arms and laughing helplessly. It was the most he had laughed, maybe ever.

"W-what's so funny!?" Eren puffed his cheeks out angrily; though liking the fact that his man was laughing - he was slightly insulted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Levi exclaimed breathlessly between laughs. "I just... you were trying so hard to hide it... Oh! My sides!" He continued to laugh for a few minutes more.

Eren clenched his fists then took the man and used all his strength to dunk him underwater before pulling him back out; then it was his turn to laugh his ass off.

Levi spluttered as he resurfaced, glaring in the direction the laughter came from. He was sure he looked like a drowned rat now. "Such disrespect to your Captain? I think I should punish you." Leaning down, he put his hands in the water, cupped them, and levered a huge spray of water toward Eren.

Eren couldn't stop laughing until he got water in his mouth and he flailed for a moment as he cough before sending wave after wave of water at his man.

Levi was grinning now. Punishment for the teen quickly turned to fun as they splashed at each other. He was completely drenched, and he hoped Eren was too. He launched himself in the direction of Eren, hoping to tackle the shifter into the water.

Eren was tackled succesfully, he flailed about in the water and laughed loudly as he resurfaced, after he got some air. His arms were around Levi when they came up as he continued laughing.

He smiled, and returned the embrace. "It's good to hear you laugh. There have been so few opportunities for it. It's so nice, and I'm glad I get to be around you to hear it

He flustered and buried his face in the man's hair, nuzzling it. "I-it's really great to hear you laugh as well! I don't think I've heard you really laugh and it's amazing!"

Somehow in the flailing about underwater Levi had ended up on the bottom. He stroked the teen's back, thinking about the comment. "I haven't really ever had anything to laugh about. You give me enjoyment in my life and something to laugh about. So I'm grateful."

Eren blushed even more, snuggling into the man below him. "Yeah, you have too. Without you, I'd be this raging monster all the time. You give me something to smile and laugh about." He beamed down at him.

Levi frowned. "You aren't a monster, Eren. Your power is a bit freaky, but you're as human as you want to be. I wouldn't trust a monster with my life. And I trust you. So enough with the monster thing. That isn't who you are."

Eren smiled brghtly and kissed him softly before pulling away and nuzzling their noses together. "I love you so much~" He purred.

"I love you too." His fingers stroked the shifter's face. "We should probably get out of this water before we catch a cold or something. I don't actually know if /you/ can get sick, but I know I can."

"Yeah, we should." Eren pouted slightly but helped Levi out of the water; guiding back to their clothes where he started to dress his man again.

Wearing the clothes and straps on wet skin wasn't the most comfortable, but he'd dealt with far worse. Once all his clothes were back in place, he placed his hands on the shifter's shoulders, pressing their mouths together and kissing him nice and slow. "Thank you, Eren." Reaching for his horse's saddle, he mounted.

He melted as he always did when being kissed by Levi, it took him a few minutes to recover and saddle onto his own horse. He made sure the riens were still tied together before he signalled the horses to start moving once more to their destination.

The way there was really long. Not surprising, considering the distance. But being on horseback for so long when he couldn't see anything was fairly boring. He also wasn't sure if the shifter was aware of it, but the closer they came to their destination, the more Titans they would find. To prove this, he heard a nearby roar. "Shit. Eren! Titans on the left!" He didn't doubt the shifter had already seen them, but he was used to giving the warning.

Eren panicked before he let out his unholy roar for the first time around Levi, the titans stomping away with ease. He panted and looked up at the man briefly; he was always afraid of scaring him off.

The hair on Levi's neck stood on end. Had that sound really been Eren? The grating sound had hurt his ears, and he shook his head to rid it of the ringing. "Eren? Was that sound you?"

"Y-yes!" He shouted back, riding on nervously as he kept an ear and eye out for more titans.

Levi didn't say anything more, just lay low on his horse, listening to his surroundings as they rode on. He hoped Eren knew where they were going. It had been a long time since the Wall fell; it was possible everything would look different.

Eren pretty much knew where he was going, at least he hoped he did. He had a good feeling this was the right way. He rode on.

Some time between running for their lives and the silence that descended, Levi fell asleep on his horse. It's possible it was from the stress of this whole ordeal. Maybe it was from the relief of finding Eren. Whatever the reason, he was deep in dreamland now, unaware of anything going on in the real world.

Eren brought him to their destination; being very careful. He finally arrived at the wall of his old district. He looked through the broken gate, there were a few titans. He made the unholy sound again and they all ran out with ease. Soon he raced the horses towards his old house.

The sound of Eren's Titan cry made its way into Levi's dreams, but since he didn't recognize it as a cry for help, he didn't wake. The exhaustion had finally claimed the Captain. If left alone, he might sleep the entire day away.

Eren brought the horses to the house before taking them down into the basement (After removing debre] Soon he had unlocked it and headed inside with the man.

"Nngh?" Levi mumbled sleepily, feeling himself being carried by gentle arms. "We... here?" He blinked, but still couldn't see anything. There weren't any sounds, but his nose found the scent of dust. Lots of it. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What do you see, Eren?"

"T-there is lots of papers and like...formula's everywhere; I think I'll have to go through all these papers to make sense of anything." Eren grumbled, but he wasn't going to do until the man woke up and could stand for himself.

Levi heaved a sigh. "And I'm just dead weight for you. Stupid Titan giving me this shitty injury. Is there anything else? Just papers? No... hidden doors? Or anything else suspicious?"

Eren squinted around, not seeing anything. "No..and you aren't dead weight, you can keep me company." He kissed his lips softly as he patiently waited for him to be able to stand.

He kissed his back just as softly, gently running his tongue over the shifter's lips. Then he leaned back. "I can walk, brat. You'll need your hands free. Just lead me to a corner or something, where I'm out of the way." His fist clenched, but hopefully Eren didn't see it.

"...You are never in my way~" Eren purred and kissed him once more before putting him down, not putting him in a corner. He started going through papers slowly, leaning against Levi on the floor as he read.

"Shitty brat." Levi mumbled, placing his arms around Eren. His head fell to rest on the back of the shifter's neck. "I wish I was able to help. I hate not doing anything." Annoyingly, tears welled in his sightless eyes. He turned his head away so that they wouldn't land on Eren and alert him that he was crying.

"You are helping me by being here." Eren turned around to kiss his cheek before going back to the papers. "Let me save the day for once, you did enough for a lifetime." He smiled warmly as he scanned the notes.

Levi stayed silent. He wasn't sure he could even explain to Eren how helpless, how pathetic he currently felt. He was supposed to be a Captain, the strongest alive, and here he was, blind, crying on the back of humanity's last hope. What good was he anymore?

Eren dropped his papers, sensing the man's sadness. He turned around and took his face into his hands. "Listen here! You are perfect! It's not your fault you got injured! Can't you listen to me and accept that you can't always save the day? Is there nothing I can do to make you feel better? To prove to you how amazing you are to me and the world? What can I do?!" Tears fell down his own face, he felt he was not good enough if his words weren't have any effect.

He closed his eyes. "Haven't you noticed, Eren? You're replacing us. Ackerman has begun to hold the title of Humanity's Strongest. Your friend Arlert is intelligent and shrewd enough to take Erwin's place as Commander. And with you to save us all, there's no need for Hanji and her crazy Titan experiments." He let out a breath. "Don't mind me; I'm just trying to figure out where my place in this world is now. I've disliked all the attention I got, but at least it was because I was /doing/ something. And tell me... if you were blinded, wouldn't you feel helpless too?" He struggled to get free of Eren's grip, not wanting to keep him from his task. Giving him a small smile, he ran his fingers over the shifter's mouth, caressing and attempting to stop any protests. "No; don't worry. I'll be okay. It's just this damn blindness that is affecting me so much. You continue working here; we need any data you can find. I'll go wait outside for you."

"...You are not waiting outside, what if a titan comes in the wall again?" Eren glared and gripped his arms tightly to make him stay put. "You can find something...I need you, I will always need you - is that not enough for you in this world? As for your blindness..we'll find a way to cure that too since it's not going away, I promise....please Levi."

Levi winced; that grip was probably going to leave bruises. Sometimes Eren didn't seem to know his own strength. "Fine." He let himself slide back against the wall; or what felt like a wall anyway. "I'll stay. But what kind of cure heals blindness? If you know of any, spill. I'm tired of this already."

"Well...something else I've been doing while I wasn't in your hospital room.. I transplanted the photoreceptor cells in to night-blind mice and found that the cells developed normally.The cells integrated into the existing retina in the mice and formed the required nerve connections that transmit visual information to the brain. If I'm onto something -- unlimited supply of healthy photoreceptors for retinal cell transplantations to treat blindness in humans."

"Come again?" Levi asked in confusion. "How about you take the medical talk out of that, brat, and tell me in normal terms what you just meant? I was a thug and now a Captain. Photo- whatevers means nothing to me."

"Photoreceptors are light-sensitive nerve cells found in the retina of the eye. There are two types of photoreceptors - rods and cones. The cones provide the eye's color sensitivity. The rods are not sensitive to color, but are more sensitive to light than the cones and are particularly important for providing the ability to see in the dark. According to researchers, the loss of photoreceptors in the eye is a leading cause of sight loss in degenerative eye diseases such as retinitis pigmentosa, diabetes-related blindness and age-related macular degeneration. Do you get it now?" In short, Eren was racking up his medical knowledge to save his boyfriend.

Well now Levi just felt stupid. Something that he didn't like, and would have loved to trip Eren for. Except they were already sitting and he didn't exactly know where the teen was. "So you think this will help me get my sight back? But that sounds like it would take a long time. I want to be able to see now, not five years from now." He sighed again; he was doing that a lot lately. "Anyway, worry about that later. Go back to the papers, Yeager. The sooner we leave here, the better. I doubt we came in unnoticed and this would be the perfect place for an ambush."

Eren sighed deeply, there was no winning with this man. "I try to give you hope and you shoot it all down!" He threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "Screw you! I'm trying to make you feel better! Be happy damn you!" He shook him around a bit before huffing and going back to some papers a little ways away from the stubborn shit.

Levi groaned softly. Eren's temper and his indifference seemed to be at odds with each other a lot. He didn't really know what to say; the shifter knew full well what he was like. But sometime it seemed like he expected him to change. Levi /was/ changing, every day. But mannerisms that he'd had for years wouldn't just go away overnight. He thought Eren knew this. But then, Levi also kept forgetting that Eren was so young. And that youthful enthusiasm was sadly too easy to crush. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not loud enough for the teen to hear. "Je suis tres desole." (French- I'm so very sorry)

The shifter sifted through page after page, burying his face in trying to figure this out so he wouldn't fume and let the swords stab into his chest. He needed to calm down before he did something stupid anyway. Page after page, it felt like hors - was it really hours or --? He didn't know anymore. Finally, he found a paper that explained everything. His eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp as he looked from the page to the formula's on the tables.

Levi had long since slipped into a restless sleep. The pain of their arguement had stirred up past memories, memories he wished he could have forgotten. He was locked in his own nightmares and didn't hear Eren's gasp.

Eren look at the sleeping form of Levi and realized he was too angry to explain things to him. He growled at his form and went into a corner, he still needed to calm down; although he probably wouldn't unless he was talked to. He let himself fall asleep as well, perhaps after that he could be more forgiving.

There were sounds all around him. Were they real, or were they a part of his imagination? He heard a low voice whisper something, something he didn't want to hear. "N... no..." He muttered. "Go away." He shifted until he could stand, trying to ward off whatever person was near him. "Don't... touch me." He saw the hand reach for him and he backed against the wall. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Eren woke up to Levi making noises in his sleep, they weren't pleasant noises at all. Was he having a nightmare? What could scare the great Levi? Oh, his past of course; what he told him...He got up and walked over to him, sitting down and pulling him into his lap, soothing his hair and back. "Levi...it's all a bad dream, you are fine~" He murmured into his ear and kissed his cheek softy.

Levi's fists flailed wildly, connecting with something solid. Was it the wall? But it felt warm. Had he hit the person trying to touch him? He screeched a protest as he was suddenly pulled into someone's lap. His hands beat against the chest as he flung insults, refusing to let this person have him. But through the haze of anger and pain, he heard soft words trying to reach him. He stilled, going quiet. And that was when he transitioned into wakefullness.

Eren was hit square in the face and a few times in the chest, he dind't let it stop him even if it hurt physically and emotionally. The man didn't mean to hit him - he hoped. He rocked him silently and kept kissing his cheek and ear as he whispered into his ear. "I'm here...no one is ever going to hurt you, not while I'm around~" He said in such a warm and soothing voice, rubbing his cheek lightly where it had been punched.

Levi's eyes blinked slowly several times, but he still couldn't see anything. The words and lips brushing his face calmed his, pulled him away from the hysteria he'd felt. "Er... en?" He asked, raising a hand to touch the face and confirm it was the shifter holding him. "Where... what... did I hit you?"

"Sssh, it's fine...you were having a bad dream; I blame myself." Eren nuzzled against his hand before kissing the palm a few times. "I love you." He nuzzled against it once more as he looked at Levi; wishing with all his might for him to see again, why was it taking so long to heal? He was sure he would it back around now.

Pain welled in the pit of his stomach; he'd hit Eren. Even if it wasn't intentional, it still should not have happened. Burying his face against the shifter's neck, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut everything out. He swallowed audibly. They couldn't go on like this. Eventually, it would destroy them. He had to find a way to get better. To get his eyesight back; to forget his past. Could Hanji make him something that would help? Getting back was a priority now.

"Anyway...I found the answers to everything, we can go back down." Eren stroked his hair before pulling him away enough to give him a soft kiss. "Let's go, our new life is going to be starting soon." He smiled bright, getting really excited over the fact that it was closer then ever now. Maybe soon Levi would get his eyesight, then they could date normally - then eventually marriage! He felt like a lovesick teen in one of those stories, but he didn't care - it felt so nice. He helped the man up, collecting the data and formulas; putting it all securely in a bag on his horse after he had brought Levi back to his hourse. He saddled his, making sure Levi was on his before setting off to the adventure back home.

Levi kept his head down as they began the journey back. Wrong; he'd been so wrong. There had been no ambush, nothing out of the ordinary. And Eren had easily controlled the Titans that came their way. He was so stupid for following the teen out here, when it was obvious he could handle a solo mission. All he'd managed to do was hurt the shifter, almost causing irrepairable damage. He swallowed hard, leaning down to press his face against his horse's mane.

Eren galloped on, making sure no titans came towards him. This was it, they were closer to being happy.

It was hours again. Hours of unrelenting darkness, of riding horseback. He knew they'd have to stop soon, for food and rest. And he knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet forever. He just couldn't give up the feeling of having failed so badly. And the problem was, if Eren realized why he'd been so quiet, it would lead to another fight.

Eren found the shelted house again, leading them to it. Helping Levi down and inside the house. He slid down a wall slowly, sighing in relief. "It's almost over."

Almost over? Was Eren really that naive? What had he found in that basement of his that made him think this war with the Titans would be over soon. "H... how?" His voice cracked from lack of use.

"According to these notes, My dad healed an epidemic; but in doing so ...created titans. But there is a cure and I grabbed both the titan formula and the cure." He grinned excitedly.

"Cure? Created?" Eren's father had created the Titans. Is that why he had gone missing? There had to be something wrong here; this was just too easy. "Catch?" He managed, throat still not up to talking a lot.

"...Well, besides from making everyone a titan and becoming one himself and everyone going a little psychotic, nothing really."

Levi shook his head in confusion. He honestly had no clue what the shifter was talking about. His head spun; when was the last time he'd eaten? The day before? It could have been longer for all he knew. All the energy he'd had had been used up in arguing, fighting phantom people, and self-loathing. He slumped against the wall Eren had set him near, closing his eyes.

Eren sighed, it seemed Levi would never be happy with whatever he said or did for him. Maybe he wasn't good enough? He closed his eyes.

"Brat?" He called some time later. Levi was pleased to hear his voice was stronger. Maybe he'd just needed the extra rest. "Oi, Eren? You around?" He used the wall to carefully get to his feet.

Eren opened his eyes and looked over at him. "I'm over here." He called, feeling weak himself; when had he last eaten? When they shared that meal in the herb garden?

"Did you bring any food?" Levi's stomach growled loudly, startling him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say a Titan lived in there. "We need to eat something. We'll never make it back without food."

"I..." He went outside momentarily, searching through his bag to find some food. Finally pulling out some bread for two people. He brought it back in and gave it to Levi, sitting down and nibbling on his own.

Bread. Levi's mouth watered. It wasn't as fresh as he would have liked, and a little dry, but he'd had worse. Not able to see if he made a mess or not, he ate ravenously, but still with the manners he possessed. "Where are we?" He asked once he finished, hands on his now silent stomach.

"Back in the house we hid in last time." Eren informed him as he laid against the wall with a loud sigh.

"We already passed the water we got clean in. Damn brat, messing up all my plans. I could have dunked you again." He copied Eren's sigh, but a smirk turned the edges of his mouth.

"S-sorry, sir." Eren leaned against the wall, trying to merge into it. Wait, he hadn't called him 'sir' in a long time - what was up with that?

"'Sir???'" Levi repeated. "Did I hear you correctly, Eren?" He advanced in the direction the words had come from. "Why the hell did you just call me 'sir?'"

Eren yelped and backed away slightly. Wait - why was he scared of him agian? He was really confused now; why was he reverting? "I-I don't know!"

Levi frowned, reaching out a hand and managing to find the shifter. "What's going on, Eren? Why are you being so formal with me? Why do you sound... afraid of me? What's wrong?"

He flinced, for some reason he was expecting to be hit --- that was it, the accidental hit had did something to him mentally. He really needed to shake that off now or else it would ruin their relationship. "...I'm just tired and hungry, even with the bread...maybe I'm getting sick."

Levi pulled his hand away. Sadness flashed through his eyes. "I'll... I'll leave you alone then. Take all the time you need to rest; I'll be around if you need me." What had he done? It had to have been something he did that caused this. Even though Eren was trying to pass it off as being tired. And they still didn't know if actually /could/ get sick. Levi retreated to the farthest corner possible from Eren, to give the teen his obviously needed space. He'd thought they'd patched things up, but now he wondered just how wrong he'd been. "Je suis desole. Je vais revenir." Wanting to reach the shifter with his heartfelt apology, he didn't even realize it wasn't said in English. (French- I am sorry. I'll back off)

"Heichou...don't go away..." He cried out in choked voice, his hand reaching out pathetically as Levi retreated. Didn't he know if he was left alone it would get worse? He needed love and comfort to know everything was alright with the man. This was saying things were /not/ alright.

"Don't? But you..." Levi sighed. "Eren, you're afraid of me. I don't know what's caused it, but it isn't lack of sleep. You need time to deal with whatever you're feeling, and me being over there after so thoroughly being rejected won't help." He swallowed, voice quieting. "Eren, I love you, but something is wrong, something I can't help you with. I'm just going to be over here. Take the time you need. Once you have sorted things out, tell me."

"N-no..Heichou...I didn't reject you...I was just afraid, because you hit me - but...but, it was an accident! I can get past it! Just like when you beat me in court!" Eren broke down in the middle of the floor, curling in on himself. "Please...stop pushing me away!" He wailed.

The sound of the shifter crying tore at his heartstrings. What were they doing? They just kept hurting each other. Was it really worth the pain they were going through? "Eren. Eren, please. I can't think with you crying like that." He walked back over to where the shifter was, stopping at what he guessed was arm's reach, and sliding to his knees. "I'm sorry I hit you. It wasn't intentional, but it still shouldn't have happened. When... my past is riding me, it's best if you... just leave me in it. I can't promise I won't strike out if someone touches me during that time. And... you flinched. I couldn't see it, but I know you did. To me, that is rejection. It felt like you were pushing me away first. I didn't say that I was leaving; I just wanted to give you space because I thought you wanted it." Levi sighed. "Come on, brat. You're turning me into a total sap. Stop crying. Please?"

"I-I'm sorry...it just feels like we keep falling apart; I want the love and happiness back..you are my only happiness, don't abandon me...then again, why would you want to be with a shitty brat that screws up all the time? A monster? You deserve so much better...I want you to be happy..." He shook as he choked on his words. "I'll stop crying if it will make you happy...I'm probably so annoying...I'm sorry."

That was the last straw. Even if Eren hated him for this, it was necessary. Reaching out, he grabbed the shifter by the shirt, dragging him into a hard embrace. "Enough." He told him in a firm, commanding voice, his Captain's voice. "You are /not/ a monster. We've gone over this already. It's true that we're at odds with each other lately. We have different duties, so we haven't been spending time together as much. That causes strain, and then to add to it my annoyance at this blindness and your frustration at me for not listening to you, it isn't surprising this is where we've ended up. Now look." He tightened his hold on Eren. "You have given me more happiness these last few months than I've had in my whole life. So stuff it with the self-hatred. You are a shitty brat, but you're /mine./ At least, as long as you want me."

"I...I always wants to be your shitty brat until you want rid of me." Eren buried his face into his neck; he was in a good position to do so, tears softly falling down his cheeks. He guessed fights would happen even in the most perfect relationships - which he considered theirs to be, but he still didn't like it. He felt with each arguement that he would lose Levi. He would get tired of him, he shook some more and clung to the man like he would go any second. "I love you so much...there are no words..."

"Who said I wanted to be rid of you?" Marginally releasing his hold on Eren, he lifted a hand and ran it through the shifter's hair. "This won't be the last time we fight; we will probably fight often. But I will continue to try to make this relationship work. Understood?" He pushed the shifter back using his shoulder, his hand falling to wipe away the tears on Eren's face. "Now; if that's settled, and you aren't afraid of me anymore, kiss me." It wasn't exactly a command. Eren could still refuse if he wanted to.

"I...I always want to make this work too. I will always fight to make this work. I do want to spend forever with you after all and get m --Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a red that was already there when his tears were wiped. Then the request was made, and he gladly took it up. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Levi's; feeling all his pain melt away/

Levi kept the kiss gentle. It was comfort that was needed right now, for the both of them. His lips only brushed Eren's lightly, easing over them, trying to take away any hurt that still lingered.

He hoped this was working for Levi too, reassuring him like it was him. Through the kiss he could feel the love that surged between them both; knew they would last through all the fights in the future because of how strong they were together.

With a sigh, Levi broke away, kissing the tear marks on Eren's face, continuing until he could softly kiss the edges of Eren's eyes. "I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I never properly learned how to deal with people. I will try to be better around you."

"I forgive you Levi, I love you so much...I need to understand that better, that you still don't know...but you are getting so much better, for me...I love you so much." He nuzzled into the man's neck with his blushing face, kissing him softly a few times there. "I love you...I love you..." He could never say that enough times to express his love for this man.

His neck wasn't as sensitive as Eren's, but the kisses still made him shiver. "Yes, je t'aime, Eren. You should get some sleep. Since we rode straight here from your house, I'm guessing it's nighttime. We still have several hours worth of riding to do tomorrow, so you need your rest."

"Yes, you too, love~" Eren smiled warmly and took Levi closer to a wall where he could lean on. He laid in his lap like before, nestling into his stomach. He was showing his full trust in Levi; saying silently he could still sleep with him even after the incident.

That blind trust made a lump form in Levi's throat. Swallowing hard to keep away any sobs that might try to get out, he closed his eyes, running a soothing hand through Eren's hair.

Eren hummed contently until he fell fast asleep, he was happy once more; and he was still certain they were saved. It may take awhile, yes -- but they were almost there!

Levi awoke in the night to discover he had slumped to the side. He twisted, getting loud cracks and protests from his body. Inching his way until he could lay down, he pulled Eren up next to him, cuddling against him. Feeling warm and content, he fell back asleep.

Eren only stirred a little as he was pulled up, smiling sleepily as he was cuddled; he wrapped his arms around the man and fell asleep once more with him. Things were back to normal between them and it made his heart sing.

It was nice to wake up to Eren being in his arms. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, just how much he had missed it lately. But here, in this forsaken wilderness, he didn't have to worry about unexpected meetings robbing him of this opportunity. Smiling, he nuzzled the teen gently, not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep.

Eren made a small content noise in his sleep, seeming to nuzzle back even while passed out. He even said something lowly that sort of sounded like, 'Levi.' And not a few seconds later he murmured something that suspiciously sounded like; 'husband.'

Levi tensed. Had he heard that correctly? Eren had just said his name, and... husband? Or something close to it anyway. He rolled onto his back, still holding Eren close to his side. Honestly, he'd never considered marriage. Even when Petra had shyly asked him. There wasn't any guarantee that they would live to see tomorrow. He didn't want to leave anyone alone in this world, to deal with the pain of losing him. So he had gently turned Petra down, especially since he didn't feel for her what she did for him. But he loved Eren, with all his heart. He just had to decide whether it was worth the possibility of him dying and leaving Eren alone.

Eren had wanted to marry Levi for a long time now, he tried to keep it secret; didn't want to hear the rejection of it not happening - but it wasn't secret anymore, of course he didn't realize that since he was still in the dreaming world of his fantasy of getting married to him. He often dreamt of this, or the proposal; Levi came up with different really romantic proposal's each night in his dreams and he would swoon; even in the real world if he remembered it when he woke up.

He sighed, hugging the shifter and kissing him softly before sitting up. This wasn't a decision to make right now, when so many obstacles were in the way. He'd wait, see what happened with Eren's information. He'd wait until his sight came back. If he did decide marriage was worth it, he wanted to /see/ Eren, not just hear him. Step one was getting back and talking to Hanji about experimenting. Gently, he nudged the shifter. "Eren, wake up. We should be heading back now."

Eren stirred, rubbing his eyes groggily. He got up and stretched his body out. Sleeping on the floor wasn't the greatest; but anything was better then nothing. He yawned and got off the floor, helping Levi up - flushing up when he recalled his dream. He slowly brought him to their horses and helped him up before getting on his and heading out.

Levi stayed low to his horse's neck again. It seemed to make the ride a bit smoother. He knew they still had several hours hard riding, so he didn't want to be jarred too much in the first few minutes. He knew Eren woulod keep them safe, so he allowed his mind to wander. And wander it did.

There was problem, somehow titans had advanced without him being aware of it; he didn't know how this happened - probably abberhant titans that were too fast while he was still waking up and Levi was out of it as well, big mistake. Before he could do his controlling of the titans; they were both knocked off their horses and he was knocked out.

Levi automatically rolled as he was flung into the air, but it still hurt like hell when he met the ground. Winded, barely healed ribs protesting the jarring movement, he tried to get to his hands and knees. "E... Eren!" He gasped, but no real sound came from his mouth. The ground trembled as the Titans came closer. Levi closed his eyes. If the shifter wasn't answering, it meant he couldn't. So; his power wasn't foolproff after all. The only thing he was a bit happy about was that he hadn't mentioned Eren's mumblings to the shifter. He wouldn't have to live with that knowledge. He sucked in a harsh breath as fingers gripped his body. This was it; this was the way he'd die. Alone, unable to see.

Eren awoke finally. screeching at the titans before transforming and out of panic more then anything - threw Levi into his mouth and ran like hell.

He must have had a moment of unconsciousness, because all of a sudden he found himself in the Titan's mouth. This had never happened to him before, especially when he didn't have any weapons with him. It was odd that the Titan wasn't actively trying to swallow him, but who the hell cared? Maybe it was one of those shifters and they were kidnapping him to get to Eren? Well, that wasn't going to happen, not so long as he could fight. Maneuvering carefully on the slimy tongue, practically raging as saliva dripped down onto him, he began to beat at the Titan's teeth. He stopped moments later to wipe saliva out of his eyes. If he got out, he was going to need to bathe. Immediately. Trying not to give into the hysteria of being eaten alive, he started kicking the teeth again.

Eren's familiar titan roared rung out of his throat from the pain of his teeth being hit; Levi must not realize it's him - well hopefully he recongnized that roar of pain.

The vibrations from the roar shook him, and it took Levi a moment to get his ears to stop ringing. When he finally did, he realized the roar, although insanely loud, was familiar. "Eren?" He called. Then he kicked the teeth again for good measure. "You idiot! Who the hell said you could turn into a Titan and /eat/ me?! And you're drooling on me, moron. You are so going to be punished when I get out of here." He sat on the shifter's tongue with a grimace, wiping more saliva from his eyes. There was a slight tingling sensation, but he ignored it. "Honestly, couldn't you have just held me in your hands? This is just gross."

Eren wanted to tell him it was for his own good, yes - he should have carried him, but he panicked! Can't the man be greatful he saved him? The titan whimpered as it ran ahead, worried about the punishment and his sore teeth.

Levi rubbed at his eyes. How long had Eren been running now? And how much longer would the shifter be able to keep his Titan form? He knew he'd been working on it. But the last time they'd had a practice with Eren as a Titan, the teen had been terribly ill after. Was that going to happen again? Was he really trting to reach the Wall before his strength gave out? Levi only hoped there was someone competent watching the Wall today, someone who knew what Eren's Titan form looked like. He tried to slake some of the saliva off his arms, but he was just too covered. Doing what he could to clean his hands, he rubbed his eyes again. They felt a little hot. And... was that steam?

Eren ran to the wall eventually; maybe hours later? He didn't know anymore. He ran and ran until he reached the walls, thankfully -- there was Hanji, she helped him in and got him out of his form. He had passed out, but not before he informed them to get Levi.

The itching and- yeah, that was definitely steam- stopped after a while, and Levi blinked his eyes rapidly. He wasn't sure what had just happened; all he knew was the darkness around him had suddenly lightened. Before he had time to really think about this, he felt Eren's Titan form falling. "Eren?!" Hissing and steaming answered him; Eren's Titan body was decaying. He felt hands as they reaxched inside for him. The change in light was so sudden that he had to shut his eyes in pain. He cracked them open the merest slit, but didn't see any darkness. Despite the pain, he opened his eyes and looked around. Actually /looked./ He could see again. Hanji had ahold of him. She still looked bad because of the burns, but she was awake and alive. She twittered happily when she realized Levi was actually looking at her, could see her. Oh, she would have a field day if he told her how his eyes had been healed. He hadn't even known it was possible to be healed by Titan saliva. Maybe it was just Eren's? Speaking of Eren, the shifter was unconscious on the ground. Leaving Hanji, he knelt down and pulled Eren into his arms. "No; I'll carry him." He insisted when someone offered to help. They brought him a horse and he carefully mounted. "Keep an eye out for my horse." He informed them. Then he nudged the horse forward, wanting to get to the castle and bathe as soon as possible.

Eren was faintly aware of being carried away, faintly aware of voice and what was happening. Eventually it felt like he was being washed with his head being held up - was he naked? He looked down and blinked, yeah - naked. Levi was taking care of him while he was out --- wait a minute, how was he doing things so well without seeing? Was he very used to it, or--- ?! Teal eyes found blue eyes, his own wide with shock as he saw light in the other's eyes once more. "You can see!" He laughed happily and threw his arms around the man, still laughing with relief.

"Oh good, you're awake." Levi thumped him on the head lightly as the shifter jumped against him, making the water churn. They were in one of the bigger baths. It was actually their second bath, since in the first one the water had gotten too slimy to continue. "I don't know how you did it, but your Titan saliva healed my eyes. Which was disgusting, by the way. And I didn't tell Hanji, or she never would have let you leave her sight without extensive testing." He dumped a bucket of water over the shifter's head, something he'd been waiting until he woke up to do. Lathering it with soap, he washed it for the third time. They weren't leaving this tub until they were /clean./

Eren shivered, even if the water was hot it was a sudden shock to his system. He was awake for sure now. "I-I'm glad!" He beamed before his hair got a scrub down, of course Levi was going all out after that adventure.

"Yeah. I was sick of the dark. So now I need to think of a punishment for you, for sticking me in a place that was so filthy. Have any ideas?" He had his own ideas, of course, but he wanted to see what the shifter would say.

"I...I...how am i supposed to think of a punishment? How is it punishment if I like it?" Eren was thinking about actual punishments, maybe pain or making him clean something, his shoulders slumped.

"Who said you had to think of something you liked?" Levi dumped another bucket of water over the shifter's head, then coaxed him into laying against him. "As your punishment, you will spar with me. Hand to hand, no weapons. We'll give it a few days though, so that you can regain your strength. It's not so bad of a punishment. I /could/ give you to Hanji, but I'm not fond of the idea myself. And you did manage to restore my eyesight, so it's not as bad a punishment as it could be."

He laid against him and relaxed, the sparring was sure to be brutal - but he would put up with it, it was a way to learn in any case. He nodded, "Not so bad..I guess."

"You guess?" Levi snorted. "I could be much meaner. Is that what you would prefer?" He ran his hands along the shifter's back, enjoying the feel of skin contact.

"N-no...that's fine." He shuddered, also loving the feel of Levi touching him.

"I thought about chains." Levi told him honestly. "But then I decided if I use chains on you, I don't want it to be a punishment." He smirked and nipped the shifter's ear. Then he pushed him back so he could look him in the eyes. "I can't tell you what a joy it is to see you again. And to see at all. After two weeks of nothing, I feel like life means something again."

He gasped and shuddered once more from Levi's words and what he did to his ear, was he trying to get him hard now? It was working. He looked up into his eyes, he missed the light in them. He smiled brightly up at him, still flushed from getting aroused. "I'm so happy you can see again."

Levi chuckled. "There's a reason I'm waiting a few days to punish you, brat. That body of yours is going to receive punishment enough tonight." He gave Eren a heated look, so he knew exactly what he was talking about. Then he sighed gustily. "Sadly, we need to eat and rest first. And..." He winced just slightly. "I'll need to report to Erwin."

Eren made a small sound at that, he couldn't wait until later now - hopefully there would be chains, he bit his lip and groaned at the thought. The heated look from Levi didn't help at all. "Ah yeah...we'll have to do those things first...but then later~" He purred, he was already getting frisky at the thought.

"Easy, kid. I'm not going to have sex with you in the tub again. We both need something to give us more strength than we have. We haven't eaten well in, what... four days? Food first." Wrapping his arms around Eren, he stood, lifting them both out of the tub and wrapping a towel around them. "But later. I promise."

Eren nestled into the towel and enjpyed the dry down; he would have to fend off his half hardened dick for now. "I can't wait." He grinned and went to find fresh new clothes that were ready for him, probably Levi's doing.

After dressing, Levi led Eren to the mess hall. They were instantly surrounded, and Levi couldn't help but hide behind Eren as Mikasa came closer, anger in her eyes. "Say something to your sister." He muttered. Regardless of him being the surperior officer, she looked like she was about to murder him.

Eren held up his hands in front of Mikasa and tried to calm her down, insisting everything was alright and this was in no way anything Levi wanted - he was ordered by Erwin. This seemed to calm her for now, of course she continued glaring at the man as Eren dragged him away.

Levi ate in silence, looking around the room, still a bit overwhelmed at being able to see. When he finished his meal, he stood, running a gentle hand along Eren's arm. "I have to report to Erwin. You go get some rest, and I'll see you later."

"Yes, see you later." Eren watched him leave, already feeling the ache of seperation. Soon people surrounded him once more, saying he was awfully close to the Captain. He had to push it off with things like, 'I'm just his favorite' and 'He has to watch over me.' But they still insisted they looked closer then friends or comrades. He flustered and ran off to rest in Levi's bedroom, passing out.

Levi let himself into Erwin's office with a heavy sigh. This wasn't going to go well, as he knew. Sure enough, the Commander started in on him the moment he sat down. "You should have known better, Erwin." He told him in annoyance. "You /know/what Eren means to me, even if no one else realizes it. That was why you kept us seperated, was it not?" He listened for a while as the Commander grilled him. He hated what was being said, but he bore it in silence, since he knew what he'd done was essentially desertion. His eyebrow rose when Erwin told him he wasn't retiring him, that he was good as a Captain, but that he needed to clear such big decisions from now on. "I will apologize for that. I thought... you had a hand in my last injury. Even knowing you as long as I have." He sighed. "Sorry." They talked for a few minutes more and then Levi wearily left the office. He had a lot he needed to think about. Going to his room, he smiled when he saw Eren there. Sliding into bed next to the shifter, he wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

Eren was having nightmares until he felt a warmth embrace him and he was instantly fine once more, going into a blissful rest as he nuzzled into his Captain.

Levi didn't know how long they slept. But exhaustion had taken hold and it wasn't easy to wake from sleeping. NOt surprising, considering all they'd gone through these past few days. He finally stirred when sunlight crossed his eyes. Smiling at being able to open his eyes and /see/ Eren, he ran gentle fingers down the shifter's face.

Eren smiled sleepily, the fingers had woken him up from his light slumber and he was happy to look into the eyes of a happy lover. To see him smiling was always a blessing to the shifter.

"Good morning... I think. It could be afternoon for all I know. Did you rest well?" He continued to let his fingers explore Eren's face. After having gone through blindness, seeing Eren's face was something he'd never get bored of.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a good rest for once...how about you? Did everything go well with the Commander?" He smiled and rubbed Levi's back gently as he was ready to listen to anything he said.

Levi tensed just slightly, then forced himself to relax again. "He... wasn't happy that I followed you. What I did can technically be seen as desertion. Luckily Erwin still wants me as a Captain, so I'm not going to be executed. But I can't do anything like that again without clearing it first." He sighed, focusing on Eren's gentle hands for a moment. "It seems Ackerman led her first mission in my abcense. I get the feeling she did well, but she's not to replace me just yet."

"Ah, I see." Eren smiled at him, glad he was still here and not kicked out. He wouldn't want to be here without him. He snuggled in closer to the man, inhaling his scent; the back of his mind wondering if Levi remembered the chains and punishment he was promised soon.

"Is that all you have to say?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to report to Erwin too? That information you gathered, he should know about it as soon as possible." He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Of course, I'm more than happy to keep you to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone, even if it's just you reporting to relay information."

"Haha, I don't want to go anywhere either...but I guess I have to." He was slightly flustered at Levi's words as he slowly made himself sit up in bed and get up. "So...can we do that punishment when I'm done? The one with the chains?" He grinned back at Levi as he changed.

"Mmm, wait, what? You actually want to use chains? Didn't know you were into that." Levi rolled onto his stomach, watching the shifter dress. "I'm sure I can find some decent clean chains around this castle somewhere. I'll have them here by the time you get back. Don't keep me waiting too long." There was a glint in his eyes when he said that.

He was a bright red by the time his lover finished talking. "I...G-guess I am!" He laughed nervously as those eyes bore into him. "I'll be back later!" He leaned over the bed and kissed him softly before running off. Luckily, he had the papers with him - stored away in a place in his suit that somehow didn't get damaged, was luck on their side now? He brought them to Erwin, making all the plans to start spreading the cure onto the titans. It took a few hours but he came back to the room with a huge sigh.

While Eren had been meeting with Erwin, Levi prowled around the castle, looking for a suitable set of chains. He finally grabbed the ones they kept in the basement for when Eren lost control, scouring them until they almost sparkled. Returning to his room, luckily avoiding everyone, he set them to the side of the bed. When the door to his room finally opened and Eren entered, he was laying on his stomach again. The only difference is he wasn't wearing any clothes. He gave Eren a feral smile. "Welcome back." HIs voice was a low purr.

A small sound escaped Eren's lips at the sight of the naked Levi, hearing that low purr made him shudder slightly. He licked his lips and approached the bed, "T-this is a nice welcome indeed.." His voice was half nervous, half seductive as he leaned over to run a hand down Levi's naked back before groping his ass.

Levi snorted. "Don't be so nervous. We've done this how many times now? Be assertive." He gasped at the hand that suddenly grabbed his ass. "Yeah, like that. I'm yours, Eren." Twisting, he curled his fingers around the shifter's neck, brushing lips against his. "Touch me. Take me. We can use the chains or not, but I want you. Badly."

Eren groaned and kissed him deeply for a few moments before whispering back against his lips; "I want you too, I want you so bad." He continued kisisng him hungrily like they hadn't had sex in awhile, for some reason - it felt like it. It was definetely awhile since Levi pounded him into the bed. "L-Levi...use the chains if you want, whatever you want...but I've been waiting for you to pound me into the bed for a long time now." He gasped and kissed him once more.

His fisted in Eren's hair as he carefully and deliberately bit the shifter's lip. "Pound you into the bed?" He repeated, swiping his tongue over the bite to soothe away the hurt. "What if I would rather slowly bring you to completion? What if I want to dine on your cries, instead of rushing through it? Are you really going to complain?" He dipped down, running his tongue up Eren's neck. "Just so you know, I plan on doing both. You'll be begging by the time I let you cum."

"O-oh god..I wont' complain...you can do whatever you want to me~" Eren's face was on fire and those words mixed with the bites and licks already made him as hard as a rock. "P-please.." He groaned and gasped, leaning his head back; his dick throbbing in want and need.

Levi took advantage of the bared neck, his teeth marking the tanned skin. Tiltingg Eren's head to the side, he sucked hard on his neck, leaving a lovely bruise that would darken if it didn't heal off. From there he switched to gentle, featherlight kisses, humming against the delicate skin. Then twisting without warning, he shoved the shifter against the bed, his knee between Eren's legs. Growling down at him, he shoved his knee against Eren's crotch. But his fingers remain gentle as they slid under the shifter's shirt, caressing the skin they touched.

The mix between gentle and rough had Eren's head spinning. He was guessing Levi was really enjoying this sicne he could see again - he also bet that he would leave his straps on like they did in the abandoned house, he had really wanted to see that. That mixed with chains perhaps? Damn. He groaned out as a knee was shoved against his crotch and gentle fingers went up his shirt. "Aahh!"

Oh, that cry. Levi shivered in response, his fingers digging into the shifter's skin in pleasure. That shirt needed to come off like now. Ignoring the strap system, he yanked the shirt out and off, flinging it who knows where. His knee ground harshly as he bent over and gave Eren the sweetest kiss imaginable. It only lasted a few seconds though, and then he was reaching for the chains. He'd gotten the shorter ones, so that Eren wouldn't be able to move his arms too much. How long before the shifter would get frustrated at not being able to touch? Clamping one over Eren's wrist, he threaded it through the headboard and grabbed the shifter's other wrist. Then he straddled him, sitting back to view his handiwork. "Niiice." It stretched the shifter's arms just enough so that he was pulled flush against the bed. "I think I'll keep you here." There was an eerie glow in Levi's eyes as he leaned down and bit the shifter's neck again. But his hands gently teased the skin just under the hem of Eren's pants.

Eren moaned into the kiss as he melted into it, it lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to make his head spin along with everything else going on. His own hands were dragging down Levi's back until they were suddenly chained as he was helpless and shirtless. The flustered boy looked up at the shorter male as he was straddled, shivering over the comments. He saw the glow in his eyes before he was bitten, squirming as he felt a hand near his pants and his much needed place.

Levi softly mouthed Eren's neck, grinding his hips down hard against the shifter's obvious arousal. His hands continued to tease the skin on Eren's abdomen. "Tell me what you want." He commanded. "I know what I want, but I want to hear you say what you want." Lifting up slightly, he teased the pants off the shifters hips and out from under the straps. Then he snapped down hard with his hips again.

Eren was already a quivering, flustered mess under Levi; a bit frustrated he couldn't touch his man but he would have to deal with this kink. The boy was gasping and moaning as he bucked his hips eagerly. "I-I want you to do what you said...fuck me slowy, tease me slowly...then pound into me!" His eyes flashed with that dangerous lust as he rolled his hips up some more.

Levi's mouth curved into a smile. The sounds Eren was making, the sight of him so aroused, and they were just getting started. "You have no idea what you just asked for." His tone was low and throaty. Alternating between soft kisses, licks, and stinging bites, he made his way down the shifter's body. He didn't even warm Eren before he engulfed the teen's cock in his mouth.

Eren moaned and whimpered as bites, licks and kisses trailed down his body; his hips wiggling as he felt him get closer to his much needed spot. Then quite suddenly he was in Levi's mouth, throwing his head back and gasping sharply. The gasps eventually turned into moans, his hips rolling slightly as he tried to keep control of them.

Those moans were music to his ears. He slid his mouth down and up, tantalizingly slow. Up and down, so very very slowly. He was going to destroy the shifter, pull him apart at the seams. He grasped the moving hips, digging his nails in sharply, leaving marks deep enough that the shifter would have to heal them off.

He was too much into his pleasured state to heal anything at the moment, this slow pleasure was a blissful torture that made him shake into the bed. His back arching slightly as loud shaky moans continued to errupt from his lips. "L-Levi! O-oh...fuck!"

Levi chuckled around the cock in his mouth. Giving him a final lick, he slid back up and bit Eren's collar bone. He pressed fingers against the shifter's mouth, demanding instead of asking. The kid would have to turn his head away if he wanted to refuse. The nails from his other hand tightened in the shifter's skin again as a warning that refusing would be very bad.

Eren groaned as the chuckle sent vibrations up his cock, shuddering from the final lick. He whined slightly when he pulled away, but gasped when his collarbone was bitten. Then there were fingers demanding entrance into his mouth, nails threatening him to not refuse. Why would he anyway? He slowly took the fingers into his mouth and sucked.

Once he felt his fingers were sufficiently wet, he trailed them down over Eren's chest, his abdomen, brushing his cock, cupping his balls. Seeking the shifter's entrance, he pushed a finger slowly inside as he leaned over and bit the shifter on the hip. Since it was a relatively boney place, the bite undoubtably hurt. But the gentleness of his finger might temper that some

Eren shivered as wet fingers trailed down his body, gasping when his cock was brushed, groaning when his balls were cupped. The finger inside him felt instantly good as he keened, though hissing when his hip was bitten. Once agan, pain was sometimes welcomed during this,

Lebi stroked inside him slowly, teasingly. His finger curled, gently opening him. He added a second finger, stretching up To kiss the shifter deeply. He kept his fingers gentle as he kissed with bruising force. He continued to curl and twist his fingers, seeking.

Once again, the mixture of rough and gentle was pretty much mindblowing to the kid. His hips rolled against the gentle fingers, his mouth kissed back hungrily into the rough lips.

He fought to dominate the kiss. His own body was desperate for contact, but he wanted to enjoy every bit of having the shifter before giving into the pleasure he so desperately craved. "Come on, scream for me Eren." He bit the shifter's lip, his fingers still seeking the bundle of nerves that would make the shifter twich.

The man dominated him easily, Eren fought yes; but Levi always came up the victor. Then those lips talked against his, talking in such a sexy way - telling him to scream. He gasped as his lip was then bit - and soon enough, the bundle of nerves was found and the boy was throwing back his head and in fact screaming.

"There we go. That's what I wanted." Smirking, he pushed his fingers against the same spot again and again. He placed his head against Eren's neck with a low groan. "Do you have any idea how good you feel? Or what your cries are doing to me? I think I might be getting drunk off of you."

Eren continued crying out. Levi's words also getting to him; he could do such things to such an extradonary man? Just from expressing his pleasure? He arched off the bed as much as he could with Levi on him, his cries getting more desperate and louder.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like this." A quick lick to the shifter's neck and he moved to sit between Eren's legs, to watch what he was doing to him. The sight was amazing. "Are you going to cum? It sounds like you are." His breath was coming in pants of excitement, and he picked up the pace of his fingers, still making sure to hit the same spot. "Cum for me, Eren. Scream my name as you cum. Forget everything else; only remember me."

Eren could only think of Levi alright, the lick to his neck had made him shudder; the man's voice as always having a huge effect on him. The spot being hit so many times had the boy screaming to his full potential until finally he came violently, pushing into the fingers until he was spent. His body going limp as he laid panting in his sweat and cum.

Levi leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Eren's thigh as he carefully removed his fingers. "Beautiful. Such a wonderful sight. And it only makes me want you more." His eyes half-closed as he stared at Eren with smoky irises. "Don't think you're done yet. That was only the appetizer. We still haven't reached the main course." Lifting the shifter's hips, he pressed close and so very slowly began to push his aching cock into the space his fingers had left. He knew the shifter would be sensetive after such a violent climax, so he made sure he only pushed in a little at a time, each movement minute.

Eren shuddered as his thigh was kissed and fingers were removed from him. Levi was once again speaking in such a matter that made him dizzy, expeially with his word choices and they way he looked at him. Then, before he knew it; he was being slowly pushed into, very slowly. He threw his head back, arching slightly at his sensitivity mixed with the slowness was dribing him crazy.

He stilled, watching Eren's expression. If it was too soon for the shifter, he would wait. He /could/ wait, even though he wasn't a patient person. But this would be so worth the wait. He was looking forward to making the walls echo with Eren's cries. "Are you... okay?" HIs voice was gruff with the effort of staying still.

"Y-yes...oh Levi...fuck..." He didn't even have to move, he was rock hard once more and he was itching to get more. He even rolled his hips to just see the beautiful man above him make some noise as he moaned softly from his own rocjing.

Levi's eyes closed in pleasure, but he fought to open them again and glare down at Eren. Well, it was supposed to be a glare. In actuality, it was a very heated look. "Who told you... you could move?" He managed, half strangled by the moan threatening to escape. "For that, you need punishment." HIs hand squeezed around Eren's cock as he thrust twice, movements quick and precise,

"A-Aaahh!!" Eren almost screamed, he was way too sensitive down there and it felt oh so good. His hips bucked and rolled against the hand and the man's cock thrusting inside him. "Oh p-please! More more!!"

Levi laughed, his movements slowing. "Oh no. I told you I was going to ... take my time with you. And I meant it." He groaned, raking his free hand down Eren's chest. His hand lazily stroked the teen and he gently thrust into him.

"O-oh fuuuuck." The slow movements in a way felt better and were torturous, it was a blissfull torture. He arched and bucked and rolled his hips in time with the movements, his mout hung open in pleasure.

"You have suck a dirty mouth during sex." Levi moaned softly as he watched Eren writhe. It was such a wonderful sight, and he was so glad he'd gotten his eyesight back for this. He moved the hand that wasn't stroking Eren to the shifter's hip, holding onto him as he slowly slid his cock almost all of the way out of him. Snapping his hips quickly, he buried himself to the hilt inside the teen. Then he slid out again, and inched back inside. He kept switching off to see what the shifter would do.

Hearing and seeing Levi like this, doing these things to him always drove his sense overboard. He was hot all over, feeling the pleasure all over, he was almost screaming once more. The quick thrusts in him made him moan loudly, the slow thrusts in made him groan long and low, making his whole body shudder.

Levi leaned over, kissing the shifter passionately. It was almost time to switch to a faster pace. Too much more of the slowness would overload Eren, and he didn't want to do that. He really /did/ want to pound the shifter into the matress.

Eren kissed back the best he could while moaning in such pleasure, he was probably being sloppy but that was to be expected; he still wanted to express his love through the kiss the best he could.

At any other time the amount of saliva they were excahnging would freak Levi out. But not in the middle of lovemaking. Placing light kisses on the corners of Eren's mouth, he released his hold on the shifter's cock and grabbed his hips. He rose onto his knees, lifted the shifter higher while spreading his legs farther open, and rammed into him full force.

Drool dripped down his chin before his hips were raised and he was finally being pounded into the mattress. His mouth opened in a slient scream as he rocked against the man's thrusts, his chains rattling with each movement until his screams grew louder and louder.

Those cries were heavenly. He rolled his hips, adjusting his angle, but decided even that wasn't enough. Before he had time to protest, Levi pulled out of Eren, flipped him onto his stomach, and rammed back into him. Yes, that was better. He pressed a hand against Eren's back as he thrust into him harshly again and again.

"F-FUCK! LEVI!" His spot was now being hit repeatidly, he was crying out with such pleasure, it echoed off the walls. His member also being ground into the bed amongst everything undid him. He arched and came violently onto the bed, screaming louder then ever until he went limp.

"D... damn..." Levi groaned, his voice wavering. Those screams, the hot body convulsing around him made it where he didn't last much longer than Eren. It felt like he literally exploded as he orgasmed, thrusting erratically until he used up all his strength and collapsed on top of the teen. His face pressed into the shifter's back, and a satisfied noise left his throat.

Those noises that emitted from the man made him shudder, he groaned when he landed on him. breathing heavily as he felt their heart beats pound as one." Wow-wow." He gasped.

"Oui." Levi mumbled tiredly. He was probably hurting the shifter, but he couldn't find the strength to get up yet. "I... needed that." His breaths and pulse pounded in his ears as he waited for the rush of blood to recede.

"Same..hnn.." Eren couldn't stop making satisifed sounds as he recovered nad enjoyed the after glow. There was a small stinging in his rear but it was so worth all that.

Levi winced as he got wobbly to his hands and knees, pulling slowly out of Eren. He pressed gentle kisses against the shifter's spine, then crawled up by his head so that he could undo the chains on Eren's wrists. His thumb caressed the reddened skin.

"Mmm.." He hummed softly as thumbs soothed his chain marks; they would recover as soon as he had energy to do so. He rolled over and faced the man before snuggling into him.

Levi slid down until he could wrap his arms around the shifter, tangling legs with him. Despite the mess, he pulled the covers up over the two of them. "Je t'aime, Eren." He nuzzled his neck.

"Ich liebe dich, Levi." He replied sweetly, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his hair, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"That means you love me back, right?" Levi smiled, leaning up to gently kiss the shifter. "Are you going to tell me what Erwin is doing with the information you brought back?"

"Yes, it means I love you too." Eren kissed his nose before he thought over what Erwin told him. "..Oh! Something like we are going to spread the cure to all the titans, going to be a long time and many risks like usual...but it's something."

"Cure.." Levi mused. "You know, something you said doesn't make sense. You said your father created the Titans. But how could he? Titans appeared over 100 years ago. That just isn't possible."

"....According to the research, he's been around just as long, apparently he became human somehow? Also there are hints of me being titan all along as well...nothing makes sense...but, at least we have a cure."

Levi propped himself onto his elbows. "Eren. If you've been a Titan all along, then how old are you? Are you really fifteen?" What if he was even older than Levi? The thought was a bit scary. He preferred it when they thought Titans were just their enemies. Knowing they had once been human made things a little more difficult.

"...I don't know, I don't remember anything before age 5...but that's normal, right? I have to be human...or at least started as one, right?" He sat up and leaned against the wall; holding his head in his hands.

Levi got to his knees, gently pulling Eren's hands away from his face. "You /are/ human, Eren. Being a shifter is different from being a Titan. Don't worry too much about it. Whatever happnes, I still love you. It doesn't matter what age you really are. You look fifteen and sometimes you act it." He paused. "And if you're worried about the whole human thing, think of it this way." His hands rubbed Eren's. "You feel human. You look human." Dropping a hand, he slid it between Eren's legs. "Your reactions are human. And Titans don't have genitalia. So you're human. Okay?"

Eren flustered as he recieved such attention, the hand between his legs made him moan out from the sensitivty of it by now, he even bucked his hips slightly. If Levi wasn't careful, the boy would be pounding into him next with his hormonal level. "T-thank you...you always know what to say." He leaned over to kiss him softly.

Levi kissed him back just as softly. "Years of experience talking to new recruits." He mumbled. "Even though my people skills aren't the greatest." He wrapped his arms around the shifter, pressing against him. "I really can get drunk off the sounds you make. I'm glad you love me back just as much. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to tolerate not being with you."

"I know what you mean, I was dying all that time I couldn't touch you or talk to you in such ways before." Eren sighed blissfully, nuzzling into him further. "I am complete now." Truly, he had never been happier in his whole life.

"Complete." Levi repeated softly. "Yeah, it's a really good feeling. And if we /can/ cure the Titans and leave these walls, we could go anywhere and see anything we wanted. We actually could have a happy life. So try not to die before that happens. Understood?"

"Same goes for you, no dying." Eren poked his nose softly before chuckling and lowering himself to snuggle into his chest and hear his heartbeat. He loved that sound, nice and warm, and alive.

"Trust me, dying is the last thing I want to do. Too uncomfortable and dirty." He sighed in contentment as Eren snuggled against him. "You'd probably be more comfortable if we remove those straps. And if we lay back down instead of against the wall."

"Oh, right." Eren chuckled, still amused by Levi's comment about dying being dirty. "...I'm so comfy though~" He kissed his chest and nuzzled it to prove the point he really liked being there.

Levi chuckled. "Alright, you can stay there if you want. Although I'm kind of surprised that no one has come to check on us yet. You were so loud the whole castle probably heard. Not that I'm complaining. Hearing you scream so loudly was wonderful."

His face blazed several different shades of red then, he buried his face into Levi's chest. "Not my fault you are so good..." He mumbled into it, trying not to get excited over remembering all that.

"Your cries spur me on." Levi retorted with a smile, feeling the shifter's face warm. "And something tells me you aren't complaining either." He stroked the shifter's hair. "It's so easy to tell you're blushing when you press into me like this."

"Damn you.." He said with no real malice to it whatsoever, he just was too embarrassed to respond properly. He then mumbled something about Levi being a, 'damn sexy bastard.'

Levi threw his head back and laughed. If anyone else heard they would probably think he was possessed, since he never laughed. But Eren was really good getting him to do things he normally wouldn't. "And you are rather adorable. Come on now; show me your face. I want to see how red it is."

Damn, Eren loved that laugh of his; he loved everything about him and the man drove him crazy. He felt his face get even more warm if possible before he hesitantly looked up into the steely blue eyes of his lover; getting lost in those eyes as he did.

"Oh, very nice. Such a pretty red color. But I think I can do something that will get you even redder." He smirked. "Vous semblez vraiment comme elle quand je parle a vous en francais." (French- You seem to really like it when I talk to you in French.)

A strangled noise emitted from his throat as he always wondered what he was saying; it always sounded either romantic or sexual and it drove him crazy. He buried his face in his chest again. "Keep that up and I'll be ramming you in the bed."

Levi snorted. "You want to cum again? You just came twice. Even with your stamina, that puts a lot of strain on your body." He paused, running gentle hands down the shifter's back. "Why does my speaking French affect you so much anyway?"

Eren hummed at the hands down his back, they felt really nice. "It...sounds so romantic, or sometimes sexual and I never know what you are saying, so my imagination runs wild."

"You aren't that far off, actually. French was considered the language of love, so it isn't a surprise that you feel that way. Even though some of the things I have said to you in French have be completely benign." He leaned his head down so he could kiss the top of Eren's head.

"Oh..." He was slightly disappointed he wasn't saying anything he thought he would be most times, maybe sometimes? He would never know perhaps.

He chuckled again, lifting Eren up so he could look him in the face. "And now you sound disappointed. Should I not have told you the truth? If it helps, most of what I've said to you in French IS romantic or sexual. Such as... Prochaine fois nous l'amour, je veux que vous me baiser dur." (French- Next time we make love, I want you to fuck me hard.)

Eren smiled when Levi informed him he was kind of right all along, though his face turned bright red again as the french rolled off his tongue - and it /was/ something romantic or sexual for sure this time he confirmed. He gulped and licked his lips. "W-what was it you said? Will you ever tell me when you speak french? Or do you like that air of mystery?"

"You blush so easily around me." Levi murmured, pressing a gentle hand against the shifter's cheek. "If I tell you what I said, I'm sure your blush will darken. And the only reason I haven't translated is because you haven't asked. BUt you did ask just now. Are you sure you really want to know?" His eyes half closed and his voice deepened as he said this.

"Y-yeah, only for you." Eren leaned his head against the man's hand and smiled sweetly. He then saw the look and heard the tone of Levi's voice; oh man, he was way too curious now - it was for sure something sexual. "Yes, I want to know."

"Hmm, fine then." He leaned closer, pressing his lips against Eren's ear. "I said, the next time we make love, I want you to fuck me hard." Leaning back, he watched for the reaction.

The lips on his ear and the voice made him shudder, even worse when he heard was he said. His eyes bugged out, his jaw dropped and a strangled noise came out once more. Most noticeably, was the instant boner he recieved pressing against Levi.

"You can see why some of what I say wouldn't be able to be translated around others." His eyes watched every reaction Eren had, and the light in them said he was clearly enjoying it. "Of course, it sounds more romantic and less crude when actually said in French. So maybe that's part of why I don't translate for you." The wall was starting to hurt, so he rolled away from it, flopping onto the bed with Eren next to him. "And translating it leads to that." He nodded at Eren's boner, smiling.

Eren groaned and buried his face in the man's chest, snuggling into him as they laid on the bed. To ignore his boner or act on it and molest the man and get him riled up as well? Decisions, decisions.

Levi chuckled quietly at the groan, arms wrapping around the shifter. He wasn't going to say anything more. If Eren needed the sleep that Levi suspected he did, the shifter would fall asleep, boner or not. But if he was just too riled up to sleep right away, he knew the teenager would act on it. Either way, it was Eren's decision. Levi was ppleasantly sated from their lovemaking, but it had been just long enough that he would have the strength for another round. They'd have to get up soon though, or people really /would/ come looking for them. Ackerman especially.

Eren growled low in his throat, ignoring his need to sleep instead to start assaulting the man's ear with his tongue before nipping on the lobe gently. His hand trailing down while he did this to slowly start stroking his cock as he grounded his own into Levi's side with a low groan.

Levi inhaled sharply as Eren's tongue met his ear, followed by teeth. Damn his sensetive ears. He whined softly, nearly flying off the bed when Eren's hand found his cock. "Woah, Eren! Sh... shit!" He moaned low in his throat. "Aren't you... aren't you /tired/?"

Eren shuddered from the moan that emitted from the older man, panting slightly by his ear as he continued to basically make out with it. "I was, but I wanna do you more~" He purred from low in his throat, crawling on top of him to grind their hips together.

His head fell back as his mouth opened in a silent gasp. Really; the teen was too good at what he did. The ministrations were working; he could feel himself swelling and growing more aroused by the second. "Sacrebleu!" He swore. "Eren, v... vous peu merde!" (French- Eren, you little shit)

The French let Eren knew he was doing good, along with the other small noises. The boy grinned and licked and nipped down his body until he met with his member and licked his way up it before gently sucking on the tip and humming.

Levi's hands curled into the blankets and his back arched. He couldn't help crying out when that warm mouth touched his cock, which twitched at the contact. The sucking and the hum destroyed any rational thoughts he might have. It was always like this, any time Eren decided to be the dominant one.

Oh, the sounds coming from his man were absolutely delicious, almost as good as how he tasted - if only he could read the thoughts Eren was having about him right now. He took the whole thing into his mouth and give it a good few hard sucks before leaving quite erupty with a soft popping sound. He then took some pre cum, slicking his fingers with it until they were good and coated. Then rubbed at his entrance teasingly until he slipped a finger inside him.

Levi's mind was completely blown by the strong sucking of Eren's mouth. Sure they'd done oral once or twice before, but this just felt amazing. He actually protested the loss of contact when Eren pulled away. "Wh... wh..." He managed. But then he felt Eren's finger sink into him and words became impossible. With a gasp that was part moan as he tossed his head, he bucked his hips against Eren's hand, taking the finger completely inside of himself.

Eren licked his lips and lowered himself enough that he could kiss at his tip while he wiggled his finger around inside him for awhile. He added another finger eventually, his mouth getting lower on his cock once more; he couldn't get enough of the man's moans and taste. He added a third finger when he started sucking roughly - searching for Levi's spot.

Gibberish fell from his lips, abruptly turning into a scream as Eren's wonderful fingers brushed that bundle of nerves inside him. The pleasure of having Eren's mouth on him, of having his fingers inside his was nearly too much. His eyes actually started to tear up and the edges of his vision were turning white. "Er... ren..." He moaned breathlessly, trying to convey the love, lust, pleasure, the /feelings/ he was feeling.

Holy crap, he was making the man scream and speak gibberish; it was enough to make anyone feel confident. He slowly took out his fingers and released his cock from his mouth aas it made another lewd popping noise. He got on his knees and grinned down at Levi before positioning himself and entering very /very/ slowly; doubling over him from the heat surrounding his own throbbing need.

He was so caught up in the haze of what Eren was doing to him, that he didn't even realize the shifter had removed his hands and mouth until he felt the cock at his entrance. Being filled with such excrutiating slowness annoyed him as much as it flooded him with pleasure. His hands found Eren's back, raking nails down into the skin.

Eren hissed as nails went down his back and he filled Levi up to his core. He panted over him for a few moments before he started to thrust at a slow and steady pace; each movement enticing a sound out of his lips as his face was fully flushed over Levi's.

Levi finaaly managed to open his eyes and look at Eren through the pleasure-induced haze. His eyes were heavy-lidded, with only the barest sliver of lust darkened gray showing through, but it was enough to see the shifter by. His hands slid down over Eren's shoulders, fingering the messy brown hair. Fingers which tightened in the strands, pulling Eren down for a gentle yet possessive kiss.

Eren loved seeing that look in his eyes, it only increased the experience even more. Then he was pulled down into a possessive kiss, which he returned just as equally possessive; moaning into his mouth as he thrust slowly.

Levi swallowed Eren's moan, giving dominance of the kiss back over to him quickly enough. He hoped the teen knew how much he was enjoying this, even if the only sounds his throat was currently able to make was soft, sometimes loud, moans. Of course, if Eren mamanged to hit that spot again, he had no doubt he'd find someway to scream the shifter's name. Those slow thrusts, their bodies gently moving together felt so wonderful.

Eren gasped and moaned into the kiss, melting into it - even when he gained dominance. Finally; getting impatient - he lifted the man's hips higher and started to plow him into the bed, his moans getting significantly higher in the kiss. He angled himself to hit that spot over and over.

"Mm-ahhhh!" Levi cried out as the thrusts increased in intensity and speed. Eren's cock was hitting that spot, and the first unexpected jolt caused his muscles to tighten. Trying to relax and ride out the increased pleasure, he broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back against the bed and curving his spine. HIs hands searched for Eren, any part of him he could touch. Despite the angle of his body, his searching fingers found Eren's cock and he gripped the shifter as a particulary strong thrust sent him over the edge without any warning. "AHHH, ERRRRRREN!"

Eren's breathing and moans increased as he heard the sounds coming from the beautiful man below him; his speed increasing as well. Somehow, Levi got a hold of his cock as he was thrusting out; he doubled over -especially after the man squeezed around him with much more then just his hand. "L-LEEEVVIII!" He screamed out with him as he came violently; filling him with his seed until he was spent and collapsed on top of him. Panting heavily.

Even though he had screamed Eren's name, there was no way he was going to be able to speak any time soon. He panted in time with the shifter collapsed against him, lacking strength to even lift his hands. That had been amazing and he hoped Eren felt the same way. He didn't know what it was about the kid being in control that turned him on and made everything that much more wonderful, but he loved every minute of it. And loved the shifter too.

Eren moaned and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent as he enjoyed their afterglow. He panted softly as he hummed in content. "Hnn...I love you so much..."

"I... love you... too." Levi managed to pant. He lifted a hand, placing it on Eren's back, stroking the soft skin. He could stay like this forever. But if one of them didn't show up soon, he had no doubt there would be a knock on his bedroom door. The very thought annoyed him. He really didn't want to share. "Eren. We should... dress... get food." After he could speak normally again.

Eren groaned and stretched on top of him. "Damn, I can't wait until we can just spend as much time together as we want." He was sprawled all over the man. "  
So comfy..."

"Mm-hm. Do you really think we will get to such a time?" His hands lowered to trace the curves of Eren's ass, a place he hadn't simply touched before. His touch wasn't to arouse; it was just for the sake of touching.

Eren flustered and shuddered, nodding. "I-I do, we will have a great life together, it is my dream." Along with getting married, but he wasn't going to mention that in fear of rejection.

"Your dream? To be with all of us, or just with me, Eren?" His hand gripped Eren's chin, tilting his face so that he could look at him. "What is it you really want?"

"I want everyone to survive and be happy....I want us to be together forever." He blushed violently as his breath still caught when he looked into the man's eyes, especialy when his chin was held like that.

"Everyone." He sighed internally, not showing how much he wished Eren would have just said 'him.' Oh well, they weren't to that point yet. Releasing his hold on Eren's chin, he carefully sat up. "Time to go eat, Eren. There are others who will want to talk to you and hear about your mission outside the Walls."

"I want you..." He whispered behind the man, finally giving in before they left. He needed to say this just in case something happened, he needed it to be out there as much as he wanted the man to bring up marriage, it may never happen. "I want to stay with you forever...live with you...I...want to marry you." He looked down as anticipation and fear took over his heart as he waited.

Levi's eyes widened, and he sat still for several minutes. So long, in fact, that it was possible Eren might think he was going to be rejected. "I know." Levi's voice was a whisper that floated back over his shoulder. He turned slowly to face the shifter. "You talk in your sleep sometimes. I..." He took a deep breath. "Eren... I can't promise anything right now. I can't agree, and then have something happen to me. Leaving you alone in the world to deal with that pain is not something I want to do to you." He touched the shifter's face, trying to forstall any tears. "This is not a rejection; it's just not the right time to say yes or no. If... when the Titans are gone, we'll talk about this again. Alright?"

"......" Eren tried to understand and keeps his tears in check, he really did. He was really close to running off with heart wrenching sobs - but then it clicked and he understood. It wasn't that the man didn't want him, what he was saying was very kind of him in a way. Not to promise something that may never happen, it would hurt even more knowing he could have married the man if he died...yeah, he understood. "Yes, I will look forward to that then." He leaned his head into Levi's hand, taking a deep breath to calm himself and remind himself that his superior loved him very much.

He gently brushed away the few tears that leaked out, leaned forward to place a very soft kiss on Eren's mouth. Nothing else needed to be said right now; they would both remember this conversation in their hearts. "Now will you get dressed so we can get some food?" He asked quietly. "You and I both expended a lot of energy in here, and we need to replenish that."

Eren melted like he usually did in their kisses, he sighed dreamily when they pulled apart. "Yes, let's go." He rolled off the bed, walking around with some difficulty of wobbling legs. He managed to get dressed somehow after fallling over multiple times. He laughed at his antics until he made it to the door, leaning on Levi. "See what you do to me?" He was grinning.

"What /I/ do to /you/?" He groaned as he rolled out of bed. Unlike certain shifters, he didn't have the ability to heal away pain or injuries. "I tried to get you to sleep. It was you who wanted to go for another round. Besides..." He pulled on his shirt. "I never told you you were going to be able to walk after I was done with you." He wrapped his arms around the shifter to hold him steady. "Find your feet; I don't want any awkward questions asked." The moment his hand touched the doorknob, his familiar mask of indifference slid in place, with more difficulty than usual.

Eren laughed, blushing softly as he tried to get his footing back to normal and try to get the fluster off his face. He took a deep breath and entered the harsh world outside of just Levi and him. Waking with him down to the dining hall casually, like he was just a dog that admired his superior - which was true, but it was totally different then what people thought. He got them both food as per normal and sat down across from him and began to eat.

Levi ate slowly, watching the members of the Survey Corps when they approached Eren and asked about his venture. He listened intently to everything that was said, gauging people's reactions, realizing that Eren had grown more popular since being kidnapped. That was a good thing, honestly; Eren needed friends. He needed to see that others viewed him as human. When he finished eating, he took his leave, going back to the room to put clean sheets on his bed, grabbing a pair of pants and heading toward the baths for a quick soak. Then he brushed his teeth and climbed into his bed, feeling that he couldn't stay awake any longer. "Humans?" He asked the darkness before giving way to unconsciousness.

Eren spent the rest of that day with his friend and comrades, telling them everything - everyone grew excited that things could be almost over. Eventually the shifter went back to his room, feeling happy with life at the moment. He had the best lover, the best friends and the titans surely would be cured soon. He made himself bathe for Levi's sake mostly before crawling into bed with the man, snuggling into him before passing out.

*Levi... Leeevi...* "What do you want?" Levi mumbled, opening his eyes. He was in a dark alleyway. The air was cold and wind whipped around his feet. Something approached him from the darkness. Lots of somethings. "Who are you?" He demanded. *We are your victims.* A voice answered him. A human glided out of the gloom. *Every one of us died by your hands.* "What? No! I only slay Titans! I didn't kill any of you!." *Titans are humans.* The same one answered, but the mantra was quickly picked up by the masses, the hundreds of humans there. *Titans are humans, Titans are humans.* "No." Levi backed away from them as they approached. "No, you're wrong. I didn't kill you." *Titans are humans. You killed us. Titans are humans.* "NO!" "No!" Levi bolted upright in his bed, sided heavily.

Eren shot up right after Levi did, the movement had startled him awake. Big teal eyes stared at him before he rubbed at them, yawning. "Are you okay, love?" He asked gently, leaning on him and wrappng and arm around him; soothing him by rubbing his back gently. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah... yeah it was just a dream." He didn't know if he said that to convince Eren or to convince himself. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "Yeah... just a dream. Sorry I woke you, Eren. Go back to sleep."

"Not until you gob ack to sleep..." He said groggily trying to comfort him, this boy was something else - always trying to put the man before him.

Levi slid them both back under the covers. His breathing was starting to return to normal. "Sleep, brat. I'll be okay." He pulled the shifter closer to him, tangling their legs together. Tremors went through his body, but they were small enough Eren might not feel them. "I'll be okay." He repeated softly.

"Nhh.." Eren replied, burying his face in the man's neck as his arms kept rubbing his back in soft slow motions. "Better be..." Still, he refused to go to sleep until he knew Levi was completely calmed down.

The motion on his back helped the sudden tension his body was holding. He sighed as his muscles started to loosen from their locked position. He inched closer to Eren, placing his nose against a patch of visible skin. Breathing in the shifter's scent loosened his muscles even more, and he let out a soft sigh. "Thank you."

"Anything for you..." He kissed his neck softly as he felt darkness start to drag him down after he knew Levi was alright. He could just tell from body language and the way he sounded. He'd like to think he was a Levi expert by now. Finally, he passed out.

Even though Eren had managed to calm him, Levi still lay awake for a long time after the shifter went back to sleep. The problem from his dream wasn't going to go away as simply as that. He just couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had actually been killing humans. He, who valued human life far more than anyone knew. His arms tightened around Eren as hysteria tried to take over. He pressed himself as close to Eren as he could, trying to will away the panic. In that state, it was nearly dawn before he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

Eren awoke the next day, stretching out in the bed - not wanting to move; this bed was way too comfortable and sharing it with the man he loved was ajoy. He snuggled back into him, loving his warmth; falling asleep again.

When Levi awoke, he had to smile at the shifter holding onto him. He didn't want to wake him yet, so he carefully extracted himself from Eren's grip, dressed, and left the room. Punishment; he hadn't yet given Eren the punishment he promised. Why hadn't he? He shrugged to himself, unsure. He grabbed a quick bite to eat, glaring at anyone who apporached; he just couldn't tolerate others today. Maybe he'd be better after a ride; his horse had been found alive and brought back to the stables, so he saddled the black stallion, leading him out to the wooded training area.

Eren woke up later and wonder where the hell his boyfriend went, he groaned and got up, searched for him until someone told him he was riding his horse. he decided he wouldn't bother him, he went back to their room and got dressed and went to go eat.

The ride did help. He felt calmer, more at ease. The fracturing of his mind had been pushed back, kept at bay for the moment. Letting the reins drag so that his horse wouldn't wander away, he took to the trees, grilling intensely with his 3D gear. It had been a while since he'd been able to use it; he couldn't allow himself to lose the skill.

...When Levi still didn't arrive, Eren took to going out in the fields and training against people physically, easily taking every opponent down - save for Mikasa of course.

Sweat covered his brow as he dropped back to the ground. Good; more than two weeks of not being able to do this, but he still was adept at it. He unhooked a canteen from his horse's saddle, taking a long drink. Looking toward the practice areas, he could see several Survey Corps members out training. Including Eren. He smiled; tired or not, this wouuld be the perfect time to drill the shifter. Walking his horse to the stables, he found a new recruit in there and instructed him on how to care for the horse. Then he slowly advanced on Eren, who currently had his back to him.

Eren wiped his brow from sweat, that was tiring; even for a shifter. He groaned and rubbed his nape and neck and back, they were sore now but he could tell he was improving. He was stretching hos body out, unaware of Levi until the very last second he turned around and tried to defend himself while people stopped to watch their Captain advancing on Eren.

Sadly the shifter caught sight of him. Pity; he might have been able to send him flying. He probably still could, but it would take work. He noticed Eren aslo seemed tired, which would put them on even footing. HIs eyes didn't give anything away as he made his first move, dropping to the ground to aim a fast kick at Eren's legs.

Somehow, Eren managed to jump over the legs; which shocked him for a moment - was he getting better? First hearing the man approaching and then avoiding an attack? Only if he kept going on would he know. He grabbed for him and attempted to flip him onto the ground.

Levi continued with his motion, rolling out of Eren's grasp. He got back to his feet and circled around the shifter, assessing him. "Good reflexes." He murmured grudgingly. 'Let's see what else you can do." He moved again, a sharp jab to the chest this time.

Eren growled out of reflex, though loving hearing the compliment coming from the man. He just barely blocked the jab with his arms.

"Good block. But now you've left yourself open for retailaition." Levi grabbed the shifter's arms to prove this, pivoting and tossing him behind him. Not hard enough to hurt; this was teaching after all. But Eren still needed to remember not to stop. "Always follow through. After blocking, you could have grabbed my arm. Or, you could have twisted, letting my arm slide pass, and used my momentum to throw me. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir." He forced the words out, knowing he had to be careful in public, no matter how much it bothered and hurt him to keep it secret. He got off the floor and launched himself at the Captain.

Levi went to meet him with a knee to the face, but remembered what had happened the last time he accidentally injured the shifter. Not wanting a repeat of the fear Eren had felt, he instead met him head on, ready to fend off the shifter's attacks.

Eren tried to control his feelings and focus on getting stronger. He growled and faced him head on, not because he was angry; it was just what he did in fights. He ducked and grabbed Levi around the middle of his waist, trying to tackle him over.

He was rather surprised the shifter had gone for a full body attack. Allowing himself to fall backward, he hit the ground, absorbing most of the impact on his ass, which hurt, but it could have been worse. Rolling his body underneath Eren, he bunched his legs and used them to carefully propel the shifter up and over him, turning into a crouch to watch the shifter land.

Eren was also shocked he was doing this good, must have been all that training with the Captain - but then he was shot up off him, just barely saving himself by rolling off the ground and back onto his feet. That sort of hurt, but it was nothing to stop him. He stood there panting, wiping his face, before he kicked himself off the ground once more and tried to strike Levi from above.

This position put him at a disadvantage, he realized, as Eren came at him from above. If he wanted to hurt the shifter, he could probably avoid him. But since he really didn’t, he turned just slightly, allowing the hit to deflect onto his shoulder instead of his back or neck. He hissed just slightly from the pain, but it wasn’t something that incapacitated him, so he gripped Eren’s arm, using his momentum to roll him onto the ground, Levi calmly kneeling on him with a hand against his neck. “Better. But still not enough. Now do you see what I meant by using momentum to your advantage?”

Well, it didn’t surprise him that he was defeated once more - but he had gotten better at least and learned new things like usual. “Y-yes…” He grunted as he half glared up at the man; not mad at him at all, just upset with himself for being taken down once more - vowing to get stronger and one day win these training rounds. “Thank you for teaching me as always, Heichou.” It was so weird to be formal since he was boyfriends with the man, but public-ally this is how it had to be….for now.

As always, the determination in those eyes captivated him. That small spark of anger showed that Eren would remember this, that he would use it to better himself as a fighter. He stood, dusting off his pants, glaring at the dust. "Why are you thanking me, brat? All I did was get us both dirty." He turned, surprised at how many people were watching them. Then again, people always seemed to show up when Levi was fighting with someone. "Tch. I'm not an exhibit for you to gawk at. If you have time to stare, you have time to clean. I want the castle spotless by the time the sun goes down." He lowered his voice. "Eren; meet me in my office." Then he stalked away.

Eren knew the act was for show, knowing how kind he was to only him around no one else. He tried to hide his growing need to smile as he looked away. Also having to hide the blush growing on his face after Levi told him to meet him in his office. He did however laugh at everyone’s stares and groans of annoyance at having to clean. He waited a bit for Levi to go ahead and out of sight before following his path casually, dusting himself off. He wondered what he wanted - to talk? A lecture on his performance? Or something more enjoyable like romantic talk amongst other things~? He grinned at his thoughts before he entered the office.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Levi asked in exasperation as Eren entered. He was busy removing the gear on his legs, trying to get to the pants he wore. A clean pair of white pants hung over the back of one of the chairs. "Then again, no one does, so I guess I shouldn't expect it from you either." He sighed and looked up, worry in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Even though we were training I was trying to be careful. I don't... want you to be afraid of me again."

"…I thought we were past knocking." Eren shrugged and watched him fiddle with his straps and such. "And no, hardly hurt me at all…if you aren’t rough with me, I’ll never learn, Levi." His face fell into a scowl, "And you only scared me that one time because it came out of nowhere. In training I expect you to hurt me.” He tried to explain and reassure his man he didn’t have to worry.

"I'll remember you said that and remind you the next time we train." Getting the straps undone, he slid them and the dust-covered pants off, pulling on the new ones. He hesitated a moment, considering the straps, but decided to keep them off for the time being. Straightening, he looked at Eren. "We are past knocking. I'm sorry; I'm a bit out of it today." Closing his eyes again, he whispered, "Come here."

"That’s alright…" Eren ventured closer, even wrapping his arms around Levi without hesitation, inhaling his scent happily. "I know you didn’t mean it.." The boy nuzzled into the man’s hair, sighing with content. He always felt better in his arms, nothing beat it in all the world. He really hoped they would get through all this titan stuff and get to be together without worry.

Levi buried his face in Eren's shoulder with a sigh of relief. His need for the shifter's touch was worse than he'd realized. He felt the tension leaving his shoulders and he turned his head, resting against Eren. "How soon... before we can implement the cure?" It needed to be soon. His sanity was breaking and he didn't want anyone to realize it. The sooner the Titans were cured the better.

"Erwin wants us all to leave tomorrow, he was going to call everyone capable of moving sometime later today to tell them." He sighed in bliss, freedom was so close he could taste it - marriage and a happy life was so close. Everyone could be happy and not worry, only have to be concerned about human problems…better then titans. His arms tightened around Levi, he couldn’t wait to be together anywhere with him.

"Leave tomorrow? To go where?" Frowning, he pulled back so he could look the shifter in the eyes. "And why did he tell you first? You're not Captain, I am." Was this another way to get back at him for chasing after Eren? If it was, then the Commander was being rather... childish.

"I don’t…since I was the one there to tell him what happened? I don’t know." Eren sighed deeply and looked away. "Sometimes I think he likes you and it pisses me off, I mean…who wouldn’t like you? But no one is allowed to have you but me." He clutched him possessively.

"I can think of plenty of people that don't like me." Top of the list being Eren's sister. "Lack of people skills, remember?" He smiled slightly as Eren clutched at him, wrapping his own arms back around the shifter. "Idiot. No one else is going to have me; I already told you that. And if Erwin likes me, it's because I'm efficient, not because it's romantic. Neither of us sees the other that way." He paused. "In fact, I originally joined the Survey Corps to kill him."

"Still, your attractive levels are off the charts." Eren mumbled, burying his face in the man’s shoulders and trying not to have some sort of panic attack or something. He paused though when he heard Levi said he wanted to kill Erwin at first. "O-oh…wow, I never saw that coming - but at the same time, I’m not surprised. Sounds like something you would…obviously, you changed your mind." He chuckled nervously. 

"Who said I changed my mind?" He snorted, internally pleased by the compliment Eren had given him about being attractive. "We came to an agreement of sorts, but I never actually changed my mind. If anything happens to you, he knows I'll kill him. Since I'm still Captain, he's obviously okay with it." His hand came up to brush the shifter's back. "And now I've made you nervous. I never said I was a kind person, Eren."

"I know you aren’t…but you do have your moments with me, and me alone - and that makes me happy." Eren rubbed his lower back as he held him, getting out any knots that he felt. "Anyway..I feel better after this talk, we’ll have to worry if we’ll succeed starting tomorrow though." He thought about his for a second before he inhaled Levi’s scent. "We probably will."

Levi leaned against him, enjoying the sudden massage he was getting. Maybe he should sit down and let Eren really work him over? "No, no probably. We have to succeed. The sooner the better." And just like that he felt sick again. He could talk of killing Erwin, and would if the need arose, but going after the Titans? Now that he knew they were actually human, he wasn't sure he'd be able to slay another one ever again. He swallowed thickly against the sickness in his stomach. "Eren? If I sit down, will you give me a real massage? Instead of the half-assed, although quite enjoyable, one you're doing now?"

"Okay…but can I request one sometime? I haven’t ever received one - just have given them," Eren flustered for some reason as he asked that, he had to shake it off. "Ah, yeah…" He gently guided Levi to his chair and sat him down; making sure he wasn’t sitting completely back so he could get all his back. He began to rub him down with his skilled hand, trying to find all the kinks and knots to massage out.

Levi winced as Eren's skilled hands found a particularly sore spot. "I can give you one, but I'm sure it won't be as good as ahhh! ... as the one you're giving me." He was mildly embarrassed by the sound that had just come from his mouth. "Your hands are so skilled, after all." He hoped the teen would get the double entendre; he loved making him blush.

The sound that came from his Captain had him gulping, then Levi went on complimented his hands; and he was sure it was a double meaning. His face coloured as he worked his magic, getting everywhere on the older man’s back. “I-I’d still like to know how it feels…” Touching his muscles were always kind of a turn on, good thing there was still clothes in the way.

"Mmm..." Levi moaned, leaning into the touch. The stutter told him he'd accomplished his goal, and the shifter was blushing. "Whenever you want. Massages are best given on a bed, so that's where I'll give you yours. Also skin on skin feels amazing, but I didn't suggest it since you have enough trouble keeping your mind focused."

Damn his moans, Eren cursed inwardly and tried not to get a hard on. He was called on it almost right away, he flinched and sighed deeply as he continued. “I-I’ll wait for my massage later then.” He bit his lip, on a bad…it may become something more, and he sure didn’t mind that one bit. In fact, he looked forward to it escalating into that. “…Yeah.”

"You're stuttering." Levi commented with a smirk. "Just what are you thinking, I wonder?" He twisted a little under Eren's hands, feeling for more sore spots. "Shoulders next, I think. Especially the right one. I might have pulled something when I threw you during training. It feels sore, anyway."

He made a soft noise that was almost a whimper as he tried to avoid answering him about his thoughts. He went to his shoulders, especially the right one and rubbed it out well. “That better?” Good, he didn’t stutter this time; he tried to relax himself.

"Yeah... it's better." Unbeknownst to Levi, his voice had taken on a husky edge. He gave his arms a few experimental rolls, cricked his neck to the side. "I think you got everything. Thank you." Tilting his head back he reached up and pulled Eren down for a soft kiss, probably startling him with the maneuver, since they'd never shared an upside-down kiss before.

Eren’s heart hammered in his chest at the sound Levi’s voice took, even more so when he was pulled down into an upside down kiss. He melted into the lips of his man as he usually did, hands clenching his shoulders as his legs almost gave out on him. His lover had this super effect on him at all times.

The fingers suddenly digging into his flesh told him how much Eren really enjoyed the kiss. His lips curved as he slipped his tongue inside and licked the roof of Eren's mouth. The thrill of it gave him shivers, and he quickly forgot his nausea. This was a completely feeling from normal kisses.

Eren gasped and pressed his hips against the back of the chair, his own tongue sliding to meet Levi’s eagerly. He groaned as he grew hard against the chair and his fingers grew tighter on the man’s shoulders; his face flaming as he felt sparks all over.

Levi grimaced; Eren's fingers had tightened to a painful degree. Breaking off the kiss, he reached up to loosen the shifter's hold. "I'm going to have bruises in the shape of your fingers." He murmured. Gripping one of Eren's hands and having him walk to stand in front of the chair, he pulled him down onto his lap. Yes, the upside-down kiss had felt really good, but now he wanted to kiss him properly. His fingers slid up across Eren's chest and neck, until he could tangle his fingers in those brown locks and drag him down to where their lips met.

He straddled his Captain’s hips, his arousal probably obvious now as he pressed against his stomach. He shuddered at the wandering hands until he was pulled down into another breath taking kiss. He returned it passionately, his own hands going into Levi’s hair and rubbing just beneath his undercut. He moaned, his hip rocking once.

"Wow." Levi murmured against the shifter's lips. "Aroused simply from kissing. Does your body not remember what we did last night?" He met Eren's hips with his own to accentuate his comment. 

"I-it’s just what you do to me.." Eren murmured back breathlessly into the man’s lips. He groaned when hips met his and he took a shuddering gasp as images came rushing back to him of last night. "D-damn…it can’t get enough of you, that’s for sure." He growled and bit his lower lip.

Levi chuckled. "Well, I don't have to worry about you getting bored of me then, since your body seems to want me so badly." He paused, considering. "We probably shouldn't take this all the way right now; since we're in my office, anyone could come in at any time. But let's have a bit of fun anyway." He tilted his head to the side, allowing the shifter access to his neck if he so wished.

"Never…get bored of you, sex or not." Eren panted as he rolled his hips, disappointed they couldn’t take it all the way right now; but they could at least do some things. When Levi tilted his head back, he attached his lips; kissing and licking, until eventual biting took place. He enjoyed leaving marks on his superior.

"Or not? You know, you should really be careful what you say, Eren. You give me too many ways to torture you." He moaned low in his throat when that mouth fastened to it. It felt heavenly. A gasp left his mouth when teeth were added. It wasn't enough to hurt... yet. But the location was definitely going to lead to some awkward questions later. Still, he didn't really have it in him to stop the shifter at the moment.

"L-Levi.." He moaned into his neck, rolling his hips into the older man’s. He created more marks along his neck and collarbone. He leaned up to lick his lips and bite his lower lip once more. "Torture me all you waant~" He purred out and rolled again.

Levi groaned; hearing his name spoken like that was too sinful too enjoyable. If he hadn't been hadn't been hard before, he was now. If only they weren't in his office. Maybe he could still... as if to prove his earlier statement, the door to his office suddenly flew open hard enough to hit the wall and Hanji bounced inside. He had a split second to think, Oh shit, before her eyes grew large and she suddenly began screeching in delight.

Eren was getting really into it, the world had melted away - until the door slammed opened. He froze, not daring to turn around to see who caught them. His face was bright red and his dick was throbbing; but he was stuck staring into Levi’s eyes to see if they were in trouble. When he heard Hanji’s squeal of delight however, he relaxed slightly; it could have been someone much worse to walk in. She sounded happy about this in fact, he covered his face in embarrassment though, unable to move from the man’s lap.

Unlike Eren, Levi was not happy about it being Hanji. She just didn't know how to keep thoughts to herself. He held onto the shifter possessively, glaring at Hanji, asking her what she wanted. As expected, she'd been looking for Eren to help her with yet another experiment. She'd been coming to ask Levi if he knew where Eren was. Oh, she's found him, but in a more compromising situation than she thought she would.  
Levi couldn't help sighing as he pushed Eren back so he could look at him. "Go with her and do what she wants, as long as it isn't life-threatening. We'll continue this later in the bedroom." His voice was full of promise, and he ignored Hanji as she let out another pleased cry. Giving Eren a gentle, quick kiss, he levered him off his lap.

Eren nearly forgot about Hanji being there as he felt himself being held by Levi ever so possessively, he practically melted at the feeling and the thoughts of being cared for so much. He didn’t even fret about the experiments coming up after that - especially when his superior promised more in the bedroom, then followed up with a gentle kiss. He hummed into it, forgetting the rest of the world until he was moved off.  
It faintly registered that Hanji had screeched again, he wondered why. Had she wanted them together all along? Or was it the fact that Levi had somebody and seemed happy now? Either way, he swayed slightly as he followed Hanji - happy as could be.

Well damn. Now what was he supposed to do? He glared down at his crotch, trying to will away his obvious boner. There was no way he was walking out of his office right now. So with a grimace, he turned the chair toward his desk and started working on the pile of neglected paperwork.  
Once he was about half-way through, his body had thankfully stopped telling him how much it needed Eren. Which was good, because he hadn't realized until now just how hungry he was. Glaring at the rest of the paperwork he'd have to eventually get to, he headed for the mess hall, hoping that Hanji hadn't told everyone is earshot about him and Eren.

Eren went through a multitude of tests with Hanji, even having to half way transform at once point - she insisted that she had permission after all, so he believed her. Afterwards, he was hungry, tired and sore and had to try to get his energy back.  
He was so out of it, he didn’t notice if anyone was talking to him - he just got his food and sat at a random table and somehow stuffed food in his mouth, sometimes missing. Then his face went into the left overs and he passed out like that.

The Captain watched Eren walk in sluggishly. It seemed like Hanji had really worked him over. He frowned, knowing she'd heard him promise what he was going to do to the shifter later. Why had she worked him to the bone, then? He grimaced at the teen's lack of manners when eating. He was sure Eren wasn't tasting his food. Not only that, half of it was missing his mouth entirely. His jaw dropped as the shifter suddenly keeled forward into the plate he'd been eating from.  
It was all he could do not to scream out Eren's name. He forced himself to walk slowly over as others gathered around Eren. "Stand aside, brats." He muttered, pushing his way through. He earned a hard glare from Mikasa, who held Eren in her arms. The shifter's face was covered in food, but at least he was still breathing. "I'll take him." They had a glare-war , but she finally handed Eren over without a word. Satisfied, more than a little worried, he took the shifter up to his room.

Eren didn’t even notice he was being moved, he just felt suddenly warm in his dreams; the kind of warmth that spreads through ones chest in joy and peace. Like hos body knew who was carrying him and was reacting happily.  
He stayed asleep until they made in Levi’s room, then his teal eyes blinked open and he stared up into steely blue ones. “L-Levi?” He didn’t remember leaving the mess hall.

Levi set him gently in the bed, wetting one of his spare cravats from a nearby glass of water. He carefully cleaned the food from Eren's face. He had no idea what his face showed when he finally set the dirty cravat aside and met Eren's eyes. "You scared the shit out of me."

"A-ah, I’m sorry…I feel fine now, I just needed to rest my eyes." He hated when he worried his Captain, he knew perfectly well what it felt like when his heart fell from worry over Levi. "Just a little bit of a rough time with the experiments, I’m fine now!" He tried to assure him as he gazed up into his eyes with a small warm smile.

He gave Eren a look of disbelief, climbing onto his side of the bed and pulling the shifter carefully against him. "Don't apologize, brat. Everyone needs rest, even you. We still don't know if you can get sick, and I don't want to run you beyond exhaustion to find out if you can. I will talk to Hanji about this."   
Levi leaned his head against Eren's. "I almost broke character for you. That would have shocked your friends, I'm sure. Just rest for now; I don't want a repeat experiment of what just happened, okay?" 

"Nhh…I was looking forward to finishing what we started earlier." The sad fact was, he had no more energy; he didn’t know if he was sick or very tired - but he really did need more rest. He closed his eyes and enjoyed leaning on his boyfriend, even more so when he felt the other’s head lean on his.  
”..Eh, I hope I don’t get you in trouble.” The shifter murmured, sounding both really worried and beyond tired; hardly concious. 

"Why would I get in trouble, Eren? The only one that really didn't want me touching you was your sister, but she relented out of concern for you." His frown deepened at the tiredness in Eren's voice; just what had Hanji done to him? He placed a hand against the shifter's forehead, but due to his already high body temperature, he really couldn't tell if Eren was feverish or not. "Sleep, Eren. We can finished what we started earlier another time." He started to slide out of the bed. "I'm going to go have some words with Hanji."

Levi raised a concerned eyebrow; he'd expected the teen to protest his leaving the room. He brushed his hand against Eren's forehead again. "I love you too. I hope you are alright." He left the room, searching for Hanji. The scientist was conspicuously absent, which made his concern grow. Of all places, he finally found her in Erwin's office. Both her and the Commander looked up when he entered. "Shitty glasses, just what did you do to Eren?!"   
She was shifty and wouldn't tell him at first; when she did, he raged at her for a full ten minutes. Erwin finally jumped into the conversation, telling Levi that Hanji had had his permission to do the experiment. When he glared at them, Hanji assured him the results would be temporary. "They better be." He growled, stalking out of the office and back to his bedroom. His fists clenched tightly; no wonder the shifter felt so sick.

Eren woke up a few minutes later after he had fallen asleep only to rush into the washroom and hurl out everything he ate - and it looked like some blood was mixed in as well, was that normal? He never had been sick before…maybe it was fine. In any case, he wouldn’t mention it to Levi. He crawled back into the bed and closed his eyes as his head pounded, a few minutes later - sweat began to pour off his body like he ran marathons; effectively sticking him to the bed as he slept a little more.  
He woke up again, panting like he couldn’t breath. “D-dammit, is this what sickness is? It never seemed this harsh when I’ve seen Armin and Mikasa come down with colds…” He mumbled to himself and coughed in his hand. “Fuck…” There was blood in his hand, shit.

The teen didn't even notice Levi was watching him. Levi, who was rapidly paling at Eren's coughing, at the blood coating his hand. "This is supposed to be temporary??!" He exploded, no doubt scaring Eren. Feeling the need to hit something, he punched the wall, hard enough for his hand to go through it. Plaster and wood clung to it as he pulled back, but he didn't care. Naked fear was in his eyes as he turned back toward the teenager, walking on shaky knees over to the bed.   
"Eren." He whispered, pulling the shifter into his arms. "Eren." He kissed the teen's head, voice thick with pain and tears. "E... Eren. I'm so sorry. I wish you hadn't gone with her earlier. I wish I hadn't told you to." The shifter was sweaty, but he didn't care. "Do you remember anything? Anything about what she did? What she gave you?"

"It was just some liquid in a needle, but she always does that - if this is happening because of that, it must be a bad batch?" Eren tried to soothe the man holding him, it was unnatural to hear him in such worry and pain and it was breaking his heart that he was putting him through this. He took a guess his explosion and punching the wall that made him jump was something he talked to Hanji about - temporary, was this supposed to happen?  
"You didn’t know this was going to happen, don’t blame yourself…it’s just something gone wrong, right?" At least, that’s what he hoped - Hanji wasn’t try to kill him or anything he hoped. He shook slightly in Levi’s arms, comforted by the fact he was there when he felt so wrong.

"I wish that's all it was." Desolation was in his eyes as he looked dully at Eren. "No, Eren, it wasn't a bad batch. This was intentional. She... tested a temporary cure on you. That she did so without your consent, without my consent pisses me off. But Erwin approved it. He had to, since they used the formula you brought back. They assure me it's temporary, but you're feeling so sick right now... because right now you aren't a shifter. You're human."

"I was the test sub —?!" He began to scream in anger before he started to violently cough into his hand once more, it took him a few moments to recover. "I…I mean if they asked, I would have done it anyway…but still…I’m glad I could help I guess…I feel kind of betrayed.." He wiped the blood off his chin that he didn’t notice was even there, unaware he coughed up more. "I hope this works better on the titans…I knew I would sacrifice myself for humanity one day…but this sucks."

"It's alright to be angry. I'm angry." His eyes glinted dangerously when he said this. "I don't blame you for feeling betrayed; anyone would feel that way in this situation." Sighing, he reached for the already dirty cravat and caught sight of his own hands. "Well, damn." Shrugging, concerned more for Eren than himself, he grabbed the cravat, wetting it again. Then he carefully wiped the blood off Eren's hands and chin. "Temporary better mean today only. Or I'll throw Hanji off the roof. Without maneuver gear on."

"A-ah…I don’t want her dead, even if this does k —." He didn’t want to finish that, didn’t want Levi anymore stressed then he was. "And take care of your hand, please." He coughed slightly, luckily nothing coming out that time. "So…I’m human? I’m not sure how to feel about that, I guess it’s a good thing to be normal." He nuzzled into the man after he was cleaned up. "Gonna suck recovery like one though.."

"You are not going to die! Not now, not ever." Because you are the only thing keeping me sane right now. Not that he'd say that. "And I'll take care of my hands in a bit, brat. You are more important." He settled back against the teen, offering body warmth and comfort. Eren would probably need both to outlast this. Hell, Levi wanted comfort! "We'll just have to make sure you don't get injured while you're like this. And I really do hope you get better soon; if Ackerman finds out, she'll level the castle with all of us inside." He pressed his nose against the teen's face. "And I want you better." He mumbled.

Eren wrapped his arms weakly around his man, actually kind of happy despite this horrible sickness. He had super incentive to get better, Levi wanted him to be better and he was damn well going to get better because of that fact. He tried to comfort his superior the best he could in his situation, that was him; caring about his Captain before himself. At one point, he fell asleep like that.

Eren falling asleep calmed him just a little, if only because the teen didn't cough up blood while he was asleep. Hopefully this would wear off while he was asleep, and he'd be right as rain by the time he woke up. Hopefully. He took the time to actually examine his own hands, pulling out the wood slivers and plaster chips that had embedded when he punched the wall. He'd have to scrub them really good later, but right now he wanted to stay curled up with Eren.

A few hours later and Eren felt fine somehow, he didn’t expect to recover from his first sickness that easily - was it just luck? Or did this mean the serum had worn off? If this was all that would happen to the other titans when they changed back, then the cure was good to go. He smiled down at the form next to him, stroking through his undercut affectionately before leaning to give him a soft kiss.

"Nn?" Sometime between wiping sweat from the teen's forehead and watching him sleep, Levi had fallen asleep himself. But the kiss woke him, and he blinked, rubbing at his eyes. "Eren?" He was rather surprised to see the male awake. And looking better than he had... how long ago? "How are you feeling?" He yawned as he sat up.

"I feel great actually…" He stroked his face and kissed him again, pressing into him. "If you are awake…I’m ready to receive that massage." He bit his own bottom lip as he flustered a bit; a bit of a double meaning lining under what he said in a low voice. His hand kneaded at the man’s legs as he waited nervously for an answer.

That tone and choice of words woke Levi up completely. Oh how he wanted to act on it. And would have too, had Eren not been so violently sick. "Wait, please?" He hardly ever said please, so he hoped that would catch the other male's attention. "You were just sick, Eren. I can't risk doing anything that might have adverse effects. And you need to go report to Hanji and Erwin anyway. Don't let her give you anything else though. If she so much as looks at you wrong, I want to know about it."

Eren pouted at first, almost thought about making a scene— but he got it, the man was worried for him and that touched his heart. At least he hadn’t gotten excited about anything. “Okay…I’ll be back then.” He kissed him softly before bouncing off, of course the happy mood stuff in front of Erwin’s office. He sighed and opened the door, facing the man he was starting to hate a lot…did that make him a bad person? He told him what happened, then he approved the cure worthy to put on the titans; they would set out tomorrow. He sighed and headed back to Levi, plopping across him once he got in the room.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Eren to return; Levi had attempted to clean up the mess he left on the wall, and had changed the sweat-soaked sheets. He was sitting against the pillows taking a breather when Eren returned. "That was quick." He ran his hands through Eren's hair as the teen lay across his lap. "Did those two..." Meddling, incompetent idiots "... say you're all better? And what they were trying to accomplish by testing you without your permission?"

"Erwin says he’s trying to cure me…to test for the titans, but sometimes I get the feeling he wants to get rid of me - no idea why though." He sighed contently though as his hair was stroked. "Hanji said I was fine now…I guess I can’t go titan…better get stronger so I can be useful again." He blew up at his bangs, they were getting longer and he would have to cut them soon…and the back of his hair. 

The words froze him, and Levi had to work to get his lungs working again. "Not a Titan? But... I thought that was only when you were so sick. Are you telling me that was a side effect? This was supposed to be temporary!" His voice rose sharply, and he couldn't deal with being in bed anymore. Sliding out from under the teen, he began pacing around his bed.  
"No, this is wrong, this is all wrong. We need you as a Titan. What the hell are they thinking?!" He hadn't realized until just then how much he actually did need Eren as a Titan, how much his sanity relied on it. In his mind, it was necessary if they planned on saving the Titans. "No; they're wrong. We'll go outside and you'll transform. Please tell me you can transform!" Well, if Eren didn't know something was wrong with his Captain, he surely would now. Levi's eyes were half crazed and fearful as he continued to alternate between yelling and broken babble.

"W-well, I don’t know for sure!" Eren whined when the man left him to pace and seemed really erratic for someone who is usually so stoic. "L-Levi…is there something wrong besides from this? Something is not right with you…and it’s worrying me."  
"If it’s just about my titan form…I could get up and check it out outside, we could test it." He really wanted his boyfriend to calm down, so he was trying to say anything - but his body suddenly didn’t agree with reassuring Levi and as he was getting up to go hold him close, he coughed up a huge amount of blood before passing out half way off the bed. His legs still on the bed.

Levi froze mid-pace. He wasn't in time to catch Eren as the teen fell, but he gently lifted him back onto the bed. Getting an actual rag, he wet it and wiped the blood from Eren's face, removing the bloodstained shirt. "This isn't going to work." He muttered. "Your body obviously can't tolerate being human." He looked at the blood on his floor, shaking his head and turning back to Eren. His hand brushed away the bangs on the teen's hot and sticky forehead. "I'm going to fix this." He brushed his lips softly across Eren's, then turned away. Walking over to where he kept his clothes, he changed into a fresh outfit and donned his maneuver gear. Then he slipped out of the room.   
He walked down the darkened hallway, realizing it was later than he thought. Which was good, in a way. It kept him from running into others as he made his way to Erwin's room. The Commander didn't have time to react before one of Levi's swords was at his throat. "Temporary my ass. His body is rejecting this change, and I can't help but think you knew it would. After all, the cure is designed for Titans, isn't it? Not Titan shifters?"  
The Commander tried to speak, and Levi pressed his sword down a hair, drawing blood. His eyes, cold and empty, bored into Erwin's. "You will tell me the location of the shifters that tried to kidnap Eren. I know you know where they are." It took a bit more convincing, but he finally got the answer he wanted. Silently making his way to the stables, he fetched his horse. The shifters would help him turn Eren back into a shifter. They weren't going to be given a choice.

Eren didn’t know how long he was out this time, all he knew was when he woke up - everything hurt, it was hard to breath; he needed Levi…where was he? It really felt like he was dying, was that what the commander wanted? Did he hate him so much? Was he scared of him? He just felt betrayed. More blood had dribbled it’s way out of his mouth he discovered, even his ears — shit. Maybe his Captain went to find something to help him? It was the only thing he could think of. Even though it was risky to move, it felt like he hadn’t went to bathroom or ate in days; so he made himself get up.  
After taking care of the bathroom needs, he limped his way to go get food and ask around for Levi in a raspy voice. No one had seen him for awhile, he was officially worried. After he ate, he made his way to see Erwin, seeing a cut on his neck - he had his suspicions. “Are you trying to kill me?” The man was silent before he nodded the affirmative, saying he was a monstrosity. He said he would kill him with his own hands if the discreet way didn’t work.  
Shocked, Eren left the office and crumpled back in Levi’s room; wheezing - he shouldn’t have moved.

Levi pushed his horse, probably harder than he should have. But if the look in Erwin's eyes had been anything to go by, time was of the essence. He couldn't let Eren die. Or he'd be helping when Ackerman razed the castle. HIs only hope was that Ackerman and Arlert would check on Eren while he was away. They should, since they'd seen the teen pass out. "Please don't die, Eren." He ground out as he rode. "I'm going to fix this; please don't die."  
He couldn't fathom why Erwin had given him the shifters' location. Maybe he thought they'd harm him in some way, keep him from reaching Eren until it was too late to save him? Which made him wonder why the Commander wanted Eren dead to begin with; didn't he want to save humanity?  
His horse whinnied, alerting him of the massive hand the second before they were lifted into the air. He cursed the dark; he hadn't even seen the Titan. But now he was staring into the deep set eyes of the Armored Titan. It was who he wanted to find, but he'd expected him to be in human form.   
"Wait!" He cried, before anything could happen. Swallowing his pride, he allowed his true emotions to show through. "Please; I just want to save Eren." Long minutes passed before he got a huff in return, and was carried to who knew where. The two other shifters were there though, and the Armored Titan took his human form. The three listened while their former Captain told them everything.  
What they told him in return shocked him, and he couldn't deny how painful it was to be betrayed. But he'd dwell on that later, when Eren's life wasn't in the balance. They gave him a vial of something they insisted would save Eren. Thanking them profusely, he got on his horse and raced back toward the castle.

Eren breathed heavily, it was getting harder to breath - was this really the end? Was he going to die, worst off all; not in Levi’s arms? He coughed violently. Armin and Mikasa came to check on him luckily and started to take care of him, but it wasn’t doing much.  
At least his friends would be here, he started to sob - he didn’t want to die, especially without Levi around!  
He told them to take care of his Captain the more time passed, the more sure he was that he was dying.   
The shifter closed his eyes, feeling himself fade away slowly as Armin and Mikasa began to scream beside him.

The Captain vaulted off his horse as soon as he reached the stables; caring for it would have to wait until after he got the remedy to Eren. He was almost surprised to find Hanji in the stables; she'd been looking for Erwin. Levi tuned her out, but when she mentioned hearing screaming from his room, he whirled on her, asking for one of the syringes she always seemed to keep on hand. He ignored her questions, grabbing it from her and running into the castle.  
He emptied the vial into the syringe on his was to his room, wincing as the sobs and cries assaulted him ears; was he too late? "Move!" He snarled as he opened his bedroom door, startling the two into jumping back. Thanking whomever was listening that Eren didn't have a shirt on, he plunged the syringe straight through the teen's chest and into his heart, emptying its contents.  
Levi had been warned that it would save Eren, but that he probably wouldn't wake right away. Considering how pale he was, how shallow his breathing, that wasn't a surprise in the slightest. He just hoped he'd been in time, that there would be some kind of sign Eren was safe from Death's hands.

Mikasa and Armin looked on with much worry, they had feared it was too late and were hugging into each other as they sobbed over their dear friend and family member. Ackerman nearly went forward to either stop Levi or kill him and blame it all on him, they would never know because she was too slow and the needle was already in her brother’s chest. They watched in horror when there was no immediate reaction.  
They refused to leave the room after that, wanting proof that Levi had just saved the boy. It must have been hours later that there was a gasp from Eren - he didn’t wake up, but he had rolled over. He was alive, and that was all that mattered. Mikasa and Armin hugged each other out of relief and happiness now, Thank God.

Levi's hands shook as he realized how close he'd come to almost losing Eren. Turning, he fixed the other two with a tired glare. "Bed, both of you. I know you want to stay here, but there's nothing else that can be done right now. We all need sleep. Keeping your strength up will be the best way to help him. We will talk more once he regains consciousness." He wasn't yet up to telling them why Eren had almost died. That would come later.  
Once the two left, he pulled over a footstool and sat on it next to the bed, taking Eren's surprisingly cool hand in his. He gulped back tears and began quietly singing the lullaby he'd sung to Eren twice before. He hoped somehow it would reach the teen and bring him back. He sang until his throat hurt and his voice cracked. Sunlight filtered into his room before he finally lay his head on the bed, tears making their way down his face. He never let go of Eren's hand as he sank into a much needed sleep.

They reluctantly left, Mikasa caught between wanting to glare at the small man to wanting to thank him for saving her brother. She eventually left with Armin.  
As Eren’s body was fighting for life, in this neverending turmoil he could never explain once he woke up - he began to hear it, that familiar smooth voice, beckoning him to come back, to stay. He could just tell within the notes he sang, that voice was so wonderful - and it needed him to stay. He felt himself glue back into his body as another gasp tore from him and he shot up in bed. He looked around, it was day time…how long was he out? The shifter then noticed how his lover was sleeping, holding his hand…He smiled warmly and stroked a hand through his raven black hair. 

His subconscious felt the hand in his hair, but it took him a while before he was finally able to wake up and look into Eren's smiling face. Relief so strong it was painful welled up in his chest, and for a minute he was unable to breathe. He swallowed hard, easing onto the bed. As his hand touched Eren's face, the tears began to fall, and it wasn't long before- for the first time in his life- Levi was loudly and openly sobbing.

Eren watched as Levi took the situation in, leaning into the hand that touched his face. He kept the smile on his face until the man started to actually sob loudly - he wasn’t sure if he seeing things correctly, was he dreaming? Captain Levi —- sobbing? He made a whining noise, not knowing what else to do, he took the older man into his arms and held him tightly and kind of rocked with him like his mother would when he was younger. “Sssh, everything is alright…I’m here.”

The rocking calmed him a little, to the point where his sobs eventually quieted. Tears still made their way down his face from time to time. But he could feel the teen's heartbeat, strong and sure, and that more than anything helped him deal with the pain of everything. He knew there would be questions, and he would do what he could to answer them, but for now he simply stayed in Eren's lap, listening to his breaths, feeling his gradually warming skin warm his own.

Eren was starting to feel exactly like himself, he was even sure he could go titan again - he didn’t know how to explain it, but it just felt like he was back to normal. Levi must have done something while he laid there dying, wow…he had almost died. He shook his head, pushing that aside; he wasn’t going to die on Levi, he promised. He had a feeling Levi was a big reason why he was still alive right now, he wanted to ask him question - but it wasn’t the right time. He had to comfort his lover back to normal. He kissed the top of his head and hummed softly.

It finally hit him that Eren was alive. He was here, in the teen's arms, feeling the teen's warmth. His body let out a huge sigh he wasn't aware he'd been holding in, and he suddenly relaxed in Eren's grip. Well, as much as he could with the thoughts swirling in his mind. His fingers began to absently trace patterns on Eren's chest. 

Eren felt the man relax in his arms and he sighed with relief himself. The fingers on his chest made him shudder slightly, his body seemed sensitive after recovering. He gripped Levi more tightly in his arms and buried his face in his neck and kissed him a few times there; ah how happy he always was in his arms.

The kisses made him shudder; he'd almost lost any chance of ever feeling this again. He honestly wanted to explore every inch of the teen, to make sure he really was alright, to confirm it by touch and taste. But he knew he was still teetering on the edge of hysteria, and that the panic and desperation he'd been feeling would make him less than gentle. After almost dying, that was the last thing Eren needed.  
Levi sighed, knowing he needed to get Hanji. Some questions couldn't be answered without her. But... if he left the room to find her, would Eren disappear? Would he relapse the moment Levi was out of sight?

Eren continued humming happily, not letting anymore negative thoughts plague, just enjoying this moment and trying to keep Levi sane. He kissed all over his face, letting him know he was here, happy and healthy, everything was fine now.  
He sung something in German, returning the favour of always getting sung to when he needed it; he hoped his words of love rang true through the song.

The words had the desired calming affect, even if Levi had no idea what they meant. He shifted so that he way laying in Eren's lap and blinked up at the teen. Screw it; Hanji would come looking for them soon enough anyway. He could wait until then; honestly he was surprised she'd even given them this long alone. He waited until Eren finished singing before reaching up to cup the male's face. "I didn't know... you could sing." His voice was rough from sobbing so hard.

Eren felt his face turned a few shades of red at the same times his eyes filled with concern of Levi’s raspy voice. He leaned into his hands as a small smile managed to start crawling across his lips. “A-are you saying I have a good voice?” If that was the case, of course he was really flattered - he had loved singing in secret, maybe he could sing for his lover more often. He reached over slowly to grab a cup of water that was by the bed and handed it to his Captain to help with his throat. He ran his hand through his undercut lovingly as he looked down at him.

Levi drank slowly from the cup, feeling the water soothe the rawness in his throat. He gave Eren a tiny smile. "It's pleasant to listen to. You will sing for me again another time." It wasn't a question; it was an order. He rolled his eyes at Eren's concern. "Don't worry about me, Eren. Worry about yourself. I'm not the one who-" He closed his eyes, unable to finish the sentence.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, being commanded to sing for Levi another time - it was one of the highest honors and his face was burning up so badly. He continued to stroke the raven haired man’s undercut; just loving touching any part of him - loving the feel of his hair as it went from rough to smooth. “Yes, of course.”

Levi wanted to kiss him. Oh, he wanted to kiss him so much! But even the softest brush of lips right now would have him undressing the teen and touching him to make sure he was completely alright. So, with a sigh, he sat up, reaching into the drawer on his nightstand for paper and something to write with. "Eren? I need you to do something for me. Do you remember the formula you found in your house?"

"Yes, why?" Eren watched him curiously with a tilt of his head, he wanted the closeness back; he wanted to touch him - guess he would have to wait until later. It seemed as if serious time had arrived and they had to figure things out. "Do you want me to write it down?" He was guessing so by the looks of the paper and pencil.

"Yes. I need you to write down every single scratch, word, symbol of the formula that cures the Titans. This is extremely important. I'll tell you the reason for it in a moment." The teen remembering was a relief to Levi. If what the other shifters had said was true, and considering Eren was alive he had no reason to doubt them, he'd have proof of it in a few short minutes.

Eren nodded with a sigh as he took the paper and pencil, writing down every little detail, everything looked exactly like he remembered. Then he handed it over to Levi; wide curious teal eyes regarding him to explain what was happening.

He stared at the paper, but it really didn't mean anything to him, since he'd been blind at the time they were in Eren's house. Setting it back on the bed, he stood up. "Give me a moment." Opening his bedroom door, he walked down the hall, yelling for Hanji.  
He returned minutes later, followed by the scientist. In her hand, she held the paper that Erwin had given her. The one with the 'supposed' original formula. He took it from her, looking it over, comparing it to the other. "So they were right." Levi handed both to Eren. "Tell me what you see."

Eren had nearly fell asleep once more before Levi walked back in with the papers, he took them from him and studied them carefully; going a little pale when he stared at Erwin’s copy. “This has been modified, this was made to kill me…I mean, I should have known this is what it would say - I confronted him earlier and he told me as much.”  
He risked looking up at Levi, he knew the man respected their commander - but this was probably going to break all ties between them and that would probably hurt him. His eyes softened with concern, more for his captain then the fact that the commander wanted him dead.

Levi expected Hanji to say something to Eren's comment, but she surprisingly didn't. He took both the papers from Eren and handed them to her. "The one Eren wrote is a formula that actually will save the Titans. I know, because I talked to someone who was willing to tell me the truth. But in the wrong hands, alterations to the formula would kill not only Eren, but all the shifters, all the Titans. It would be mass genocide." He frowned when he saw tears in Hanji's eyes. "You didn't know. You were only following orders. I don't blame you for Eren almost dying."   
His frown deepened when Hanji pulled something from her pocket. It was a note, from Erwin. The Commander fessed to what he had done and some of his reasons for doing so. Hanji quietly told him Erwin was nowhere to be found. "So he fled. Not surprising; at least it means we won't have to hold him while the brass decide what to do with him. But I will have to inform them of what has happened." He sighed heavily. "As of now, Erwin is our enemy. Spread the word around that if he is seen, he is not to be engaged in combat. I won't lose anyone to him."   
Levi pressed a fist against his chest once Hanji left. His heart hurt. He hadn't actually considered Erwin a friend, but working with him for years had formed a bond of sorts. To have such a betrayal was painful. The only thing that tempered it was knowing Eren was alive. Eren; he faced the teen. He would have to tell him the rest of the story, but he wasn't sure how he'd react.

Eren let Hanji know he didn’t blame her either before she left, afterwards he got up and wrapped his arms around Levi after a bit of a wobble; he hadn’t ate properly or had a normal schedule in a few days because of this whole ordeal - but now he just wanted to comfort his lover and hold him close.  
He buried his face into his hair and nuzzled him, rubbing his back. Was this whole thing ever going to be over with? He just wanted to settle down with Levi and love him all day, he sighed deeply as he rocked him once more.

"I'm okay, brat." His voice was muffled but the teen's skin. "It hurts, but it could be worse. I could have lost you." He tilted until he could look Eren in the eyes. "If I had been delayed getting back, even just a little, I wouldn't be feeling this warmth." Burying his face in Eren's shoulder, he inhaled the male's scent. "Eren. I still haven't told you how I saved you. And... you might not like it."

He was flustering from the man’s words, it only slightly fading when he heard the last sentence. “…What did you do?” He asked warily, if his Captain risked his life somehow to save him — well, he would feel the love, that was for sure, but he would be angry if he almost got killed somehow.

The tone worried him. Disentangling himself from Eren's grip, he sat in front of him, looking away. "I... went to the shifter. The ones that kidnapped you." His eyes blazed as he looked back at Eren. "I would have done anything to save you, even if it meant my own life.Luckily, though, they aren't as bad as they were made out to be. They were the ones that actually told me how things really are, as opposed to how we thought things were. They told me about how the formula could be altered in the wrong hands. It seems... we might have been wrong about them, all along."   
"I know they caused your mother's death." There was remorse in his voice. "It wasn't intentional, and they are really sorry. Eren... it was shifter blood that healed you. Reiner's, to be exact. They could have just as easily let you die. But they didn't."

Eren stared, he stared for a long time - his expression scared and furious all at once. He tried to make himself stop and think for once before exploding on the man that was already going through a lot. He made himself back up onto his bed and sit, think hard.  
"…They are good? What about their attacks on humanity…what about all the people they killed?" He was just so confused, they helped him? Why? "…Thank you for saving me…" He mumbled.

Levi sighed again; he'd been doing that a lot. "Defining good and bad is not easy right now. Let's just say, they are doing what they believe is right. It's what we've all been doing. Can we really classify me as good, with all the Titans- humans- I've killed? They feel remorse and they saved you, while Erwin tried to kill you. At the very least, they aren't as bad as some." He tilted his head to the side. "Are you mad at me?"

"…You know you are right and damn you - I can’t stay mad at you, I’m just glad nothing happened to you." He smiled up at him from the bed, his eyes shining into his. "Let’s just do what we can to save everyone…and be together forever."

"I agree with that. Tomorrow, you and I both will start working with Hanji on how best to make and distribute the cure. Today though, you are going to rest. I won't have you falling unconscious again just because you were too stubborn to get any rest." Speaking of rest, he was going to need some soon. But stuff had to be dealt with first. "Eat something, bathe, check in with your friends. They were really worried about you. Once you're done, I'll have fresh blankets on the bed so you can rest comfortably."

Eren nodded, he really wanted nothing more then to cuddle his man and make love to him, but apparently he had to take care of himself and things. He pouted slightly but did go to do what he was told - eating, bathing and talking to his friends. Everyone was relieved. Then he finally made it back a a few hours later to plop down on the bed.

Levi was out of the room when Eren got back. He'd been dealing with upset people for most of the day, people who wanted proof that Erwin was their enemy. Finally annoyed with everyone, he fled to one of the baths, where he soaked away all the dirt and anxieties. The water was cooling by the time he got out. Water droplets still clung to his hair and chest as he made his way back to his room, clad only in pants, but for once not caring if anyone saw. The fading bruises on his neck were testament that he had a secret lover, so he wasn't worried about being pursued. If anyone did try, he'd show them he wasn't an easy lay. He closed the door to the room quietly behind him, in case Eren was asleep. Like he should be.

Eren was half asleep on the mattress until he looked up and saw Levi out of the corner of his eye. He cursed silently when he saw drops falling down his hot body - he licked his lips and tried to fight his desires. He was supposed to be sleeping right now, but now he couldn’t stop staring with lustful teal eyes.

The Captain rolled his eyes, raking a hand through his wet hair to get more of the droplets out. "You're supposed to be resting. What's going through your mind right now doesn't classify as resting." He climbed carefully onto the bed with Eren, running gentle fingers down the teen's face. "You almost died; I'm not going to risk a relapse."

He pouted but leaned his head against Levi’s hand, sighing softly. “Okay…but, it’s been awhile - tomorrow, okay? I want to be woken up by wandering hands or something, okay?” He flustered as he looked into the man’s eyes and bit his own lower lip as he anticipated the answer.

Levi raised an eyebrow; the fact that Eren wasn't just jumping him was rather strange and unexpected. He tried to mask his sudden surprise. "The fact that you're agreeing with me means you rally do need the rest. So we'll take tomorrow as it comes. Although, you're the one that's more liable to have wandering hands. Damn horny teenager." He muttered affectionately as he slid under the covers next to Eren.

"…You can get pretty damn frisky too, dirty old man!" Eren snapped, but grinned soon after and snuggled into his Captain. "Fiiiine, yes I’m sleeping - but we are fucking tomorrow, damn you..you’d better be touching me when I wake up." He snickered and kissed his cheek before settling in and closing his eyes.

"Call me old one more time, and I'll deny you sex for a month." Levi muttered in an annoyed, tired voice. "Just let me hold you for tonight. I need that, okay?" He scooted down in the bed to place his ear against Eren's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. His eyes closed as he felt exhaustion begin to take him.

Eren made a soft whining noise in response before he just nodded and flustered as Levi had his head on his chest. He probably needed the reassurance that he was alive and warm, he couldn’t possibly imagine what it must have been like - and he didn’t want to ever experience it. He held him tightly and let sleep take him.

Despite the warm body next to his, the nightmares still found Levi. Nightmares of being too late to save Eren. He didn't scream this time, but as his eyes flew open, he could feel the wetness on his cheeks. His breathing was fast as was his heart rate as he propped himself up to look at the sleeping teen. It was okay; he'd been in time. He'd saved Eren. Whether the teen was still a shifter had yet to be tested, but what mattered most was he was alive. Reaching out a hand, he trailed his fingers down Eren's arm, curling them around his waist and pulling him closer. He pressed as close to the male as he could, pushing away his fear.

Eren sighed contently in his sleep, he was beginning to have his own nightmares until he was pulled into a warm embrace and it chased all of it away - pushing it into a beautiful dream about a wedding by the ocean. Everyone was there, happy and alive.

It was early morning when Levi woke for the second time. The light in the room was just beginning to change. He actually felt rather rested, and he knew he could attribute that to the male he was still holding onto. Loosening his hold on Eren, he ran gentle hands along the teen's chest. It was still a need to check over every inch of him, to really make sure he was all there, whole and healthy, but it was no longer a suffocating need. He'd be able to keep control of himself now... for the most part.

Eren made a soft noise in his throat as his chest was touched, still deep in his dreams of peace and happier times. Though it slightly changed when he was touched, making him moan just slightly. It didn’t turn dirty per say - just lots of kissing was happening. He nuzzled into Levi in the real word while he dreamed and hummed happily.

Levi chuckled; it was obvious the teen was still stuck in dreamland. It had happened once before, he remembered, and his face flamed as he thought about that night. To think Eren had been able to do such a successful job sucking him off while he was asleep! A warm smile graced his mouth as he decided to see how much he could do to Eren before the teen woke up. Pressing gently, he pushed Eren onto his back, lowering his head to lick where he'd been touching. He knew he'd have to be careful; the urge to strip the teen down and fuck him senseless to make sure he was actually alright was still fighting to take over.

"N-…nhh.." Eren moaned softly while he was still sleeping, his head lightly turning to the side as a blush made it’s way onto his face. Levi was doing the exact same thing in his dream now, the boy squirming under him as he continued his advances. "A-ah..yes..taste me..devour me.." It seemed he was more bold with speaking up in his sleep, his hand lightly grabbing onto the sheet of the bed.

If Levi had been a shifter, steam would have been pouring from his ears. Now he was really glad Eren was asleep and couldn't see how badly he was blushing. Taste him? Devour him??! He highly doubted Eren even knew what he was saying. Was his dream-self really saying that? He shivered, unable to deny how much the words affected him. And the teen did technically ask for it.   
First thing though, those pants had to come off. He kept his mouth on Eren's chest, tasting, licking, as his hands worked at the button on Eren's pants and slowly undid the zipper. He pushed them down Eren's legs just as slowly. Ugh, if the teen woke up, Levi was sure he was going to be in so much trouble. Reaching under the hemline of Eren's boxers and pushing them down too, he placed a gentle kiss on Eren's abdomen.

Eren gasped and shuddered under each kiss and lick; his member obviously getting very excited from this. His body would sometimes arch towards him before going almost still again as soft snores still escaped the sleeping boy. When his clothes were starting to be removed, he laughed flirty like and said, “Couldn’t wait to get to dessert, could you?”   
Wow, he was very bold in his sleep; groaning slightly as his abdomen was kissed. His hips bucked up slightly, as if he was begging for attention.

Levi's eye twitched and he sat up; that tone made him half tempted to wake the teen. It wasn't a bad tone. He'd just never heard something like that from Eren, so he wasn't really sure what to think. "Y... you little shit." He stuttered. "It's a good thing you're asleep." But still, Levi decided Eren needed some kind of punishment for that. He allowed the teen's body to register the loss of contact. Then, without any warning at all, he pulled Eren's cock deep into his mouth, sucking strongly.

Eren had whimpered at the loss of contact, about to say something in his sleep once more before he felt the warmth suddenly around his cock and he was bucking up and begging for more.   
"F-fuck…your mouth is so good…s’good…" He gasped breathlessly as he quivered under him, toes curling in pleasure.

Levi choked and backed off as those hips met his mouth. Unlike Eren, he did have a gag reflex. Which was proving to be rather annoying right now. He placed his hands on Eren's hips, holding them down as he once again got to work with his mouth, sucking hard, swallowing around the teen"s cock, swirling his tongue, even trying the humming trick Eren had used on him. Let's see how long you last. He thought with a smirk.

Eren gasped out as once more warmth and wetness surrounded his cock, his hips held down so as much as he wanted to buck, he couldn’t. He cried out as basically all the tricks were used on him, this begging to stir him; especially feeling the build up in his abdomen.

Levi grinned, an almost feral smile. He could feel those hips trying to move but he kept them shoved against the bed. At the teen's cries he hummed again. Pulling off with a rather loud wet sound, he ran his tongue up Eren's entire length, and then back down, where he took the teen's balls in his mouth. Sucking gently on them for a moment, he returned his attention to Eren's cock, which he blew on before once again deep throating him.

The pleasure was too much, Eren’s eyes shot open and he looked down in his shock to see his lover doing this to him. His jaw fell open as he threw back his head, no time to question it while his head was spinning and he was in such pleasure. This was not wandering hands, it was much better. “L-Levi!” He gasped out.

Levi made a low noise in his throat, acknowledging Eren's return to reality. He wasn't going to back away yet though, because he knew Eren had to be close. Hell, he was surprised the teen hadn't cum yet; he certainly would have. He did the humming thing again, since he knew how good it felt. He bobbed his mouth faster on Eren's cock, sucking as he did.

That did it, he came undone within seconds after that; screaming out Levi’s name to the heavens until he was finally spent. He had arched high off the bed, so he came slamming down on it once he was done. He shuddered and moaned as he basked in the afterglow, panting heavily. “W-whoa…good morning indeed…” He gasped out.

Levi swallowed, swirling his tongue around Eren's cock to clean up the mess before pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good morning, you little shit." Affection and amusement laced his voice. "Do you have any idea the things you were saying in your sleep?"

Eren flustered and looked away at that, wondering what slipped his mouth this time. “W-what did I say…?” Then he suddenly grinned and looked at Levi, still panting slightly. “Did it turn you on?” Anything to get more action out of his man.

Was the kid really serious? Did he honestly ask if it had turned Levi on? Levi looked around the room, which had lightened considerably while he was busy with Eren, then at his own crotch. It looked pretty obvious to him the effect Eren’s words had obviously had, so instead of answering he gave the teen a frosty glare, one that was very easy to interpret.

Eren smirked as he followed his eyes, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive look. “So, you going to tell me what I said? And are you going to fuck me or should I fuck you?” He clapped a hand over his mouth, what had gotten into him? How was he saying these things without — oh there it was, the bright blush across his face followed by the hammering heart.

Levi's eyes widened. "How about I tell you later?" He squeaked. Wait... squeaked??! What the hell? He cleared his throat as he watched the teen flame up. It seemed once he was awake he couldn't talk like he had been without being embarrassed. Since he honestly didn't know if he wanted to be the dominant one right now or not, he opted for kissing, to give them both time to decide. Pulling Eren's hand away from his face, he leaned down on him, fisting his hands in the teen's hair as he pressed their mouths together.

Eren’s eyes widened, did he just hear the man…squeak? Did he really have that effect on him when he spoke up? Maybe he should try it more often. Then lips were on his own and he quit thinking; melting into the kiss and humming softly as his arms wrapped around Levi - he tried not to think of where that mouth had recently been.

Levi moved his mouth slowly against Eren's, giving soft, gentle kisses. His tongue traced Eren lips, feeling the silky texture. He pulled the teen's lower lip into his mouth, suckling on it. Not hard, not yet. The kid had a second lease on life, and Levi was going to show him just how happy that made him.  
His mouth trailed lower until he could softly nip Eren's neck. The weak point of Titans was their neck, yes, but he knew Eren loved being touched there. By anyone? The thought came in unbidden, but he quickly pushed it away. He knew Eren was only like this for him; he'd tried pushing the teen away enough times to prove it.

Eren had only ever wanted Levi in his life, he was his first crush and his first love - only love, and that wasn’t going to change. He moaned into the teasingly slow kiss, the kiss that showed him much love and made his heart swell as he returned it ten fold before the kiss was broken and he was leaning his head back to give Levi better access to his sensitive neck. “A-ahh..”

Soft nips turned to gentle sucking as Eren's moans reached Levi's ears. He loved having this effect on him; looking back he realized how lonely he'd actually been. Although he hadn't thought so at the time. His hands, still in Eren's hair, tightened as he sucked a little harder. His heart pounded in his chest as he fought to keep a tight rein on his control. They hadn't really done gentle yet, and he wanted to take his time thoroughly exploring ever inch of Eren's body.

Eren whimpered under the slow and gentle sucking now, taking it slow was a whole other feeling. It was impossible to explain - this slow love making let him know everything without words, and it felt so good. The fast, yes he could feel the love too, but it was mostly lust and wanted to make the other scream. Slow - he could feel everything, and if it was like this the whole time, he was going to melt in a whole new way. He hands rubbed the man’s back in soft circles as he moaned lowly.

Levi let his mouth trail lower, licking the hollow at the base of Eren's neck. He lifted his head, looking at the teen with eyes full of love. He kissed him on the mouth again, just as softly and slowly as before. Then he shifted to the side and let his hands begin to explore, his eyes following the path his hands took. He used a featherlight touch to trace every contour of Eren's face, lingering on his lips. He brushed down his neck, touching the red place he had sucked. It wouldn't bruise much, if at all. If he'd wanted it to bruise, it would have. Then he let his fingers slide down Eren's arm, holding the teen's hand in his own as he caressingly tickled his palm.

Eren couldn’t breath, the love he was feeling felt so powerful. He moaned long and low a few times now, as his neck was sucked, into the kiss and now he was just shuddering and blushing deeply as he stared into the man’s eyes. What should he do? Keep allowing this slow and romantic pace? Or get this going by demanding him to go faster? No, he really wanted to enjoy this love he was receiving, so he kept quiet and gazed into his eyes, wondering what he would do next as his own hand traced his side.

Levi was sure Eren was probably feeling like he was on fire now. And he was quite possibly wanting to go faster. But Levi wasn't ready for that yet; he wanted to savor every touch he made. He pulled the hand he was currently touching to his face, placing soft kisses along Eren's palm, biting gently into his wrist, then soothing it with his tongue. Then he was back to touching, fingers making their way down the contours of Eren's chest, following the dip and curve of every muscle. His hands stroked the hip bones, and he frowned just slightly. The sickness had taken its toll on Eren. He hadn't been sick long, but his bones were a little more prominent than they should have been. "You need to eat more." It was the first thing he'd said in quite some time, and while not very romantic, he kept his voice low so as not to break the mood. He looked back up at Eren as his hands dipped down to stroke the teen's inner thighs.

Eren hummed softly and smiled as his palm and wrist was kissed, shuddering as his muscles were touched inch by slow inch. When the silence was broken by words of concern, he didn’t mind at all - it only made him smile again as he nodded. Then the hands were lower and touching his inner sides, he bit on his lower lip; Levi was now dangerously close to his member and t made him squirm.

He stroked his way lovingly down Eren's legs, pushing off the pants and boxers that had bunched by his feet. He let them fall over the side of the bed, for once no caring where they landed. While he was at it, he removed his own and discarded them as well. Stretching fully out beside Eren, his own cock painfully hard and pressed against Eren's leg, he let his hands trail back up the inside of Eren's legs. He tried not to let his relief show as his mind finally registered that Eren was all there, alive and in one piece. But his hands shook, which might have given him away. On his way back up, he gently gripped Eren's cock, giving him a few lazy pumps. Then he rolled on top of the teen, kissing him a little more hungrily as he slowly ground their hips together.

Eren shivered as his legs were touched, teal watching carefully as his pants were completely removed - then Levi’s were taken off as well. He gulped as he stared, then watched as hands trailed back up his legs until they found his cock. He moaned out as he was pumped so slowly, then his man was on top of him and kissing him once more. He groaned into the kiss as hips came grinding down on him, he rolled his own in return as he kissed back deeply.

Somehow the kiss ended up being a battle for domination. While he definitely wasn't adverse to kissing like this, it hadn't been his original goal. And Eren wasn't giving up either. In the end, Levi tore him mouth away, grinning darkly at Eren. "I don't think so, mon cheri. Today is mine." He placed one hand on Eren's shoulder, curling his nails against the flesh as a warning for the teen to stay still. He brought his other hand to his own mouth, sucking on his fingers while looking down at Eren. In the morning light, his heavy-lidded eyes shone like liquid silver.

Oh God, what did he just call him in French? It both made him blush hard while his heart hammered and turned him on. He looked on the nails on his shoulder before he looked back into his lover’s eyes and watched him suck on his fingers - shit, so he wasn’t allowed to do anything? He just had to sit back and take whatever he did? This was going to be a blissful torture.

Levi could see the confusion warring with arousal in Eren's eyes. He smirked, trailing his wet fingers down Eren's stomach. But his smirk quickly morphed into a soft smile. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. That's not what this is about. Just... let me do this, okay? Let me love you my way. Today that means slowly." He pressed his mouth against Eren's forehead, kissing him softly as his fingers brushed the teen's entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pressed one finger into him.

Eren whimpered and put the back of his hand to his mouth, shuddering as the finger trailed his stomach as he heard Levi’s words. Then he was pushed into with a single finger, he grit his teeth and keened slightly. Being loved slowly was something else entirely, it made his body react in different ways.

The sound Eren made elicited a moan from Levi. "Don't bite your hand." He warned him gently. "We do need to know if you can shift, but I don't want to find out right now." He worked his finger slowly, pulling out and then pushing back slowly. Eren's body was opening for him, so it was obviously enjoying this. Levi placed his forehead against Eren's as he added a second finger just as slowly.

Eren’s breathing was laboured as he stared up into the man’s eyes, his own half lidded and filled with lust. “L-Levi…” He gasped, his body moving back once in awhile into the fingers as he moaned lowly. This slow pleasure, he couldn’t stop noting how great it was - he could feel the love through every movement.

He really didn't want to hurt the teen this time; he'd been hurt enough already. And he also didn't want to overdo it after Eren's near death. He touched his lips to Eren's forehead again as he worked a third finger in, only thrusting slowly for a minute or two. Then he removed his hand, and gave Eren a couple of gentle tugs on his cock. Levi shifted a little, nudging Eren's legs farther open as he aligned himself and carefully entered him. He couldn't help groaning when his cock was sheathed inside the teen; it felt just as incredible as it had the first time, as it had every time. He was still for a moment, savoring the feeling, concentrating on breathing properly.

Eren shuddered and moaned as a third finger entered him while Levi kissed his forehead, feeling the heat all over his body. Then when his legs were slowly pulled apart after, he gulped and looked at the man enchantingly. Then he was entered ever so slowly and he was arching and gasping heavily.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren when the teen arched his body. He held him close, not moving, just enjoying the feeling of being connected to him. His mouth brushed against the side of Eren's neck and he whispered loving words into his ear, gently biting said ear when he was done speaking. He finally set the teen back on the bed, hands on either side of his head, looking down into his face. "I'm going to move." He told him, voice low and smooth. Then he twitched his hips, gasping at the pleasure it gave him.

Eren melted into the man’s arms, especially when he started whispering words of love into his ear before biting; making the boy’s fingers dig into his back slightly as he gave a shuddering gasp. He groaned when his neck was kissed and then moaned out when he was faintly thrusted into. “Ah!” Just that one little twitch had him seeing heaven.

"Feels... good... mm?" Levi gasped, thrusting again. It took a huge amount of control, but he managed to keep his thrusts slow and gentle. The slide of skin against skin had his hands clenching the sheets tightly. A sudden jolt of pleasure through his groin had him yelping and accidentally thrusting deeply into Eren's body.

Eren moaned long and slow as he was slowly thrust into a few times, but then Levi had yelped and really gave him a good thrust; making him arch off the bed for a moment and cry out. “L-Levi!!”

"S... sorry." Levi forced his body to listen to him, returning to gentle, shallow thrusts. "You just feel... amazing!" Lifting a hand, he raked it down Eren's chest, not digging in too deep, but hard enough to leave temporary red marks. "You... doing okay?" He panted. "Not feeling sick... or feverish?"

”Y-you…fuck…feel so good..” Eren responded as he moved at the gentle pace with him, at least at this rate; they would last longer then ever. He arched into his touch as more shuddering gasps escape his lips. “I-I’m fuckin fantastic!” He keened as he rolled his hips.

Levi chuckled as much as he could while panting. It was apparent that Eren was very much into this. Could he get him to speak in that other language? He'd only heard it a couple of times, but the gutteral sounds sent shivers down his spine. Rolling his hips against Eren's, he gave another strong deep thrust, aiming for that spot in Eren that usually made him scream. He knew the teen's body well enough now to know right where that spot was.

Eren was gasping and digging his fingers into the man’s hips when quite suddenly his spot was thrust into. Now of course, this spot made him cry out for multiple reasons - it made him see stars and it sent pleasure all through his body, it being a surprise attack always helped too. And as the Captain wished, without Eren even knowing - German came rolling off his tongue as he arched. “Fuck! Kapitän! Es wieder! Fick mich bis ich nicht mehr gehen können!”  
[Fuck! Captain! There again! Fuck me until I can’t walk!]

Levi drew in a ragged breath at the shivers those words produced. He didn't have a clue what Eren had said, but it was enough to shatter his careful control. With a possessive half-snarl, he rose up on his knees, grabbed Eren's hips, and rammed into the same spot over and over.

”A-aahh! FUCK! L-Levi!” Eren threw back his head and screamed out his pleasure - and even through his haze, he realized that his Captain got off of him speaking his native tongue like he enjoyed him speaking French. He tried to speak through his cries. “Entzücken mich!! Lassen Sie mich schreien!!”  
[ Ravish me! Make me scream! ]

Levi's fingers dug into Eren's flesh as he pulled the teen harshly against him, the foreign words and cries ringing in his ears. "Sh... shit." He groaned. Leaning over, he bit the teen on his side, hard enough to draw blood. But he did it to stifle his own cries, since the sounds Eren was making were enough to have the Captain bucking wildly into him as his pleasure peaked and he spilled into the body he was thrusting into.

With each thrust Eren was screaming out Levi’s name or even his rank; he didn’t know why, but it sounded hot to say his rank in bed. Hearing the sounds coming out of his man only added to it, then being bit into made him keen and arch. It was hen he felt himself being filled by his lover’s seed that drove him over the edge and had him screaming out louder then before as he came all over their stomachs. 

Levi panted heavily, rolling off Eren to lay next to him in bed. His chest heaved as he tried to find some normalcy in breathing. His stomach was sticky from Eren's cum, but he actually didn't care. Turning his head a little to the side, he watched the one he loved also try to regain his breath.

Eren tried to regain his breathing back to normal, feeling stared at; he flashed a grin sideways at Levi as he panted. “A-amazing like always.” He managed to get out before continuing trying to breath, running a hand through his bangs that were sticking to his forehead. “Whoa..” He hummed as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm..." Levi agreed, a smile of his own gracing his lips. When the teen closed his eyes, Levi rolled over again, running his tongue over Eren's stomach, tasting him, cleaning the mess he'd made. He was thorough, making sure he got every inch of skin. Including giving the tip of Eren's cock one long lap. Once done, he rested his head on the teen's now clean stomach, hand curling around his side. "Je t'aime, Eren." 

Eren’s face lit up several different shades of red when Levi was suddenly licking his stomach - licking his own cum off his stomach! He didn’t know what to make of this, either this man was getting really kinky because of him; or his superior was looking for any excuse to taste and touch him. He moaned and whimpered when his cock received a lick as well. He ran a hand through Levi’s hair and tried to breath. “Ich Liebe Dich, Levi.”

The soothing feeling of Eren's hand in his hair lulled Levi back toward sleep. He didn't know how long he slept, but he awoke when his stomach painfully reminded him he hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night. Yawning, he sat up and stretched. "I need to eat." His stomach accentuated that statement by growling. Loudly.

Eren was still flushed, but he had slowly fell into a deep sleep as well. He caught up on more rest thankfully before he was awoken to his lover’s body heat leaving him - he watched him stretch out his still naked body and just admired the sight. Then his stomach also reminded him that he hadn’t been eating properly for awhile and would like to catch up on that. “Yeah…food…” The boy groaned and stretched out his own body across the bed.

Levi blinked at him, looking him over. Dismay filled his eyes as he realized just how bad the bite to Eren's side was. He touched it with gentle fingers. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he leaned down and paced a soft kiss against the bloody flesh. "After eating, we should see if you can shift. That way you can heal what I did to you." Remorse laced his voice as he looked into the teen's eyes.

It touched his heart how much Levi cared, he never doubted his love for a second - but sometimes he couldn’t help but reflect how things used to be and compare it to now. He had softened the man in a matter of months when no one else could, it was only for him he was this way - but that was a major accomplishment and proved that he indeed loved him. He only smiled and blushed as his bite was kissed so softly, he leaned over and pressed his lips against his lover’s lovingly. “It was a love bite, I can’t be mad at you for that.”

"Love bite or not, it wasn't my intent to be rough with you this time." He allowed himself a few more minutes to have his lips touching Eren's and then pulled away with a sigh. "We have a lot to do today, and the day progresses while we lie here in bed." He stood, walking naked over to where he kept his clean clothes. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked as he buttoned his shirt. "No lingering sickness or anything?"

"Hey, it’s totally fine…I enjoyed every minute, it was amazing." He melted into the kiss as he returned it before he pulled away. "Yeah…I need to eat a lot to make up for what happened to me, my body is starting to change and I don’t like it.." He poked at one of his bones that were more prominent. He then got up with a stretch, watching Levi’s naked body move with a small smirk. "I’m perfectly fine." he assured him as he went to get his own clothes.

"Changing?" Levi asked in apprehension, looking over the teen's body, but the only thing he noticed was the kid needed to eat more. "Changing how? I don't see anything different." He stepped into his pants, buttoning them, and then sat on the bed to pull his boots on. He didn't want Eren to change; he liked him the way he was now.

"I mean like…I’m getting bony, and I hate it. I want to keep my build, thanks - well, maybe get as good as a body as yours eventually." Eren laughed sheepishly as he got into his clothes slowly. His body was also growing, he was probably around seventeen by now - he didn’t take note, he hadn’t celebrated his birthday in a long time, and hadn’t been noticing his maturing body.

Levi laughed. "A body as good as mine? Good luck with that. You've been trying for... how long now?" He stopped laughing just as suddenly, realizing something with that statement. It had been more than two years since Eren joined the Survey Corps. He hadn't even noticed the passage of time, but looking at the teen, he wondered how he couldn't have noticed. After all, the kid had at least another inch of height, maybe two, that Levi really didn't want to acknowledge.   
Not only that, he realized as the color drained from his face. Two nights ago, the night Eren almost died, had been the same day his squad was killed two years ago. Had Erwin realized that? Had he done it purposely, to tear apart Levi's already fragile mind? The Captain shook, in rage and anguish. Everything; he'd almost lost everything he cared about.

"You bastard! You are so full of it! I’ll get there - you’ll see!" Eren snapped, throwing his arms around to exaggerate his point like he usually did when fired up.   
He stopped when he realized Levi’s facial expression slowly changing, he look deeply troubled by something…what? He racked his brain for an answer, was he thinking about how he almost died again? That could be it possibly - and Erwin’s betrayal. Then it hit him hard, the squad…he almost died on the exact same night - that bastard Erwin! He rushed over the few steps between him and his superior and held him tightly.

Levi pressed his face into Eren's neck, taking deep breaths to calm the sudden pain. Tears leaked out to splash onto the teen's skin. "Do... do you think... it was intentional?" How much longer would Erwin's betrayal hurt? Sure it had only been a few days, and he'd had suspicions before, but... he'd thought he could trust the man with his life.  
The timing meant he and the brat had been together for almost two years. Amazing; who would have even thought it was possible? "We didn't celebrate your birthday again." He mumbled. "I told you last year we wouldn't let that happen again. But we did." 

"…Maybe, but hey — he wasn’t worth your time if he hurt you like this, I’m here and I’ll never betray you…ever." Eren tried to comfort him, he didn’t put his own self worth up that high; but he would hope he meant enough to cheer him up with those words.  
"It’s fine, Levi - really, it’s not that important." He was basically saying he wasn’t that special once more - a bad habit of his.

If there was one thing that could snap Levi out of his own depression, it was Eren thinking so low of himself. Once upon a time, he might have punched the teen to get his opinion of such statements across. But since he didn't want Eren to fear him again, he did the next best thing. He bit him. The bite was hard enough to get his attention and would undoubtedly bruise. Then he pressed his shoulder against Eren's chest, shoving him onto the bed. His eyes were hot with anger as he looked down at him.   
"Now you listen here, you little shit. You know better than that. I haven't spent the last two years being with you just for you to feel worthless. How many times do I have to tell you you are worth something, you are special? Or do you think me so shallow that I'd go and fuck just anyone? I'm only this way for you, idiot! Stop selling yourself so short!!" Clenching his fists, he glared down at the teen.

Eren yelped out loudly as he was bit into, caught off guard and pushed onto the bed with a very angry Levi looking down at him. “I would never think of you like that! You aren’t shallow at all! I’m sorry!” He brought up his hands in front of himself to defend himself and to not have to see that anger aimed at him.  
"I-I’m sorry!" He whined again, shaking slightly. Not because he was scared of him, well - at this point he was, but it wasn’t like that one time, he was just always afraid of the man’s anger aimed towards him. "Yes..I must be worth something if you are here with me.." He whimpered and risked a peek.

Levi's eyes changed, softening as he looked down at Eren. "You ARE worth something. A lot more than you apparently realize. Brat." He leaned down, one knee pressed in to the mattress next to Eren. "It looks like I'm going to have to try harder to convince you of that. You would think what we just did would have helped." He bore down on Eren, mouth demanding he yield.

Eren nodded and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the man that meant the world to him. He melted into the kiss for a few moments before he whispered, “You make me feel special.” Before he continued kissing him like he would disappear any moment.

"Good. As long as you realize that." He pulled away reluctantly, straightening his clothes and holding out a hand to help Eren to his feet. "Now we really need to go eat. Especially you. I'm hungry, but you are still young and your body needs the food to recover." He shoved Eren in front of him, hands trailing down to stroke the teen's ass. Realizing what he was doing, he blushed and pushed Eren out the bedroom door. 

"Thank you." He smiled warmly as he was helped up, chuckling when he was pushed towards the door. Then he felt his ass being stroked, he shuddered and almost turned around to react before he was pushed out the door. He flustered and made his way to the mess hall to get some food, trying to ignore the excitement that flashed through him at that. 

Levi's blush faded as other people came into sight. His eyes narrowed; how many more of the people here would betray them? He was wary as he helped himself to food; Eren's near death had shaken him, and he was no longer sure who he could trust. He'd thought he could trust Erwin, but that was proven wrong. He only managed a few bites before he pushed his plate away. Standing, he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Meet me in the courtyard when you are done eating. I'm going to have Hanji join us."

Eren nodded with his mouth full, wishing Levi had eaten more - but he wasn’t bony like he was at the moment. He managed to shove a lot of food down his gullet before he was finally satisfied. He limped slightly as he put his food away and headed to the courtyard - well, last night was fun indeed, it would always have it’s consequences; but it was so worth it. He finally found Levi and Hanji, smiling at them slightly as he stood next to them. 

That Captain conversed with Hanji for a few minutes before turning to Eren. "If at any time, you don't feel like you can continue, let us know." He took a breath. This was a risk, but a necessary one. "Okay, brat, we need you to try and transform. If you need a reason, this is to help as many Titans as we can. We- Hanji and I- feel we'll only be able to give them the cure if you can control them. So you be a shifter is vital. And..." He gulped and looked away, but Hanji nudged him in the side. "A... and... if you can shift, Hanji wants me to test your stamina later. Doing things she really has no business asking me to do." Clearing his throat, he looked at Eren. "If that is understood, we are ready when you are."

"Alright!" Eren nodded to them and was about to bite down on his hand when he heard the next part of his Captain’s words. "S-stamina…doing wh —" He was about to ask, but his mind was going dirty; they couldn’t blame him, it sounded like he was asking for something dirty. He gulped and looked forward to that very much. He took a deep breath, running away from them a short distance and bit into his hand. There was a big flash and steam poured everywhere, soon Eren’s familiar titan was standing where he was. He roared happily as he looked down at them.

Hanji was jumping up and down in excitement. Levi's reaction was much more controlled, but he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt something within him settle. Eren being a shifter really did mean a lot for his sanity. And it meant the teen was truly back to normal. He looked at Hanji, who nodded. "Eren? We're going to test your lung control. Don't do the creepy 'making Titans obey you' sound, but we need to know how long and loud you can roar. You think you're up to that?"

The titan roared, made a sound like it was clearing his throat and opened his mouth wide. He let loose the loudest and longest roar he had ever done - and it seemed like he could roar forever, he stopped after about 45 minutes; panting heavily and holding his big head as he looked down at them for confirmation that he did good.

The Titan had taken so long with his roar that Levi had sat down for comfort. Once Eren finally stopped, he looked at Hanji, whose mouth had fallen open. "That good enough for you? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to hear for a week." Cracking his neck, he stood and approached the Titan. "Lung control is obviously fine. At least you remembered to breathe while roaring. The volume should carry for quite a distance too." He craned his head to look at the Titan. "Come down here."

Eren lowered himself carefully, laying himself down on his stomach so his face was right in front of Levi; an expression of love and fondness all over his face as he looked at him - it even looked like he was smiling lovingly. To see a titan look so docile and love sick must have been quite a sight to the two.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You idiot; do you want everyone under this roof to know you're my weakness? You're too trusting." Glancing back at Hanji, who was madly scribbling away on a notepad while gushing nonsense, he ran a gentle hand over the Titan's nose, then leaned in and kissed it. He stepped away a second later, blushing faintly. "W... we are going to test dexterity now." He cleared his throat, giving Eren an intense look. "You will throw me with one hand, catching me with the other. Keep in mind I'm not wearing maneuver gear, so I'll die if I hit the ground. Understood?"

Steam seemed to be pouring off his cheeks as he was touched and kissed, the man must truly love him to even want him like this - not that he doubted it for a second, it was just really nice to know. Watching him blush was always a bonus as well. He nodded in affirmative to what Levi said, he really didn’t want to do this - but he would follow every order. Eren gently picked him up with one hand, tossed him slightly in the air and caught him with the other hand, sighing with relief when he did good and didn’t cause any damage.

Flying through the air without gear on was slightly nerve wracking, but if he trusted anyone it was Eren. He knew the shifter wouldn't let him fall. "Very good. Again. Higher this time." The risks were worth it though. There was always a possibility that a Titan wouldn't listen to his command, or that he wouldn't get it out in time. Levi wanted Eren to be adept at fighting in this form. They'd worked several times with him as a Titan, but not recently. And since almost dying, he wanted to grill him in everything he could think of.

Eren gulped, yes this titan was very human and did all those human reactions. He sighed audibly and threw him higher this time and caught him with his other hand; his heart hammering as he did so. He calmed when he saw once again Levi was unharmed, he wanted to snuggle him close to his face and ask him to stop this - but he knew this was for a good cause and he had to see it through.

He stood quietly in the Titan's hand for a moment, regaining his breath. This really was a thrill. He dimly heard Hanji asking if he was alright, so he waved down to her. Then he looked up into the giant blue-green eyes. "One more time, Eren. This time, throw me toward the castle wall. If you can't run fast enough to catch me, I die. After that we'll rest."

Shit, the Captain was trying to give him a heart attack; he nodded briefly and took a deep breath. He turned towards the wall, preparing to run as fast as he could as soon as he tossed him. He threw back his hand and threw Levi as hard as he could towards the wall - then with inhuman speed, appeared right in front of the wall and caught him. He looked down at his hand, praying he was alright. 

Levi winced; he was going to have bruises from this. But it was worth it, as preparing for battle always was. He looked back up at the Titan, dropping his facade to let a pleased smile show through. "Now; put me back on the ground and we'll rest for a few minutes. You'll work with Hanji next, doing what she asks you to do."

Eren sighed in relief once more and cuddled the man close to his face as he brought him back over to Hanji and set him down gently. He sat on his bottom and just looked at them, seemingly purring from the weird noise coming from his throat as he did so.

"Titans can purr?" Levi listened to Hanji as she waxed eloquent about the various sounds Titans could make. "It was a rhetorical question, Hanji. Obviously they can if Eren is doing so." He groaned as he shifted; much as he hated to admit it,his body was getting too old for this kind of treatment. Maybe he'd ask Eren to work out the kinks later... come to think of it, had he ever given the shifter his massage? "I'll watch from here. You go work with Hanji for a while."

Levi had never given Eren his massage, but the boy never bothered him about it again; there had been a lot that happened and he didn’t want to bug him with it again. The titan nodded and got up, following Hanji a bit away, then followed her every step until they were done awhile later, he didn’t know how long they had been out there.

He was more tired from rushing through the air than he'd thought, since he jolted awake when giant footsteps headed toward him. He jumped to his feet, prepared to fight, but relaxed when he saw that it was Eren. "If you're still alive that means things went well. Do you think you can get out of there by yourself?"

Eren nodded, and tried to show with a motion of his hands that he would try. He laid himself down on the ground once more so he wouldn’t fall out from a great distance. He then proceeded to burst out of the titan’s neck with a yell, un-sticking himself from the gross goop that connected him to his titan form. He rolled off the neck, grunting slightly since he was still a bit of a fall. He laid there panting as he usually did, looking out of it with those weird markings all over him.

The connective tissue didn't bother him as much as it bothered Eren. He walked over to where the shifter lay, watching him, barely acknowledging Hanji as she walked over. Something Eren had said once, something about possibly always being a shifter. Was that why he was always so tired after leaving his Titan form? He sighed and reached down to help Eren to his feet. "You need to eat again. Then you are going to bathe and get some rest. I'm not letting you overdo it this time. Hanji's stamina experiments can wait."

Eren leaned against Levi and groaned in obvious disappointment. “Damn, I was looking forward to that.” He grumbled as he limped towards the castle and headed towards the mess hall once more; stuffing his face with more food until he was full enough. Then made his way to the washroom he usually went to with Levi and cleaned himself lazily before getting out and putting his clothes on, then flopping onto the bed.

It was several hours until Levi saw Eren again. He'd been talking with Hanji, making plans about creating a small back of the cure and how best to give it to a few Titans. They finally decided to approach Connie and see about using it on his mother. The kid was reluctant though, which was understandable since they hadn't yet tested it. So they decided to use Eren's Titan power after all. Once he got much needed rest.   
Hanji had also managed to coax some food into Levi, on the pretense that he needed to keep up his strength if he was going to test Eren's stamina. Rolling his eyes, he ate enough to make her happy. Then he took his own bath and headed to his room, where he found Eren laying face down on the bed. Smiling, he crawled up next to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. This would probably wake him up, but he owed the shifter a massage.

Eren was having a dreamless sleep when he was suddenly woken up by something, he couldn’t pinpoint it just yet since he was so groggy. Then it registered that there was a very pleasant feeling and hands rubbing into his shoulders.  
He groaned deeply, closing his eyes once more - this was the massage he was waiting for, and it was better then he imagined.

Levi could tell Eren was awake, so he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Just rest. You don't have to move for me to do this." He worked his hands slowly on Ern's shoulders, moving to his back to knead deep into his muscles. His arms didn't like this angle, but the alternative... giving in, he straddled Eren's ass. This was a better angle to work from, he mused, as he went back to kneading.

His face grew hot as he was kissed then rubbed into, then straddled. Just like he predicted a few days ago, he was enjoying this too much and was starting to get aroused. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard with the man on his ass and making him feel good with those hands. Eren groaned some more, his back arching slightly to get more of the touch.

Levi snorted in amusement. "Yeah, massages do feel nice. I apologize for not giving you one earlier. You almost dying made it slip my mind." His fingers pressed into the muscles just under the wing bones; that was where he kept a lot of tension, and judging by the tightness, Eren was the same way.

"That’s fine…" He managed to say before more pleased noises came out without his permission. He knew massages felt good from the sound of them, but he never expected it to be this good - and to relieve him of tension. That spot - the one Levi was rubbing out right now, it almost made him keen in pleasure.

Once Levi was sure he had worked all the kinks and knots under his hands out, he shifted so he could work on Eren's lower back. Not many people carried tension that low, but a massage was a massage, and he wanted to be thorough. "How's the neck?" He asked, leaning over to place his lips against the skin that became visible as Eren's shirt rode up.

Eren kept groaning with each rub into his back, he flushed up once more when the bit of his skin on his back was kissed. His neck honestly held a lot of tension, but if that was massaged - he would be begging for the Captain to do much more then massage him in no time. “I…” He gulped, just thinking about it was getting him all hot an bothered.

Levi shrugged; if talking was beyond Eren, he'd work on his neck anyway. He knew how sensitive Eren's neck was, so this would probably reduce him to a begging mess. Not that Levi minded; he was really enjoying doing this, and despite the length of their relationship, he still couldn't get enough of hearing the sounds that the shifter could produce. He leaned forward to touch Eren's neck, surprised at how much tension there really was under his fingers. It was going to take some effort to loosen the muscles. His hands were soft but firm as he tarted working.

Eren’s eyes popped open as Levi went for his neck anyway. A strangled moan left him and he tensed into bed, thrusting his hips against the mattress quite suddenly as if he wanted to slam a hole into it. That spot, was just as bad as his intimate spots and drew an arousal out of him instantly. His hands clenched the bed sheets.

"Don't tense, Eren." Levi murmured, using one hand to stroke the side of Eren's neck. "I'm trying to relieve tension, not add to it." He loosened the muscles carefully, fully aware of how it was affecting the shifter, since his body bucked underneath him. "This really turns you on, doesn't it?" Leaning down, he ran his tongue up the back of Eren's neck.

He relaxed and felt the tension starting to leave him as he panted into the bed, his neck was starting to feel way better. Then a tongue was felt up his neck and he buried his face in the mattress and keened, rolling his hips into the bed once more as he groaned. “f-fuck…fuck…” he whimpered.

Levi outright laughed at this. "That's a yes." He commented in an almost cheerful voice. Breathing gently where he'd just licked, he moved his hands to the sides of Eren's neck, working away the tension there. "Here's a question; do you think I can get you to cum just by touching and kissing your neck?"

Eren whined in pleasure, he bet Levi could get him to cum just by doing this; but he’s much rather be fucked or sucked off - wow, his mind was very lewd, actually; that was nothing new. He still couldn’t find his voice and continued to grind into the bed.

Levi nipped Eren's ear, slowly working his hands down his neck and back on to his shoulders. With a final caress, he rolled off the shifter and lay on the bed next to him. "So, now that you've received a massage, is it everything you thought it's be?" 

"Y-yes, now please…do something about this." He rolled facing him, pointing down at the obvious bulge before pressed up against him and grinding, giving a shuddering gasp and moans from the friction from the man’s body.

"I told you we weren't going to overdo it today, Eren." He watched the teen with a smirk, his eyes half-closed. "What would you have me do about it? Say I decide to agree to your demands... what do you want? What do you feel in the mood for?"

"A-anything! I like surprises! Your mouth…your cock…your ass, anything!" Eren was really desperate at this point as he continued grinding against Levi and whimpering, basically begging him to pleasure him in some way before he exploded.

Levi blinked; he knew the teen was aroused, but he hadn't realized it was this bad. He really did have such a voracious appetite. He sat up, turning toward the shifter. "Anything." That meant it probably wouldn't take very long to make Eren cum."Take your pants off and come sit in front of me. Facing away from me." It was said as a command.

Eren gulped and did as he was told, whimpering and biting his lips when his lower layers slid off his leaking cock as they came off. He sat in front of Levi and faced away from him - wondering what he had planned as he squirmed from his throbbing erection.

Levi scooted closer so that his chest was brushing against Eren's back. "I told you I could probably get you to cum just by touching your neck. Now we're going to test that theory. Of course, I'll be nice enough to give you some friction." One hand brushed the back of Eren's neck while the other slid around the teen to grip his cock.

The built body pressing against him was enough to make him shudder, then his nape was grazed and his cock was gripped. He moaned from all that happening basically at once, he bucked into the hand, whimpering.

Levi stroked his hand up Eren's cock with firm pressure. His thumb dipped into the wetness at the top, smearing it down the sides. Pressing his mouth against the back of Eren's neck, he began to gently suck.

Eren wailed out in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he cried out. Just this gentle touching was driving him up the wall and he could feel his release building up already.

He applied a bit more pressure with his hand, giving the teen's cock long strokes. Changing the location of his mouth, he placed it on the exact spot the cut on a Titan and bit down gently.

Eren screamed and came violently into the man’s hand before he went limp in his arms, panting heavily as he laid back against him. “W-wow..hnn..”

Levi smiled softly. "Better?" He asked, hugging the shifter to his body. "Your neck is more sensitive than I first thought." He placed his lips against the bite on Eren's neck. "I'll never get tired of doing that to you."

”Y-yeah, that felt really good.” He shivered when his neck was kissed, still boneless in Levi’s arms. “G-god…I’ll never get tired of doing anything with you..”

He nuzzled into the shifter's neck. "Two years- well, two years in about a week- and we still can't get enough of each other. It's amazing to look back and see how far we've come since then." He dropped his face to rest between Eren's shoulders. "Hanji and I will need you to call and catch a couple Titans if you can. We want to test the real cure, and that's the only way we'll be able to."

"I’ll never get enough of you." Eren smiled warmly and leaned back against him, sighing in content. "And yeah…I’ll do whatever it takes to help everyone." He nodded, his face still flushed as he enjoyed his afterglow; but also looked determined to save the world like he usually was.

Levi coaxed him to lay on his side, curling behind him with his arms still around him. "Not right now though." He murmured softly. "I want to hold you for a while; I like holding you." Confessions like this came more easily now. And now that he thought about it, despite the betrayal, moral had been higher as of late. Was it really just because he wasn't as harsh as he used to be?

Eren could never get over how much more emotions Levi showed ever since he wormed his way into his heart. Was this all really because of him? Was he soft and less harsh because he softened him down? He’d really like to think he did all this for the man. He smiled and enjoyed the closeness, these times always made things much easier to deal with - he was truly happy with this man.

The warmth relaxed Levi, and he slipped into a sleep he didn't know he needed. His dreams were lovely, all about Eren and the life they might be able to have once the Titans were gone. He smiled in his sleep, burrowing his face against the teen's back.

Eren had similar dreams once he fell asleep, once again dreaming of a wedding by a ocean, being in the man’s arms everyday and not having to worry about titans and death. Being able to just make love everywhere and anytime.

When Levi awoke, he discovered his dreams had aroused him. Not surprising, especially since he'd let his earlier arousal dissipate instead of having Eren take care of it. He shifted uncomfortably, fist clenching when that only caused his crotch to brush against Eren's back. OH damn; his body should not be behaving like a teenagers. Didn't it know what they had done last night?  
Apparently not, he discovered as he tried to will it away. That wasn't happening. He began to edge slowly off the bed; Eren was sleeping and he wasn't going to wake him up just for this. He'd go do some paperwork and ignore it. That was the smart, mature thing to do.

Eren whimpered when he felt the warmth leave his back, his dreams seemed to turn for the worse and everything grew dark. Titans came back and took his man away from him and he cried out, even doing so in the real world. He saw his ring fall to the ground and he screamed, every sound he made in the nightmare world came into the real one.

Nothing killed a boner like hearing your lover scream. It was nightmares, obviously, but Eren sounded like he was in genuine pain. Pulling Eren into his lap, he rocked him as the shifter had done for him a few times. "Eren, shh. It's just a dream, brat. Wake up; I'm right here." His lips brushed across the shifter's forehead.

Eren felt the warmth and comfort once more, calming down and slowly stirring. His teal eyes blinked open and stared into steely blue eyes, he reached up and stroked his face gently. “Thank…L-Levi…you are here..” Tears spilled down his face.

"Of course I'm here, idiot. Who'd you expect to find holding you? Hanji?" He wiped away the tears as they fell. "It's okay, Eren. I'm safe, you're alive, no one's attacking us. It was just a nightmare."

"G-good…" he holds him tightly and buries his face into his chest, calming down slowly. "I’m so glad you are alright…" that was the worst dream he had in forever.

He stroked the shifter's hair in a soothing manner. "I take it the dream had something to do with me?" He pressed his lips against the hair he was stroking. "You're so silly. I'm not the one people are after. Even Erwin targeted you not me." 

"Yeah…no one, nothing can take you down." He reassured himself, smiling up at him. "You are still my hero and I still believe you can’t be beaten." He nuzzled into his chest and hummed slightly.

Levi flushed slightly. "Cheeky brat." He cuffed Eren lightly across the top of the head. "Keep that up and I'll shove you onto the floor." Amusement danced in his eyes though, so that the shifter would know he was joking. Maybe.

Eren chuckled and smiled brightly, perfectly aware that Levi was joking. He punched him playfully on the shoulder, still laughing. “That could turn into something dirty~” He teased with a smirk.

"Floors are dirty." Levi replied automatically. Then he looked at Eren, seeing the smirk. "Oh. You meant... you little shit." He shoved him, not hard, but if the shifter didn't correct fast he really was going to wind up on the floor.

Eren was still not fully functional, so - to the floor he went. He yelped and failed about before landing on his back. “Ow…” he mumbled, though laughing slightly soon after. 

Looking over the edge of the bed, he stared down at Eren. "That was graceful." He mused with a quiet laugh. "So what smart and graceful thing are you going to do now?"

"Screw you!" Eren snapped and reached up, trying to pull down the man off the bed with him.

Levi allowed himself to be pulled off the bed, adjusting so that he wouldn't crush Eren when he landed on him. "Aww, don't be like that. You know I love you. I just found it amusing that you actually did land on the floor."

Eren snorted and reached up to give him a noogie to get at him for teasing him so much since he woke up. He had this grin on him as he messed up usually perfect undercut. 

"You little-!" Levi began, sitting up to get out of reach of Eren's hands. "You obviously don't remember what I told you the last time you did this." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix the damage. In the end, he only succeeded making his hair look a bit rakish. Shaking his head, he glared down at Eren. "Dinner time, brat."

Eren just laid there and laughed and laughed. “Wait…dinner time? Isn’t it the next day? Wouldn’t it be breakfast?” He was honestly confused now, did he lose track of a a whole day? Or was that code for something else? A punishment perhaps?

"Breakfast?" He looked around the room. Now that Eren had mentioned it, he realized it was light in his room; had they really slept the entire night? The light seemed muted somehow, so he stood and walked over to the window. Looking outside, he gasped. It was a winter wonderland. He'd never seen such a thing before. Winters were always cold and wet, but they had never been... white. "Eren? Come look at this."

Eren got up, disappointed that it wasn’t code for something dirty after all. He looked out the window and forgot all about his disappointment. He had heard of snow, but never had he seen some before. “Is that…snow?!” The boy gasped, his eyes shining brightly; he thought he had to wait until the titans were defeated to see such things. “I…can’t believe it!!” He started throwing clothes on before he started dressing his man in a hurry and dragged him outside. “Holy crap!” He exclaimed as he smiled wide and looked everywere, picking up some and testing the feel of it. “Wow…”

Levi gingerly walked through the white stuff Eren called 'snow,' surprised at the muted crunching sound it made under him boots. He carefully touched it, quickly grimacing. It was wet, it was fluffy, and it was going to be all over the inside of the castle. He shivered. Unlike Eren who was a natural furnace, he had a tendency to freeze. "It's cold." His voice was nearly a whine. But he couldn't suppress a smile at Eren's youthful enthusiasm. 

"Aw, c’mon! Just stay out here a little longer!" He beamed over at him before he picked more up and found out he could form it into a ball…how interesting. He threw one at a wall, amused with how it splattered across it. He then grinned wickedly and made another ball before aiming it at Levi’s shoulder.

"Don't you-!!!" The snow splattered against Levi's shoulder and he looked at it in disgust. Wet and messy. His eyes were as icy as the ground as he glared at his teenage lover. Then he walked forward, grabbed onto Eren's shirt, and leaned up to give him the most earth shattering kiss he could. He enjoyed it immensely, but when he was sure Eren was into it, he hooked his foot around the shifter's leg and pushed him down into the snow. Then he stepped back, watching with amusement.

Eren thought he was in deep shit from the look in Levi’s eyes, he was about to run for his life when he was suddenly pulled down into this amazing kiss that had him steaming off his face and melting into it. Of course, it was too good to be true - he found himself deep in the snow and he his hot face was suddenly very cold. “GARGHH!” He flailed about and jumped up and stumbled into the snow a few times before he was finally upright. He growled and jumped at his lover in an attempt to tackle him over into the snow.

Levi wasn't having any of it; the moment Eren had gotten to his feet he was running back toward the castle. Of course, he quickly discovered it wasn't easy to run in snow. Quite the opposite, actually. And his body, though small, was made of a lot of muscle, which weighted him down. He gasped when he foot hit something buried in the snow. Flailing, he braced himself for impact with the annoyingly wet fluff.

Eren almost fell into the snow once more from laughing so hysterically, he held his sides as he was almost crying in mirth. They rarely got to goof off like this and he sure hoped Levi saw the humor of the situation once he got up.

The Captain's face burned as he lay in the snow. You could probably fry an egg on it. The snow around his face seemed to be melting from the heat. Sitting up, he looked at the white fluff, shivering. He hated being cold, and this stuff just made him feel cold, wet, ... and weak. It was pathetic when his teeth started to chatter. He was glad Eren was enjoying it so much, but Levi knew he really needed to get inside and get warm and dry. Problem was, his foot was still caught on what had tripped him. A root, from the feel of things. He began to dig in the snow, trying to unearth his foot.

Eren realized after he recovered from his laughter that Levi was really stuck and was not enjoying this at all it seemed. He scowled at himself for not knowing better and helped him get out before ushering him inside. “…Do you want something to warm you up? Need help with anything?” He felt guilty now for taking him outside.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Shut up before I drag you back out there and shove you in the snow again. Seriously Yeager. I can see why you consider it fun, and I might too if I was wearing more than a shirt and pants. Right now I'm going to get a clean change of clothes and take a bath. You can come with me, if you want."

"Y-yes." Eren nodded and pushed them to go get clean clothes and get in the bathroom with him. He got undressed and got into the tub once he filled it up and warmed it up.

The Captain waited until Eren was settled in the tub and then joined him, sinking into the hot water with a pleased sigh. "Much better." He mumbled as he leaned back against the shifter's chest. "I like heat, not cold. I'll admit, the snow could be fun. Another time, when I am actually dressed for it, we'll go out and play in it. And I'll be the one laughing when you trip and land on your face."

Eren hummed in content, nice and warm; with his lover laying against him. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head in his hair, nuzzling against him. “Cold does suck…and aha, very funny.” He made a face and only nestled into his undercut further. 

"I thought it was funny." He ran his hands absently along Eren's. "You really seem to like that part of my hair. Is it the texture? You occasionally do this, so you have me curious." He tilted his head to the side so that he could see Eren's face.

"Yeah…the texture, I really like it - it’s hard to explain." Eren flustered as he continued to play with his hair and feel the transition from smooth to rough. "You should know I love everything about you."

"True." He closed his eyes in bliss. "It feels really nice when you do that. But we should really wash before the water gets cold." Not that he minded continuing to sit here like this.

"Okay, fine." Eren started to lather up the man’s hair in shampoo, then the rest of his body in soap. He rinsed him off, making sure he was nice and clean like he loved being.

Levi hummed in pleasure. There was nothing else in the world like having someone else's hands in your hair. The hands on his skin caused him to flush, even though he knew Eren didn't mean anything by it. Once the shifter was done soaping and rinsing him, he turned in the tub. "Your turn."

Eren knew Levi enjoyed that almost as much as he did, he prepared to get washed now. It used to be only him that got the washes, but he slowly got over being too shy around Levi and began to wash him in return. But he still eagerly awaited his washes.

Levi lathered Eren's hair up, scrubbing with gentle fingers. "Your hair is getting long." He mused, running his fingers down the longish tresses. "A little longer and you're going to have the hairstyle of your Titan form." Reaching for the bucket, he dumped water over Eren's head. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Oh no…" Actual dread ran through his body and made him go rigid. He hated his hair being long - but the problem was, he would have to get it cut, and for some reason; hair cuts scared the shit out of him. Having scissors near his nape just made him freeze up and not getting a haircut wasn’t really an option unless he wanted to be annoyed by his long hair.

"Eren?" Levi frowned, cupping his hand around Eren's face. "Eren, are you alright?" The rigidness of the shifter's body worried him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…hate having my hair long and will need to cut it..but…" Eren bit his lower lip and averted his eyes as he looked honestly frightened. "Hair cuts scare me…"

Levi's eyes softened and he slid his fingers under Eren's chin to make him look at him. "Because the neck is a Titan's weak point, and scissors are sharp." He let his hand curl around the shifter's neck, stroking his nape. "I'll do it. I'm not the best at cutting hair, and it might be a little uneven. But if you trust me at all you know I won't hurt you."

"Y-you will?" Eren’s teal eyes had shine to them again as a warm smile spread across his face. The boy shuddered as his nape was stroked. He leaned over to kiss his man before pulling away enough to look in his eyes. "I trust you more then anyone, with you…this haircut should be bearable." 

"You could have just asked. And even if you had had someone else do it, I would have been right there watching. I'm not going to risk losing you, not again. If you'd like, I can cut it for you once we're done bathing." 

To see Eren so happy after he'd nearly died warmed Levi in ways the bath water couldn't. He merely nodded at Eren's statements, soaping up the shifter's body as a way to concentrate on something other than the way he was feeling. These feelings of love always shocked him, even after being together this long. He rinsed the soap off Eren and stood. "T... then we should go do that."

Eren melted into the soft touched he received as he was washed by loving hands. He looked up at Levi when he stood up, the water was dripping down his built body nicely. He gulped as he admired it before looking away and standing up himself. “Y-yeah.” He started to get out and mentally prepare himself for having a sharp object near his neck - though he trusted Levi with all his being, he would still be slightly nervous.

Levi dressed, pulling Eren toward his office. He made the shifter sit in a chair and retrieved a pair of really sharp scissors, showing then to Eren. "This is the pair I have others use on myself. They are really sharp, but I'll try not to touch your neck too much with them. If you're really nervous, I can start at the front and work my way to the back, so that you have time to relax and get used to the fell of them."

Eren eyed the scissors , a tremble running through his body before he gulped and nodded. “S-start with the front please.” He braced himself and started to prepare and get used to to feeling. He took a deep breath, telling himself he was in the safest hands possible.

"Calm down, Eren." Levi leaned over, giving Eren the sweetest kiss possible. "I won't hurt you; not like this anyway." He brushed a hand down the shifter's chest. "I can take your mind off it." His steel colored eyes glimmered as he straddled the younger male, pushing his hips down against him before casually reaching up with the scissors and taking the first snip. "How was that?"

The boy melted into the kiss, humming softly and starting to calm down from his fear. What really took his mind off it though was when he was straddled and ground against, making him gasp and pant softly. He saw some hair fall down without him even realize the first cut had been made - this could work out well. “G-good.” Eren nodded with a flush. 

The Captain smirked. "That's a real good color for your face." He let his body settle into Eren's lap and leaned down to graze teeth under the shifter's jaw. While he did that, he reached up and made a few more cuts. Then he leaned back to make sure his cuts were straight.

He would never get tired of Levi complimenting his blush every time it arisen on his face. The boy shuddered as teeth grazed his jaw, totally distracted from even noticing the snips of the scissors as he was being turned on by his man.

Seeing the glazed turned on look made Levi's smirk turn into a genuine smile. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Now that the teen was calmer and focused on other things, Levi concentrated on cutting his hair, occasionally twitching his hips to keep the shifter sufficiently distracted.

Eren loved the man’s smirks because they turned him on, he loved his smiles because they were brilliant and softened his usually hardened features. He would only have a few seconds of coming to what was happening with his hair before Levi’s hips would twitch against his and he would moan and forget all over again what was happening.

Levi continued to trim and style the front and sides of Eren's hair, until it was back into its usual messy cut. But he got to a point where he needed to move to the back. And he wouldn't be able to distract the teen by sitting in his lap. "Eren. I have to do the back now." He knew the shifter would be nervous; he'd have to find some way to help with that.

Eren was beyond hard at the moment, but even that couldn’t stop the moment of fear he experienced when Levi said he was moving to the back. He gulped and tried to find his voice, tried to find his courage and trust in Levi - he was just so scared. “O-okay.” 

The fear hurt, but Levi knew it wasn't actually directed at him. Sliding slowly off the shifter's lap, making sure to grind a little as he did so, he walked around to the back of the chair. Ah yes; that's what he could do. Leaning down, he angled his mouth so that he ever so gently bit the nape of Eren's neck.

Eren shuddered as he was ground upon, flustering magnificently as Levi circled around him - he began to freeze until he felt gentle teeth on his nape and he arched - he keened off the chair as hands clenched on the chair for dear life.

He loved it when Eren made sounds like that. Levi groaned and released him, taking the opportunity to take a couple snips. "I think I'm the only one who is going to be cutting your hair from now on." He licked where he had bit. 

"Y-yes, please!" Eren shuddered and shifted on the chair, not even registering that a few cuts have already been made. His pants were ruined since pre-cum was leaking out by now.

He smiled against Eren's neck, applying tooth pressure again. A few minutes later, after making a few more cuts, he began to suck on the shifter's neck. 

Eren released a shuddering gasp and bucked his hips in the air, in need of friction; he began to rub himself down there. His neck getting sucked on was too much for the teen.

Levi took a moment to look at Eren's hair. He made a few quick snips to make sure the haircut was even. Done, he set the scissors to the side and walked back around to straddle Eren again. "It seems you liked that a lot."

"L-Levi…I want your cock so bad. I want it in my tight asshole, please, Levi, give me your cock,” Eren begged, looking at Levi with big eyes. 

The Captain chuckled. "You don't even care that I finished your hair, do you?" Leaning forward, he placed his lips against Eren's ear and spoke in a low voice. "Are you sure you don't want to fuck me this time?" 

Eren blinked in his daze, was this Levi’s way of asking to be bottomed? Hell, he didn’t mind - he could have his cock another day. “Y-yes…I want to fuck you, Levi!” He groaned and rolled his hips up towards him.

Levi sucked in a harsh breath. "Then take me." It wasn't very often the Captain allowed Eren to be the one in charge. But sometimes it was something he really craved, such as now. He ground slowly against Eren, hovering his mouth over the shifter's. "Take me." He repeated.

His Captain being so wanting of him made him release a feral growl as he crashed their lips together passionately, his tongue forcing his way into Levi’s mouth as he tried removing their clothes while kissing him - not an easy feat. 

Levi moaned into the kiss, hands digging into Eren's shoulders. He twitched his hips again, but was perfectly content to let Eren do most of the work. He enjoyed it when the shifter grew possessive and commanding.

Eren groaned into the kiss and sucked on the man;s tongue as he yanked off his lower layers, he pulled away from the kiss to get him topless as well as himself. He sucked one his fingers for a few moments before entering them inside Levi.

"Nng!" Levi ground out, leaning against the shifter and panting. No preamble; Eren obviously wanted him very badly, or he'd be taking the time to savor this moment. Not that Levi didn't like it; he'd just been caught off guard by the finger suddenly invading him. His fingers dug into the shifter's skin and he kissed his shoulder. "B... brat... Not warning me."

”I-I’m sorry…I’m just so hard and want inside you..” Eren groaned into his ear as he bit the lobe, fingers moving in and out of Levi in swift but careful motions before he added his third finger.

"It's fine; I didn't say it... was bad." He whined softly when Eren bit his ear. Rocking against the shifter's fingers, he gasped when the third was added. His face was flushed from pleasure. "Er... en." Levi moaned, sinking his teeth into the shifter's collarbone.

”L-Levi…” He hissed as he felt teeth dig into him, that mixed with the feeling of his fingers being inside his lover were driving him insane with want. Soon after, he took his fingers out and raised the man by his hips before lowering him down onto his cock, throwing his head back. “F-fuuuuck..”

Eren's cock slid into him in one stroke, and Levi couldn't help swearing. "Sh... shit... yes. Fuck me, Eren. Pound into me... so hard. Take me... higher... than ever. Make me scream... for you." His nails clawed the shifter's back as he whined again. "Feels so... goooood."

”H-holy shit, Levi!” He had never heard the man beg for him so much, saying that much…lewd things to him in one sentence. He threw his head back, gripping his hips roughly as he thrust as hard as he could up into his core.

The angle and the roughness were exactly what Levi was looking for right now. His nails dug harder into Eren's shoulders as he leaned back with a yell. He kept his head tilted, in the off chance that Eren wanted to mark him again.

Eren shuddered as he heard his lover scream out because of him, moaned when he saw the exposed neck and immediately attached his lips to it, sucking and nibbling to make his marks once more. His hips thrusting harder. 

Levi groaned when Eren's mouth attached to his neck. And when the shifter started thrusting harder, he saw stars. "Merde! Eren, je vais..." He almost fell off Eren's lap when he came, so severe was the intensity. Leaning against him, he panted as he rode out his orgasm.  
(French: Shit! Eren, I'm gonna...)

Eren gasped sharply as he felt his Captain squeeze around his cock and send him over the edge as he heard him speak french and cum onto his stomach. He groaned loudly as he came inside the man, riding out his orgasm until he went limp in the chair, panting heavily.

It took Levi a moment to be able to speak. "That... wow. I needed that. Are you... are you okay, Eren?" The teen filling him had felt wonderful beyond all measure, but he had to make sure the shifter was alright. Especially since they hadn't had sex in a chair before.

”Y-yes…it was amazing…and I’m alright..kinda sore..” He shrugged with one shoulder lazily as he panted heavily; sticking to his lover with their sweat and his cum.

"You're sore?" Levi repeated, shaking his head. "You just fucked me senseless, and you're complaining about being sore. I'm going to sit here... for a moment. I don't think I can move without help."

Eren laughed at that before shaking his head. “I’m sorry..okay, we’re both sore, geez - you asked.” He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around the man.

Levi gave him a small smile, placing his head against the shifter's neck. "I know." He gently kissed the skin under his mouth. "You know, sooner or later someone's going to come looking for us. And we're in my office, which means it could be anyone."

Eren flustered and did his usual shudders when his neck received any attention. He made a slight pout and took in his surroundings, he had forgotten they were in the office. “Yeah…you’re right.”

Levi smiled. "Forgot where we were, didn't you? It's okay, I did too." He tried to slide off Eren's lap, but his shaky legs weren't having any of it. "Hey brat, looks like I really do need some help."

Eren chuckled and helped his man get up, cleaning them up and everything he knew the man would like. He helped pull his pants up, grinning. “Where to now, boss?”

"Boss?" Levi snorted. "Let's go see Hanji. The sooner the two of you make that cure and test it on a Titan, the better." He wobbled a moment, trying to regain his footing. He was sore, but it was a good kind of sore, the kind that had him quietly humming in pleasure.

Eren was pleased with himself and very happy with what they just did. It was a great thing to do before getting down to serious business, it put a bounce in his step - especially seeing Levi in a happy state as well. “Alright, I’m ready.”

The Captain led the way to Hanji's office. He leaned against the wall, motioning Eren to sit, expecting to stay there at least a few hours while they sorted everything out. With that thought, he let his mind wander.

Eren sat there with Levi and Hanji, going over their plans for him to go titan, call one over and test out the formula, they went over all versions of the plan and backs ups in case something went wrong.

Levi had actually fallen into a light sleep while waiting for the two to finish talking. He could still sorta hear them, but his mind and body were relaxed. It was unusual for him to relax around anyone but Eren. But he still did.

In the end, Eren ended up walking over to him and picking him up bridal style and wither he awoke or not - started heading towards their room when he tucked in his man before snuggling into him.

Levi mumbled incoherently when Eren lifted him up, snuggling into the body for warmth. However, he was instantly awake when his body hit the bed. "What? What happened?" He blinked at Eren. "Is it over? Sorry; I fell asleep. I guess you wore me out."

Eren grinned and pulled Levi as close as possible, closing his eyes. “I’m glad I could please you~” He purred softly, just enjoying holding him like this. He couldn’t wait until every moment was like this, with no titans to worry about…just the two of them.

Levi threaded his hand in Eren's newly cut hair. "Well, I had to do something to keep your mind occupied. Having fun after was a really nice bonus." He pressed his face against Eren's neck. "What did you and Hanji decide?"

Eren shuddered from Levi’s words and the lips against his neck. “We…we are going to set me outside the walls in my titan form; lure a titan into a trap and perform the cure on it…then if that works, we’ll keep doing that until we get every last one.”

"It sounds risky." Of course, anything involving Titans was. "Do you think you'll be able to work a syringe with you massive Titan hands? Did the papers say how much you have to use for it to actually work?"

"Of course…and I’ll do my best, we’ll do this…I know it." His eyes did that thing as he grinned, flashing with determination as he clung to Levi tightly. He was positive this was going to work.

"I know, and I trust you. You may be the only one I trust, actually." Momentary pain flared when he thought about Erwin's betrayal. "I just want this to be over. I can feel myself... breaking. I can't fight Titans anymore, Eren. Not now that I know they're actually human." He swallowed, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I just want us to be free."

Eren held him tighter and rubbed his hands into his back and started working on his tense knots. “We will be free, and you will never experience that hurt ever with me.” He smiled warmly and kissed Levi on the forehead, trying to let him know how much he loved him without having to say anything.

Levi sighed, feeling his body start to relax. "Thank you." He yawned, then frowned. "I don't need more sleep. This is ridiculous; what I really need is food." He hadn't eaten since that morning and now that he paid attention to it, he could feel his stomach gnawing at his backbone.

"Heh, let’s go get some food then?" Eren suggested, helping Levi off the bed, holding his hand until they got to the door; then reluctantly let go. He still hated they couldn’t be seen in public together - but that would be changed soon enough.

Levi walked after him, deep in thought. The moment he saw the look Mikasa gave him, he knew, but an almost imperceptible shake of his head sent her away, which was good. He wanted to eat first, to have the necessary strength for it. And he didn't want Eren to be around. No; he was going to shield the shifter for as long as he could. Sitting down at the table, he waited for Eren to return with the food.

Eren smiled warmly as he came back with their food, sitting down and shoveling his own down his gullet. As usual, people didn’t expect a thing since the shifter was always with the man - they thought it was hero worship. He grinned into his food about how wrong they were, and how he could get away with some things to a certain degree. Of course he couldn’t be intimate with him, but he could still be pretty close.

Levi ate more slowly, grimacing as usual at the shifter's eating habits. When he was finally done, he stood up. "Eren." His voice was soft. "Go spend time with your friends. You haven't done that lately, and I have something I have to do. I'll meet you back in the room later."

"Oh…okay." He really hated being away from Levi, but if the man needed the time to do things; he would wait. He did need to see his friends as well, since getting with his Captain, he hadn’t really wanted to separate from him like now. He finished his food and took the dishes away before finding the others and talking to them.

Levi headed in the opposite direction from Eren, walking into his office. It was only minutes later when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." It was Mikasa, who as he had suspected had a summons from the court. He thanked her and watched her leave, reading over the summons. They wanted him to bring Eren? Fat chance of that. He would do everything he could to keep the shifter away from them now. Knowing he'd have to answer this, he left his office to go talk to Hanji about it.

Eren enjoyed his time with his friends, he really did. They had horsed around, talked about the future and how it would be free of titans soon and seeing the outside world. He was always so tempted to tell them why he was with the Captain all the time, but knew he couldn’t and it was upsetting. Eventually, it grew dark and he missed Levi too much; so he said his farewells and went back to their room, walking in and hoping he would be there waiting.

The Captain had just gotten back. He was going to be putting Hanji in charge while he was gone, so they'd gone over everything they could, just in case something went wrong. In the middle of sliding out of his straps, he looked up when the bedroom door opened.

"Levi!" The boy bounded into the room and threw his arms around his Captain, nuzzling into his undercut. "I missed you!" He knew he would probably get a remark about how it had only been a few hours and that he was a big sap, but he didn’t care.

The Captain shook his head. "You idiot; it hasn't been that long since we saw each other." Still, he kissed the side of Eren's neck, ran his hands down his back. "Did you have fun with your friends?" A pause. "Did any of them ask you about me?"

"Any time away from you is horrible…but I had fun with them, it has been awhile." He blushed when his neck was kissed and he grinned softly into the man’s undercut. "They are curious as why I’m always with you, but I always dismiss it as hero worship and they buy it."

"You're too obsessed with me." Levi murmured. Knowing Eren was blushing and why, he kissed the teen's neck again. "Do you resent passing your affections off as hero worship?"

"You like it…you are obsessed with me too, you are just too stubborn to admit it." Eren grinned before shuddering from another neck kiss. "And…you know how I feel about keep this secret, I know why it has to be…but it doesn’t mean I like it."

Levi didn't bother gracing that statement with a response, ignoring it it favor of the other one. "I know, and I apologize for that. Once we get the cure to the Titans, once it's safe, then you can tell everyone."

Eren nodded and nuzzled the undercut of his lover’s he really loved the contrasting feel of it too much, like everything else on Levi. “So, I can stand on top of the castle and just shout it for everyone to hear?” He grinned. 

Levi winced. "Do you have to?" He asked in an almost plaintive voice. "I'm certain there are a few people that will be out for my blood, or will tease us mercilessly. I'd prefer you not exclaiming it so loudly."

"Why would they be after your blood? You’d think they’d be after me, do you know how many people have a crush on you?" Eren asked, sounding slightly venomous about - he didn’t want anyone to look at his Captain in that light. 

Levi leaned back to look in the shifter's eyes. "Crush? On me? Are you sure you aren't misreading things? Because from where I stand, it's you that has the most crushes. Which no one better act on, or I'll send them to be the ones to deliver the cure."

"You must be the one misreading…" He flustered and tried to find his words before he could continue. "I have actual proof of overhearing people saying such things of liking you." His fists clenched, though he was still warm from hearing Levi being protective of him.

"Really?" Levi stepped back, arms folded. "Do tell, so that I can correct their image immediately. Extra training, mucking out the stalls, cleaning. By the time they're done with those they'll change their minds."

"Not that I’m complaining, I’ll gladly list them all - but why are you against people liking you? I know why I am…but that’s kinda obvious." Eren stared at him curiously. 

"I have an image to uphold as a cold, unfeeling bastard. If people are falling for me, it means I'm losing my touch and need to correct that." He gave Eren a smirk. "And just why aren't you okay with it?" Of course, he knew the answer to that. But still...

"That doesn’t work, I fell for you even when you were like that to me, remember? Though you were starting to falter on that the more time we spent together.." Eren chuckled, then looked away when Levi asked his question. "I…don’t like them looking at you, you’re mine." He mumbled and blushed.

"Well, damn." Had he gotten that soft, even when Eren wasn't nearby? He hadn't realized. To have people crushing on him... It was a weird feeling. But it was washed away when Eren blushed. Even two years later, he still loved seeing the shifter blush. He leaned closer. "They can look all they want. If they touch, then they'll be punished. Because I belong to no one but you. Okay?" Closing the gap, he pressed his lips against Eren's.

"Good, I belong to only you as wel —" He was interrupted by a soft, loving kiss. Which he melted into even after two years, he loved how they were still the same with each other - never getting tired of the other. It was like they were still new, but stronger all at once. He clutched him tighter and returned the kiss lovingly. 

Levi kept the kiss sweet and gently for a few minutes. When he felt the shifter nearly collapse from the sweetness, he curled his fingers around Eren's neck, pushing more firmly against him. He moved his lips faster and with more passion.

Eren made a soft noise that vibrated through their lips, his hands clutching onto Levi’s jacket desperately like he may disappear. He grew hungry with returning the kiss, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and their lips smacking.

Levi forced his tongue into Eren's mouth, stroking the inside of shifter's mouth, exploring. He hummed softly, the vibrations causing him to actually groan. His hand on Eren's neck tightened.

Eren shuddered from Levi’s groan, making him moan loudly into the kiss as a tongue slipped out to meet with his lover’s. His hands stroked down his superior’s sides as he pressed even closer. 

He pulled away from Eren's mouth with a light chuckle. "No one else can do that to you." He whispered. "I love being the only one. And I love you... so much." He brushed his lips against Eren's again.

Eren panted against his lips. “I-I…I love you too.” He breathed before their lips connected against and he was kissing him more passionately then before if it was possible. He groaned, “H-heichou…please.” He gripped the man’s hips.

"Please?" Levi tried to find a normal voice, tried not to show how much Eren's passionate kiss had staggered him. "Please what? You hard just from kissing?" He pushed his hips against Eren's. "Oh, you are."

"Y-you always ask that…is that such a bad thing —" His breath hitched when his hips were pressed against, he gripped his ass tightly and bucked into him. "Y-yes, more…"

"No, it's not a bad thing. I'm hard too, if you didn't notice. Just stating that your appetite is insatiable." Wrapping his arms around Eren, he turned in the direction of the bed, walking forward until the back of Eren's legs met with the edge of the bed. He pushed him down. "How do you want it?" He purred in the shifter's ear.

Damn that bedroom voice —and suddenly he was down on the bed, pushed into it. He tried to find his voice from his excited breathing. “I…” He bit his bottom lip, gulping. He shivered and groaned at the voice at his ear. “C-can…there’s too many positions I like..” He covered his face.

"Don't hide." Levi pulled Eren's hands away from his face. "Tell me what you want, Eren. You gave me what I wanted; now, I'd like to give you what you want." He leaned down, licking at the teen's lips.

Eren shuddered and moaned softly, squirming as he tried to figure out what he wanted. “T-take me from behind?” He bit his lip again, looking his eyes, a mix of want and shyness. 

Levi stared at him. "Behind?" He liked looking at the shifter when they made love, but he did remember that taking Eren from behind would allow him deeper. "Alright." He told him, voice rough with desire. Leaning down to kiss him again, he slid his hands over the maneuver straps, finding and unbuckling each buckle.

He also preferred looking at Levi when they did these things, but this time he wanted him deeper then ever, then maybe after he could convince him to make love to him again while facing him. He kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him, shuddering when he felt hands removing some straps. He started to do the same thing.

When he felt the straps on his shoulders loosen, he sat up and fingered the ones on Eren's waist. "Hmm, want these off?" He asked with a smirk. One hand slid under the shifter's shirt to fondle his skin.

”Y-yes, please..take it all off, Heichou…unless you want just the straps on again.” He grinned slightly as he shuddered and arched towards the touch on his torso. His own hands still removing straps and tugging on clothes.

"Hmm, the straps /do/ make a nice contrast against your skin. But this time I think I want you completely naked." He pushed Eren's shirt up, nipping at the shifter's stomach as he slid the straps down so that he could unbutton Eren's pants and shove them down as well.

Eren groaned as he received those nips and listened to his lover’s husky voice, making his head spin. He almost had Levi naked as well, withering beneath him. 

He lifted onto his knees, breaking out of Eren's grip and turning to push Eren's pants and straps the rest of the way off. He turned back with a sly glint in his eyes. Without preamble, he dipped his head and closed his mouth over Eren's cock.

Eren inhaled sharply, bucking up without being able to stop himself. “A-aahh! Heichou!!” He only called him that sometimes now a days, but it would slip out during passion every now an then.

The Captain chuckled, licking Eren's cock thoroughly before pulling off with a soft popping sound. He stripped the shifter of his shirt and stroked a single finger down his chest. "Want me?"

Eren was a quivering mess when he finished with his cock. He licked his lips at Levi’s teasing actions, the whole running his finger down his chest and asking him such things…  
"Y-yes, fuck meee~"

"Gladly." Levi moved then, climbing off the shifter and turning him onto his stomach in one smooth motion. His hands came out to knead Eren's ass. Leaning down again, he softly bit the lower part of Eren's spine.

Eren keened as his ass was kneaded, bucking up against the man’s hands for more. He groaned huskily as his lower spine was kissed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Continuing to knead and massage Eren's ass with one hand, Levi put the fingers of the other in his mouth, sucking on them with a dark smile on his face. Really, the shifter was just to wonderful. His body, his reactions, his words and sounds, all of it made Levi want him that much more. Pulling the fingers from his mouth, he ran them teasingly through the cleft of the shifter's ass.

Eren looked back to catch that dark smile, groaning softly from the hand on his ass and watching him suck on his fingers. He then shuddered as his cleft was teased, he bucked up towards him, squirming.

"You're always so impatient." His smile grew more feral, and he suddenly pushed a wet finger into the shifter. "Mmm..." He moaned. "And your body is always so ready for me."

”Y-yes, Levi!” He arched and pushed into the finger, eagerly engulfing the man into him. “A-always ready for you…fuck..” He hissed and gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Being too eager could cause you pain." The Captain murmured softly. He slid the finger in and out of Eren, opening the shifter, getting him used to the feel of having something inside him. When he deemed Eren was ready for more, he added another finger.

”C-could it really?” Eren managed to reply through his gasps and moans, his hips still buck backwards to take the fingers inside him greedily. He bit onto the sheets, shuddering violently. 

"Well, it's supposed to. I think your shifter healing must work a little too well, if it doesn't burn even a little." He curled his fingers, reaching for that one spot.

Eren screamed into the bed, spot found. His toes curled and he clawed at the mattress. “Oh fuck, Levi!”

Levi chuckled and removed his hand. "You are so ready for me." He purred into Eren's ear as he leaned over the shifter to lick at said ear. Aligning himself and pulling the shifter's body to him, he slid his cock into Eren's body.

Eren gasped softly as a voice, followed by lick was on his ear. He whimpered when the fingers left him, but it was soon replaced with something much better and the boy moaned long and low.

Levi also moaned. "Mon dieu, you feel so good." Pulling out, he gave one slow thrust in, nearly collapsing from pleasure. He would never get tired of this; no matter how many times they had sex he would never, ever get tired of the feel of Eren's body around his cock, warm and wanting.

”Fuck! L-Levi…French…” That language always drove him crazy, but only when it came from his lips. He groaned and moved back against him whenever he would move forward. “Y-yes!”

Levi chuckled, thrusting again. "Vous aimez tellement bien quand je parle francais avous." He moved fluidly now, in and out of the shifter, not a fast pace but not slow either.  
French- You like it so much when I speak French to you.

”M-Mein Gott!” Eren gasped and sunk his teeth into his arm, luckily he wouldn’t turn into a titan at moments like this. He bucked back each time he moved forward. “Ja!!”

He really did love the feel of Eren's body. And the sounds. The German falling from Eren's tongue made Levi groan, and he shifted his position slightly so that he could go deeper into the teen's body. His thrusts picked up pace a little, as did his breathing.

Eren grew more noisy with each thrust, he groaned and moaned, gasping and shouting Levi’s name like a pray. The mixture of the man being inside him, the sounds coming from behind him and also his cock being ground into the mattress, his mind was spinning.

Levi leaned down, pressing the shifter farther into the mattress. His teeth closed around the back of Eren's neck. Not hard; he didn't want to hurt his lover. But with enough pressure to keep him in place as he gave a couple of fast deep thrusts.

Eren started to get louder then ever, his voice cracking here and there. Being pounded into the bed with his nape being assaulted made him feel REALLY good. He groaned and thrust his hips up against Levi the best he could.

The Captain decided Eren wasn't going to last much longer once those hips pushed back against his. Angling again so that he would hit Eren's prostate with each thrust, he grabbed the shifter's hips, pulling him onto his knees, and ramming into him with all the strength he possessed.

”AAHH! HEICHOU! L-LEVI!” Eren screamed as he started getting sloppy with his movements, still he met each thrust and each time he grew louder and shakier. “YES! YES! I’M —-!!” He clenched up around the man as he came violently into the bed. Shaking until he was spent, his front part collapsed as he panted heavily.

Levi groaned, biting Eren on the shoulder as he came undone, spilling into the shifter with a few erratic thrusts. Panting, he released his hold on Eren, allowing the younger male to slide down onto the bed.

He went limp on the bed, panting heavily and not even caring he was lying in his own juices at the moment. “Damn, Levi…wow.” He breathed out as he tried to remember what breathing was.

Levi chuckled. "You say my name... like a prayer." He himself was still panting, so he rolled over onto his back next to the shifter, trying to get his breath back.

”It…basically is.” He ran a hand through his own sticky hair, his chest heaving. “I worship you…so…” He grinned over at him, his eyes heavy and threatening to close.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You know, I should really make you get up so that I can change the sheets." He grimaced as he tried to see under Eren's chest. "But... you look tired. So rest for a bit." He turned on his side, moving closer to the tired teen.

Eren hummed happily, wrapping an arm around Levi but not moving off his own stomach; he had no energy at the moment. “That …is always so amazing~” He purred as his eyes closed.

Letting Eren rest right now was the least he could do. He moved even closer, enjoying the shared body warmth. He was going to miss this when he left tomorrow. He knew he would be gone for a few days; he hoped the shifter would forgive him for not telling him. Closing his eyes, he also allowed himself to fall asleep.

When Levi awoke, he realized he'd overslept. Gently pulling free of Eren's embrace, he escaped to the baths, cleaning and dressing as quickly as he could. He returned to his bedroom, kissing the shifter on his brow. "I'm sorry." He breathed. But I have to protect you." Pulling out the message, he placed it where Eren would find it, so he'd know where Levi had gone. Then he went to ready his horse. Hanji was waiting for him, his horse already saddled for travel. Thanking her, he asked her to watch over Eren while he was gone. Then he swung onto his horse and galloped away from the castle.

Eren woke up to the empty space beside him, he blinked groggily and confused - meeting perhaps? He looked around the room for awhile, checking the bathroom and bathing while he was in there. Once he was more awake and dressed, he was about to leave the room when he found the note. He narrowed his eyes, his heart beating in his chest angrily. He slowly opened it and looked inside.

The ride to the Sina courthouse was not short, but with the speed Levi was using, he might make it there before nightfall. If only he could make the trip only take one day. But no, he'd be gone at least three. He really, really hoped Eren would forgive him for leaving without warning.

The day passed. Levi felt the agony of it. He missed Eren, more than he'd expected he would. It was a fierce ache in his chest that refused to subside.  
He didn't stop to eat, just dug into the saddlebag for food and ate while he rode. But he did walk his horse when it needed to rest, gave him water when necessary. Night fell, and he finally approached the Sina gate.

Eren spent the day with his friends, but even with them he was just moping around mostly. When they asked him what was wrong, he told them the truth - he was just missing his ‘Hero.’ It wasn’t entirely a lie, now was it?  
That night he didn’t get any sleep, the next day he pestered Hanji and still felt the massive ache in his chest.

"Where is the shifter?" That was the first question Levi was asked when he walked into the courtroom. "Eren-" He began, putting special emphasis on the name. "Is back at Survey Corps headquarters, where he belongs. He didn't need to be here for me to tell you what happened." There were mutters of discontent, but they let him speak. He told them everything, from the start of his suspicions to Erwin's ultimate betrayal. He told them of the plans to cure the Titans. The only thing he left out was his relationship. Once done speaking, he stood quietly, awaiting the response. 

Eren must have done everything imaginable to pass the time and make missing Levi hurt less, but apparently that just wasn’t done. He was left alone a lot, everyone was busy and he was left alone with his thoughts. He would look at the sky as he leaned against the castle, hoping his love was alright, hoping he would get back soon.

Talking lasted longer than he wanted. It actually took most of the day. He'd been hoping to leave and be back on the third day. But now... Levi sighed, swinging on to his horse. At least things had gone the way he'd wanted them to. Eren would be safe from the courts after this. With that though in mind, he wheeled his horse and started back.

Eren sighed and rolled over in bed with a whine on the third night. “He should have been back!” The boy hit the other pillow on the bed, wanting to rip something apart. This was too long, did something happen? Should he go out and try to find him? No…he would give it one more day, then he was going to find him. His Captain would want him to wait at least one more day.

Levi got back very late that night. His horse had thrown a shoe, so he'd had to walk him for the majority of the way. Both he and the horse- he really should give it a name- were grateful to reach the castle. He left his horse in the stables with food, water, and a clean hide, and walked tiredly inside, a long bath foremost on his mind.

Eren had passed out waiting that night, he had all his gear on so he could be ready to go if he woke up and Levi wasn’t beside him still. He was sprawled out on Levi’s side, hugging his pillow to him as if he were spooning a small figure.

Levi took his time bathing. After three days away he needed it. He had taken to stashing a change of clothes in the cupboard, so that he wouldn't have to walk back to his room naked, or in his dirty outfits. Pulling those out now, he dressed and walked to his room.  
The sight was almost endearing. Obviously Eren had missed him just as much. He knelt on the bed, reaching for the belts the shifter wore, carefully unbuckling them. He knew from experience that sleeping in them wasn't comfortable.

Eren twitched once, but otherwise didn’t stir as his belts were removed. Until the last one came off, that’s when he blinked and gazed up sleepily at Levi for a few moments before it registered.  
His arms immediately wrapped around the man and pulled him onto the bed with him, squeezing him tightly. “Damn you, stupid bastard! Leaving somewhere without telling me! I was worried! I don’t care if you left a note…I…missed you!” He sniffled into his neck.

It wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting, but he'd take it. "I'm sorry. I knew you would try to come with me if I told you I had to leave, and that was the very thing I didn't want to happen. I want to protect you, Eren." He could hear sniffling and he sighed. "Don't cry, brat. I'm here now."

"W-what happened? Tell me everything. I need to know why you did all this." Eren pulled back just enough to rest his head against his lover and superior’s forehead, looking into his steely eyes with his teal ones. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's... better. Not necessarily okay, but better. A few days ago I got a summons to come to the Sina courthouse. They said to bring you, but I wasn't about to do that. What if they had made some attempt to keep you? Which was an accurate assumption, since the first question I was asked was where you were.   
I told them everything, Eren. They'd already heard about Erwin deserting. So I told them why, to them everything that has happened. The only thing I left out was my relationship with you." He sighed. "They need some time to think about what I told them, but at least they didn't dismiss it. And... they agreed that the best place for you is still with me."

"O-oh, okay." Eren buried his face in the man’s hair again, processing that. "So, they know we have the cure and are gonna test it? Which by the way..I think we are going tomorrow or the next day." He then pulled away slightly to rub his eyes, he had horrible sleep the last few days and he knew Levi was probably the same.  
He pulled the Captain to lay down with him and pulled covers over them. “We can finally get some shut eye.” He chuckled.

"You were supposed to do that while I was gone. What have you been doing for the past three days, Eren?" Levi didn't want to sleep; he wanted to keep talking. He'd missed Eren, and sleeping seemed like a waste of time they could spend together. But his body was already relaxing in the shifter's body heat.

"We wanted to wait for you." Eren mumbled into his neck, "And what have I been doing? Training, hanging with friends, discussing the plan with Hanji and sulking around missing you." he laughed sheepishly, nuzzling his neck. "We need you in case I go berserk for whatever reason …"

He pulled back in surprise. "Why would you go berserk? You haven't since you first started shifting. I'm not worried about you losing control anymore; you shouldn't be either."

"True but…we also need your strength if anything goes wrong with the titans." He replied seriously, bringing him close to him again. "If anyone can take them out…no matter what they are, it’s you."

"Your faith in me is overwhelming." Levi muttered dryly. "You're okay with more Titans dying, knowing they are human? You're okay with me... murdering them?" The war had changed Eren, he knew that. But the realization that yes, the shifter was okay with him killing, was painful. Not really wanting answers to those questions, he curled against Eren's chest.

Eren’s eyes widened down at the man, he was frozen and it felt like his heart stopped for a moment, something painful going through his heart. “I am not okay with any of this! But we can’t just let the titans kill us if we are so close to fixing this all!” He screamed, he was never good at being silent when he was angry.

"I'm sorry." The Captain whispered, pressing himself deeper into Eren's chest. "You already know my mind is fragile because of what we've learned. I just don't want to be remembered as... a monster. But if it saves the rest of them, I will do what people expect me to do."

"I won’t let anyone remember you as a monster! You will always be the hero that saved everyone!" Eren protested and squeezed the smaller man to him tightly. "You will be thought of as humanity’s strongest..the one that no one could have survived without!" He grinned at him confidently, like he knew that’s exactly what was going to happen.

Levi sighed, and the tension left his shoulders. "Thank you, Eren. I'm sorry I worried you." It was the shifter that would be the true hero, but he knew Eren wouldn't see it like that, so he didn't say it out loud. "Let's get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay, you are here…I can sleep peacefully now." Eren smiled softly as he nuzzled back into the man’s neck, closing his eyes. "G’night sweet prince." He murmured, slowly letting sleep take him away - but he usually met the man in his dreams, so he was always left with a smile on his face.

Levi chuckled; the shifter had obviously been reading Armin's books again. "I'm only a 'prince' for you, Eren." He murmured, tilting his head to give the sleeping male a gentle kiss. Then he closed his eyes and slipped away to see what dreams held in store for him.

Eren awoke the next day, draped over Levi like he was a blanket. He chuckled and nuzzled the man’s cheek since he was right next to it, their faces were so close. He kissed his cheek then nuzzled him some more. He wanted to get as much snuggles in as possible before the big event.

The nuzzling and the weight on his chest woke him. He cracked open his eyes to look into Eren's bright ones. "Morning." He yawned and stretched, which proved slightly difficult with the teen on top of him. "You need to make sure you eat a lot for breakfast. You'll need your strength today."

Eren smiled brightly and planted a huge morning kiss on his man’s lips. “G’morning.” He flashed him a big toothy smile before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to eat tons.” he looked into his steely eyes, kissing his nose. Yeah, the shifter was an affectionate boy.

Ugh, morning breath. Sitting up, he shoved Eren out of the bed, climbing out with him. "Time to brush teeth. You should know this by now. Once we're done, we can come back and snuggle for a bit if you'd like."

He pouted at him before rolling his eyes, getting up to go to the bathroom. “Yeah, yeah…fussy pants.” He mumbled barely audibly, taking his time to make sure his teeth were very brushed. He plopped back in the bed and waited for Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes, brushing his own teeth in silence. He liked being clean. Eren knew this, but he never gave up testing the Captain. Finished with his teeth, he splashed some water on his face and returned to the bed. 

Eren pulled him towards him instantly and made himself smaller on the bed so he could cuddle into Levi’s chest and be held. He wrapped his own arms around his superior and lover, sighing contently. He hummed something softly as he enjoyed their closeness.

Levi placed his arms around the shifter, resting his head on Eren's. He liked it when Eren made himself smaller, made Levi feel like he was the taller one in the relationship. He didn't even know if it was something the shifter thought about, or just did automatically. Either way, he liked it.

Eren did this for Levi and himself, he knew the man would like this and he also liked to pretend he the smaller one at times - he liked to be held like this a lot. He listened to his comforting heartbeat and breathing as he started singing softly in German.

Levi moaned softly. The gutteral language always had an effect on him. The shifter didn't speak it very often, but he loved it when he did. He loosened his hold just slightly so that Eren could get more air in his lungs to sing.

Eren flustered when he heard Levi moan and he continued to sing for him, his voice seeming more exotic when he used German. He was singing a lullaby his mother used to sing for him as he rubbed the man’s back.

The lilt of the song told him it was a lullaby, but German excited him more that it should have. He stilled hive movements, allowing the song to loop through him, warming and soothing.

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,   
mit Rosen bedacht,   
mit Näglein besteckt,   
schlupf unter die Deck:   
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,   
wirst du wieder geweckt,   
morgen früh, wenn Gott will,   
wirst du wieder geweckt.”  
Eren sang softly as he looked up at the man.

His eyes closed as he focused on the words. He didn't know what the words meant. but he loved listening. His body relaxed even more as a soft sigh left him.

Eren finished and leaned up to press his lips softly to Levi’s, humming softly into the kiss. His arms wrapping tightly around him, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

He returned the kiss just as softly, fingers flitting up to thread into the shifter's hair. 

He had a hand stroking Levi’s face while the other was rubbing his back. He pressed closer, just enjoying the kiss.

Levi ended up breaking the kiss with a sigh. "Go eat. The day progresses on without us, and we have a lot to do today." He carefully sat up, moving Eren with him.

"Okay…" Eren missed the warmth already and stood up, stretching out. "I love you." He smiled warmly at him before opening the door and heading towards the dinning hall and getting some food for them both.

Levi dressed while waiting for Eren. He would need to be on guard today. Since he was back, he fully intended to help Eren if the shifter needed help. He reached down, pulling his gear on one strap at a time.

The boy didn’t take too long to come back with the food. He put Levi’s down on a side table while sat down on the edge of the bed and ate, watching his superior put his straps on.

Once he had all the straps in place, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Eren. He ate slowly even though they had a lot to do. So many things could go wrong, so he was almost but not quite dragging his feet.

Eren was both eager about doing this - since this would mean a step closer to freedom and no more titans; and also not so much. Many things could go wrong in an instant, so he took his time as well. Eating and staring at his lover.

"You look nervous, Eren." Setting his plate aside, he pressed a hand against the shifter's face. "It's okay. I'll be with you. Hanji will be with you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I’m not worried about myself, more for you guys…you two can’t heal. You may be humanity’s strongest - but that broken ankle reminded me you aren’t invincible." Eren leaned his head into Levi’s hand, nuzzling it softly.

"I might not be invincible, but I can still take care of myself. I've been doing this for more years than you, don't forget. We'll work together, so none of us leave weaknesses open." Moving so that he could straddle Eren's lap, he gave him a gentle kiss. "Time to go find Hanji."

"Yeah…" He gulped when Levi was suddenly straddling and kissing him; then he said something about Hanji that barely registered. "It’s hard to want to go with you straddling me.." He flustered, burying his face in the man’s neck and kissing him there.

Levi shivered. "Maybe I just want to sit here because it's comfortable." He pulled back so he could look at Eren. "You are always so horny. There isn't really time to do anything right now." His tone was almost regretful. 

"It’s your fault I’m always so horny." Eren grinned as he gazed back at him. "And I know you are on my lap for more then comfort, not for sex…but for affection." He smiled now, kissing him softly. He pulled apart, really not want to leave.

"I like the attention you give me." Levi said, face a little pink. "I never craved affection until you and I became a couple. And now, I think I like it too much." He paused, sighing again. "But Hanji really is waiting for us." He slid off Eren's lap, grabbing the rest of his gear. "Time to go."

"Same here," Eren smiled warmly until Levi slid off him - it was time. "Okay." His face turned into an expression of the determination of someone ready to end this all once and for all. It wasn’t the final act, but this would determine everything. He got up, threw on necessary clothing that wouldn’t melt in his titan form and headed towards the door. He looked back once with a sweet smile. "I love you, Levi."   
Then he started to lead them to see Hanji,

In the hall, Levi looked around. Not spotting anyone, he quickly shoved Eren against the wall, giving him a searing kiss. "I love you too." Then he resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

Eren’s eyes were the size of saucers by the time Levi had finished with him and started walking off. His face a bright cherry red and it took him a few seconds to remember he needed to be following the man. He tried to continue walking normally, though he was sure he was either wobbling or skipping after him.

The Captain smirked when he looked back and saw the teen looking a bit dazzled. It was a satisfying sight. So he'd given in to impulse a little just now. He was nervous, moreso than Eren apparently. If something happened to the shifter, he wanted Eren to know that he loved him. He pushed the door to Hanji's office open. "Hey, shitty glasses. We're here."

Of course Hanji was excited to go out and see some titans, even despite what she learned she was still the same person. Eren tried to calm her down as they headed outside with the cure. The shifter was supposed to hold these big needles and inject the titans with them and try not to crush the serum in his giant hands.

Titans always gathered outside the gate, so that was where they headed. They used their maneuver gear to scale the Wall. Levi looked down; sure enough, a handful of Titans clawed the wall, trying to get in. It would have been easier for Eren if it had just been one or two. He gripped the shifter's arm tightly. "If it gets to be too much, tell us and we'll find a way to save you. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

Eren nodded, looking the man meaningfully in the eyes before also giving a nod to Hanji. He turned towards the titans again, taking a deep breath and jumping down - biting his hand mid air. Soon there was a gush of steam and where Eren was once falling was replaced by his titan form; who landed safely on the ground. He looked in his hand quickly, making sure he didn’t crush the cure. He then swiftly released that unholy roar, making all the titans freeze; so they wouldn’t come after him. He took the nearest one, jabbed the injection in him and looked up at the two way up on the wall.

How long would it take for the cure to work? Levi watched with bated breath. Sooner or later the Titans would get over the freeze thing and would rush Eren again. Seeing him with just the one Titan made him realize just how big a venture this was. It might actually be impossible. He couldn't take the waiting anymore. Ignoring Hanji when she called him back, he swung down to land on Eren's shoulder.

The titan turned to him with a surprised roar, though he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at how worried Levi must have been for him. Then it hit him, he didn’t want the man down here if things went wrong. He tried expressing this through loud roars towards his superior that made his undercut blow far back; which would have been hilarious - if it wasn’t for the dangerous situation they were in.  
The titan Eren injected started to suddenly spazz on the floor violently, making Eren stop his roars and look down in alarm.

Levi smacked the Titan gently. "Shut up." Although it was possible Eren didn't even hear him over the roars. He pressed in close, gripping Eren's hair. "I don't want to be up there watching. If something happens, I want to be down here with you." His eyes widened when the Titan in front of them suddenly dropped. "What... what's happening? You gave the right one, didn't you?"

If titans could blush - he wondered if he was blushing, he knew he was blushing inside his titan form, but he wondered if it showed up on the giant’s face. As he watched the titan freak out on the floor, he nodded to Levi in affirmative before it suddenly went still - steam spreading all over. After it was all gone, there was a human coming out of the titan’s neck. Eren gaped and pointed, looking at Levi in astonishment.

The Captain didn't understand. "A shifter? I thought you said these Titans were humans!" His concern grew for the naked human male before them as the Titan carcass began to decay. "Pick him up! We need to get him back to Hanji as quickly as possible."

He wanted to yell that they were human, but perhaps they all attached to titans like shifters did - but he couldn’t in this form. He picked the human up, turning to the other titans; vowing silently to come back and help them too. He crawled up the wall to where Hanji was and gently gave her the human.

Levi watched Hanji examine the human. The man was naked, middle-aged, and unconscious. He removed his own cloak, covering the human in it. "We have no way of knowing how long he's been a Titan. He might not even remember being human. He'll need to be chained, until we are sure." He looked up at Eren. "You did a good job."

Eren watched with much concern for the human before he received praise from his lover. He smiled down at him, making the titan have a really sappy face on, it was rather cute. He emerged himself from the giant’s neck and slid down the titan, landing on his feet until he buckled to his knees. Well, at least he was slowly getting used to it.

Levi helped Eren to stand, letting the shifter lean on him. He slid his fingers across the connective tissue on Eren's face. "Rest for you, once we get back to the castle. You deserve it." He nodded to Hanji, who lifted the unconscious male in her arms, and the two used their gear to slip down the wall, holding onto their respective humans.

Eren woke up awhile later, somehow changed and cleaned without him waking up from it. He stretched out and blinked around, looking around for Levi in their shared room. His stomach growled angrily and he grimaced, he needed to stuff his face as soon as possible. He swung his legs over the bed and tried to some up energy to go get some food.

The door to their bedroom opened and Levi walked in. "Oh good, you're awake." He handed Eren a plate weighed down with food, mostly meat. "Eat all of that, if you can." He sat in the chair so he could watch Eren. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah! Thank you!" He beamed at the arrival of his lover with food, now he didn’t have to get up. He started shoveling the food down before answering. "I’m weak…but my energy will return very soon after I eat…how is that guy we saved?" He stared at him as he continued to eat.

"He's... still unconscious. Hanji has his tied to a cot in her office. She's still examining him, and will alert us when he wakes." Levi paused. "It's going to be a shock to him, I'm sure. I wonder if he'll even remember he was human. If she can't make any progress, she might ask you for help." He reached out a hand, gently patting Eren's head. "You did a good job; I'm proud of you."

Eren smiled as he finished, receiving praise from Levi had often been something he aimed for each day awhile ago. And now without ever trying to, he got it a lot. “T-thank you…” He didn’t know what else to say to that, only looking away and blushing slightly as he put the plate down on the side table. 

"You're welcome." He moved to the bed, suddenly flinging his arms around Eren. "I was so worried something bad would happen to you." He whispered. "You have totally ruined me, you know. I didn't used to care this much."

Eren’s eyes widened before wrapping his own arms around Levi, smiling into hair. “It’s not possible to ruin you, I just opened you up.” He grinned then, kissing the crown of his head. “You worried me when you suddenly appeared on my shoulder..”

"Brat." Levi muttered half-heartedly. "And I wasn't just going to sit up on the Wall all comfortable when you were down there risking your life. I can take care of myself; I just wanted to be down there with you."

Eren chuckled and nuzzled into his face. “You are so sweet to me.” He hummed as he leaned onto him. “Look how far we have come.” He said suddenly, sounding all content and dreamy. “Soon…it can always be like this, if everything goes as planned.”

"Yes." Levi breathed. "We've waited so long for this. I'm tired... of being your Captain. I just want to be a man now." He pulled back with a sigh. "You should probably go take a bath. You'll feel better after having one."

"Yeah…you’ll be my man." He blushed and stroked his cheek before getting up. He grinned back at him before running out of the room and towards the washroom. There he slipped into a tub filled with hot water and relaxed.

Levi watched him leave the room, a bemused smile on his face. He sat there for a while, deep in thought. After a while, he left the room to search out Hanji and see how the Titan-turned-human was doing.

After he started to prune, Eren got out and dried off; feeling much better. He walked into their room and noticed Levi wasn’t there, assuming he was checking on the newly turned human - he left to seek out Hanji’s room. Sure enough they were there. “How’s he doing?”

"He woke up for a few minutes, and promptly tried to attack." Levi looked up from where he was leaning against the wall. "It looks like he doesn't know he's a human."

Eren was silently amused with the way Levi always leaned against walls, he knew for a fact he wiped a wall down before leaning on it as well. Then it registered what he was told. “Oh…so, we would have to train them to be human again?”

"Maybe. I don't know for sure. It probably won't be all of them. And it's quite possible this human will remember, if given time. You might help him with that, Eren. You know what it's like to be both."

Eren stood straight and nodded. “Yes! I’ll gladly try to teach him to be human!” His eyes flashed and he walked forward. He started to talk to the newly turned human, tried to remind him what being human was and also what has been happening. He couldn’t exactly be sure, but he thought he saw something in those eyes close to understanding.

Levi watched carefully, hand on the hilt of one sword, in case the human tried to attack Eren. Even chained, the male could do considerable damage to the shifter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hanji looking at something. 'He isn't a shifter.' He heard her murmur. "He's actually human.' Ah; that answered that question. Considering they'd cut open the neck of a Titan before and hadn't found any humans, the finding wasn't unexpected. But it was nice to have it confirmed.

Eren was happy to hear that, it made things easier in a way. He continued trying to talk with the man, it looked like he was trying to talk back; it looked like things were whirling around in his mind. He looked confused and scared - who wouldn’t be after being a titan for who knows how long and suddenly getting human emotions and whatnot? Maybe hours later, at least it felt like hours, the man managed to say - ‘Thank you’. Eren stopped, looking shocked.

It had been at least two hours since Eren had begun talking to the man. While the human wasn't attacking, he also wasn't seeming to make progress. Levi was about to tell the shifter to rest, that they'd try again another time, when the human managed a small 'thank you.' His eyes widened; he hadn't expected a breakthrough this quickly. Stepping away from the wall, he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Rest for a moment." Then he looked at the human. "I am Levi. You are in the Survey Corps headquarters. Can you remember anything that happened to you?"

Eren leaned against the wall, sliding down in; still keeping that shocked expression on his face. He had somehow gotten through to the new human, and he thanked him? It made him feel really good.  
The man squinted at Levi before nodding. ‘I-I’m starting to…there was this village, we were all sick…Dr. Jaeger came to help us, he did but — suddenly we were all transforming…” He held his head as his eyes widened. “It was horrible! He made us..what did you call us? Titans? Then…we slowly started to lose ourselves…attacking humans.”

Levi frowned; there was still something to this story that was missing. Things didn't quite mesh yet. Titans had been around for over 100 years. If the doctor had created them... he looked down at Eren. What did this mean for the shifter? It didn't matter to him what Eren's past was, but it might bother Eren.   
"So, whatever he used to cure you of being sick... turned you into Titans?" Levi gripped Eren's shoulder tighter. "In the notes you found, did your father say anything about how or why this happened? Or even when?"

"N-no…it said something about an accident, that’s it." Eren shook and hid his face into his hands. What was he? How long had he actually been alive? Was his Mom normal at least? He mind spun in circles, it was possible he was still just 17 and his Dad was the only one over 100 years old..  
The man grit his teeth suddenly. “No…Dr. Jaeger knew what he was doing, he wanted…well, I don’t know exactly what he wanted, but he was in charge of all of us…as the Ape Titan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the rp, as far as we went with this one.

Levi awoke early. Running a hand over his face, he felt the ring. He pulled his hand down, turning it this way and that to examine the ring he now wore. It was simple in its design, just a plain silver band, but it matched the one Eren wore. How the shifter had paid for the rings he still wasn't willing to tell. If he'd done something dangerous or illegal, Levi would skin him. Alive.  
It had been a week since they'd gotten the rings, two weeks since curing the first Titan. In that time, they'd captured and cured three more. Each, once able to regain their humanity, said the same thing. Dr. Yeager had come to cure whatever sickness they had, and instead turned them into Titans. It was distressing to say the least. Also distressing was the fact that certain questions being asked had forced them to go into hiding. All plans to cure the Titans had to be put on hold, or at least, continued without Eren's help.   
He knew being in hiding chafed the shifter. It bothered him too. But keeping Eren alive was the most important thing right now. There were too many people looking for him; it wasn't safe to be at the castle an longer. Hanji knew where they were, and took great care coming to see them, to keep them informed. But his new squad wasn't at all happy to be kept away from the action, Eren most of all.   
Levi ran his thumb absently over the ring. This tiny material possession meant so much to him. The proposal hadn't happened like he'd expected it to. He'd planned to be the one to ask Eren, not the other way around. But he couldn't deny the excitement he felt every time he remembered the ring, every time he caught Eren's eye. Rolling over, he smiled softly at the shifter's sleeping form. It didn't matter so much now, if people knew about them. Ackerman certainly hated it, but the others didn't seem to have much of a problem with it.

Everything was crazy right now, too crazy. Wallists, Pastor Nick probably being killed by Military police - all the people after him and Historia, titans being humans. Honestly, it would have driven him mad by now if he wasn’t grounded by one happy peace of news. He was engaged, he simply couldn’t wait any longer and had asked Levi outright to marry him.   
Imagine his surprise and joy when the man said, ‘Yes!’ He totally expected another conversation about waiting to see what would happen with the titans and all that, but that wasn’t how it went at all. He had said ‘Yes.’ He had wanted to get rings but Levi had other ideas and they were in the bedroom ‘celebrating’ instead all night. He eventually went and gathered all his savings from chores around the castle and helping people out to go out and get them rings.   
Then all that other shit happened inbetween and now they were hiding, even having a new Levi squad. He could only hope this one would stay alive and he wouldn’t get them killed as well. He talked about their future wedding often with Levi or anyone who would listen; their relationship was out there earlier they thought it would be - but now that it was, Eren was free to chat away with anyone who would listen.   
The wedding was probably the only thing that was actually going to be held off until everything was done. At least the rest of the things he wanted were coming true: being engaged and his friends knowing. They all seemed happy for them - well, Mikasa didn’t, but that was expected.   
Currently, he was sleeping in the bed he shared with Levi. He started to stir through when he felt eyes on him. He smiled lovingly up at his man, yawning and stretching. “G’morning~”

Levi's smile softened. Did the shifter even know how adorable he was right now? His hair, normally messy anyway, was sticking out in every direction. It was the worst case of bedhead Levi'd ever seen, and he couldn't help but chuckle, reaching out a hand to try and smooth down the flyaways. "Good morning yourself. Sleep well? Any interesting dreams you'd like to share with me?"  
He threw out that last part because Eren had been restless during the night. It hadn't sounded like nightmares, so Levi could only assume it had been something about the two of them. At least, he could hope it was. The teen had a pretty wild imagination, so sometimes his erotic dreams led to things they wouldn't normally consider trying. Their noises probably made the others living with them uncomfortable, but he was the Captain. They weren't going to say anything about it.   
He sat up with a yawn, the blankets pooling around his waist. Snow hadn't fallen again since that one time, and sleeping with Eren was like having a furnace in bed with you. So he still slept shirtless. The early morning light filtering in lit up his scarred body, but little by little he was leaning to view the scars as part of who he was, instead of hideous like he'd always thought they were. That was thanks to Eren of course. The shifter had never once considered any part of Levi ugly. So the Captain couldn't help but try and see himself from Eren's point of view.

Eren too had learnt many things from being with the Captain, he used to hate his body as well; but he was taught that it was wonderful by his lover and he started to accept that. He also slowly stopped calling himself a monster over time, seeing himself as human thanks to him - he wouldn’t tolerate anything like that coming from the shifter’s mouth; if he degraded himself in anyway, he was usually scolded harshly. So, they both made each other stronger and more confident; completed each other.  
The boy blushed slightly as his hair was played with and he was reminded of his dream. “W-well, it wasn’t anything that crazy…but it was still nice…you uh…fucked me on the table we all eat on.” He coughed into one of his hands, embarrassed. He was sure the man may just find that disgusting since they ate on there and he was all about hygiene - but sometimes he surprised him, even after two years of being together.  
He eyed his naked torso, something else he would never get tired of; there was no possible way of getting tired of anything about Levi. It was like he was perfectly made for him and sometimes he honestly believed that. He wondered if his fiancé viewed him in that light as well. He sat up as well eventually, also shirtless since he heated them both up. Just, of course; his skin was smooth since everything always healed overtime; besides from scars inside. Levi made everything bearable though, he always forgot about the world when they were alone. 

Levi grimaced. "The table?" He had learned early on that the teen had a penchant for trying almost anything, so he really shouldn't be surprised. But the table... was just so dirty. "I suppose..." He began slowly. "If we thoroughly cleaned it beforehand, and after we were done, we could try it. But we aren't here alone, you know. Any of the others could walk out and see us. I know you like reminding people that we are together, but isn't that a little extreme?"  
He wasn't totally turned off from the idea though. They hadn't tried a table yet; the height and angle might make things interesting. Turning, he wrapped his arms around Eren. "I know you're bored and annoyed by being here. We all are. If things like that keep your mind occupied, then we can do them. Just don't blame me if Kirstein sees your naked ass." He paused, thinking. "Or mine, since I'm the one topping in your fantasy."

"I…don’t like the idea of anyone else seeing your perfect ass." He pouted and nuzzled into the man’s neck; he liked making himself seem smaller then him when he could. "Especially, horseface…but - it was just a dream anyway, I’m sure we can think up better things then the table." He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Don’t want to have to do any major cleaning for awhile anyway…I worked so hard while they sat on their asses, then the table wasn’t done right! I’m still so ashamed I missed the table…I wanted to impress you…" He groaned into his collarbone.  
"I mean, I’m sure you wouldn’t want someone to see my ass either." He was just rambling now, he still did that out of nervous habit. He still couldn’t believe he was with Levi. He was all over the place with this conversation because he was having one of those moments of feeling incredibly happy and lucky to have this man by his side, he brought one of his hands up to his face and smiled at his ring.

"Perfect?" Levi twisted around in Eren's arms, trying to see his own backside. He wasn't quite that flexible, so he shrugged, deciding to go with what Eren said. He once again turned back, placing his head on top of Eren's. "My criticism was more for them than you. You've gotten better at cleaning. But you do still miss things sometimes. The underside of the table isn't a place people normally think about." He snorted, lightly tapping his fingers against Eren's head. "Cleaning is a full -time job, Eren. Just because you're my fiance doesn't mean you get out of it."   
Then the Captain sighed, letting is hands fall to loosely encircle Eren's hips. "Honestly, I would be surprised if they haven't seen your ass. Especially lately, since we don't have enough hot water to go around, so we have to make use of the nearby lake to bathe. I'm not an idiot, and while it annoys me, it's something that's bound to happen." At least his new squad was nice enough to let Levi bathe in what hot water they had. Well, him and Ackerman.

Eren snorted at Levi trying to see his own ass, he reached around and squeezed it playfully before he went to just holding him around the waist. “Yeah, yeah…I know; I’ll be cleaning all my life.” He faked annoyance, but he honestly didn’t mind anymore. It was just infuriating when he worked so hard and forgot the damn underside of the table. He flustered when his man called him his fiance, he knew he would just always swoon over that.  
"Yeah…lucky you and Mikasa get all the hot water." He grumbled, nipping him out of annoyance. "You’d think humanity’s hope would get some hot water…but nope." He was only half joking right now, he really did want the hot water; but he could live without it he supposed. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the spot he nipped. "…Water sex would be hot." He added casually at the end.

Levi twitched when Eren grabbed his ass, giving the shifter a small glare. Then he sighed. "The only reason we get the hot water is because we're injured; you know that." Levi shifted awkwardly to glare at his legs. He wasn't badly hurt, but he'd jarred his healed leg on a landing and now it was giving him pain again.  
He gave a small yelp as Eren bit him, probably harder than he'd intended. "And you should have said something; you can take a bath with me you know. The tub here isn't as nice or as big as the ones in the castle, but we could make it work." The nuzzle took the edge of pain off the bite Eren had given him. The next words from Eren's mouth made him turn to the side, trying to hide the pink tinge to his cheeks. "E-especially in 'hot' water." He mumbled cheekily.

Eren wasn’t effected by most of his glares now a days, he hardly backed them up anymore. He only smirked at him in reply. “I know, I was teasing~” He poked his side, trying to remind him that not everything he said was to be taken seriously and he needed to remember about jokes.   
He licked over the bite mark after he heard the yelp, really sorry for causing any type of pain to his lover. “O-oh…yeah, I should have…I was just hoping you would invite me and I wouldn’t have to say anything.” He buried his face shyly into his neck - yes, he still got shy around his superior. “…And yes, hot water would make it very hot.” He smirked into his neck.

He shook his head in mock dismay. Honestly, this teen. He was going to be the death of Levi yet. "Maybe tonight. Right now we should head into the kitchen for breakfast. Isn't it your day to cook?" Levi turned, giving Eren a quick kiss, then slid out of bed, stiffly standing on his legs. He tried not to limp, but it was always hardest in the morning, when he hadn't been using the leg. "Damn leg." He muttered, reaching for a shirt.

Eren always made that one big eyed face of concern when Levi limped, he really wished he could take the pain away. “Ah, yes…it is my turn.” He nodded, trying to hide a sudden smile. There was something he was starting to notice, his Captain seemed to really like it when he cooked for him, especially when he wore an apron on top of that. He would see the tiny fluster on his face that no one else could, and the way how sometimes he said it was Eren’s day when it really wasn’t. The shifter loved it, even if the others teased him and called him Levi’s ‘house wife’ and he would yell at them; he actually didn’t mind at all. He was pleased Levi loved his cooking, flattered really; on top of being flustered when he would eye him in that apron. “I’ll cook all the meals today.” He announced on his behalf, he never let him on the fact he knew of his domestic kink. He got up and got dressed before disappearing into the kitchen.

He was getting spoiled. Because of his leg, and because they were in hiding, he wasn't moving around as much. Combine that with the decent food he was eating, and he was beginning to worry he'd get fat. Setting down the shirt in his hands, he twisted around, examining every part of his body he could see. There wasn't any noticeable change, and surely Eren would have said something? Sighing, he reached for his shirt again, pulling it on and buttoning it.   
Levi limped into the kitchen, fingers feeling the table for dust as he passed. They came away clean. Hmm; Eren must have cleaned it when he came in here. With a small smile, he pulled out a chair and sat down to watch Eren work. The shifter had put on the apron again. Levi made a tiny noise in his throat before he could help it, hoping Eren hadn't heard. There were a few things he wanted to do while Eren was wearing that apron... and none of them had to do with cooking.

Eren had indeed wiped the table down, in fact; he always did ever since that incident of not cleaning it right. It may have seemed small to others, but when Levi had given him that disappointed look that day - it stayed on his mind permanently, he never wanted to see it again. It was a big shame on his part, his mission to impress had failed and he was going to be making up for it forever.   
The shifter had heard the man’s noise, knowing he was being watched and pleasing his eyes. He suppressed the urge to chuckle as he continued, glad he was good in the kitchen for his future husband - anything to make him happy. Maybe he was going to be a house wife, the thought made him fluster. A long while later, he served everyone who woke up their meals, setting down next to the head of the table in his usual spot at Levi’s right. He smiled sweetly at him before he dug in and hoped to hear everyone enjoying the meal he prepared. Levi never voice his very often, but he could often tell from a glance from him or a touch under the table. He watched him carefully for a reaction.

He'd found he preferred it when Eren cooked. And it wasn't because the shifter was his fiance. No, Eren was a surprisingly good cook. Such talents shouldn't be wasted. And Levi liked eating. Maybe it was from his days in the slums of Trost. Whatever the reason, he appreciated a good meal.  
And he wasn't the only one. Praises floated across the room every time Eren cooked. Especially from Sasha, their resident glutton. Today's breakfast was different, a variation on what they usually had. He focused on eating, but gently nudged his foot against Eren's, giving just the smallest of nods to show how much he was enjoying it.

"Aw, you guys!" Eren grinned and chuckled sheepishly from all the compliments floating to his direction; even Armin saying he should cook all the time. Which Eren replied: "You just don’t wanna cook!" Which they all agreed they all indeed did not want to cook, but also they thought the shifter was the best cook here. He really thought they were yanking his chain and shook his head at them.  
When he finally received the nudge to his foot from his lover and looked over to see the nod; he smiled brightly. Jean, of course had to ruin the mood and called him a house wife across the table. He flustered and kicked him hard under the table, he yelped in pain and tried to kick the teen back. Mikasa looked like she was going to do something about it and everyone else was either laughing or looking nervously at Levi.

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Teenagers." He muttered under his breath. It made him tired just watching them. He couldn't suppress the noise of pain he made when one of them, probably Jean, kicked him instead of Eren. It was his injured leg too.   
Leaving half his meal untouched, he stood stiffly, resting most of his weight on his uninjured leg. "When you all are done eating, clean up in here. I expect this place to be spotless when I return. I'm going for a walk." He limped out of the kitchen, grabbing a non-descript green cloak on his way out of the house. 

Eren gaped when Levi made a sound of pain and that was easy to guess why, he growled at Jean before the man announced he was going; not eating the rest of the food he made for him. His heart fell as he watched him go, then turned to the food with dismay. He glared back at Jean, absolutely pissed. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” He snarled and leaped across the table and they got into a fierce fight that everyone had to work together to pull them apart.  
In the end they were both battered and bruised, the shifter to angry to focus on healing started to clean everything up while snapping at anyone within a few second in front of him. They all steered clear until he was done cleaning and he stomped outside. Not to find his stupid fiance, but to just be away from everyone. He wandered aimlessly.

It took a while to walk to the lake, because he hadn't walked down there before, and because his leg was hurting even more since being accidentally kicked. Jean had a lot of power behind that leg, so Levi almost couldn't put any weight on his injured leg right now. Which made the trek to the lake annoyingly slow.  
He was heading there for a could or reasons. He knew it was there, but he hadn't seen it yet, so he wanted to view the water with his own eyes. Eren had sounded bitter this morning when talking about the hot water, so he thought he'd try bathing in the lake and give today's hot water to someone else. And he was hoping the chilled water would numb his leg.  
Finally getting there, he stood on one leg for a moment, just enjoying the view. Then he slowly undressed. It was colder here than back at the castle, so he was shivering before he even fully undressed. The first touch of icy water left him gasping. Trying to convince his lungs to continue working, he pressed on into deeper waters.

Eren was growling and mumbling to himself, so angry he could have sworn steam was coming from him. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, he wondered if shifter’s could steam when extremely pissed. He found himself at the lake, growled once more and was about to turn around - then he noticed a figure in the lake.   
Judging from the size, hair and perfect body - that was his fiance in the water. He didn’t want to see him at the moment, but his shivering and naked body made him stop. He sighed loudly, he didn’t want him to freeze no matter how pissed he was at him. He stripped and threw his clothes on the floor; walking into the lake.  
something he hadn’t told the man yet was, cool enough he could make the waters hot with his steaming when he focused hard enough. Which was what he was doing now, using his anger to steam up the water and within minutes he was behind Levi; his arms crossed as the water was now hot.

Levi could hardly get his body to respond, so cold was the water. He sent his squad to bath in this? The tenacity they had. Maybe he should work out some sort of rotation with the hot water. If some bathed in the morning and some at night? Or even if they took lukewarm baths; that would stretch the heat, and would certainly be warmer than this.  
At least the water was doing what he'd hoped. The temporary lack of pain in his leg was wonderful, and even though he was shivering, he couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. His neck throbbed suddenly, turning his sigh into a growl. Eren's bite hadn't broken skin, but it was still sharper than the ones he usually gave. Come to think of it, had he ever bitten him in anger before? Leaning over, he put his hand into the water, scooping some out and splashing it onto his neck.  
He went to repeat the action, frowning when his body suddenly warmed. The icy hold of the water seemed to thaw away in seconds. "The hell?" The part of the lake he was standing in was almost steaming now. Actual steam seemed to be behind him and he turned around. He hadn't expected there to be someone there. Yelling in surprise, he took a step back and prompt slipped, falling under the water.

Eren rolled his eyes as the man as he had slipped and fell underwater, he was such in a terrible mood it was difficult to feel much concern or anything else. He reached under the water and pulled him out, shaking his head as he turned away. “Couldn’t let you shiver, finish taking your bath.” He grumbled and walked back the the shallower end, sitting around nakedly while he waited for him to finish.  
He kept his eyes on his feet in the water, not wanting to look at him. He saw his reflection and remembered the faint pain on his body from Jean. He sighed, he still didn’t feel like healing those wounds on his body. Maybe he deserved the pain, he didn’t cook well obviously; the man had only nudged him and nodded to make him feel better.  
He was really going to be a horrible husband, he couldn’t cook or clean; shit. Now the anger was turned on himself once more. He wasn’t good enough to marry this magnificent man. His heart started to ache immensely at this realization, he would have ran off if he wasn’t trying to keep the water hot for him.

Levi stared as Eren turned away. The shifter could heat water by steaming? Why the hell had he been taking cold baths then? And what was up with the sudden attitude? He knew the teen was suffering, not being involved helping cure the Titans. It appeared it was affecting him more than Levi'd first thought. And it appeared he'd gotten in a fight when Levi left. It didn't take a genius to guess with who.  
Which made him wonder why the shifter sounded mad at him. What had Levi done to tick him off? His leg was starting to hurt again, and that made his own temper short. Washing the rest of his body quickly, he limped over to where Eren was staring moodily in the water. Pulling his hand back, he punched the shifter in the chest. Not hard, just enough to get his attention and make him fall over. Then he knelt, placing his arms around him.

Eren gaped as he fell backwards onto his back, he growled and was about to snap when arms were suddenly around him. He blinked a few times in confusion and just stiffened in his arms, not making a move for a few minutes. He sighed heavily finally and wrapped his own arms around Levi. “I hate being stuck here…I hate that I can’t cook well enough for you…or clean…”  
"I want to help cure the titans, want to help you…want to be a good future husband.." Tears fell down his face like usual when he was upset, he shook in his arms after his confessions came out. "For all I know I’m probably bad at sex too, since I’m so horrible at everything and you have to pretend to enjoy it all." The boy was really falling down hard into the self hating train. "I’m not good enough for humanity’s strongest…"

"Do I need to hit you again to make you stop spouting that shit?" Levi growled. He broke the teen's hold, sitting up and glaring down at him. "Where the hell is this self-hating shit coming from, Eren?" He gently thumbed the shifter's tears away. "I know you hate being here; I do too. But right now it's necessary. The Military Police murdered Pastor Nick, and they're asking questions about your whereabouts. If they find you, you'll be tortured just like Nick was. None of us want that. So, for now, we have to hide."   
The tears were still falling, so he brushed them away again. "I never said you couldn't cook or clean. You clean just fine. You've gotten so much better than when you first joined the Survey Corps. Just because you missed under the table isn't a reason to doubt yourself. Besides, you shouldn't be doing the cleaning alone anyway. And you cook surprisingly well. Haven't you heard the praises everyone gives you?" He paused. "It's because I haven't said anything, isn't it?" He gave Eren a gentle smile. "I enjoy the food you cook. I just don't want to draw attention to myself by saying it in front of everyone."  
The third one really ticked him off, and his glare intensified. He actually removed his hands from Eren's face so that he didn't accidentally strangle him. But he did thump him in the chest again, this time hard. "If I ever hear one more word about you being bad at sex, my beating of you at court will look passive compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?"

Eren’s eyes widened even the more words that came out of Levi’s lips, he almost smiled and flustered at one point until the threat of him being beat came out. Well, he deserved that - he knew he was just being concerned and worried over him. He nodded solemnly and looked down at the water again, staring at his battered complexion. He was close to feeling better there, but it slipped away just as fast. “I’m sorry…” He murmured, shaking as his hit a fist into the water.  
He rubbed his chest where he was hit, more bruises; totally fine. He deserved them. “I’ll stop, I’m sorry…” He repeated, more like he would just not voice his problems out loud anymore. He got up onto his feet shakily and went deeper into the lake, sinking into it until just the upper part of his head was visible, breathing through his nose as he silently seethed at himself.  
Why was he hurting so much? Was he just really frustrated about being stuck and not being useful? He just didn’t know anymore, this anger and pain in his chest simply wouldn’t go away. It was really too bad, otherwise he would have ambushed Levi for sex in the lake…that would have been hot if he was in a better mood.

Levi growled again. He hadn't gotten through to Eren at all. It used to be a few terse words were enough to snap the teen out of whatever mood he'd fallen into. But not lately. What was happening to them? Being engaged should have made things better. Not worse. If things were going to be this tense between them, he wished he hadn't said yes.  
He walked slowly out to where Eren was. He ended up swimming at that point, since he was shorter than Eren. He ran his hands over the shifter's chest, pressing a kiss on the place he'd punched. Then, needing air, he swam back around Eren, hugging him from behind, the water's buoyancy helping keep his head up. "I'm sorry."

As if Eren heard Levi’s thoughts, he began bawling loudly; it was like he felt it go through his chest. He watched the man go under the water and kiss his chest before going around to hug him from behind. “…you wish you hadn’t said ‘yes’, didn’t you?” He wanted to die right there if he agreed to his question, he wouldn’t know if he would recover if he heard the answer he didn’t want to hear.  
The pain in his chest was already there as he imagined him agreeing, it was worse then actual physical pain of any sort. “Say the word and I’ll leave you alone forever..” And go into eternal misery, never to be happy again; probably slowly die while he was at it. Or go out and do something reckless and hope to die.

His arms flexed. "No." He snarled into Eren's ear. Anger stronger than any he'd felt in along time flooded his veins, chasing away any other emotions he might be feeling. Adjusting his hold, but digging in his fingers so the shifter couldn't get away, he kicked out his legs, swimming to shallower water. Once there, he shoved Eren face-first into the mud. "If you won't trust my words, trust me actions." He spat. In anyone else, his tone could have been considered hateful. But he didn't feel hate. Just overwhelming, intense anger. His teeth met in Eren's nape, strong enough of a bite to hold Eren in place. His hand reached around, stroking the shifter with quick, annoyed motions.

Eren gulped when he heard the anger in his voice, felt arms tightening around him - now he had done it, he was probably going to get it now. His legs were kicked out and he was dragged to the shallow water, planted face first in the mud. He braced himself to be beat within an inch of his life; what he was met with was a harsh bite to his weak point, making him cry out in pain, maybe pleasure too; but he couldn’t move with those teeth keeping him in place there. What he didn’t expect in a million years was to suddenly be stroked quickly, his eyes widened as he gasped out; his cock started to harden instantly and his mind started to melt away. “W-wha…” He tried to question but soon the pleasure was getting to him and he was shuddering and moaning.

The hardening cock in his hand and the moans tempered his anger slightly, so he lessened the pressure from his teeth. Not letting go, just lessening. He still stroked quickly, still too full of anger to see if Eren had gotten the message. He couldn't even form words at the moment; all he could do was growl in Eren's ear as he leaned over him. He was even too angry to register the mud beneath them.

Eren groaned, trying to keep his face out of the mud as his hips started to move into the man’s hand. He forgot all about his hurt, his anger; whatever was bothering him flew out of his mind as those magnificent hands were touching him and pleasing him. If love wasn’t wanting to touch the person’s cock even in the mud, he didn’t know what was.

Levi's fingers of his free hand found their way to Eren's ass. Despite how pissed he was, his hand was still gentle as he pushed a finger into the shifter's entrance. The hand on Eren's cock rubbed the tip between his fingers, and his teeth finally unclenched from Eren's neck, tongue coming out to lick the wound. "Heal, damn you." His voice was low and harsh.

Eren whimpered and bucked, nodding as a silent cry emitted from his lips. Steam rolled off his body as he healed all his bruises and the bite. Hands digging into the mud as he begged for more. “L-Levi!”

Levi didn't spend much time preparing the male below him. Enough time, but only just. Withdrawing his hand and placing it on the muddy ground next to the shifter, he pressed against Eren and slowly slid his cock into him, groaning. His anger was starting to disapate, replaced by the feel of pleasure.

”O-oh, Levi!” He moaned out loudly, they were deep in the forest; he could be loud if he wanted to. Even if he was still pretty loud inside their shared house with the rest of the squad; he did have some restraint in their room. Now he just let the noises roll out and roll his hips back against his man.

He pulled out slowly, then slammed back into the shifter. Another growl slid out of his clenched teeth. The place he'd bitten was now healed, but he attached his mouth to it again, sucking on it. His hips pulsed against Eren's, and his hand worked the shifter's cock. He was still angry and annoyed enough to want to bring Eren to completion quickly.

”O-oh, fuck!” Eren screamed out as he moved with him; being pleasured in all his intimate places made him see stars and was making his release build up all too quickly. “L-Leeeevvii~~~!!”

His name voiced loudly like that, said with so much pleasure. It caused him to groan out Eren's name, and he pumped the shifter faster, thrusted deeper into him. He had to let go of Eren's neck, tilted his head down to rest against the shifter's shoulder as intense waves of pleasure wracked his body. He was so close to coming.

”I-I’m gunna! Levi! Levi!” Eren kept screaming out between shuddering gasps, that was his only warning before he clenched around the man and came violently into the mud; crying out. “LEEVVIII~~!!!” He rode out his pleasure until he was spent and going limp in the mud. “H-ha…”

Levi groaned long and low against Eren's neck, shuddering through his own orgasm. He panted shakily, pressing a gentle kiss to Eren's neck before he moved away, sitting next to him and staring out at the lake. His sides heaved as he glanced back at Eren, reaching out a hand to thread his fingers through the shifter's hair.

”God…damn…” He panted out heavily, laying limp in the mud without a care, He felt boneless and blissful, afterglows were almost as amazing as the sex itself. He hummed contently when Levi’s hand threaded through his hair, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Levi looked out at the water again. "I don't... regret it." He told the shifter with a sigh, still trying to regain his breath. "What I do regret... is it seems like we've drifted since then. You get angry so much easier... and I can't seem to calm you down anymore. I feel like I'm... losing you." He pulled his arms around his legs, shivering now that he wasn't absorbing the shifter's heat.   
"Eren, I love you. I don't want you to leave. But... I want you back. The way we were before we came to this house. What... happened? Why are you so distant now? What is it about being here that makes you doubt yourself, makes you doubt your own abilities?" He fell silent after that, wondering if Eren could even make sense of his rambling words.

Eren slowly pushed himself out of the mud, realizing he was covered in it; he went farther into the water and washed himself off as he absorbed his lover’s words. ”Before…it looked like we were getting closer to getting rid of them all, to being free. Now I’m stuck here, not helping a bit..just all this frustration is killing me and I guess I’m taking it out on you and everyone else…I’m sorry.”  
"I was just happy, thinking it was almost over…now it feels farther away. I’m sorry, I’ve grown distant…I didn’t realize…I can try to come back…" He trailed off, sinking into the water. "I love you more then anything and you are my world, okay? Don’t forget that…"

"We'll get there, Eren. Even if it takes that much longer, we will get our lives back in the end." Coming down from the high, he grimaced as he realized he was sitting in mud. He slid into deeper water, cleaning the mud from his body. "Then don't threaten to leave." He told the shifter, treading water a few feet from him. It was cold again, but he didn't want Eren to exert himself just to warm up the water. That was a waste of energy. "It... hurts." And he didn't mean the bite on his neck. Although that did hurt a bit, now that he was thinking about it again.

Eren flinched and backed away a few inches, keeping his distance. “I’m sorry…I assumed you were regretting it, which was wrong of me..” He felt like crying again; he never wanted to hurt Levi, ever - and here he was, hurting him. He sighed and let himself shiver in the water, hoping he would become horribly sick somehow and get the karma he deserved for hurting his lover. He was trying so hard to fight the tears, he wanted their time together back - but it seemed he was only good for hurting him, he didn’t even seem like he wanted to come close after the sex.

"It was wrong of you." Levi agreed. "But it was wrong of me not to finish breakfast." He turned toward him, still trading the water. "That's what mad you so angry, wasn't it? That wasn't a slight to your food; you are a good cook. I just... wanted to get away. Especially since being kicked caused the pain in my leg to get worse." He sighed and moved to where his feet would touch the bottom of the lake, turning and opening his arms. "Come here."

"Damn…it was the horseface, wasn’t it? I hope his bruises are hurting like hell!" Eren snapped and hit water. "So, you like my food? Really? I’m trying to make the best food I can for you.." He fidgeted, still feeling horrible. "Your leg.." He sighed sadly, he was all over the place with his emotions right now, he wondered if he was going stir crazy - or lack of fiancé time crazy. Then he heard the request and he turned around to look at Levi, seeing his arms extended for him. Dammit, he couldn’t resist that. He swam over until his feet touched the ground and he could hold onto his lover and be held finally. 

Apparently he wasn't the only one rambling right now. He closed his arms around Eren, resting his on top of Eren's, since the shifter was standing a little below him. "My leg will mend. You shouldn't have fought Kirstein. Even if you two loathe each other, you are on the same squad now. You need to learn to work together." His arms tightened around Eren as he tried to keep in the desperate, panicked words that tried to get out. 

Eren squeezed Levi tightly, shaking in his arms. “Hey…I know this is ridiculous, but can you do me a favour? Can you just tell me you love me and we will be together forever…I know we will be, but I’m just fragile right now and need to hear these things…” He admitted, he hoped he didn’t sound pathetic. “I just want to stop feeling this pain in my chest…it won’t go away…”

So the teen was feeling the same thing he was? That made warmth bloom in him despite the cold water. "Of course we will, brat." He used the small insult to try and bring a smile to Eren's face. "I do love you, Eren. If I didn't I wouldn't be trying so damn hard to keep you alive. You mean so much to me, more than I can ever say." He carefully pulled free of Eren's grip, kneeling in front of him. He held the shifter's hand, running his thumb along the silver band that was there. "This band... this ring... means I plan to be with you for as long as you want me. I may not have been the one to ask you, but I don't feel any less because of it. The moment the Titans are cured and we are free, we'll marry." He met Eren's eyes, and then looked away in embarrassment. 

A slow smile started to cross his face, his face flustering the more words that came out of Levi’s mouth. When he was done, he had a full fledged smile on his face and was a bright cheery red; his eyes dancing with happiness once more, his heart feeling renewed. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as he leaned down, nuzzling into his undercut. The man had said everything he wanted and more, he was warmed once more; this effecting the water they were in as it bubbled around them and steamed. “I love you so much…I can’t wait!” He practically squeaked, bouncing slightly in the water as he held onto his fiancé’s head.

"Easy, Eren!" Levi laughed. "You're going to drown me." He paused. "Or boil me alive. You know, if you could heat the water, why the hell didn't you just do it when bathing?" He tugged on the shifter's hand, trying to convince him to walk to where their clothes were.

"I have been doing that, I just didn’t mention it so you would invite me to bathe with you." Eren grinned then as he allowed Levi to take them back to their clothes. He shook his body off like a dog before getting back into his own clothes. He helped his fiancé with his pants, since he was hurt and all. 

Levi's eyes widened. "Why you cheeky little-" He cuffed the teen lightly. "None of you said anything! I was trying to figure out a way to spread the hot water among all of us, and you're sitting out here making your own? You are such a brat!" He continued to grumble as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"They all wanted to help me convince you to invite me to your bath, they were tired of me grumbling about not bathing with you. I would complain a lot about sharing time with them, because there was always someone here when I wanted to bathe. Aw, c’mon! I just wanted to be with you!" He pouted and tugged on his sleeve.

"They were all in on it?!" His new squad wasn't that different from his old one, after all. He could hear echoes of things long past said in his mind. He sighed wearily. "Oh fine. But if you bathe with me, they get cold water. I hope they realize that." Leaning up to give Eren a quick kiss, he started limping back toward the house. "That kitchen better be spotless. Or they're cleaning the whole house. Without your help."

Eren chuckled and pecked him back, he almost swooped down and picked him up bridal style; but he knew he really wouldn’t like that since the squad could see them at any moment - the little prideful thing, it wasn’t like they were a secret anymore. He settled with holding his hand at least, laughing again at the cleaning threat. “I cleaned it before I left, but…who knows with them? They need better cleaning discipline.”

"Hmm, then maybe I'll have them clean the house anyway. I'm sure they deserve the punishment." He squeezed Eren's hand, a gentle reminder that he loved him. Even if they had their differences, even if one or both of them got mad, their love was still there. That was the most important thing.

"Maybe you should." Eren agreed, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Although he couldn’t do much now, he was reminded that he was still needed here; that he had people that wanted to see him happy. He truly was blessed to be surrounded by his lover and friends that loved him as much as he loved them; especially this man beside him.

Levi awoke at dawn a few days later, feeling absolutely wretched. Shit. He thought to himself. Damn lake. Shouldn't have gone in it. Chills wracked his body as he slid out of bed, making his way down the hall to the bathroom. He was so weak he had to sit on the edge of the tub for a moment. Doing what he'd gone in there to do, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
The dark marks under his eyes were worse. He was pale and sticky. He grimaced. You'd think someone with as much penchant for cleaning as him wouldn't get sick. But it seemed he was. Wobbling as he made his way back to his bedroom, he climbed into the bed, pressing as close to Eren as he could get, violent shivers making the bed shake.

Eren blinked sleepily, something had woken him up he knew, but what? He slowly came back to reality and realize what it was, the feeling of a body shaking against him violently. He looked down at his shaking fiancé and his eyes shot open with concern, he felt the man’s face and gasped when he felt how hot he was - not natural for a normal human at all. He slicked back his hair and held him close.  
"Levi, you poor thing…you’ve gotten sick." He stated the obvious, but his voice was laced with worry and love. "It will be okay, I’ll nurse you back to health in no time." He vowed with that determined look in his eyes, he finally had something to accomplish; making his future husband better. He got out of bed, saying he would be right back; disappearing into the kitchen. He told the others their Captain was sick and to keep it down and help in anyway they could. He came back a bit later with some soup, water and a cold cloth for his head. He sat beside him and helped him sit up with propped pillows, even went so far as to start feeding him slowly himself after he put the cloth on his head.

"Am not... sick." Levi croaked wearily, trying to push away the spoon. But his lack of strength was alarming. And his throat felt like it was full of sand, so he sighed and opened his mouth, accepting the spoonful of soup. He couldn't taste it, since the sickness had knocked out his sense of taste. But it eased the pain in his throat just a little. He only managed a few spoonfuls before he turned his head away, not able to eat anymore. His head spun, and he was so very cold. Groaning, he wiggled back under the covers, curling in a ball, still shivering.

Eren understood that Levi could not eat it all in this condition, so he didn’t mind the waisted food. At least he had managed to get some into his system. He put the bowl down onto a side table, made him drink some water and take some medicine they had and tucked him in more securely; making the pillows more comfortable under his head as well. He watched him for a few moments, then crawled into the bed with him; pulling him close and trying to share his body heat - to make the shivers go away.

"N-no..." Levi protested weakly, trying to push Eren away, even as he snuggled closer into the warmth. "You might... catch this." His head pounded from the fever. He pressed his flushed face against Eren's chest to try and alleviate the pain. The only good thing about being sick was it took his mind off the pain in his leg, in favor of other pains.

"It’s nearly impossible for me to get sick and you know that." He sat up briefly to remove his own shirt and then laid back to hold him once more; making sure his face was on his chest again. He knew his chest was radiating heat and it would help his fever slightly. He rubbed his back soothingly, "Get some sleep."

Levi wanted to protest, wanted to tell him to go work on other things. He wanted to get up and help with cleaning and whatever else needed to be done. But all he managed was a weak noise as he burrowed farther into the blankets, shivering, pressing his aching body against the offered warmth. Despite the pain, it didn't take him long to fall back asleep.

"My poor man…" Eren whispered as he felt Levi’s breathing even, stroking a hand through his hair softly. He had hoped warming him up in the lake days earlier would prevent this, he could only hope now that his care for him would help him get better soon. He had done everything he was taught to do, gave him soup, a cold compress and medicine - not to mention tons of love. He sighed softly and eventually fell asleep with him; it couldn’t hurt to get some extra sleep.

It was only a few hours later that Levi woke suddenly. He panted as his stomach rolled, shoving away from Eren to fall out of bed. Stumbling down the hall as fast as he was able, he just made it into the bathroom before what little food he'd eaten came back up. He coughed and hacked, heaving even after there was nothing left in his stomach. Saliva and tears ran down his face, and he used some tissue to wipe it away once he was done heaving. Shakily, he pulled himself upright, going to the sink and slowly brushing his teeth. Being sick sucked.

Eren was startled by being shoved awake, watching Levi stumble away, only to hear him heaving a few seconds later down the hall. He flinched and sighed heavily; it was such a helpless feeling not being able to help his fiance. He went to get a bucket and put it by his side of the bed, fluffing his pillow and getting more medicine for when he returned. “…I wish I could help..” He murmured to himself.

Had his fever lessened at all? Honestly he wasn't sure. He rinsed out his mouth and splashed some water on his face. A hand to his forehead confirmed he was still burning, but he shivered despite the heat. Aches had set in his joints, and he gave a low groan as he walked slowly back toward their room. He blinked at Eren, walking forward and placing his head against the shifter's chest. "So... cold..." He rasped. "Water?"

Eren handed him his glass of water and held him close, hoping his warm chest and the water would help him at least a little bit. After he was done with his water, he ushered him into bed; crawling in after him and holding him close. He dipped the cloth in water and put it back over Levi’s forehead. “Please…feel better…” He whimpered, it was all he could do.

"B-brat." Levi mumbled affectionately. "It's just a... cold. I'll get better." He cracked his eyes open and turned his head. "So don't... look so upset." He pulled one hand from under the covers, touching Eren's cheek. 

Eren leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. “I can’t help it, I’m going to worry and wish I could bare the cold instead of you.” He kissed Levi’s palm and nuzzled into it. “I wish I could take it away…” He murmured into his lover’s hand.

"I'll get better. Just need... rest. Damn fever. And vomiting... sucks." His throat burned so much. "When I wake again... can I get ice chips?" Levi grimaced; he sounded so pitiful. And he hated every bit of this. Well, not the cuddling. That he liked. He was shivering again, so he scooted closer to Eren, tucking his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Yes, I’ll get you ice chips next time you wake up." Eren kissed his forehead and rubbed his back some more. He started to hum a lullaby he usually hummed or sung for Levi when he needed comfort and it usually worked. It was a German lullaby his mom sang to him when he was little and it always worked on him, he didn’t start using it again until a few months ago with Levi - but he was glad he did, the man seemed to love it.

The German made Levi moan softly. He loved hearing Eren speak it so much. His body relaxed as he listened to the words he didn't understand, words that he drew comfort from. Making another inconsiquential noise, he sighed deeply, slipping back into sleep.

Eren flushed slightly, Levi always moaned when he spoke German; even when he was sick apparently as well. He continued singing until he felt the man’s breathing even out. The shifter sighed and stroked his hair softly, hoping for the 10th time that he would feel better.

Levi's fever broke around nightfall. He blinked open his eyes, staring at the shadows on the ceiling. He was weak and rather thirsty, but his head wasn't pounding like it had been. His heater was also gone, so he hoped Eren had gotten up to eat. He groaned, slowly sliding out of bed. He swayed when his feet touched the ground, so he gave himself a minute to steady. Then he carefully limped across the room and opened the door, closing his eyes against the harsh light. Feeling his way along the hallway, he limped into the kitchen.

The shifter had finally left to eat something, he had been with Levi all day and not taking care of himself. He waited until everyone was done with their meals to make his own thing and started to eat at the table. The rest of the squad had left to do their own things, so it left him alone in the kitchen. His eyes were tired despite sleeping most of the day, bodies were weird; he decided as he ate slowly for once. When he heard limping footsteps, his eyes shot up and met steely grey ones and he smiled. “Ah, are you feeling better?” He asked.

"A little." Levi rasped. "My fever broke." He shuffled over to the table, sinking into his usual chair. "But I feel like shit." He could feel dried sweat all over his body, and his hands were clammy. His throat was also terribly dry. "Can I have those... ice chips now?" He asked plaintively. 

"Of course." Eren smiled, relieved there was some sickness out of him at least. He got up and went to get the ice chips, handing some to Levi before returning to his food. Teal eyes watching with affection and concern for his fiancé. He reached over to hold one of his free hands, stroking his knuckles with his thumb softly.

The caress to his hand felt soothing, even though he didn't think Eren should be touching him when he was this dirty. He pulled an ice chip from the cup Eren had given him, placing it in his mouth. The relief was almost instantaneous, and he couldn't help but moan quietly. He popped another one in his mouth, sucking slowly.

Eren choked on his meal, Levi had decided to moan like that when he was chewing on a bite; and when he looked over the man was rather sensually sucking on the ice chip. The man was too damn attractive and they hadn’t done anything since two days ago - that was a long time for a hormonal shifter. He tried to control himself, took a big gulp of water and went back to eating.

Levi opened his eyes when the shifter choked. "You okay?" He asked in concern. Surely Eren had been the one to cook, so it couldn't be heavy-handed spices that made him choke. What then? He looked down at himself, but didn't see anything that would spark that reaction. Placing another ice chip in his mouth, he watched Eren questioningly.

"I’m fine, I’m fine…just went down the wrong hole." That sentence didn’t help his train of thought at all, he inwardly groaned at himself; risking a glance back at Levi. He was still sucking on ice chips and it was driving him crazy, he needed to focus on finishing his food. Soon enough, it was done and he had nothing else to distract himself with. He stared at their hands now instead, flustered as all hell.

The Captain shrugged. He was concerned, yes, but if Eren said that's all it was then so be it. He licked his next ice chip, letting the moisture coat his tongue before putting it in his mouth. That seemed to help a little more actually, so he did the same thing with the next one. Looking up, he frowned. Why the hell was the shifter blushing? "Eren?"

He caught those next few actions out of the corner of his eye and he cursed the man for attractiveness, cursed him for being sexy without knowing it, cursed him for being sick so he couldn’t do anything to him. “Eh?” He was caught off guard by his name and shook his head. “Nothing…it’s warm in here, huh?” He asked nervously, just trying to focus on anything but his growing arousal. 

"Warm?" Levi cocked his head. Now that he wasn't feverish, he could feel the temperature better. He certainly wouldn't call it warm. Matter of fact, it was kinda cold now that the sun had gone down. Why would... oh. The ice chip he'd been holding was quickly put in his mouth, and he felt his own cheeks heating up. "I think... I'm going to go take a... bath." He said hesitantly. "I feel really gross and sticky."

"Y-yeah, okay…you can go do that." Eren had forgotten about the deal they made about sharing the hot water together, meaning bathing at the same time. at least, right now it was out of his mind because all he could think about was dirty things. "It may help you feel better as well…" He smiled, the fluster not leaving his face as he fidgeted under the table.

"Maybe." Levi stood slowly. He didn't have any strength to do anything with the shifter, but that would never stop him from teasing him a little. Especially since the blush was still there. And now that he knew where the teen's mind was... He took a couple steps toward Eren, placing a hand on his. "And maybe... you could bring me some soup while I'm in there? I'm not very hungry, but... I should probably eat something more than ice."

Thank God, that would give him something to do rather then thinking about his raging boner. He nodded meekly and smiled up at him, he stood up and gave him a small kiss before he got to work on fixing him up a bowl of soup. It took him a few minutes to realize he would be seeing the man naked once he brought the soup to him - and that wouldn’t help him at all. Hopefully, he would have calmed down some by then. A bit later he came into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and handing him the soup. “There you go, maybe you’ll be able to taste it now.” He tried not to stare at his glorious naked body.

He could have asked for the soup after he bathed, Levi mused as he carefully lowered himself into the hot water. Not too hot; he was still sick and didn't want to risk passing out. But even in this weakened state, he'd wanted to torment Eren a little. He groaned in happiness as the water soothed his aches and cleaned the sweat from his body. He'd need to actually scrub, but right now he was content just to simply sit here and soak.  
He actually lost track of time as he sat there, didn't know how much had passed until Eren was walking in with the bowl of soup. He could see steam rising from it and hoped he'd actually be able to taste it. "Yeah, maybe." He took the proffered bowl, eating only one spoonful. He could taste it, a little. But that was better than nothing. He waited a moment to make sure it wouldn't come back up. Then he swallowed another spoonful. After another few bites, he looked up at Eren. Well, two could play at that game. "Help me wash?" He asked in the same plaintive tone from earlier. "I don't have the strength to do so myself."

/Oh fuck./ Eren froze before trying to make himself move and seem unaffected. “O-okay.” He was happy he could help Levi in some ways while the poor man was in his weakened state, this part was just going to be torture. He took a deep breath, grabbed the cloth on the side of the tub; covered it with soap and began washing. /Oh fuck./ His mind repeated as hands washed over those glorious muscles all over his torso.  
/Shit fuck./ His pants tightened as he lowered his hands to clean everything below the waist, he made sure to be thorough since that’s what his fiance liked. His face was on fire on top of the hard on, he was doing everything within his power to not touch the man inappropriately since he was sick. It really sucked that he was sick for many reasons, the main reason right now being that he was super aroused and wanted a fix badly. He would have to suffice with his own hand sadly when Levi no longer needed him. “T-there.” he swallowed hard and looked away again, maybe he could try to make it go away if he didn’t look anymore.

Levi set the bowl aside, enjoying the feeling of being washed. This really was one of the more enjoyable things of being in a relationship. He moaned softly, tilting his head back to rest it against the edge of the tub. Despite the sickness, he still bit his lip when Eren washed below his waist. He was sick, not dead. He could still feel. When he lifted his head again, not only was he coherent enough to take in Eren's flushed face, but he also noticed the tenting pants as he glanced over the edge of the tub.  
He reached out a soapy hand, loosely grabbing Eren's wrist. "You know I don't have the strength to do anything to you right now. This sickness has really knocked my feet out from under me. But..." He let his hand fall to lightly brush the outside of the shifter's crotch. "This needs to be taken care of. Looking away from me isn't going to help, as you well know. So, you have three, well, four options. You can ignore it. You can take care of it yourself. You can join me in the tub and do something about it. Or you can molest me when we go back into my room. Just know that I unfortunately can't be a very active participant."

Eren hissed when his lover’s hand brushed over his tent, he was never able to hide these things form his future husband. Which in a way, was a good thing; to have his significant other so aware of his feelings and such. His face was on fire as he considered his options. “…You would allow me to do things to you, while you are sick?” He looked over at him, kind of shocked about it. “And the tub…or bedroom sound appealing.” He groaned, trying to decide.  
He eyed the tub. “…Tub wins.” He stripped like there was no tomorrow and his clothes needed to come off or they would catch on fire. He quickly got onto his own side, debating what he wanted to do next. He hovered over Levi, grabbing both of their cocks, one hard and one just a little bit hard and stroked them together, moaning into his shoulder.

Levi rolled his eyes, watching the teen strip quickly. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I- a... ah... hah." The moan cut off his sentence, and he arched into the touch of Eren's hand. He hadn't expected the teen to react so fast. That meant Eren wanted this much more than he'd thought. He gasped as he felt himself hardening. In this position, even if he had the strength to move, he wouldn't be able to. Not with Eren hovering over him in the small tub. He probably really shouldn't be doing this; he didn't know if it would help his sickness at all. But he wasn't going to complain, especially not right now. "E-Eren." He moaned.

The moans made Eren all the more eager wanting, what he really wanted was another good fuck in the ass - but that wasn’t happening. He was enjoying rubbing their cocks together anyway; making Levi squirm underneath him and say his name. He shuddered and thumbed their tips before pumping them more vigorously. 

He twitched and writhed under Eren, trying to keep the volume of his moans under control. The water sloshed around them. He was dimly aware of the sound of something clattering to the floor. "The... bowl..." He moaned softly, quickly learning that anything could be voiced as a moan and sound erotic. He threw his head back again, arching his body up against Eren's.

Eren grinned before more moans rolled off his lips, he couldn’t give a damn about the soup bowl right now. He just wanted to please his man and bring them both to completion. He pumped more roughly, bucking his hips as well to rub their erections together. Hearing his fiancé moan and wither underneath him was bringing him close to the edge already.

He came with a rush, arching up and practically screaming. Any strength he'd had was used up, he fell back heavily against the tub, eyes closed, panting desperately. His head was spinning and he moaned dizzily. This might have not been such a good idea after all, but damn! He wasn't about to regret it.

Eren came soon after Levi, it was hard not to with his cries under him. He shouted out as he released until he was all spent, he shakily sat back on his ass, panting heavily and leaning against the tub. “Y-you okay?” He managed to ask through the panting and afterglow.

"Nugla." Levi mumbled incoherently. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he was finally able to talk. Somewhat. "D-dizzy." He tried to reach out for Eren, hand falling limply halfway through. 

"I didn't say the dizziness was bad!" He protested weakly as he was lifted out of the bath. He tried to argue with Eren caring for him, but that didn't get him very far. Finally, he sat in the bed with water in one had and a cold compress in the other. "Brat." He grumbled. "It's just the sickness. Don't take it so personally. You're damn good, and you know it." He placed the glass to his lips, taking a slow drink.

"Oh…I thought it was a bad thing, maybe because of the sickness. I was worried." He scratched his chin sheepishly, flustering when the compliment floated in his ears. "I didn’t think that at all! All I could think of was you were getting sick from the heat or something and I had to get you out of there…" He played with the blankets on the bed nervously. "Sorry." He added hastily.

Levi groaned, carefully setting the glass aside. "It really isn't fair; you are so damn cute." He smiled softly at Eren before suddenly reeling and falling back against his pillow. "Ugh; I might have... overdone it... a bit." He closed his eyes, grimacing. "I hate being sick."

"N-no way…" Eren batted the air like he was hitting away the compliment, he stopped when Levi fell over. "Ah! You must get more rest now!" He tucked him in instantly, cuddling into him and holding him closely. "Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning." He sighed wistfully and rubbed his back, before nuzzling into his hair and closing his eyes. Apparently what they did had exhausted him, for he passed out soon after.

Morning rolled around, and Levi did indeed feel much better. His throat still felt raw, and he didn't have back all his strength, but he was definitely better. Eren was still fast asleep, and he didn't want to wake the shifter, so he carefully slid out of bed. He drank some water from the glass on the nightstand, then walked out of their room. After taking care of bathroom needs, he walked toward the kitchen. It was Jean's day to cook, apparently. He nodded when he was greeted, sitting at the table and waiting patiently. After a few minutes, he was able to thank the male as food and coffee was set before him. Not wanting to upset his stomach, he ate slowly. It didn't taste as good as when Eren cooked, but it was still sustinence. 

Eren didn’t awaken until the afternoon, when he wasn’t woken up; the boy slept hard. Some loud noise finally reminded his body to move and he sat up groggily in bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room, noticing Levi wasn’t there; that could be a good thing. Maybe he was better and finally roaming around. He stretched and got up, changing into some clean clothes before walking in the kitchen sleepily and grabbing whatever food was left over from lunch. He was so out of it, he didn’t see if anyone was there; just eating like he was on auto pilot.

He didn't want to overdo it, so he spent the morning curled up in one of the more comfortable chairs in the room. He watched his squad come in, pleased that they all greeted him and asked how he was feeling. It was the mark of a good squad to ask after the well-being of their Captain. Hours passed and he was almost to the point of going to wake Eren up when the shifter walked into the kitchen. Or staggered more like. He didn't even notice Levi; he must really be tired.

Eren was basically half asleep, he didn’t know why he was so drained. It couldn’t be the sex, they did it often enough and it wasn’t really sex in the tub anyway. Was he catching what Levi had? No way, it was practically proven shifters couldn’t get sick unless it was poison like before. Whatever the case, he was almost nodding off into his bowl and mumbling things as if he was still dreaming. Some words came out that doesn’t like he was in some sort of battle and other times he kept calling out for his ‘husband’ groggily.

Levi was really confused and concerned as he watched Eren. What was going on? Shifters couldn't get sick! Or, at least, they'd never known one to. But now, watching Eren, that was the only conclusion he could come up with. The male looked out of it; Levi wasn't even sure he could taste what he'd been eating. And did he realize he'd put on a pair of Levi's pants? Not that the Captain was complaining; it was a really nice view. But it made his worry grow. Unfolding himself from the chair, he walked over to Eren, pushing the half-eaten bowl of food out of the way so that he wouldn't fall in it. "Eren? Are you okay?" He reached a hand toward the shifter's face.

Eren’s face suddenly slammed down onto the table, hard. He brought his head up again slowly and rubbed it. It seemed to snap him back into reality, but he felt like shit. “Ow…I…don’t feel so good at all.” He admitted in a small voice that wasn’t himself at all. “I’m…going back to bed.” He slowly raised himself out of the chair and stumbled his way back to his room, where he promptly fell onto the bed, not properly either. He was half on the bed, but his bottom half was still on the floor. He groaned loudly in frustration, he was too sore to move.

Levi stared; he wasn't even sure the shifter had registered him being there. He looked at the other two in the room, seeing shock and concern in their eyes. At least MIkasa hadn't been there at that point. "Don't say anything to Ackerman yet. Not until I find out what's wrong." They nodded and saluted as he stood and walked out of the kitchen. Finding Eren half on the floor wasn't something he'd expected. "Shit, brat. What the hell is wrong with you?" How did you tell is someone with a very high body heat had a fever? He didn't know, but he pressed a hand to the shifter's forehead. Heat rolled off him in waves. Actually, now that Levi was looking properly, the male was faintly steaming. It made him nervous. How had Eren gotten sick? Bending down, he pushed Eren up onto the bed.

"Le….vi?" Eren looked around for him then closed his eyes, shook his head and opened them up, this time actually seeing him there. "Ah, there you are…I feel like crap - aren’t I not supposed to get sick? Unless Hanji made a mistake?" He rubbed his head, looking around the room for a few seconds. "I could have sworn I got up to eat…" He sighed, he was just too confused and way too sore and out of it. "Ugh…this can’t be happening, I need to help you feel better..and make sure everyone cleans right…" He curled in on himself, cursing.

"Just rest, Eren." Levi stood again, running a hand through Eren's sweat-soaked hair. "I'm well enough that I can make them clean. I think you've been doing too much." Could that be why the male was suddenly sick? Or did it have something to do with the bathtub antics. Was it possible to transfer sickness through bodily fluids? But they hadn't actually had sex. That couldn't be it... could it? "We can ask Hanji about you being sick the next time she comes up here. For now, rest. It's my turn to take care of you."  
He carefully unbuttoned the shifter's shirt, frowning; it was already soaked with sweat. This wasn't good at all. He tugged the pants Eren was wearing off, leaving him only in his boxers. He pulled the sheet up over him, wondering if he should treat this like a typical cold. If so, he should bundle the male up. But Eren radiated so much heat already... cooling him might be best. Shit; he didn't know! "Eren. Heat or cold? What's going to work best for you?"

It was quite possible he was sick for over working himself ever since they got here, Eren was on a mission to impress Levi more then ever since they were engaged and had doubled his efforts. Then the man getting sick he had worked even harder if possible, he may have overworked himself; even if he was a shifter. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, a slight flutter of his heart was the only reaction to Levi’s words and that concerned him. He was deeply touched he was going to be taken cared of now, but he still felt like he needed to get up and do everything.  
"H-heat." He groaned, he may be steaming but he was shaking like a leaf suddenly; curling in on himself again. "I shouldn’t be lying here…much to do.." He rasped, his mind telling him to get up, but his body protested and made him flop down again with a pained whimper.

The bed was going to be soaked, but if Eren thought heat was best... Levi pulled the rest of the blankets up, tucking them firmly around the shifter. "You're no good to anyone until you get some sleep. Stay there." His voice lowered. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. You don't need to do everything, Eren." He paused. Then he carefully hugged Eren through the blankets. "Veuillez obtenir mieux. Cela me choque de voir que vous aimez cela. Just get better, okay?"   
French- Please get better. It hurts me to see you like this.)

Eren tried to smile at him for his efforts of tucking him in and taking care of him. “Thank you…” The French made him groan slightly, no matter how sick he was; that got to him. Not always in a perverted way, it was the language of love after all, sometimes it just made his heart flutter. “I’ll sleep..” He murmured before closing his eyes and passing out within seconds, his expression remained pained for a bit until he relaxed into the bed.

The Captain gently ran his fingers through Eren's hair again, a small smile on his face. But worry ran through him, and he retreated to the kitchen. Eyes turned when he entered; why was his whole squad in there? "He's sleeping now." He told them, since they obviously wanted to know. "If I had to guess, he's sick because he overworked himself. You brats should feel ashamed; there are more than enough of you here to help. Leaving everything to him is ridiculous." Most of them had the decency to look embarrassed.  
Except Mikasa; she met him with a glare of her own. Rising from her chair, she announced she was going to go see him. "Don't. He's sleeping. He needs all the rest he can get." When she continued to glare, his eyes narrowed. "That's an order, Ackerman." Finally, she sat back down. "Good. Kirstein, since it's your day to cook, I want you to make a light soup, something Eren can easily digest. Arlert, get me some clean rags and a bucket of cold water from the lake. The rest of you, clean. I don't want anyone else falling sick."

The shifter had fever induced nightmares, it was all death and pain, he tossed and turned as his body clung to the sheets from his sweat. He shot up, eyes wide until his body rejected him and made him fall back down against the bed. He groaned, it didn’t feel like he had any sleep at all; maybe he only slept for a couple of minutes? He didn’t know. All he knew was that everything hurt and he felt like shit, his back was the worst of it for some reason.  
He looked around for his fiance, he really just wanted to be held and told it will be okay. He didn’t seem anywhere in the room, he felt tears at the corner of his eyes from the pain. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to make himself pass out again, but it simply wouldn’t work. “Leeeevi.” He had tried to shout for his Captain, but all that came out was that pathetic groan/whine.

The bucket was in one hand as he walked back down the hall to their room, several soft clean rags in the other hand. About to enter the room, he paused. Was that supposed to be his name? He'd never heard such a mournful groan. Pushing the door open, he took in the sick male. "Oh Eren." He murmured softly, walking over. He set the bucket by the bed, dipping one rag into the icy water. Eren's body temperature ran hotter than a typical human's, so the Captain figured colder water would break the fever faster. He hoped. Squishing the excess water from the rag, he gently began to wash the sweat from Eren's face.

The shifter was glad Levi was finally here, he just felt better knowing he was here. When cold water was washed across his face it felt really nice, he really needed this; and being taken cared of for once was a wonderful feeling. He blinked wearily at his man, letting out soft whines and groans every few moments. He felt pathetic for doing so, but he really couldn`t help it, he was weak and in a lot of pain.

His eyes held concern as he dripped more water on Eren's face. Since the teen hadn't ever been sick before, it was obvious he was really suffering. He placed a finger against Eren's cracked lips. "Shh. I'll get you some water and pain meds. I'll be back in just a second." He left for the kitchen, getting a glass of cool water and procuring a couple pills from Armin, who said they should help. Then he walked back into the room, gently helping Eren to sit up. He skin was so hot Levi could barely touch him without flinching. "Take these; Arlert says it will help."

Eren took the water and pills gratefully, flinching slightly at the pain in his throat. He tried to thank him but only ended up collapsing back onto the bed and whimpering. He tried to talk to Levi again, even tried to reach a hand up and stroke his face; only to have it fall back to the bed with a small cry from the young male. He had only felt this horrible once, when he was poisoned; he knew it wasn’t that bad though.

"Shh." Levi repeated. "Don't try to talk right now." He carefully tucked the male into bed again. Going to the other side, he lay next to him, stroking his face as the shifter had tried to do to him. "Sleep some more. Sleep will help you get better faster." Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to Eren's temple. Resting his head against the shifter's, he began to sing softly.   
"Bonne nuit, mon ange  
C'est l'heure de fermer les yeux  
Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour  
Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais  
Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire  
Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais  
Et tu devrais toujours savoir  
Que où que tu puisses aller  
Où que tu sois  
Je ne serai jamais très loin..."

Eren somehow managed to flush even when he felt like crap, first the tucking in, then the kiss to his head. and now singing in French! He may not understand any of it, but it felt like the words had a deep meaning that was personal and about him and made his heart flutter in his chest. He managed a small smile as he pressed close to Levi, closing his eyes.  
"I love you.." He whispered before passing out once more.

"I hope you get better soon." Levi murmured, switching back to English. Not that the teen could hear him anymore. He really hoped the song would help Eren sleep better. And he hoped the fever would break soon. Eren's skin was so hot that being this close to him was uncomfortable. In fact, the heat and steam might possibly burn Levi. But he would eventually heal. And he wasn't going to move away when Eren obviously needed the closeness right now. Wrapping his arms carefully around the shifter, he tried to ignore the heat as he burrowed his head against Eren's steaming neck.

Eren luckily didn’t have any nightmares this time, he always liked to think his lack of nightmares came from being near Levi. He awoke a few hours later, feeling slightly better - and by slightly, that was a whole lot of difference. He blinked his eyes open slowly, that French song Levi sang still looping in his head, he needed to learn French. He stopped steaming thankfully he also noticed, he still didn’t want to move, so a hand started searching the bed for Levi.

The shifter didn't have to stretch far to find Levi. The Captain hadn't moved after Eren fell asleep. In fact, he wasn't sure he could move. He'd gotten too warm, and parts of him might actually have blistered. But he wanted to be there when Eren awoke, so he stayed. His head lolled limply against Eren's shoulder as he panted. He was cooling down, since Eren wasn't steaming anymore, but it was a slow process.

His hand found the body next to him and he rolled into it, it took him a few moments to notice something was wrong. “….Y-you shouldn’t have held me while I was steaming!” He shouted at him before it turned into a coughing fit, his throat still too sore and dry to raise his voice. “You idiot! Now you are all blistered and panting…” He whined and shook his head, feeling like he might cry at the sight. “Idiot…”

"Shut up, Eren." The Captain groaned. "I felt like holding you; it isn't your fault you steam when you're feverish." He sat up, wincing as he got a good look at the hand that had been closest to Eren's body. "Look; I will heal. They aren't as bad as they look. Most of my skin is just hot, not burned. I'm fine, brat." He reached a hand out to stroke Eren's cheek again, giving him a soft look. "I'm just glad you look and sound better. Do you think you could keep down some soup? Kirstein made some a little while ago, and it wouldn't take too long to heat." Leaning down, he gently brushed his lips against Eren's.

"Okay…you’d better be sure." He pouted, leaning into the hand that stroked his face. Eren hummed happily when he felt those lips on his, he kissed back softly until he pulled away. "I think I can handle some soup." He nodded, a little flustered from the kiss - almost three years and he will always be effected by Levi. "How are you feeling besides the damn steam effects?" He hoped the man had at least gotten over his own cold as he nuzzled into him, wanting to get some snuggles before he left to get the soup.

"I'm fine. Woke up with a bit of a sore throat still, and I feel a little weak, but much better. It's you I'm worried about now. You told me you couldn't get sick and now look at you." He brushed his thumb over the lips he had just kissed. "You've been doing too much, Eren. You need to let others help. I told the squad as much; you won't be doing things by yourself anymore." 

"Levi…" Eren murmured half affectionately, half in awe that he really spoke to the rest of them about this; getting the others to help him out so he wouldn’t strain anymore. This only made him wrap his entire being around the man and kiss all over his face. "Ich verdiene es nicht eine so perfekte Mann!" His German came out at random times, especially when very angry or very happy, or just any type of emotion that was too strong for him to handle. "I think I’ll be alright soon…"

"You better be." Levi's voice was muffled by Eren's skin. "You know what hearing you speak like that does to me. And since this is your first time being sick, I'm not going to risk doing anything with you until you're better." He leaned back to look Eren in the eyes. "So get better quickly, brat. Do you want me to go get the soup now?"

"Hey, don’t talk about that unless you are going to back it up, mister! You’d better do something nice with me once we are both better~" Eren poked his nose teasingly, chuckling a bit with a small cough. "I guess I have to eat eventually…" He sighed, he wasn’t hungry one bit - but food would help his body fight off things. "So, yes please."

"NIce?" Levi repeated with a devillishly low voice and a smirk. "Who ever said I wanted to do anything nice?" He leaned in close again, licking one long trail up Eren's neck. Then he backed out of reach and slid off the bed. "I'll be right back with that soup." He purposely walked with a slight swagger as he left the room.

Eren froze and squeaked when Levi’s voice lowered and there was a tongue going up his neck and making him shudder. His face was on fire as he watched the man walk away, his mouth dropped as he watched his ass sway teasingly. “N-not fair!” He called after him, trying to sound angry but sounding more whiny then anything, crossing his arms and fuming. “Not fair at all!”

Levi nearly fell over laughing as Eren called after him. He managed to contain it, his shaking shoulders the only thing giving away his silent laughter. He walked into the kitchen, finding the soup and heating it. It didn't take very long before he was able to walk back into the bedroom, bowl of soup in one hand, glass of cold water in the other. "You made me drink a lot, so now it's your turn." His eyes lit up with mischief. "Do I need to feed you?"

Eren sat there grumbling because there wasn’t much he could do about the situation. When Levi came back with his things and teasing him with the question of feeding him, the young male grew bright red with anger amongst other things. “I…I can feed myself! Stop teasing me right now! I swear, Levi!” He could do nothing but sputter angry nonsense, not having any way to back up anything, so he couldn’t threaten with much at all. He took the bottle and drank it, then took the bowl and began to eat, glancing up sourly at the man every now and then. “Just…damn you!”

Levi snorted. "So the one who teases doesn't like being teased back?" He knew this already, having been with Eren for as long as they had. But he couldn't help it; this was the perfect opportunity to tease Eren mercilessly, since the shifter didn't have the strength to do anything. Oh he'd pay for it later, late at night, when Eren was feeling better. But it was worth it. Looking at the shifter's pouting face, he smiled, placing a hand over Eren's to keep the spoon in the bowl. The other hand captured Eren's chin, holding him in place as the dark-haired male leaned forward to press their lips together.

"I eventually get to you a few minutes later after teasing! You are saying wait until I’m better! It’s not fair!" His voice cracked here and there, his throat protesting the yelling; but he really was kind of pissed he couldn’t do anything. There was a hand on his and he half wanted to throw it off out of annoyance, then his other hand had his chin and quite suddenly there were lips on his. Now this really wasn’t fair, he couldn’t stay at him right now as those lips were making him melt like they always as he pressed back eagerly.

Levi took his time, keeping the kiss gentle and light. He wasn't in any hurry, and since he'd been the one to be sick first, he wasn't afraid of catching anything. He slowly eased his lips over Eren's, caressing, using his mouth to apologize for the teasing. He switched off on intensity, making it featherlight for one moment, adding a little more pressure the next. He paid attention to Eren's breathing, planning to break it off when the shifter needed more air.

He enjoyed when they just kissed like this, just enjoying each other’s essence`and nothing more expected out of it. He smiled into the man’s lips, breathing through his nose, wrapping his arms lightly around him. Forgetting he was sick in this position, wanting moments like this to last forever, he was just unbelievably happy with his man.

These quiet moments were what he lived for. Moments when everything else slipped away, when there was nothing else to worry about. He pulled Eren's lower lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it. Then he gave him another soft kiss and rolled carefully onto his side, just looking at Eren, one hand stroking the shifter's face. "Je taime, Eren."

Eren let out a soft sound as his lower lip was sucked, when they pulled apart he pressed up against Levi as close as possible, leaning into the hand that stroked his face. The moments where his life, when there was nothing but him and Levi, all his thoughts were of his Captain and it was wonderful. “Ich liebe dich.” He replied, smiling softly as his heart continued to flutter and melt all at once.

Levi chuckled at the breathy tone. He could feel Eren's heart fluttering in his chest. It was a beautiful thing, feeling that heart beat. He let one hand fall to press against the shifter's chest, smiling gently. It may have been a while since Eren's near-death experience, but he still never got tired of that beating heart. His eyes met Eren's. "So am I forgiven for teasing you?" 

"Yes." Eren wanted to add that the man better back up his claims of being ‘naughty’ with him when they were better, but that would probably just spark another round of teasing and his poor body couldn’t handle that right now. A slight fluster was on his cheeks from the loving look he was receiving, and from the hand on his chest that could probably feel how happy and excited he made him thought that hand.

"Good. Now get some more rest. I think you've had more than enough excitement for one day." He looked down at his hand. "At least you aren't steaming anymore. But you are still warmer to the touch than usual. I'll go get another clean rag to wash the sweat off."

"Yes, sir." He replied playfully, giving him a weak teasing salute before curling up into the bed, yawning and closing his eyes. "Thank you for being here…" He murmured into the pillow, one eye opening to look up at him as he smiled sweetly. 

A faint pink tinged Levi's cheeks. "Cheeky brat." He murmured with a smile. "I'll always be here for you. I don't plan on leaving this world any time soon." He left the room, assuring everyone he passed that the shifter was on the mend. Retrieving a clean cloth, he returned to the room and dipped it in the bucket of water. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but since Eren was doing a little better than should be okay. He peeled the covers back carefully, gently wiping the shifter's sticky chest down.

Eren grinned into his pillow and was almost out already when he felt the cloth on his chest, he shivered slightly but quickly got used to it. He hummed softly as he was cleaned, quickly being lulled to sleep again; smile still on his face as his whole body relaxed. He was out within minutes, breathing even as slightly snores emitted from him because of his cold.

He washed the shifter's torso, neck, and face, smiling as he felt Eren fall asleep. When he was done cleaning the sweat away, he placed the cloth back in the bucket. Then he gently ran his hand along Eren's chest. Pressing a light kiss there, he pulled the covers back up so Eren wouldn't get chilled. Once he was sure Eren was asleep and tucked in securely, he went in search of his own dinner.

Eren woke a few hours later, he couldn’t tell if it was late or early but it was dark and Levi was sleeping. In fact, he was tucked in the man’s arms and his head was in his mop of hair. He smiled softly, he was starting to feel loads better already. His stomach growled rather loudly, he grimaced. He hadn’t eaten anything much besides that soup earlier. Yet, he didn’t want to move - he was snug in his fiance’s arms and it felt really nice and safe there. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep some more, deciding to wait for him to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long; that growl was loud enough to wake the whole household. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The blankets fell to his waist, revealing his naked torso. He'd removed his shirt before laying down with Eren. "Nn? S'a middle of the night, Eren." A few minutes of blinking and he realized what'd woken him. "Oh, you're hungry. That's good. Want more soup? Or I can bring you a leftover sandwich from dinner."

"I could get the food myself, I think." Eren sat up and smiled into his neck and planted a soft kiss there. "This is just very comfortable and I don’t want to move…but he moved now, I guess i could go get the sandwich." He gave his cheek a kiss before running off, shirtless. He came back a few moments later, already half his sandwich gone. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside him. 

"You realized you walked into the kitchen in just boxers?" Levi commented in a flat tone, ignoring Eren's question entirely. "That's supposed to be a view only for me." He shouldn't be jealous. He knew of budding relationships in his squad, so he wasn't worried about someone making a pass at Eren. But it still irked him.

"…Eh?" Eren looked down at himself and then his palm promptly met his face hard. "I’m sorry! I didn’t realize! At least it’s the middle of the night…" He looked at him with big eyes, apologetic. He knew what it felt like, the thoughts of anyone seeing his man or making a pass at him. He didn’t mean to make him feel like that. He nuzzled up to him after he finished his food. "Sorry~" He pouted.

Levi grumbled as he let out a long sigh. Things, little naive acts like this, made him wonder if the shifter really liked being punished. "I should punish you." He mumbled as he pressed his face against Eren's shoulder. "You're always doing things like this to me. Being sick really isn't an excuse." Lifting his head a little, he grazed his teeth against the teen's throat.

"I’m really so —" His breath hitched in his throat as he felt teeth graze against his sensitive throat. His face turning crimson instantly, his body almost reacting right off the bat. "I-I’m sorry." He finally managed to get out, really wanting him to punish him now and continue with this, he liked where this was going. 

He smirked, adding light pressure with his teeth. Then he closed his mouth, sucking hard enough to bring blood to the surface, bruising the skin. Dragging his teeth downward, he gently bit Eren's bare shoulder, and then backed away. "See that you don't do it again." Levi told him, voice already hoarse.

Eren gulped and pulled him back against him. “I-I won’t…now please, if you feel better - I really need you.” His eyes were smoldering into his, his hands kneading into his chest eagerly. “It’s been a few days and you know how I am…I need you.” He repeated, face sweltering red. “Please…I’m all yours..” He rubbed up against him.

Levi couldn't help but lean into the touches, small fires sparked everywhere skin met skin. "Eren." He began slowly, fighting to think properly. "It's not me who needs to be better." He swallowed, but didn't back away. "You're still feverish. You need rest, not sex. That could make your sickness worse."

Eren whined and pressed closer. “But I feel a lot better.” He purred and kissed at his neck a few times before nipping and sucking. “You are just so irresistible…I can’t wait any longer..if you feel better, take me.” He straddled his lap now, grinding down against his hips. “Pleeaaassee~” He moaned into his ear and licked up it.

He was begging? Had he ever begged before? Levi tried to get his mind to focus enough to think, but that went out the window when Eren licked his ear. He shuddered, making a sound that one wouldn't think could come from a human mouth. Wrapping his arms around Eren's back, he turned, pinning the male to the bed, grinding his hips down against Eren's. His mouth fastened to the shifter's neck.

Eren gasped out in surprise and delight when he was pinned to the bed quite suddenly, groaning as his hips were ground down into; whimpering as his neck was being attacked once more. His hips rolled up to get more friction from Levi, his hands roaming up his chest and sides eagerly. Everything about the shifter was screaming want and need.

Levi growled through his teeth at the hands touching him, at the hips snapping up to meet his. Any thoughts of either one of them being sick were long gone. He bore down on the other male, wanting him badly. He was already painfully hard, and he could feel Eren's hardness through the thin boxer material. Lifting up his head, he met Eren's lips for a kiss.

Eren was starting to moan loudly each time their hips met, but he was soon muffled by Levi’s lips; which he hungrily kissed him back. His tongue finding its way inside his mouth to begin rubbing against his fiancé’s’s tongue. He was melting and on fire, this familiar dance of theirs never growing old. His hands gripped his hips as he whimpered into his lips, desperate and wanting.

Levi moaned as their tongues stroked each other. His hands lowered, one to rest on Eren's shoulder, the other to reach inside the shifter's boxers to caress the waiting erection. It twitched as he touched it, a slight movement that had him moaning again. He pressed down harder with his hips, moving them in a slow circle as his hand lazily rubbed Eren's cock.

The shifter was already withering and helpless beneath him, his body quivering with want, his cock dribbling pre-cum quite constantly. His hips thrusted up more wildly with the added pleasure of Levi’s hand mixed with his hips. His hands moved down into Levi’s boxers from behind and squeezed his ass in constant motions. He moaned his man’s name between the kisses, sounding absolutely breathless.

Eren had asked Levi to take him, but with that hand squeezing his ass he had other things in mind. Leaning back against Eren's legs, he shimmied his boxers off, dropping them over the edge of the bed, careful not to let them fall in the bucket of water. Kneeling over Eren's crotch again, he gripped the shifter's hand, curling the fingers upward. Carefully, slowly since he was doing this dry, he lowered himself onto the shifter's fingers, a motion that made him both hiss in pain and gasp in pleasure.

Eren didn’t mind this change of events at all, he always welcomed the moments he could top the man. And he wasn’t going to turn down being ridden and seeing Levi’s faces of pleasure over him. He helped with his fingers, taking his time in preparing him as much as he wanted his cock to be the one in this tight heat. He curled his fingers, thrusting inside slowly until he had all three fingers in there.

"Nnnng!" Levi panted heavily, mouth open. He didn't even notice the saliva trailing down his chin as he focused on rocking against Eren's fingers. It did hurt, but he welcomed the small pain. It just meant something pleasurable was coming. "B... boxers... off?" He questioned as he panted. "Or... keep on?" Either was fine with him. Just as long as he had the shifter's cock inside him soon.

”T-take them off, take them off.” He panted heavily, getting off on just having the man rocking into his fingers and moaning over him like that. He only got this desperate and wanting when Eren took over, and boy did he love it. He would have took his boxers off himself, but both hands were all over Levi, one with fingers deep inside him.

How exactly was he supposed to take them off when he could hardly focus on anything but those fingers moving inside him? Especially when stars suddenly exploded in his vision; Eren had brushed his prostate. Shit; he wanted the teen in him now! Lifting slowly so that those delicious fingers would move up with him, he used his other shaky hand to rip the boxers away, revealing Eren's cock. He moaned loudly, dropping again and rubbing against it.

Eren moaned loudly as more pre-cum dribbled out, he was definitely wet enough to enter his fiancé. He thrusted his fingers in that spot a few more times before pulling them out. He then slowly lifted Levi and lowered him onto his throbbing hard cock, throwing his head back as the warmth engulfed him; trying to stay still until Levi was ready.

"A-ah!" There was no pain, not after the pleasure Eren's fingers had given him while opening him. He felt his body stretch a bit to accommodate the cock filling him, but it wasn't painful at all. He gripped Eren's shoulders, digging in his nails. "Mon dieu! E-Eren... amazing... as always." He praised. They weren't even moving yet, but this feeling of being filled was just so wonderful. 

The pleasure around his cock was overwhelming, mix that with praise and French and his head was spinning and red already. “S-so good inside you!” He practically moaned and whined all at once, rolling his hips up; needing more of the man now. ”Ahn!”

Levi groaned, rolling his own hips down, making Eren's cock push deeper into his body. He moaned out Eren's name again, rocking back and forth against the shifter. He hadn't had Eren top in so long; it felt sooooo good, much better than he remembered. And riding him... he closed his eyes against the pleasure.

Eren couldn’t stop the sounds pouring out of his lips, even if he wanted to. Levi felt so good inside and the sight of him - the sounds of him, Levi rolling down onto him and making him go deeper. “Fick! Mehr! Es fühlt sich so gut!” He thrusted his hips up repeatidly, his mind spinning from the pleasure.   
[ Translation: Fuck! More! It feels so good! ]

He didn't know what Eren was saying, but that gravelly language always got to him. He groaned loudly, rocking faster. The pleasure staggered him, had him gasping. "W-want to..." He couldn't manage anymore words than that. Forgoing the words, he leaned back, grabbing Eren's legs. Never stopping moving against Eren, he pulled his legs around to press his feet on the bed.  
Once before he'd had Eren in this position, during the time he was blind. He'd been sure at the time that it would put the person on display, and now that he could see, he knew he was right. Not only that, it felt amazing. It made it where the shifter's cock could press even deeper, something that had him completely past the point of anymore coherent thought. He rocked desperately, slamming himself down on that cock repeatedly.

”H-holy shit, Levi!” Eren moaned out at the new position that had Levi displayed before him as he slammed up into him. This was all too much for his mind and cock to handle, he would surely be cumming any second like this. He was moaning his fiancé’s name with each movement, nails digging into his hips/

"Mm-ah!" Heat was pooling too fast in Levi's body. This position made Eren brush his prostate with every thrust. He cried out, not even realizing when he slipped into French. He was so far gone, he wouldn't have even cared if he had realized. "Oh, mon dieu, Eren. Je vais... je vais... Merde! Je suis jouir!!" His breathing grew uneven as a spray of white shot from him, covering Eren's stomach and chest.  
(French- Oh my God, Eren. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Shit! I'm cumming!)

The French, the display before him, the sounds and the constriction around his cock made Eren cum only seconds after him; filling him up until he was spent. “Ich auch! Ich komme!” He had screamed his release until he went limp against the bed, gasping for air as the afterglow washed over them.

If Levi hadn't cum before, the German would have done it. As it was, it still made him groan. He leaned back against Eren's legs, body shuddering, trying to find breath. And trying to find any strength to get up. He looked up at the ceiling, mouth open, a look of extreme pleasure on his face. The cock inside him twitched slightly, and he knew he needed to move. But he just couldn't; not yet.

Eren’s head was spinning, that was amazing - and right on cue, his cock was hardening again, Levi not helping with still be around it. “F-fuck…okay, now you need to actually take me this time.” There was always like a 50% chance the man would go twice in one night, but he always attempted to ask.

Levi's eyes widened as Eren swelled inside him. This long together, and the shifter's stamina still continued to both amaze and annoy him. "A-again?! Eren... I can barely breathe!" Not to mention he was still lacking in strength. He was only human, and he'd been sick just yesterday. "And my cock isn't... I..." He rolled up and onto his knees with a groan, staring down at the shifter. "I-idiot. Just get some sleep." Although that might prove difficult. As was the will to get off Eren. Even though he was tired, he just couldn't get over the feel of Eren being in him. He really needed to move.

Eren groaned slightly when he moved, sighing deeply. “Okay…fine, fine…then get off me and I’ll go to sleep.” It wasn’t meant to sound rude at all, he just wanted him off before he grew any harder and couldn’t control himself. 

It may not have been meant as rude, but that was the way Levi took it. Any desire he might have been beginning to feel again wilted, and he climbed off the shifter, biting his cheek to keep from making any noise. Retrieving his discarded boxers, he pulled them on and lay on his side, his back facing Eren. Maybe it was because he was still feeling weak, but hot tears began to silently fall down his face. 

Shit.  
Eren had spotted the hurt and knew he screwed up. “H-Hey! I didn’t mean for that to be rude at all! I just wanted you off me so I didn’t get harder - because you didn’t want to do anything! It’s a misunderstanding..please, don’t hurt because of me…” He touched his arm gently, almost crying himself.

Levi sighed; he'd actually been considering getting up and sleeping in one of the kitchen chairs. "It's fine, Eren." He mumbled thickly, not turning around. "It's late, and I'm tired. Just get some sleep. We'll both feel better in the morning." He hoped. This was one of the things he'd been talking about when they had their lakeside conversation. The teen was so quick to anger lately. Even sex didn't seem to help.

"Levi…" He didn’t think he would be able to fall asleep with this bad feeling hanging in the air. "It’s doesn’t seem fine at all." His heart began to ache and he clutched it tightly, he was really thinking the male was reconsidering this a lot lately. "You don’t seem fine…" His voice cracked slightly and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, really considering leaving now himself with all the negative thoughts spinning around in his head once more.

Levi felt the bed move and he was up in an instant. He wobbled, having stood too soon after their most recent activities. But he still reached the other side of the bed, knocking the teen back into it. "Stay in the bed." He hissed. "You are sick and not thinking right. Wait until morning to decide things." His eyes were sad, and there were tear-streaks down his face, but with luck Eren wouldn't see them in the darkened room.

"NO! I’m hurting you! I can’t possibly sleep! It was a misunderstanding! You say it’s fine, but you still wouldn’t turn and hold me like usual! So it is not FINE!" His own tears were streaming down his face and it was obvious he was sobbing since he would choke on his words. "You are crying for fuck sake! I can never deserve you!" He had to stop shouting to cry his heart out for a few minutes. "Y-you are obviously…you don’t want…" He didn’t finish, he fell back in the bed and covered his face with his arm. "Tell me how you really feel, please…"

Levi let out an exhausted sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought we already discussed this at the lake, Eren. Where is all your self-doubt coming from? Is it really just because you're stuck here and can't do anything to help?" How could he get through to the shifter this time? Sex obviously wasn't going to work. He turned to face him, leaning over so he could tug away the arm hiding his face. Then he held up his left hand. "Eren. What does this ring symbolize?"

"W-we did, but you don’t seem all too convinced at the moment…wouldn’t even hold me after I apologized.." He sobbed until his arm was lifted, he looked at the ring and tried to catch his breath. "I-it means forever, that you and I are…only each other’s." That was all he could get out for now, if he was more in control of himself he would have listed a whole bunch of things the ring meant to him. He wiped at his face, wondering he was asking him about the ring - it should be the other way around.

"If I planned on leaving, would I still be wearing it? Would I have accepted it in the first place? Look, Eren. I don't know where this self-loathing shit keeps coming from, but it needs to stop. I know you have more confidence than that. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Why did it always seem like he had to be the one to apologize before Eren would understand? "Now get back under the covers. You're sick and tired, and sleep will do you good."

"Yeah…but…I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I…" He gulped and took a deep breath before sitting up and looking him in the eyes, grabbing his face with both hands and he began to sing; he found he was better at singing his emotions a times. He had never used this method before, but he wanted to try it now.  
"Never knew I could feel like this, Like I’ve never seen the sky before, Want to vanish inside your kiss, Every day I love you more and more, Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything, Seasons may change, winter to spring ,But I love you until the end of time.”  
"So, I’m sorry for the things I’ve said and your tear drops over what I did…can you forgive me and hold me in your arms once again?"

Levi loved it when Eren sang; the shifter really did have a nice voice. But the words this time... They cut right to his core. His eyes grew wet again, but for a different reason now. At the end, he blinked and the tears fell. "There's nothing to apologize for, Eren. If anything, it's me that needs to apologize. I took your words differently than I should have. For that I am sorry." He slid back under the covers, opening his arms. "Now will you sleep?" He grumbled in amusement.

"Yes!" Eren beamed finally, wiping away the tears on both their face and slid under the covers happily, wrapping himself in the essence that was his beloved Captain. He made himself smaller in the bed so he could be held and nuzzle his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. "I love you so much.." He whispered into his flesh, kissing there gently and relaxing himself; his heart feeling much better now as he closed his eyes and slowly let sleep come again.

"I love you too." Levi lifted his own hand, turning it to examine the ring he was wearing. He hated that the teen kept having doubts. What could he do to make those doubts go away? Lowering his hand again, he stroked Eren's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Eren." He murmured. The teen might already be asleep, but he wanted to say this anyway. "Stop thinking I'm going to leave you, because I won't. My feelings are genuine. If you can't trust the time and love we've put into this relationship, what can you trust?" He sighed, nuzzling the top of the shifter's bed. It still took a while before sleep finally claimed him again.

Eren had happy dreams of the wedding again before he woke up hours later. He usually didn’t wake up until the afternoon unless woken up, so this was new. He rolled into the familiar body next to him; the one that fit him just right like he was supposed to be there. He smiled warmly and drew circles on his chest. “I’m sorry for ever doubting you…truthfully, it’s me I’m doubting, I always think I’m not good enough. It’s weird how I’m confident in thinking we are going to win this war against the titans but not in me being good enough for you. But I’m going to try harder, I’m never going to doubt us again, I believe we are going to make it through and make it to our wedding and live our sappy happy ever after.” He said all this assuming Levi was asleep., it was a vow he made to them both even if the man didn’t hear it.

Sadly Levi didn't hear what Eren said. He was out to the world. Recovering from being sick, sex with Eren, and too many emotions running through him had exhausted him, and it would be several hours yet before he awoke. He did feel the fingers on his chest, something that made him softly moan in his sleep and wiggle closer.

Eren sighed, he hoped the man got the point when he awoke later that he was trying harder; he wanted to make him happy again. He slept a few more hours before getting up and making food for everyone. He avoided many questions aimed at him, too last in his thoughts of proving to Levi that this would all work out. Then he was hit with sudden inspiration, he made an extra special meal for Levi and walked to his room, ignoring the looks. He set it down on the side table and gently shook his man. “Hey, wake up, sugar glider.” He flustered at his own use of a petname.

The smell of something delicious woke Levi's stomach before the rest of him, but it was the use of a pet name that had him opening his eyes. "Sugar... glider?" He yawned, reaching out a hand to grip one of Eren's wrists, pulling it close and giving it a gentle kiss. "Since when do I look like some furry animal?" He smiled softly; Eren wasn't the only one who was going to try harder.

The smile he got along with the kiss to his wrist had him beaming at his lover. “Y-you move like a sugar glider, it’s one hell of a compliment; it’s very graceful.” He flustered, grabbing the tray he made for him. It was packed with all of Levi’s favorite foods with some orange juice, freshly squeezed. He had found an orange tree earlier. “Here you go..” He put it on his lap, going a deep crimson as he observed his face for a reaction.

Levi couldn't prevent his mouth falling open in surprise. The orange juice- where had he even found oranges?- the things he liked to eat most... the teen must have spent a long time on this. He was honestly speechless. "Eren, I... why?" It was the only question he could get out, but it was the one he needed answered most.

"Because I love you, and I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting lately…I want to show you how much you mean to me. You are so special, you are my whole being, my life. I love doing things for you…so, I made this." Eren felt his words didn’t do justice like always for how he was feeling, but he hoped he got his love across in his action and those few words.

Levi looked at Eren, his eyes shining with too much emotion. As hungry as he was, he ignored his growling stomach and set the tray aside, pulling Eren into his lap instead. "You're such a brst." He whispered as he pressed his face against Eren's chest. "You do too much for me. I... am sorry too. And I'll try not to do things that make you doubt me."

Eren smiled warmly, nuzzling into his hair. “It’s okay.” he whispered, once again awed that the man turned into this gentle man, just for him. If that wasn’t proof id his love, he didn’t know what was. “We’ll be together forever, I don’t doubt it.” He pulled back to smile sweetly at him, pecking his nose. “You should eat your food soon, don’t want it to get cold.” He nuzzled against his cheek with his nose, sighing contently.

"True." He may have agreed with Eren's words, but the nuzzles made him reluctant to push the shifter away. In the end, he kept Eren on his lap and reached for the tray. "It looks really good, Eren. You must have spent a lot of time on this." The first bite was heavenly, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Wondering if Eren had eaten yet, he scooped up another spoonful, offering it to the teen.

"Yeah, I did…I put all my heart into it." He blushed deeply still, watching him take his first bite. When he saw the look cross his face as Levi closed his eyes, his heart was warmed and he felt a small sense of pride radiate through his chest. When he was offered the bite, he felt even more so as he took the offering. Wow, he had really outdone himself for his man, he was happy he could taste it through the cooking. He leaned against Levi, not being able to stop smiling; this moment was perfect.

Levi continued to eat while holding Eren. Sometimes he held out the spoon to offer the teen a bite. It was really good, and he felt the desire to share it with the one who'd made it. And the juice... he actually couldn't remember the last time he'd had orange juice of any kind, much less freshly squeezed. When he was finally done eating, his stomach pleasantly full, he set the tray aside, content to merely hold the shifter in his lap.

"I’m glad you enjoyed it." Eren smiled brightly, his face nuzzled in the man’s undercut. He loved moments after their was a rough patch when everything healed over and they felt stronger together then ever. He was happy in this moment, just wanting to stay like this forever in his arms. He just really wanted to make a good future husband to the man that has given him so much.

His hands stroked the shifter's back, lowered to circle his waist. The motion wasn't to arouse. It was simply confirming Eren was there and that things were okay. He pressed his mouth softly to the shifter's collarbone. "Your skin isn't as hot as it was last night. How are you feeling?"

"I’m feeling pretty good, how about you?" Eren continued to smile, shuddering slightly from the mouth on his collarbone. He really hoped the man was feeling better, in both body and mind - he hoped he was fixing things and proving how much this relationship meant to him. "I think I’m pretty much better." He added.

"I'm glad you're better." His tone held sincere relief. "I don't want you to ever get sick again. You aren't to do everything on your own anymore. That's an order. Not that I think you have to worry, though, since the squad has been helping while you were down in bed." He leaned back against the headboard so that he was able to see Eren's face. "And I'm doing better too."

"Good!" He responded to Levi feeling better, he leaned in to kiss him softly before pulling back to looking into his eyes; his own probably filled with many emotions. "I’ll try not to work so hard, I’m always out to please you." He admitted although that was very obvious anyway. He nuzzled into the crook of his neck then, kissing there softly.

Levi chuckled, his arms now around Eren's back as he pulled him closer. "I know. You've been trying to please me from the moment we first met. Which you don't have to do. You already please me, so there's no point in trying to accomplish what you already do."

"….I do?" Eren blushed and buried his face in his neck. "You make me very happy as well, truly." He wiggled in his arms, noticing the man was still in his boxers as he laid basically on top of him. Maybe once this beautiful moment was over, he could convince him to do something else with him, he grinned into his skin,

"Yes. Although, you're more than happy to keep thinking of other ways to please me." He smiled, nearly biting his tongue when Eren wiggled. He knew that wasn't intentional, but still... His hands lazily traced patterns in the shifter's back as his mind took a vacation.

"Oh, really?" Eren grinned wider in his neck as his mouth attached to it and began to open mouth kiss it, sucking and nipping to make more marks. His hands sliding down Levi’s sides, making his attentions clear as he rolled his hips against his, moaning into his neck.

And suddenly his mind was pulled back from wherever it had gone. Heat flooded his face at the nipping and sucking Eren was doing to his neck. He was going to have to wear his cravat even higher now. The roll of hips left him gasping, and he bit his lip as he felt himself responding. "E-Eren..." He ground out breathlessly.

"Y-yes..~" Eren purred as he licked up his neck, he had got him instantly and he was pleased. He got up momentarily to remover their clothing, he was just so impatient like that before he was rolling their naked hips together once more. He groaned as he continued to move, hands trailing over the man’s chest.

When the teen attacked him like this it was so difficult to focus on anything else. Any plans he'd been thinking of for the day lay forgotten as he wiggled down under Eren until he was able to return the favor and lick the shifter's neck. 

He shuddered and moaned as his throat was licked, that sensitive spot was really like a third intimate place. He continued to grind their hips together, then he took Levi’s fingers and began to suck and lick all over them, smouldering eyes gazing into his. After they were really wet he guided the man’s hand to his own entrance with a pleading look; he wanted to ride the man - but in a different way then before, he was in for a treat.

Levi's mouth was dry from Eren moaning, from that hot, wet mouth enclosing his fingers. Eren loved sex, wanted him often, but he hardly ever gave him a wanton expression like he was now. Who was he to deny him? Straightening one finger, he let it slide up inside the shifter's body.

Eren threw his head back and moaned, pushing down against the finger. He made sure not to heal down there, so he would get used to the feeling and hardly experience the pain. He hung his head down as he begged for more, the key that he always wore trailing down onto Levi’s face.

There was something different about this time, Levi thought briefly, as he shook his head to dislodge the key resting across his face. It was like... they were both striving for something, something better. Eren's reactions, his expressions and cries made him nearly delirious. Moaning, he inserted a second finger, scissoring gently, his mouth opened as he watched Eren move above him.

Eren grew a bit louder when another finger was added, growing eager for what was coming soon. He rolled his hips down on Levi and back against his fingers; his cock dribbling slightly - showing off how aroused he was. He didn’t know why everything felt extra wonderful this time.

"S-so eager." Levi murmured as he watched the teen moved against his fingers. "Should I let you... have control?" He thrust his fingers up, eyes closing at the wonderful hot body above him. He curled his fingers a bit, wanting to feel every inch, making sure the shifter was fully open.

”Y-yes, I’m going to ride you so hard~” He purred through a moan, nails scratching lightly down his well toned chest. “J-just say when you are ready, because I can go any time n-now!” He groaned and bucked back into the fingers and into Levi’s hips. leaning down to lick his lips.

Levi couldn't help arching his body. The touch, the words, that lick to his lip all destroyed his rational. "Th-then get on me." He moaned, catching that tongue in his mouth and sucking on it. He pulled his fingers out of Eren, setting both hands on the shifter's hips.

He groaned as his tongue was sucked on, whimpered when the fingers left him. He let Levi do that for a few minutes then pulled away, grinning down at him before he turned around to face away. He slowly sat down on his member in a reverse cowboy style, moaning as he looked over his shoulder at the man. The idea of this was to give him a good view of his ass while he rode him - he knew he had a thing for his ass. He squeezed around him as sat all the way down and the began to bounce on him, pumping himself as he groaned.

Levi was confused when Eren turned around. "Wha-?" But any other words died in his throat as Eren slid down onto his cock. He groaned loudly as that heat sheathed him, clenching his fists in the blankets. This felt amazing. The teen's body was tight around him, one hand on Levi's thigh. And the view... He forced his eyes open, looking at that perfect ass bouncing up and down on him. "Mmm..." He moaned.

He mourned the loss of not seeing Levi correctly from this view, but he could tell that he was enjoying his view. The moans from his man sent shivers down his spine as he rode him harder, making him go in and out of his entrance over and over as he cried out.

"Sh-shit, Eren. This feels... amazing!" Levi groaned, unclenching his hands from the bed and reaching out to run them over the contours of Eren's ass. He squeezed, gasping as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him. His body shivered; this angle made Eren do nearly all the work, and he loved watching the shifter bounce up and down on his cock. Lifting his hands, he raked his nails down Eren's spine.

”F-fuck, Levi!” He moaned out as his ass was squeezed by his hands and then nails raked down his spine, making him shudder. He only increased his bouncing, feeling really fucking good at this point; his head was spinning. He still preferred it when he was dominated, but any love making was wonderful and he loved making his man feel good.

Levi growled, really wanting to do something besides just laying here. The view was amazing, yes, and he did like doing different things with Eren. It kept their relationship full of spice. But just now he felt like thrusting into the shifter, instead of watching him. Taking a breath and sitting up, he managed to swing his legs around and push Eren face-first into the mattress, all the while keeping his cock inside Eren. Leaning against his back for a moment, he panted. Then he rose on his arms, thrusting into the shifter's body.

Eren gasped out in surprise as he was suddenly face first in the mattress, but oh boy did he not mind this at all. He moaned out as Levi began thrusting into him, hands clutching the sheets as he cried out for more, pushing back against his movements. “L-Levi! Y-yes! Sooo goood!”

This angle was so much better for pushing into the shifter, for finding that one spot that really drove him wild. He groaned, pressing his mouth down against Eren's shoulder, licking and biting the skin there.

”O-oh, Leeevi~!” Eren purred through a moan as he pushed back with each thrust, it was driving him crazy. This position was much better and he almost hit his prostate each time. “Fuck! Leeeevi~!”

"Eren." Levi moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head against Eren's shoulder. This felt so good. He thrust faster, knowing they would both reach their peaks soon. His hand snaked around Eren's middle, stroking the shifter's cock as it slid between his body and the bed.

”I-I’m gonna…I’m gunna!” Eren tried to warn before he was cumming violently onto the bed and into Levi’s hand, he rode out his orgasm; calling out for Levi until he was spent and his body gave out. Only the front sunk onto the bed since his hips were propped up. He panted heavily.

Levi groaned as warmth spread over his hand, that and Eren's body clenching around him all he needed to follow the shifter into ecstasy. He shivered, leaning heavily against Eren's body, pressing against him as he sank down onto the bed. His hold on Eren's hips loosened, and their bodies both slid bonelessly down. It took him a long moment of panting before he was able to pull out of the shifter, and act that caused another shiver to run through him. Rolling onto his side, he blinked dazedly at Eren.

Eren’s breathing took awhile to control, the haze that was over his eyes didn’t want to lift and he didn’t mind. An afterglow was a wonderful feeling after all. He laid on his stomach, still boneless against the bed as he turned his head to look at his fiancé. “That…is always amazing.”

"Mm-hm." Levi still couldn't talk, not without effort anyway, Which he didn't want to exude, so he was perfectly content just breathing, watching Eren, enjoying the sight of the shifter's sweat-soaked body. Only at times like this did sweat not bother him. They'd have to get up soon for breakfast. But that could wait a few more minutes.

Eren chuckled softly and hummed in content as he gazed back at Levi, resting his head in folded arms as he laid on his stomach. He unfolded one arm to reach over and stroke Levi’s face. “Ich liebe dich.” He said with such emotion. When he was passionate about something, everyone could tell - so his words and actions towards Levi were always filled with such passion.

Levi's face heated. Even after what they had just done, when Eren spoke like that, with so much feeling in his voice, he couldn't help but flame. "Je... Je taime, Eren. Vous etes l'amour de ma vie." He turned his head slightly, giving the palm of Eren's hand a kiss.

Eren squirmed and made some type of squeaking sound, and if that noise was ever brought up; he would insist it was manly as hell. He flustered from the French, the meaning behind them and the kiss on his palm. He swore wherever Levi kissed him it sent sparks up that part of his body. He smiled sweetly at him before he started to overhear conversations floating down the hall from the kitchen. Jean’s distinct annoying voice was what caught his attention, mimicking Eren’s moans and saying what a loud mouth he was. He was caught between embarrassment and anger, he hid his face in the mattress, a mix of a groan and growl muffled out from him.

The shifter wasn't the only one who could hear Jean, and what was being said annoyed Levi. He thought about how best to handle the situation. Suddenly he poked Eren, a wicked grin on his face. "Dress quickly but quietly." He mouthed, sliding silently off the bed and finding his own clothes. If this was done right, the male with the two-toned hair would never dare say things like that again.

Eren looked over at Levi and saw the grin, did he think this was funny? But after he told him to dress quickly but quietly - he knew he was up to something. Was he going to pull something on Jean? This may turn out to be one of the best thing’s in his life; seeing his fiancé do something horrible to Jean. He got up as silently as he could and dressed quickly, ready to follow the man down the hall.

He padded down the hall, listening to Jean make a mockery of how Eren sounded. He was wrong though; Eren sounded so much better than that. The kitchen door was open, which made everything that much better. Looking in, he could see Jean wasn't talking to anyone in particular. In fact, Ackerman looked like she was about ready to murder him. He contemplated waiting long enough to see if that would actually happen, but decided against it. Annoying or not, he really didn't need to lose another squad member.  
Keeping out of Jean's line of sight, he crept into the kitchen. Ackerman saw him, but for once she didn't say anything. Coming up behind the teen, Levi waited for the right moment before moaning loudly right in Jean's ear. The male yelled, falling painfully out of the chair he was sitting in.

Eren stood in the kitchen door frozen, he was absolutely stunned at what he just witnessed and heard. He wasn’t expecting that at all, it took a few moments to register before he was howling with laughter at the disgruntled Jean. The disgruntled male scrambled up and looked absolutely flustered with embarrassment and probably liking what he heard - who wouldn’t? But then he marched up to Eren and glared at him. “What’s so funny Jaeger? I just got your dear Levi to moan loudly for me!”  
Leave it up to Jean to turn a good situation around, the brunet abruptly stopped laughing and pushed on the taller man. “He wouldn’t actually moan for you if you paid him! He was just scaring you!” He snarled. ‘Keep telling yourself that, Jaeger.’ He then bent down and whispered in his ear. ‘He does not want to be with you, he’s using you for your powers, think he’d like you or even know you existed if it weren’t for that? Come with someone your own age, I’ll take care of ya real good.’  
Eren was about to explode.

Levi didn't hear what Jean whispered in Eren's ear, but he'd heard enough before to know this needed to end now. This cocky idiot would get someone killed with that attitude. "Kirstein." He barely let Jean turn before he kicked him to the floor. Putting one booted foot on the male's throat, he glared down at him. "While you're down there, let's get a few things straight. Don't ever use that tone again when saying my name. I outrank you. If I felt like it, I could have you put on trial for insubordination. I chose to put you on my squad for a reason, but I can easily change that decision.  
"Also, there's no way in hell I'd ever moan for you. That was to demonstrate what Eren really sounds like. Your paltry attempts don't even compare. Now shut up, stop provoking someone you know is quick to anger, and get into the bathroom. It needs to be cleaned and I've decided that duty falls to you. And it better be cleaned to my satisfaction. Clear?" He dug his boot in a little before moving away.

Everyone was silent as they watched this exchange, no one felt bad for Jean since he was being an ass and needed to be put in his place. Eren tried to stifle a fluster down, he hadn’t known that loud moan was supposed to be an imitation of him. So, his lover’s real goal was to scare Jean, but also correct him on what he sounded like? His mind spun and his heart fluttered over his man’s defence of him. Jean however was groaning on the floor before he was allowed up, he mumbled a sorry before running off to the washroom.   
Eren almost hugged Levi and covered him with kisses, but had to restrain himself in front of the rest of the squad. He simply sent him the most adoring look instead. Everyone else quickly busied themselves with doing something productive while the shifter was swooning over his superior.

Satisfied that he had finally gotten the message through the boy's thick skull, he turned and glared at everyone around him. "Someone get me a drink." He muttered, sitting in his usual chair. Only a few minutes later, a mug of tea and a plate of eggs were set in front of him. Christa favored him with a small smile, which was a surprise. The girl mostly kept to herself. Understandable, after hearing about her past. He nodded gratefully at her, bringing the mug to his lips. It was his favorite tea, something he hadn't had in a few days. A small smile actually lit his face as he drank it.

Eren got his own drink and meal and sat at his usual spot near the end of the table by Levi. He spotted the smile, still staring adoringly at his man. He wanted to be all over him right now, and not just for sex - he was such a handsome devil and his hero, damn. He shook his head and focused on his food, eating semi fast as his head kept replaying Levi showing Jean a lesson - from the moan to the kicking him down to the floor and telling him off. Yup, he had the best future husband.

The quiet words said around him amused him. He turned, watching the members of his new squad freeze. "Relax; it was a lesson he deserved. It doesn't mean I'll do the same to you." He set his mug down. "I want to see you out training today. Just because we are in hiding doesn't mean we can slack. Kirstein will join you once I feel he's done enough in the bathroom. Finish your meals, clean up, and head outside." There were quiet replies of 'Yes Captain' to his words. 

As everyone slowly filed out, Eren waited until he and Levi were by themselves. Then he got up, cleaned his dishes and kissed his man softly for a few minutes; stroking his hair until he was done. He smiled sweetly at him before he too went outside, he needed to keep up with his training with the rest of them. They all waited outside for their Captain, the shifter trying to calm his fluttering heart from the kiss he just shared with him, it was filled with lots of meaning like usual.

Levi swooned after Eren walked away, leaning against the table. His breathing was accelerated, which wasn't good if he was going to lead the others in training. He gave himself a moment to recover and then followed everyone out. "Pair off and spar for a bit. I want to see what shape you all are in."

If only Eren knew he had actually made Levi swoon, that would have made his life; knowing he could do that - but unfortunately he missed it. The shifter waited for someone to chose him as he eyed his Captain for awhile, soon Armin came up to him and they started to spar. They had both improved since long ago.

He watched the pairs. Mikasa and Christa, Eren and Armin, Connie and Sasha. They weren't that bad, actually. Ackerman was correctly taking it slow. But they were all good. Telling them to continue, he walked inside to fetch Jean. The male cringed when Levi entered the bathroom. "Come back later and finish this." He told the male. "We're having a sparring session right now, and I want you to come join."

Jean had ran outside quickly and found someone to spar with as everyone continued, people would switch off every now and then and it became a ‘who could flip who on their backs’ contest. Eren managed to flip every person on their back, just not Mikasa of course; even injured she kicked his ass - but he did get really close.

He let their antics continue; they needed the chance to unwind after being cooped up for as long as they had. Once they had all had a turn at each other, he called their attention, loosening his cravat. "Come at me." He told them. "Individually or as a group. I want to see what you can do against an expert."

Everyone looked at Levi nervously, then they looked at Eren; would they actually hurt each other? They haven’t sparred for a long time, the shifter didn’t even want to think about hurting him, this would be difficult. The rest of them ran at Levi, coming at him from all sides; seeing if they could get him as a group. The teen stood by and watched, unsure of what to do.

Even without his 3D gear on, Levi was fleet of foot. He had to be to live this long. His leg was still bothering him a little, but not as much as before he'd gotten sick. Still, the blunt approach would never work on him. He whirled, letting Jean fall from his own momentum. Connie and Sasha worked together, coming at the same time from opposite sides. But they still weren't fast enough. Christa was too hesitant, obviously afraid of injuring him. Armin was more tactical and Mikasa merely glared. Armin nearly caught him, but he escaped at the last second, turning to glare at Eren. "Your turn."

Eren watched as all his squad mates got taken down with ease, he gulped when Levi told him it was his turn. He took a deep breath, trying to remember that time awhile ago Levi had came up behind him randomly in the field and they had a sparring match; he had actually came close to winning that somehow - if only he could remember what he did back then and get that confidence back. “Okay.” He told himself, dug his feet into the ground and launched himself at Levi while everyone watched. He was going at him from the front, but at the very last second ducked and attempted to get him from behind.

It was like a dance between the two. Eren had gotten remarkably better these past years, getting faster and more agile. He'd learned Levi's body inside and out during that time. But the Captain still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Waiting until Eren's hand touched his shirt, until it was almost too late to dodge, he dropped to the ground. With the shifter's momentum, he should go flying when he hit Levi's crouched body.

And flying he went.  
He was going much too fast and it was too late to change tactics, so he hit off his body and flew right over him; rolling in the ground. He growled and flipped back up. Fine, he would lower his aim this time. He charged again, faking he was going to tackle him again until he suddenly landed on all fours in front of him, shooting out a kick aimed to trip his Captain.

He felt the shifter fly over him and whirled quickly, standing, prepared for Eren's next move. The brash teen would certainly be quick to attack again. It was in his nature to do so. Sure enough, he headed right for him. Knowing the same move wouldn't work twice, since the shifter learned quickly, he stood still, planning to move to the side at the last second. But Eren surprised him by dropping to the ground. He twisted with a grunt, taking the kick on his good leg. It stung a bit, would probably leave a bruise. Eyes blazing, he kicked out with the leg Eren had hit, aiming for the shifter's side.

Eren had somehow managed to roll away from Levi’s mighty kick, good thing too; he remembered how much they hurt, how could he forget? Thinking quickly or maybe not thinking at all and just acting, it was anyone’s guess. He flipped backwards from the floor, hoping he kicked the man in the process - then he leaped at him again, using a move that was surprisingly similar to Annie’s; aiming to flip the man onto his backside.

Levi had never seen the move Annie'd used. Even if he had, he had no way of knowing Eren knew the same move. As a result, it wasn't expected and it caught him off-guard enough that he went crashing down to the ground. Shock was in his eyes as he looked up at Eren, slightly dazed from impact.

Eren gasped as he was standing over Levi.  
Did that really just happen? Did he really win somehow? He had always wanted to but - to actually accomplish it was another story. Everyone was gaping at him and he was gaping back at them and Levi. He offered his hand, pulling up and making sure he was alright. “P-permission to celebrate, sir?” He asked, sounding absolutely in awe; wondering if anyone had beaten him before.

Levi touched the back of his head gingerly. His hand didn't come away bloody, but he could feel a tender spot. Still, that was impressive. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten the better of him. "Permission granted, Yeager. Just don't overdo it."

Eren wanted to kiss him right then, he apologized once more before throwing his arms in the air. For once he didn’t use his voice, he just physically celebrated with his fists pumped in the air - screaming in his head. “I did it! I’m getting stronger!” Later he would thoroughly examine to make sure Levi was alright, but since everyone;s eyes were on them he just kept his arms in the air for awhile, silently celebrating. 

He was rather amused by Eren's response, although he didn't show it. He looked at the rest of his squad, meeting their eyes. He could tell a few of them were wondering if they'd ever be able to do what Eren just did. "That's all for now. Get cleaned up. Kirstein, since I trust you've learned your lesson, I'll finish the bathroom." He winced as he walked back to the house, allowing the others time to congratulate Eren if they so wished.

Everyone did crowd around Eren and patted him on the back and made jokes of never wanting to mess with him again. Soon the shifter moved away from them and ran into the house, catching Levi in the washroom and planting a big kiss on him. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” He couldn’t help but worry, the point of sparring was to defeat the other and that may cause some injuries - but that didn’t mean he had to like it fully.

"Eren. Eren." Levi sighed, pulling the worried male against him, running a hand soothingly up and down the shifter's back. "I'm fine. A bruised leg, a bump on the head, but nothing too serious. Don't worry; you did a very good job. I'm... actually impressed."

Eren gaped at him for the third time that day, this day was full of surprises for him. “T-thank you…it’s only because you trained me so much and so well.” He flustered and buried his face in his hair. “I’m getting stronger because of you.”

"Not just because of me. You have a strong goal, a strong desire to free humanity. No matter how much training I give you, you'll still only get stronger if you want to." Allowing the hug for a moment longer, he finally pushed Eren back. "Now go spend time with your friends. This bathroom and I have a score to settle."

Eren nodded, sighing happily into the hug until he was pushed away, he pouted slightly; but he knew how the man could get. He leaned over to give him a kiss like he did earlier before pulling away. “Okay, come get me if you need or want me.” He grinned slightly before he ran off to goof off with his friends, he hadn’t done that in awhile.

It took Levi several hours before the bathroom was clean to his satisfaction. Living with a bunch of teenagers made things get filthy that much faster. The ring in the tub had been especially stubborn. Finally done, he put everything away, and actually smiled. Cleaning always made him happy. Then he went to find out what the others had been up to, and to find himself some food.

Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes, it had been a long day for all of them. They had been goofing off outside the whole time and taking a break from daily chores, they also sparred a bit on their own and several of them sporting bruises now. Now they were all lazing about outside, either laying in the grass, sitting in it or on each other. The shifter was leaning against a tree and nodding off.

No one was in the kitchen, so he made himself some food from the remains of what looked like a sizable lunch. Eating, he realized how quiet the house was. The others must be outside... or dead. Knowing the latter was unlikely, he finished eating and went in search of his wayward squad. He found them outside, enjoying the rare warmth of the day.  
It seemed to be nap time. A couple of the sleepers had new bruises, the kind that you get from a bunch of teenagers training. Shaking his head, he searched for the one that was his fiance. Finding him under a tree, he let a soft smile cross his face. Walking over, he bent down and lightly pressed his lips against Eren's. Then he backed away. "Rest well."

Eren smiled in his sleep in response, mumbling something inaudible. He awoke a few hours later, his unnatural eyes glowing in the dark as he blinked them open sleepily. He itched his chest and yawned and gazed up at the moon, someone must be keeping an eye on him from the house because he doubted anyone would leave someone wanted like him by himself in the dark.  
Not feeling like moving yet, he laid on the grass and gazed at the stars, trying to make shapes out of them. He hadn’t done this since he was little and it was very soothing and relaxing. He briefly wondered if he could get his fiance laying out here with him, that would be romantic, he thought with a blush.

His squad napping gave him some alone time, something he was going to make use of. Walking back inside, he pulled out his 3D gear, carefully attaching everything correctly. Eren beating him meant he'd been training the shifter correctly, but it still annoyed him a bit, so he was going to take the time to train himself. The trees down by the lake were almost perfect for 3D maneuvers. Once done with attaching his gear, he checked on his squad again, and then made his way to the lake.   
He trained until nightfall, and then took a quick chilly bath in the lake to wash away the sweat. After that, he sat back to watch the Moon rise. How much longer would they have to hide out, he wondered. It was affecting all of them, Eren especially. Lifting his hand, he smiled as the moonlight reflected off his ring. At least he could find ways to keep the shifter entertained. His stomach gurgled, reminding him it was past dinnertime. He was actually surprised no one had come looking for him yet. Gear clinking as he stood, he walked back toward the house.

Eren eventually got up and found his way inside, feeling sort of out of it. His emotions were all confused - he was happy he was engaged to Levi and had all this time with him; happy his friends were here. But upset they had to hide, upset he couldn’t do anything.  
The shifter was pleased someone made a meal for he didn’t know if he had the strength at the moment, maybe it was the left over effects from being sick? Or just groggy from the nap? he shrugged to himself and started to eat, looking at Levi’s spot and asking loudly of his whereabouts. No one knew and he suddenly narrowed his eyes, demanding why no one has looked for him. He ran outside and was about to yell when he saw him approaching with his gear. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed; he was just training it seemed.

He was startled by the shifter's sudden appearance and the worry that had flashed through those eyes. But it was understandable; it was after dark, and he hadn't told anyone where he was going. Walking up, he stopped in front of Eren. He could see the others looking out the door behind him. "I trust you all enjoyed your nap?" Their were nods of affirmation. "Good. Someone get me something to eat."  
As they scrambled to obey, he met Eren's eyes. "I can take care of myself, you know." He murmured in a voice meant on for Eren. "No one's going to harm us up here. No one even knows where we are. So don't worry so much."

"Okay, I’ll try." Eren sighed and tried to relax himself further, leaning against the house. "I can’t help it." He pointed out, trying to make him understand it was natural to worry for a loved one.  
He led the man back inside and helped with cleaning as he ate, thankfully he didn’t have to do everything like before, thanks to his man. He did his share and started to roll his shoulders, damn his back hurt like hell.

Levi ate slowly, impressed that his squad got right on cleaning. It seemed his talk with them had helped after all. Watching Eren, though, his eyes narrowed. The shifter seemed to be in pain. That wasn't typical; usually he healed off any damage done to him. Was he still feeling the affects of being ill? Finishing what he was eating, he was amused to find it whisked away from him. Well fine; he'd let someone else do his dishes. Standing, he touched Eren's shoulder. "Come with me." He started walking toward the bedroom.

Eren groaned silently to himself and followed the man to their room, really wanting to lay down. He didn’t know if he could stand up any longer with his back aching so bad. He got into the room and plopped himself on the bed, stomach first. He didn’t even want to lay on his back at the moment. “Shit…why isn’t this pain healing…” He whined.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the whine. The teen didn't usually whine. "What's wrong, Eren?" It was obvious he was experiencing some kind of pain. "Where are you hurt?"

"My back…it hurts like hell." Eren felt like he may cry from the pain, it was that intense. Probably because it was along his spine, and that hurt like heck; especially in the lower back part. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to force the pain away with his mind, silly enough.

Maybe the sickness really was interfering with Eren's ability to heal. He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Eren's hair. "Wait here." He left the room, seeking out Christa, wondering if she'd even have what he was looking for. She was a little confused, until he told her what he needed it for. Then she silently went to her room, returning with a small bottle. Thanking her, he headed back toward his room. "Eren." He called softly, placing the bottle on the nightstand. "I'm going to remove your shirt. You don't have to move." He gently lifted the shift hem, sliding it up Eren's back.

Eren had whimpered softly in response to the kiss to his hair and the request for him to stay here, He didn’t need to be told, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. After a bit Levi was back and saying he was going to remove his shirt, he couldn’t do much but comply and let him remove his shirt, He stayed still, not moving as much as he could while it was removed.

Levi set Eren's shirt aside, reaching for the bottle and letting popping it open. He poured a decent amount into his hands, allowing it to warm slightly before placing gentle hands on Eren's back. He started with his shoulders, using slow, circular motions to loosen any tension and hopefully alleve the pain. "Where do you hurt the most?" He asked softly.

Eren raised his eyebrows against the pillow, wondering what he was doing. He hissed when Levi touched his back, but then groaned when he started to move his hands in circular motions on his poor back. “My lower back..” Hoping this massage of whatever was being put on his back worked.

Levi frowned. "You probably pulled something during training today." He moved his hands lower, starting with gentle touches. He'd add pressure when he was sure Eren could handle it. "Why aren't you healing the pain away?"

"Yeah…" Eren sighed before he thought over his next question. "It’s not working properly right now, I tried and nothing." He shrugged and nuzzled his face into the pillow. He groaned again when it started to feel good on his lower back, feeling some tension go away.

"You might just be tired. Or it could be possible that the cold is affecting your ability to heal." When Eren moaned, he knew he could apply move pressure. He put the heels of his hands to work, pushing strongly into Eren's back.

"I thought I was over it…but apparently I’m just over the sick part and not the swore part." He sighed heavily. "I had enough rest these past couple of days, why can’t I just feel better?" He groaned in frustration before he moaned from the feeling on his back again.

"You'll get better; you just need to allow yourself the chance to. Which you haven't been doing." He leaned down, kissing the back of Eren's neck. Then he returned to kneading Eren's back.

Eren smiled sheepishly into his pillow, he was right - he hadn’t totally been allowing himself to rest and get better. Instead having sex, training and cleaning like a stubborn mule. He blushed slightly from the kiss on his neck and hummed slightly from the back massage. He guessed after this he would allow his body proper rest so he could do things again.

As he felt Eren's back muscles loosen, he spread his hands outward to soothe the rest of the skin. The lotion made the shifter's skin glisten. It was a beautiful sight, but he wasn't going to do anything that would make Eren's back seize up again. He continued until he had loosened every inch of the shifter's back. Then he stroked his hands from neck to waist. "Rest now. If you can sleep laying like that, I'd suggest it."

Eren was deeply soothed by now, nice and relaxed into the bed; he could have melted into the bed honestly. “Thank you..” He murmured as he closed his eyes and began to nod off rather easily thanks to the Captain’s help. “I love…you…” Then his breathing evened out as he gone to dream land, a soft smile on his face as usual when he fell asleep near Levi.

Levi's hand threaded through Eren's hair. He stroked absently for a while, thinking of nothing, just smiling softly at the sleeping teen. After a time he got up and walked out of the room. Going into the bathroom, he washed the lotion from his hands and brushed his teeth. Returning to the bedroom, he removed the gear and his clothes, pulling on a pair of pants to sleep in. Then he carefully climbed into the bed, careful not to disturb Eren. Smiling again, he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Eren didn’t wake up till the next day thankfully, but it was way too early for him even if he went to bed earlier then usual. Moving and finding his back feeling mostly better; he snuggled up to Levi and passed out again. While he slept he ended up moving a lot, so next time the man awoke he would find the boy lower on the bed with his arms wrapped around his waist as he snored softly.

Levi awoke with a start, sweat dripping off his body. He breathed raggedly, looking around with wide eyes. Pressure around his middle made him look down, and he saw the shifter's arms wrapped tightly around him. That he was here helped him calm, but his heart still pounded. It had been a long time since he'd had such a vivid nightmare.

Eren blinked groggily when he felt a sudden movement and heard ragged breathing. He looked up worriedly, wondering why he was so far down on the bed before inching up and holding the man once more. “Are you okay? Nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, voice low from just waking up.

He didn't know he was shaking until the shifter placed his arms around him. "No, I... I'm okay." How could he tell Eren he'd had another nightmare about having to kill him? He thought they were past all that already. "Just... just sit here with me... for a bit." This nightmare had shaken him badly.

"Okay, I’m here for you, okay?" Eren kissed the man’s cheek and snuggled into him. "I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me too, y’know I’m super clingy and I’m going to lay here with you each time until you tell me to do something." He chuckled softly, rambling to try to put Levi at ease; looking at him worriedly.

The rambling helped, along with the assurances that Eren would always be there. It took some time, but his tremors eventually slowed. His fingers, which he hadn't even realized were holding desperately onto Eren, flexed, loosening their death grip. "Thank you. I think I'm okay now."

"Good, I hate seeing my future husband upset…they are only nightmares, I won’t let whatever it was come true." Eren wiggled closer to his face and planted kisses all over before nuzzling into his neck. He flustered when he realized what he called him, it was the truth but it always made him super warm all over to call him his fiancé or future husband. He was such a sap.

"I would hope not; I don't want it to come true either." He tried not to be too happy about what Eren had called him. But it made hope bloom in his chest, chasing away the last vestiges of the nightmare. "Future husband." He repeated in a soft voice. "Yes, I am yours. And you are mine."

It seemed that he created a sap in Levi as well, and he was very happy about that. “Yes, forever.” He grinned, face still flushed as he looked up at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek once more. “I hope you like having a brat as your husband forever.” He chuckled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you're a brat on purpose." He lightly smacked the shifter's forehead. "Especially since you realize you're a brat. Brat." Smirking, he leaned against Eren. "I take it your back is feeling better?"

Eren snickered and wiggled against him in mirth. “Yeah, I don’t feel any major pain anymore, just really light pain.” He was still thankful for what Levi did for him last night. He would have done the same, but it was just nice knowing someone had his back all the time - in this case literally.

"Well, don't overdo it today. I don't want that light pain to turn into spasms and knots again. Take a hot bath; that should also help. You've earned a day of rest." His lip curled a little. "Especially after putting me on my back. But don't think it will happen again. You have to get even stronger if you ever want to beat me again. But today is not the day to do that."

"I don’t know, I sure put you on your back a lot in bed." He grinned before he could help himself. "Just kidding, I know I’m the one mostly on my back - but I get my moments." He nudged him playfully. "But in all seriousness, thank you for giving me the time off. When I get better, I’ll train hard again and I will be strong enough to impress you again." He vowed, that light shining in his eyes.

"Did you seriously just say that, Yeager?" Levi shook his head, amused. And amazed that the teen had the gall to say something like that. Then he sighed. "I'm not a cruel taskmaster, Eren. I used to be, but... being with you has changed me some. I don't want to see you hurting. So if you need rest or to take it easy for a while, tell me. And just get better soon." He leaned against his fiance.

Eren smirked at his first comment until he got more serious. He leaned on him as well, nuzzling him softly. “Yeah, I’ll stop being stubborn and actually take this time to rest…or I’ll never feel better it seems.” He kissed his cheek gently and closed his eyes; enjoying their closeness. “I need to feel better to get things back to normal..”

"Yes." Levi agreed. Turning slightly, he pushed the shifter back against the bed. "So rest, Eren. I'll get you something to eat. But I expect you to stay in bed today." He leaned down, placing a kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Thank you, Levi…I’ll stay in bed. Well, I’ll take that hot bath at one point but otherwise I’ll try to sleep the day away…" He smiled slightly as he stared up at him. "I’ll miss you, you’ll probably be doing all your own stuff and I understand that, but doesn’t mean I can’t miss you."

He hesitated, debating. "I trained all you brats yesterday. I can probably give everyone the day off. Staying in bed with you might make you heal faster. But don't get any ideas. It will be to sleep."

He put a fist to his heart. “I’ll do my best to keep the beast restrained.” He waggled his eyebrows and laughed loudly at his own horrible joke. That was his second joke of the day that was truly horrible and he was snorting up a storm. When he stopped he nudged him. “Okay, should I sleep now or wait until you feed me?”

Levi snorted. "You are such an idiot." He rolled his eyes and stood. "I'll get you something to eat, since I need to eat to. And I need to tell the others they have a day off. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You love this idiot!" Eren called, grinning at him the whole time until he disappeared around the corner. He laid back, reflecting at what an amazing man he had and how much he changed him and perhaps he has changed him too - made him more confident as time went on. He sighed happily, trying to relax his stubborn body to get better for both his sake and everyone else’s. 

The reaction to his announcement was one of stunned silence. You'd think they hadn't expected it. "Use the day for whatever you want. Just don't burn down the mountainside." He quickly filled a plate with cold sandwiches, enough for both him and Eren. "Tomorrow you'll be back to training, so enjoy it." As he walked out of the kitchen, he was followed by cries of 'Thank you, Captain!'

After much discussing the squad came to the conclusion this was all thanks to Eren, he was probably still not feeling good and the man wanted him to rest - not to mention the shifter had changed him quite a bit, they were thankful to him. When the plate of sandwiches came in, he resisted shooting up and devouring them whole. Instead, he took Levi’s advice to heart and laid back, chewing them slowly.

Levi was thankful that Eren paced himself; it allowed him the chance to have a couple of the sandwiches. He wasn't too terribly hungry, so he let Eren have the majority of them. The shifter needed the food, to get better. Once he was done with his own sandwiches, he wiped his mouth and watched Eren eat the rest.

Eren gave him a smile, putting the plate aside before leaning over to kiss him softly. Then he nestled into the bed, he waited for Levi to lay down and snuggled into his neck and got as close to him as possible. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Levi smiled, turning a little to the side so he could rest his head on top of Eren's. He placed a soft kiss in the shifter's hair. He wasn't that tired, but knew if he focused on something, like listening to Eren breath, he'd eventually fall asleep. He only hoped his squad wouldn't get into too much trouble while he was sleeping the day away.

Eren woke a few hours later, or maybe it was way too many hours later since it was dark out. Whoa, had he really slept that long? Guess his body really did need all that rest after all. He couldn’t tell how he felt yet through all the grogginess. He decided he would get into the bath, silently getting up just in case Levi was still sleeping - he snuck into the bathroom and got the hot water going before sinking in with a satisfied sigh. “Aahh…”

Levi actually wasn’t asleep. He was laying on his side, staring at the dark wall. He’d been up already to eat lunch and had come back to check on Eren. The teen had been sleeping like one of the dead. At least he’d finally listened. He stayed still when Eren got up, listening to his footsteps. When he heard the water running, he smiled. A hot bath would do Eren good. 

Eren found as he relaxed against the tub he slowly began to wake up and realized he was feeling fairly normal, maybe after he went back to bed after he got something in his belly - he would be good to go in the morning. He washed himself good before he leaning back again, he planned to stay there until the water went cold, it just felt too good to leave.

He frowned when Eren didn't return after a time; had the shifter fallen asleep in the tub? That wasn't good for someone recovering from being sick. Getting out of bed, he slipped some pants and a shirt on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. He walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Eren? You fall asleep in there?"

Eren was close to falling asleep actually, Levi’s voice had startled him awake. “Uh…almost.” He admitted, sitting up more straight in the tub. He was surprised he actually knocked since they were way past the knocking stage. “Just feels good in here.” He groaned in exaggeration, not caring if he thought he was doing something else entirely from that. Though he may be scolded for doing activity he wasn’t supposed to do.

Levi stared at the door when he heard the groan. Was the shifter really-? "Eren. You better not be jacking off in there. I ordered you to rest. Idiot." He tried the door, finding it unlocked. Slipping inside, he shut it behind him and turned around to glare at the male.

Eren laughed and wiggled his toes out of the tub. “Oh, hey. Couldn’t resist, could you?” He teased, showing he was indeed not jacking off. “I was just enjoying the tub, you dirty man.” He waggled his eyebrows. He was certainly getting more sassy the more he got confident with Levi.

"I was coming to check on you." Levi commented as he rolled his eyes. "Since you've been in here for an hour. But I'll leave, since it seems you're doing just fine." He placed his hand on the doorknob again. "And next time you should lock the door. Anyone could have walked in here."

He pouted, he hoped Levi would be at least a little humoured or something by his silly antics. “Leeeeevi, come back.” He whined, pulling big eyes at him. “I was just joking around, please staaaaay.” He even outstretched his arms and made grabby hands towards him. “You don’t have to come in the tub, but it’s just nice seeing yooooou.”

Levi groaned; those eyes were really getting to him. "Stop with the eyes, please. I'll stay, alright?" He sighed, moving closer and sitting on the edge of the tub, pulling those hands into his lap. "You should really be getting out though. Cold water isn't good for someone recovering from a cold."

Eren smirked when his eyes worked, nodding and unplugging the tub; stepping out. He took his towel and wiped himself off in a teasing manner before he got light headed and fell onto Levi’s lap, this was a happy accident. “Oh, hey there. I got dizzy.” He chuckled and grinned back at him. “I thought I was better, but I’m just getting there.”

Concern radiated in Levi's eyes. "You might have to take tomorrow off too." He murmured, stroking the shifter's hair away from his face. Then he buried his head against Eren's chest. "You have to get better." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please."

"It was just a bit of dizziness." Eren blinked down at him, a little alarmed at the desperation in his voice. He was making it sound like the shifter was going to die soon. Then again, he could understand the concern - last time he didn’t feel well he had almost died. "Hey, I’ll probably be better by tomorrow." He stroked his hair reassuringly. 

Levi's teeth clenched as he tried to fight against the sobs that wanted to break free. It was just a cold, he kept telling himself. But he just couldn't get the image out of his head of Eren, pale, barely breathing, almost dead. It would haunt him for his entire life. He tried to focus on the hand stroking his hair.

Eren rubbed his back with one hand, stroking his hair with the other hand. “Hey, sshh. I’m fine, I’m nearly better - just a bit more rest and I’ll be better. You’ll see!” He let his confidence show in his voice, hoping that it would be contagious and make the man stop fretting over him so bad. He was happy he meant so much, but he hated to see him hurt.

He took a deep breath, followed by another and another until he felt himself begin to calm. He pulled back slowly, looking up at Eren with a tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry. I just... remembered when you almost died. It caught ahold of me. But I'm better now."

He cupped the smaller man’s face, still not believing he could bring so much emotion out of someone who wouldn’t even really flinch before. His thumbs wiped the streaks away and he leaned in to kiss his nose. “That must have been hard for you, I’m sorry you had to go through that…but it won’t happen again.”

Levi shook his head. "No. It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing Erwin was going to try to kill you. If anything I should have realized it. I'm the one who is sorry. You almost lost your life because I was not attentive enough." He sighed. "Come on, let's get you something to eat so that you can go back to bed."

"I’ll never blame you and don’t blame yourself, we were both preoccupied with falling in love and it can be distracting from other things." He kissed his forehead before getting up and getting back into his pjs. He took the man’s hand and they walked to the kitchen together. He searched around for something simple to eat.

Eren would never understand, would never know just how much he did blame himself. He'd almost lost the teen to his own folly. He should have known... "Hey. I'm going to head back to bed. Come when you're done eating, okay?"

”..Okay.” He looked at him with concern before he watched him walk away, turning back to finding something - he made something small and sat down at the table to eat it. He took his time, trying to imagine what Levi was going through with his thoughts about his almost death. He pictured it in the opposite situation and then completely understood, he sighed and put his dish away properly before going back into the room and snuggling up to him. “Please stop thinking about that, you got to me in time and everything turned out fine in the end.”

Levi had burrowed himself under the covers, curling up on himself. First the nightmare, now this. Today really sucked. He uncurled when Eren joined him, sighing at the shifter's words. "Barely. Another few minutes even, and I would have been too late. It's difficult... to let that go. Wouldn't you feel the same way if our roles were switched?"

"I would…I would. But I’m here…I’m here!" Eren insisted, grabbing his face gently. "I hate seeing you in pain, just try to think about how I am here with you, you made it in time and everything is alright. You wouldn’t want to see me blame myself about it, would you? No….so, please. Just think about how I am here and we are going to get married and live a happy life, you saved me." He smiled gently and gazed into his grey eyes lovingly, pressing his face really close; his lips sort of on his as he blushed. "Okay?"

"O-okay." Levi couldn't really argue with that kind of logic. Some days it felt like he was the trainee and Eren was the superior officer. This was one of those times. He lowered his head to rest it just under Eren's ear. "Thank you, Eren."

"Of course…you don’t need to thank me, you always help me when I’m in doubt with things as well." He kept smiling as he kissed his forehead. "I love you, now I guess you want me to rest?" He knew the answer, but he just thought he would ask anyway.

"Yes, rest." He tried for some normalcy. "G-get your ass in bed and rest. I want you training again tomorrow, Yeager." Well, it sorta worked. With the exception of the one slip up, he'd almost sounded normal. "Je t'aime, Eren."

"We are in bed, but I get what you mean." He chuckled and snuggled as close as possible; closing his eyes. "Ich liebe dich." He responded to the loving words Levi had spoke to him, blushing slightly at the meaning and the fact he said it in French. He laid still now, waiting for sleep to take him.

Levi sighed, carefully shifting so he could lay on his side facing Eren. He lifted a hand and gently stroked the teen's hair and face. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss on the male's mouth. Then he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

Eren woke up the next day in the afternoon it looked like, it would appear no one tried to wake him up - which made sense since he was still recovering. Or was he better now? He sat up slowly and looked around for Levi, stretching out and testing his body to see if it was okay. So far, he was having no troubles and he felt fairly normal - so he stood up and continued stretching.

Levi had taken the rest of his squad down to the lake, drilling them in their 3D gear. There was a note left on the kitchen table for Eren to find that said as much. Intensifying his glare, he snorted as Jean crashed into a tree. "Don't get distracted Kirstein. Titans won't give you time to get your act together."

Eren walked into the kitchen, grabbed some food and sat down to find the note directly where he would put his plate. Of course Levi would know where he sat and everything by now. He ate his food quickly, finding the more he woke up he felt better. He put his dish away when he was done and then put new clothes and his gear on; he was going to get back into it now that he felt better. He ran out to the lake and pat Levi on the shoulder, “I wanna join! I feel better now!” He grinned determinedly, his eyes flashing.

Levi looked Eren up and down. Hid did look better, the Captain had to admit. "Very well. But if you start feeling tired or ill, I expect you to stop. Work on speed and maneuvering around the trees. If you're still feeling well in about an hour, we'll try something different."

Eren nodded and saluted him, he would still continue to do that when occasion asked for it, he was still his superior after all. He ran towards the trees and pressed onto the triggers, zipping into the air. Thankfully he still remembered how to move and angle himself properly. He responded back to those that flew by him, calling their greetings as he determinedly tried to complete his task by zipping around the trees,

Levi watched his squad work. They all had their own strengths, he realized. Even Eren was surprisingly adept at maneuvering through the trees. But some of the moves executed by all of them were sloppy, and would easily get them killed around Titans. He continued to watch and survey, a plan already in his head, so long as the shifter wasn't too tired at the end of an hour.

An hour later, Eren was panting but still very well energized and ready to get some more training down as he landed in front of Levi. ”I’m not tired, I think I’m fine!” He grinned, the others who landed around him were huffing and puffing, Jean glared at him. “Well, good for you - the rest of us can’t heal our energy.” The shifter promptly turned to him and stuck out his tongue.

Levi fixed his glare on Jean, watching the male suddenly pale. "You might be tired, but that won't stop a Titan. They are tireless, and will keep chasing after you. Your only hope is to get away by out-maneuvering them. All of you are sloppy with the 3D gear. You think as long as you don't hit the tree you can be as close to it as possible. So what if that tree had arms? What then?"   
He turned toward the shifter. "Eren, I want you to transform. They need to work with a Titan, and you are the nearest one. Don't go easy on them, on any of us, either. Even me. Pretend you are rogue and attack like you mean it." He looked at his dumbfounded squad. "The rest of you try to dodge, evade, escape. You can even practice the killing blow. Just don't use the live part of your blade. Understood?"

They all were pretty bugged eyed now, all looking at Eren. The shifter himself was staring at Levi. He was freaking serious, wasn’t he? Well, if something went wrong - it wasn’t his fault. He needed to practice being in control some more anyway for when they needed him. They all stood back from Eren as he went a bit back and bit into his hand.  
Soon steam was all around them and a titan was where the boy once stood. He looked gentle at first like he usually did when transformed around Levi. Then he made a face like he just realized what he was supposed to be doing and looked very scary and fierce suddenly. He let out a loud roar and advanced on all of them, they all freaked out and seperated, activating their gear and trying to go at him - which he wasn’t making easy at all.

Momentary concern went through Levi; concern for Eren, concern for his squad. He hadn't asked Eren to let him know if he was in control. What if they really were dealing with a rogue Titan? "Eren?" He called up to the Titan. "Are you in control?" But he'd told Eren to act like he was after them. So even if he was in control, would he give that away? It might make the squad complacent. For the first time, he felt a hint of fear as the Titan suddenly looked down at him, and he unsheathed his swords.

Eren was in control for the first five minutes, he really was - but maybe getting too in character to go after his comrades; he lost himself along the way. The titan was in control as it swiped down at the smaller man, not recognizing him at all as his husband. Hell, he wasn’t even aware he was even human right now. He just knew he had to kill these little people attacking him. A blood curling roar erupted from him as he swiped at everyone in means to kill them, they all exchanged looks when they could - was Eren just acting really well?

Levi dodged, quickly getting into the trees. He'd seen the blankness in Eren's eyes. "Shit! Be careful! He's really lost control!" He watched his squad land in other trees. "Plan carefully, but use this opportunity to do what I asked. Work together or individually. Remember, he is intelligent. He knows the wires make you fly. So be mindful of that." He jumped to the ground again, trying to get behind a foot to hamstring the Titan.

Eren was a wild animal, no longer in control. The squad was surprised that Levi could tell just by looking at him that he wasn’t acting - that must be really loving someone, especially if he could tell when he was in his titan form how his eyes should look. The titan growled as people came after him, trying to cut him out of the nape now, of course he didn’t know that - he didn’t know he had a person inside him. All he knew was killing, he protected his neck and stomped around, swiping at them; they couldn’t get close - he moved way too much.

"Flat of your blades only!" He bellowed, ignoring the shocked looks. "That's an order! I said train not cut him free. Idiots. Watch the way he moves; maneuver around him. Find blind spots. I want to see what you can do!" He looked up at the rampaging Titan. "And you. Did you really allow yourself to become so easily consumed by the Titan's mind. Brat. You'll be punished for this." Deploying a grapple, he watched it sink through the Titan's foot.

Eren glared down at him, almost looking as if he was saying, ‘How dare this little insect yell at me?’ He growled and tried to step on him as he grabbed a couple of wires that flew past him and flung the people to the ground. Hopefully he didn’t kill some of his own members right there, if he came to later he would feel like the worst piece of shit. The human inside was lost, laughing madly under the nape as he strikes a couple of trees over.

Levi winced. He'd tried to warn them about the wires. He hoped there would be no lasting injuries; Eren would never forgive himself. It looked like it was about time to end training for right now. They were going to have to work on Eren's control again. "Alright, get clear! I'll deal with Eren." He flew into the tree to get some height. Then using a burst of gas, he launched himself right at Eren.

When everyone started to retreat, Eren made to chase after them - but seeing the little man that yelled at him like he could boss him around caught his attention. He snarled and tried to catch him in mid air, he wasn’t going t let some hot shot human get the best of him. 

The teen's mind was truly gone; he didn't even recognize Levi. Twirling around the reaching arm, he surged up and around him, landing on the Titan's neck. "Oi, Eren. Idiot. You really want to be killed?" Cutting the skin next to him, he pulled open the neck to reveal the human inside. A human that he loved and would risk his own life for.

The human inside was still laughing madly, muffled by the titan skin his face was still emerged in, his mouth just barely showing. It was clear though that he had the wickedest grin on his face as he laughed. “Kill them all!” He suddenly shouted, sounding like he had two voices; one sounding very sinister. He had snapped truly this time, his face turned a bit to stare at Levi as he laughed.

Levi's eyes widened. It was obvious it had been too long since Eren had shifted. Either that, or the poison that had nearly killed him had twisted him somehow. Or maybe it was still the cold. Shaking his head, he reached for Eren. "Going to attack me? Or are you going to let me pull you out of that mess?" He used his swords to cut away some of the connective tissue, hauling Eren free as the Titan body began to decay under them.

Eren snarled in his arms, biting into his shoulder and clawing at him with his dull nails. He seemed to be making all these possessed noises, not being able to talk like a normal human being. His mind was still that of his titan form. He still wanted to rip and kill, devour flesh - he bit into the man over and over, shaking the flesh in his teeth around. “Kill…devour…." Perhaps he did know some English still, but his voice was still doubled like a demon had taken over his body.

He heard cries from his squad as he hissed in pain. The shifter bit deep, drawing blood in multiple places. Blood dripped down his skin, turning his shirt red. "You... idiot." Taking the hilt of his sword, he rammed it into the back of the shifter's head. Tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry."

Eren was growling and snarling until the hilt hit him in the back of his head and he was out for the count, going limp in the man’s arms. Some got closer in worry for the Captain and the shifter, worried that they just dealt fatal blows to each other. But once close enough they realized it wasn’t that dire - but the situation was still worrisome, would they have to put Eren out for good? Jean asked that question out loud as the shifter laid boneless in Levi’s arms.

The Captain looked at the unconscious shifter in his arms. Connective tissue still covered his cheeks, neck, and arms. "No; I won't kill him. I know I once said I would, but that was before I got to know him." Moving his hand, he carefully brushed the teen's hair away from his face. "I don't believe it's his fault he lost control. I think there were outside circumstances. Part of it is probably even my fault. I am sorry to all of you." He looked at Connie and Jean, the two that had been thrown to the ground. Connie had blood on his head and he looked a little dazed. Jean was holding his shoulder, supported by Armin. "Arlert, care for those who need it. I'm... going to chain up Eren. It's necessary until we know he's back in his right mind."  
Levi carried the teen back into the house. His shirt was wet with blood, and he knew he was probably leaving a trail in the house, but the shifter came first. He was a bit concerned, since the connective tissue wasn't fading. Setting Eren on the bed, he touched the deep grooves under Eren's eyes. Then he sighed, and dug out the chains that he had brought with them. He had hoped to never need to use these. Carefully chaining Eren's arms to the bed, he left for the bathroom to look at the damage done to his body.

They were touched by how deeply Levi did care for him, then Armin Jean and Connie away, hoping he was alright - and wishing he was here to help them all with his medical knowledge. Historia passed by the washroom and helped the Captain out, saying it wasn’t his fault, it was probably because of that poison earlier they had told them about and not to blame himself, Eren would hate that. She also said that pretending to go crazy probably made him go too deep in that mindset and he was never too stable to begin with, there was always something about Eren they should watch out for and Levi should watch what he was getting into.  
Eren slowly began to stir while everyone was busy, his eyes were still that glowing colour and his face marks never left. He growled when he realized he was chained up and started to make unholy screaming noises that got everyone in the house to stop what they were doing and look towards the room with great concern and fear.

Levi sighed; what was he supposed to do now? "Thank you, Ch-- Historia. If you will drop my shirt and cravat in the wash, I would appreciate it." He didn't often go shirtless around his squad, but it was necessary right now. The bites were deep and the bandages itched. Luckily he'd gotten most of the blood off his torso. He still had bloody pants, but they'd have to wait. "Whatever happens, whatever you hear, I want you to stay away from my room. Pass that along to the others."   
He walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "So. Look at you. You don't even know you're human, do you?" His bites hurt terribly, but he knew he'd be accumulating a few more before the day was done. "Well? What is it you want? Want to kill me? Sorry, but that's not going to happen. See that ring on your hand? I have one that matches. That's why I know you won't kill me." He walked toward the bed, mentally preparing himself and holding out his arm. "Go ahead and bite if you think it will help."

Eren snarled and made snapping movements at the man before he was talking, he actually stopped and listed - tilting his head, looking at the matching rings on their fingers. What the hell were these things? And why was the man so certain he wouldn’t kill him if he had one on? Most importantly - why did it make his heart do weird things? He looked at the offered arm, this weird feeling possessing him.  
He didn’t want to bite this human anymore, he had these weird desire instead - he could never understand. He took the arm, something flashing in his eyes. He licked up his arm, he liked the way he tasted. What were these urges? He wanted this man to be his, he wanted to claim him. He reached forward out of this weird instinct and grabbed him through his pants harshly, this predatory look in his eyes.

It was working; he was getting through to him. The shifter was actually listening to his words. That was a good sign... or so he thought. Until those hands closed around his arm. He tensed, but he wasn't bitten like he'd expected. That tongue came out, licking his flesh. He shivered, especially when Eren licked the crook of his arm. It wasn't Eren in control; he knew that, but he couldn't help closing his eyes. It was a dangerous decision, one he realized the moment a hand suddenly grabbed his semi-hard flesh. He gasped, eyes flying back open, meeting the predatory gaze. "E-Eren?"

”Mine.” Was the only word that came out before he pulled him close and put their mouths together in a violent kiss, he only knew violence so this was new to him. Blood came down their chins, he wasn’t sure from what - he just knew he had to claim this human as his. He tested the chains, they were loose enough for him to do things. He pushed the man onto his back and climbed over him, ripping his clothes off; those were wrecked. He then did the same to his own clothes, he blinked down at him; trailing a hand down his body and grabbing his cock roughly, pumped it a few times - he looked crazed the whole times, possessive. His eyes glowed as he crawled backwards, licking at entrance and even digging his tongue into it; he didn’t know how he knew any of these things, but he knew he had to prepare this human.

He didn't even have time to process the word before he was being kissed. It wasn't a normal kiss; the Titan was still in control even though Eren was back in his human form. He felt the blood drip, knew it was from his lips. This was going to be deadly if he tried to resist, so he submitted. He hated the part of him that was afraid, the part that remembered being forced upon all those years ago. This was Eren; even not in his right mind, it was still Eren. His body knew that, and responded accordingly.  
He mourned the pants and boxers as they were ripped off him and torn to shreds. They'd been stained with blood, but he could have still washed them. It was a good thing he'd already removed his gear though. He gasped as a rough hand pumped him; this roughness was agony. He was embarrassed to discover just how badly he was craving it. When Eren moved lower, he blinked. "Woah, Eren, wait! I don't-!" He arched and pretty much screamed as a tongue suddenly invaded him, licking his insides. It felt weird; it felt amazing. Never in his right mind would Eren have done such a thing, and Levi never would have requested it, considering it a dirty act. But now, he found himself trying to push toward Eren's mouth for more.

Eren dug his tongue in as far as he could, pleased when he found a bundle of nerves he knew he had to hit; he made sure his tongue hit there multiple times - made sure the man was nice and stretched for him. He wanted to plunge inside him, something a titan had never done before - he didn’t know where these desires were coming from, but he needed to act on them. After about ten minutes, he pulled his tongue out and licked his lips; hovering over the human. He brought his legs over his shoulders and rammed into him repeatedly, he was nice and prepare and slid over him easily. He let out these feral growls and moans as he dug in, aiming for that spot.

Levi's body was on overdrive. He writhed under Eren, screaming, begging, pleading each time that tongue hit his prostate. He wanted to stop; he never wanted to stop. Every movement of that muscle brought too much pleasure and not enough release. He moaned when that tongue finally pulled out of him, then promptly whimpered at the loss.   
But Eren wasn't done, as he soon discovered. He couldn't even form enough coherent thoughts to wonder why the Titan even knew what to do with genitalia. He was spread wide and Eren's cock filled him, robbing him of breath. He didn't even have time to really breathe, since Eren started thrusting immediately, and not gently thrusts either. His eyes rolled back in his head as he clawed at the shifter's back.

The titan had never felt pleasure like this before, it made him make strange noises as he rammed into the body below him. The scratching at his back only increased said pleasure, he growled and angled him better - wanting this human to scream for him. His fingers digging into the man’s hips as he rammed into that spot over and over. He would have made claiming marks, but it basically did under those bandages, he just needed to claim him inside now.

It was too intense, the pleasure. He was begging again, but knew it fell on deaf ears. When Eren angled to hit his prostate, Levi screamed. Over and over, every time that spot was hit. His lips bled, his wounds bled through the bandages, and tears flowed freely down his face. Digging his nails into Eren's back, he screamed a final time as he came with a vengeance, bucking and pulsing long after he was dry.

The screams were delicious as was the squeezing around his cock. With one last thrust, he came right after the man; screaming in his own unnatural way as he came into him, filling him up until he was spent. The squad was outside, worried about everything - that didn’t sound like their usual making love at all. The shifter went limp and pulled out, grinning nastily. “Mine." It simply said as he laughed, a hand rubbing over his face, "This body is mine…yours and his." The voice echoed darkly. 

Levi blinked up at the Titan. He was sure he was bleeding inside. Not that that mattered. Rough as it was, that was still amazing sex. He didn't protest the words, staying complacent so the Titan wouldn't attack. That, and he didn't think the could move right now. He made a small sound of agreement, feeling his mind start to slip away. He struggled to stay awake; he needed to in case Eren chose to attack anyway.

The titan smirked, stroking down his face before he laid back against the head board. “Glad…glad you know you can’t see your lover anymore, it’s just going to be you and me now." He continued grinning wickedly, watching him with glowing eyes. "You’ve already agreed and you can’t go back, can’t get him back.” He cackled.

Levi swallowed hard. This was such a dangerous game he was playing. In all their time together, he'd never thought he'd see Eren crack like this. "You're... you're still you." He responded in an exhausted and cracked voice. "It doesn't matter if you've lost it. You still... have the same body... are the same person. Eren." He reached out a hand toward Eren's face, arm shaking with the effort. "Je... je t'aime, Eren. Je t'aime. I always will."

Eren froze, first just confused as hell in the way the man was acting. Well, good. He knew who he belonged to, but he still believed he was Eren? What was that language that came out of his mouth? It was stirring something and he didn’t like it, everything he just said was spinning around in his head over and over. Something was trying to fight back in his mind, was this? He gripped his head and started to scream.

Alarmed, Levi struggled to sit up. It was difficult, with the pain of his injuries, wounds that were still slowly bleeding. "E-Eren? Eren, it's okay. I'm here." He pulled the Titan into his arms, holding him as tightly as he currently could. "I'm not... going anywhere." He brushed his lips up the male's neck. "Shh, I won't leave you, even if you're like this. Here." He tilted his head. "Bite if you have to, if it will help. I know you crave blood and violence right now." He had caused this; he knew that, and he'd do anything he could to help.

Eren’s eyes flew open, he was getting more and more confused; his eyes also seemed to go from glowing green to his normal teal eyes and back again, like he was fighting with himself. He clung to the man, and took his offer - biting into his undamaged shoulder. He drew some more blood as he struggled with himself, he couldn’t believe this human would offer himself like this; he must really like this body. He shook his head and tore at the skin like a dog would, tears flowing down his face as his mind was at war. He let go and a heart wrenching sob rose from him. “W-what’s happening?!” He cried until the echoing voice rose again, screaming again. “Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED OUT!” 

Levi gasped as teeth tore into him, as his skin was ripped away. When Eren came to, he was going to have to work really hard to keep the shifter from blaming himself. Speaking of coming to, it looked like Eren was trying to return to normal, to be human again. Feeling he might be able to get the upper hand even despite his injuries, he twisted, pushing the flailing Titan against the bed. "Eren, Eren please! It's okay. It doesn't matter which one you are. You're still you!" He'd said that already, but it needed to be said again. Leaning against him, he pressed his lips against the other male's.

Eren gasped, it sounded like two voice again as he struggled underneath the smaller but stronger male, he growled angrily until a pair of lips silenced him into shock. More tears rolled down his face as his eyes flashed from glowing green/yellow to ocean blue before his eyes fluttered closed. This his mind being through a lot - shut down completely and he went limp under the man, tears still flowing down his face. The squad were all down the hallway, staring down it in much concern for both the Captain and the shifter. 

When the shifter went limp, Levi pulled away, body shaking. He could hardly walk, could hardly move from the pain he was in. But he made it to the door and opened it. He looked at his squad, past caring that he was naked. "You can... come in now. I need... medical attention. And the bed needs to be stripped. Someone wash Eren. The blood... needs to be gone. Everywhere... don't tell him... if he wakes." He crumpled, mind disappearing into oblivion.

Historia and Armin rushed to help Levi, cleaning him up and bandaging him while he was out. The blond girl even gave him a special remedy, and made him swallow it; it was supposed to help a lot in healing many wounds. Mikasa of course ran into the room immediately and almost fainted, but gathered her wits and took care of Eren; washing him and the bed, leaving no evidence of what happened - even dressing him in one of cleaner clothes. After wards she laid him on her lap and pet his hair while the other had Levi on the other side of the bed, watching over him.

Three days passed. During that time, Levi didn't regain consciousness once. His body had shut down from the trauma and was slowly working to repair itself. His injuries were extensive, and would take a long time to fully heal. His arms, neck, and chest were covered in bandages for the bites, and smaller bandages covered one side of his face, where Eren's nails had left gouges. Knowing he would want it, they left him in the room with Eren. It wasn't ideal, and Armin especially was wary about doing it. But if Eren woke, he would freak out if he didn't find his Captain there. Each day, Historia came in multiple times during the day, changing his bandages and doctoring his wounds, carefully dripping liquid through swollen and bruised lips.

Eren hadn’t wakened either, everyone was starting to panic about them losing both humanity’s hope and strength - what if something happened and they had to leave them here? Or they died for some reason in their sleep? Even if Eren wasn’t exactly injured, his mind was broken and that was known to cause mysterious deaths as well. At this point, the tension was high in the air and everyone was snapping at each other from worrying so much. Mikasa would come in the room with Historia and feed Eren while she intended to his wounds, mumbling stuff about how this was all the Captain’s fault and she should have never given her brother away to him and she was going to do something about this relationship once they woke up. Historia tried to fight her on that, but she was too stubborn about her brother.

It was mid-afternoon when Levi finally woke. He took a sudden deep breath and cracked open very heavy eyes. Blinking up at the ceiling, it took him several long minutes to remember what had happened. He tried to sit up, but his body didn't want to respond. Pain, dulled and less than before, went up his neck as he turned his head to the side. He looked at the shifter sleeping next to him. "H-how... is... he?" He asked the female glaring at him. He dimly felt HIstoria examining his wounds, realized that was probably what had woken him.

"He is - we don’t know… healing, he no longer has his titan marks, so I think he’s trying to heal his mind. But let’s get something straight." Mikasa held the ring that was usually on Eren’s finger. "This is no longer happening, you obviously don’t know how to take care of properly. No one understands him better then me, I’ll be the one taking care of him the rest of his life, even if he is like this forever." She shook for a moment before glaring at the man again. "I forbid this relationship from happening." She pulled the boy slightly farther away from the man.

Levi sighed; he wasn't well enough for this conversation. But he knew they had to have it. He struggled to sit up despite Historia's protests. "Ackerman, in a way, I agree with you. I do believe it was my fault he ended up losing control. But breaking off the engagement really isn't just my decision. He is the one who asked me. He's old enough to know what he wants, old enough to decide for himself. He can't be babied by you if he's going to thrive. I know you want to protect him; so do I. But he's going to need a sense of normalcy when he wakes, to fully heal. Taking his ring would make things worse. Let him decide, once he is better, if he wants to continue in this life." He paused, trying to breathe. "He can even leave the Survey Corps, if he wants. But those decisions are his choice. It isn't fair or kind to choose for him."

Mikasa glared at him for a long while before sighing in defeat, he was right. Eren wouldn’t want things chosen for him, he liked to make his own decisions, he would be angry if she chose to take Levi away from him. With another small glare, she slipped the ring back on his finger. Historia relaxed and pushed Levi back down, treating his wounds some more. A few hours later, the shifter finally began to stir and he whimpered; he didn’t know why he did - but something felt very wrong…what had happened? He remember turning titan, fighting the squad for a bit…did something happen? Did he go berserk? Why wasn’t he dead then? He looked over at Levi and his eyes widened, putting two and two together. “….You should have killed me! I hurt you!”

Levi groaned, coming out of his half-sleep as he heard Eren suddenly screaming. "Relax... brat." He muttered. He was wearing a shirt and his cravat, so the only bandages Eren could see were on his face and some on his neck. "It's just a few scratches. Nothing I can't handle." There was more, a lot more, but he wasn't going to tell Eren about that. It was scary enough to wake up chained. He blinked and turned on his side. "Are you yourself again?"

Eren stared at his chains, he must have really went berserk. “…I’m supposed to be killed when I go berserk.” He sighed heavily, looking at his fiance. “I know you don’t wanna kill me…but it’s for everyone’s sake that you do if I lose my mind…” He laid back, feeling no energy at all to stay up as he groaned. He was straining to remember, he felt like he did terrible things. 

"It was my fault you lost control, Eren. And for that, I am so very sorry. You could have seriously been hurt." He reached out an arm, trying not to wince. Carefully, he threaded his fingers through Eren's hair. "Just rest for now. I'm afraid you'll have to stay chained for a while, until we are sure you're yourself." He looked toward the open bedroom door; there was always at least one of his squad there lately, almost like they were guards. Sure enough, Jean was watching them. His arm was in a sling, and he hoped Eren wouldn't notice that. "Eren needs some food. Find some for him. And I could use a bite myself. Something light though, since it's been a while."

Eren leaned into the hand, laying back limply as he felt despair wash over him. He was so sure he had everything in control, he had hurt people. He spotted the sling on Jean and he had hurt Levi, maybe more people. Jean left to get some food before coming back and handing it to them before going to his spot at the door. The shifter ignored his food, feeling way too depressed to touch it.

He clenched his teeth as he sat up, panting when he was done. "E-eat, Eren. I know you don't want to, but you need to." He paused, thinking. "If you don't eat... I won't either." He knew how much hurting others bothered Eren. But he wasn't going to let him give up.

"…Damn you." Eren sighed in defeat as he sat up and began to force himself to eat, only so Levi would eat. That was a dirty trick really, using his health against the shifter when he loved him dearly. He couldn’t refuse food if the man wouldn’t eat. After he was done, he put it aside and curled up on his side.

He ate slowly, barely moving his arms. But even that much aggravated his injuries. Once done, he put his plate with Eren's and set his hand in his hair again. "Eren; you can't let this get to you. You didn't know it would happen; none of us did. If I had, I never would have made the suggestion I did. I am at fault, not you. Please, please stop beating yourself up for something that was out of your control."

"It’s not your fault…I should have had control by now, it was a good idea to do this training…I…hurt you…I hurt you…" Eren sobbed into his pillow, clenching it tightly in his fist as he buried his cries into it. He swore to never hurt him and he did, he broke that promise. He shook his head into the pillow, not being able to speak through his cries,

"Eren, shh, don't cry." He stroked his hand through Eren's hair, rubbed his neck and shoulders. "We don't know why you lost control. It could even have been the cold. Don't blame yourself; it's okay. I'm still alive and so are you. The squad is fine too. Whatever injuries they have, whatever injuries I have, they'll heal. Hey." He carefully lowered himself to the bed, laying right next to him. "I will heal, okay?"

Eren turned towards him and buried his wet face against his neck. “I’m sorry…I’m s-so sorry!” He wailed, having a hard time breathing from his hard sobbing. “I’m a…h-horrible fiance! Horrible!” He choked, hiccuping harshly, he was a mess. “I could have…c-could have killed you…but you are still here…I don’t…” Another sobbing fit.

He gasped in pain as Eren's face met his neck. Still, he put his arm around him. "Shhh." He repeated in a soft voice. "It's okay, really. Don't worry." Haltingly, he began to sing the same French lullaby he'd sung once before when Eren wouldn't calm down.

Eren thought he heard a gasp, but he wasn’t sure from his loud crying. Then he slowly registered the smooth voice singing that French lullaby to him and it slowed his crying. “Y-you…how could you still love me?” If it was the opposite way around, yes he would still love Levi no matter what, but he couldn’t understand him still loving him.

Levi brought the song to a close. "Because it's you. Remember? 'For better and for worse.' I already knew you had a penchant for violence. I knew that the day I met you. The Titan is a part of you, Eren. Unless you take the cure, it probably always will be." He sighed, meeting the tear-stained eyes. "Ackerman tried to take your ring; she wanted the engagement to be broken. But I told her it was your decision. Do you want to break the engagement, Eren?"

Eren’s eyes widened, getting kind of ticked that Mikasa would do that and then he looked at Levi was the most disbelieving face. “I told you, I’d never want to leave…the only way you can get rid of me is of /you/ tell me to get lost or if I die.” The shifter was dead serious as he wiped his tears away, sniffing loudly and making a face. “So unless you want to get rid of me, I’m here to stay.” Some of his shine returned to his eyes as he stared into Levi’s eyes.

"I figured that would be your choice." He favored Eren with a smile. "You're such a stubborn brat. But I'm okay with you being that way. She cares about you and wants to protect you. As I do. I'm not going anywhere, Eren. And I'm not pushing you away. We'll learn from this experience and move forward. Alright?"

"Y-you’re so understanding, Levi." Eren actually smiled them feeling some weight fall off his shoulders. "And you always know just what to say to make me feel better." He gave him a small kiss, looking at the bandages with concern. "Yeah, I won’t…I need more practice so I don’t even hurt you again." He stroked his face softly.

He'd definitely have to remember to keep his shirt on around Eren until the other wounds healed. Since the ones on his face and neck bothered the shifter enough. "I don't think we'll make you go into your Titan form for a while. I want to make sure any sickness or poison is completely out of your system before we try again. And when we do try, it will be just me around, not anyone else. But Eren." His eyes were serious. "I'm under no illusions. I know I'll undoubtedly get injured from time to time before we achieve our happiness. It's a fact you will have to learn to live with." His expression softened. "Now get some sleep. If you are yourself still when you wake, I'll remove the chains."

"Yes, I should expect it…doesn’t mean I’ll like it." Eren grumbled before kissing his nose. "Alright…never had chains on for awhile, this is weird but familiar.." He sighed and nuzzled into Levi and closed his eyes. "I just wish….it was all over…" He said sadly before he passed out.

Levi watched Eren for a few minutes longer before all the strength leaked out of him and he pressed into the bed with a whimper. He was in pain again. He looked at Jean, quietly asking him to get more pain tonic from Historia. The male did as Levi asked. They talked briefly when he returned; it seemed even Jean could be concerned about Eren. But the Captain thought they were out of the worst of it. Which was good, because he didn't think his body could tolerate anymore injuries until these healed. Thanking Jean and apologizing for everything he'd put them all through, he closed his eyes.

The next day, Eren slowly awoke at only who knows what time.He looked over at Levi, sighing sadly at the wounds again. Even if he felt slightly better about that - he still felt incredibly guilty. He rubbed at the skin around his wrists, wondering if it was a good idea to ever take these off him.

Levi mumbled incoherently as he woke. He knew something had woken him, but what? Blinking, he saw Eren was awake. Ah; the chains. That is what he'd heard. He sat up slowly, sucking in a ragged breath. It still hurt to move. At least the wounds were scabbed over and starting to heal. "Good; it looks like you're still you. I told you we'd remove the chains if you were." He looked at the door, seeing Armin peering in. "Arlert, if you'll grab the key for me. Eren's back to normal, so it's safe to free him."

Eren still looked like he felt guilty as he looked at them both. “I’m sorry, Armin…” The blond waved him off and said it was perfectly fine, no one blamed him at all; not even Jean. The teen sighed heavily and nodded as his best friend went to go get the key and came back, personally unlocking him to show him he wasn’t afraid of his friend at all. Some more weight left him, but it wouldn’t be completely gone for awhile.

Levi levered himself off the bed, grimacing. But since he was facing away, Eren wouldn't see it. He hobbled just a little, still a bit raw inside. "Go get something to eat. Bathe, get some fresh air. But don't stray too far." He walked around the side of the bed, reaching down to touch Eren's face. "And try not to blame yourself." He straightened again, deciding he needed to soak. Hot water would help his wounds and he wanted a good scrub down before he had Historia bandage his body again.

Eren leaned into the touch, but he still looked defeated. He nodded and got up, taking care of his bathroom business and then went to get something to eat. He didn’t feel like cooking, didn’t feel like looking at anyone; he grabbed something small - not even noticing what it was as he stuffed it in his mouth and went outside. He ventured to the lake, throwing his clothes off and stepping into the cold water, not even warming it up with his steam like usual. He just sat there in the shallow end, un moving, feeling numb.

Levi waited until Eren left the house before grabbing a bite to eat and drawing himself a bath. Historia came in and helped him undo the bandages. It was the first time he'd looked in a mirror since Eren's breakdown. Looking at them, it was a good thing Eren didn't know about them. The wounds were deep purple, almost black where the flesh had literally been ripped away. Teeth marks and scratches spread halfway down his chest, and there were also dark bruises on his thighs and ass. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. Grimacing at his reflection, he climbed into the tub with a low groan.

Eren sighed and laid back in the water and let himself float further in, just looking up at the sky. He was so disappointed himself, so upset with himself for harming his one true love and his friends. Did he really lose control because of poison or a cold? Or was he just a big failure? Or even worse, there we just something wrong with him? It had been said a lot in his lifetime that he was unnatural, even before the shifting. What if he was always a titan all along? Maybe he would just be a violent forever….perhaps he should just stay away from everyone, stay outside.

The hot water felt heavenly on his wounds, and he made sure he scooted deep into the tub so that they could soak. Hopefully between this and Historia's care, he wouldn't have bad scars. Well, at least one bite, the one where the skin had been ripped off would scar horribly. But maybe it would be lessened. Propping his feet on the edge of the tub, he let his head fall into the water.

Eren sighed, he would check on Levi one last time before permanently camping outside; away from everyone - maybe he would even change his mind and stay in if it didn’t seem as bad as he thought. He got out of the lake, shaking himself odd before putting his clothes back on. Then he was inside a few minutes later, finding out Levi was in the tub; he knocked and announced it was him before entering and walking close enough to examine him. He froze as he saw the wounds and bruises, taking them all in; putting two and two together when he saw the lower ones. “….I’m going to stay outside from now on, and you should really….re-think who you are getting involved with, I basically…violated you. Perhaps you would be better off without me.” He placed his ring on the counter. Then he was out of there, not waiting for a reply as he grabbed his things and ran outside.

Levi paled when the door opened. He'd been dozing, but the door startled him into sitting upright. Wide eyes stared at Eren as the male looked at him. The words cut right through him, and he turned white when Eren removed his ring. "W-wait..." His voice didn't want to work. By the time he got his throat working, the teen was gone. "Eren! No, Eren, come back!" But Eren didn't respond. He couldn't let him go; not like this. Not at all. Dammit, it wasn't Eren's fault!  
Draining the tub, he stepped out of it, swaying. How was he even going to chase after him? He picked up the ring, the one Eren had said he'd never give back, unless it was Levi that broke off the engagement. Eren had lied, broken his own promise. Putting it on his hand next to his own, he put on the clean pair of pants he'd brought in with him. A shirt was pointless, since his wounds weren't bandaged. And he really didn't have time to wait. Heading to his room to grab the chains he'd kept Eren in, he stopped by the kitchen and snapped quick orders to his squad. Then he headed out of the house.

Eren hated that he had broken his promise to never give the ring back, said he would never give up on them unless Levi broke them up - but this was for the best, he just knew it was. It would be a horrible life living without the one he had worked so hard to be close to, got so close to his dream of marrying him - but Levi deserved someone better, he wished he’d never got close to him so he wouldn’t be hurting him right now. He knew the man would eventually get over him and be happier without him.  
His finger felt so empty without the ring on, his heart hurt so much - he had to keep stopping himself from turning around and apologizing. This was for Levi, he was doing this for him; if he went back he would just be a selfish brat keeping the man caged to him when he could be better off; with someone who wasn’t a monster. With someone who was normal and wouldn’t give him such wounds, someone with a better mental state. He continued to run, as far as he could; tears streaming down his face.  
A MONSTER   
A MONSTER   
?’?? ?????? ???? ? ???????.

It was easy to follow the path Eren had taken. He wasn't being careful and was leaving tracks in the mud. Thank goodness it had rained and created mud. He didn't know where the teen was going. Into the mountains, it looked like. Idiot. What would he eat? How would he live? Levi couldn't believe he was actually chasing after him. That he had wormed so far into his heart was annoying. Eren really thought he'd give up just because of a few wounds? How many wounds had he put on Eren since he'd met him. Idiot. Brat. Stupid, annoying shifter.  
He growled, hating that he had to move slowly. If only he could have been faster; he probably would have already caught up to him. Frustrated, he yelled Eren's name. What he didn't expect was the answering roar of a Titan. A roar that was most definitely not Eren. "Oh, shit!" He didn't have any gear and he was too injured to move quickly. Attempting to reach higher ground before the Titan reached him, he screamed for Eren again.

Eren thought he heard the man’s voice call for him, he didn’t know if it was wishful thinking or if this was truthfully the man chasing after him. Was he stupid? The shifter could make titans go away from him, the man could not and he probably did not have his gear and he was injured! Was he really willing to be with him after the shit he just put him through? And chase him through titan infested areas to do so? He was really making it difficult to leave him behind at this point, not that it wasn’t hard before. He shook his head and passed it off as wishful thinking, no man in his right mind would chase after such a psychopath.  
Then he heard the titan call, no problem - he could deal with that if it got close to him. What he wasn’t expecting was to hear Levi’s voice even closer; causing him to swivel around this time and see him way in the distance. His heart did this weird flip until it froze completely - there was the titan heading straight towards Levi. “Shit!” Why was he yelling after him when titans could hear him?! He sped full force back towards him, screaming his unholy roar at the titan as it was way too close to the man, hoping it would back off like they usually did. He thankfully reached him in time to step in front of an outreaching hand, roaring up at him with all his might to back off - raising his fist to hit him away if he had to.

His eyes widened when the Titan came toward him. Even if he'd had his gear, he wouldn't have been able to attack it. Not now that he knew the Titans were transformed humans. He already thought of himself as a murderer; he wasn't going to add more lives to that count. He hadn't found Eren yet; would the teen even care anymore if Levi got eaten?  
Levi fell the the ground as another roar sounded behind him. Oh hell, there were two?! He gripped the chains, planning to use those to at least go down fighting. Something jumped over him, standing in front of him and protecting him. No, not something, someone. "E-Eren!" It looked like Levi had found the wayward shifter after all.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed in that unholy voice, for some reason it came out English this time; but the titan seemed scared and was starting to back off. "DON’T EVER TOUCH THIS ONE! EVER! IF ANY OF YOU DO - THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" The titan made some type of frightened noise before running off into the distance as the shifter stood there, panting with anger that was way too built up.  
When he calmed down, he slowly turned to face Levi and shook his head. “Get out of here! What are you doing?! Titans will get you - one almost did! I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you were killed! You are insane!” He threw his arms in the air, his heart was going a million miles an hour. “And without gear!? Go back now!”

Levi let him rant, trying to get the ringing from Eren's screeching out of his ears. "Are you done?" He asked when the teen paused for breath. He decided he'd stay on the ground for the moment. Honestly; he wasn't sure his legs would support him. "You know what I'm doing, Eren. I'm here to bring you back." He lifted the chains a little. "By force if necessary."

"You’re shirtless too! With your wounds not bandaged!" He was obviously not done, ignoring the chains and what he said. "How dare you come after me unprepared! You could have been killed!" He repeated, pausing to think of whatever it would take to send the man back. "Look, you don’t need me. None of you do, you will all forget me soon enough and live happier lives. I’m doing what I said I’d do still, but on my own. You are to go back and live a happy life without this monster!" Tears streamed down his face, he hated what he was saying - but he really wanted Levi to be happy and needed to sacrifice his own happiness to do that.

Calling himself was the last straw for Levi. It always had been. Growling at the teen, eyes flaring angrily, he stood in one fluid motion. Oh, he'd pay for it later, when he was paying attention to his body again. But right now, he had other things on his mind. "Enough with that shit! I'm sick of it!" He grabbed Eren's shirt, yanking the teen forward. The only way he'd ever been able to get through to Eren was action. That's what he resorted to now. He claimed Eren's mouth with his own, using bruising force to shut the teen up.

Eren froze, his mouth now claimed by Levi harshly. His mind was fighting against his heart, telling him he should push the man away now and keep insisting that he go back and never look back. His heart wanted to give in, to melt right there and say screw all his monster shit - just try to be happy with the man. He tried to push him away, it wasn’t very convincing as he even tried to speak against his lips. “T-the titans…you need to go back, you can’t be here!” He somehow managed against his mouth, despite every fiber of his being wanting to just shut up and kiss him. “Y-you need to…why…?” He kept pushing at him pathetically.

Eren wasn't going anywhere; as Levi had kissed him, he'd managed to secure a manacle around on of the shifter's wrists. He pulled away just a little. "Are you going to actually listen to me now, you shitty brat? Since you didn't give me the chance to speak before you left?" Oh he was angry. He was beyond angry, actually.

Oh shit, there was a very dangerous aura and tone radiating off Levi and Eren just knew he was going to hear it from him now. He couldn’t run off either, he was chained once more. And something told him that even if the man was injured - he could still not take him on if he really tried to escape right now. He gulped and braced himself, it was the only thing he could do, he probably deserved everything that was going to come at him right now anyway. “…I was just thinking of your happiness and safety without me.” He threw in hastily before Levi could get started.

Levi huffed. "The safety I can understand. But living with any teenager is going to make my life more dangerous. However, happiness? You think I'm happy that you left? Would I be out here if I was? What the fuck made you think I'd be happy to literally be abandoned. Shit Eren; I knew you were an idiot, but this?" He sat back down, tugging on the chain to try and get Eren to do the same. "Obviously we need to get some things straight. What is bothering you the most right now?" He wanted to yell and rant, but they needed to get to the bottom of this.

"You’d eventually become happy without me, not having someone around that can hurt you…look what I did." He gestured to his shoulders and even to the lower parts that they couldn’t see right now. "I lost control, I hurt you! I even forcefully did things to you! You are hurting right now and it’s all my fault - and don’t you dare say it was your fault, you are not the shifter that needed to learn to be in control by now!" And no, the tears weren’t going to stop anytime soon. "…There’s always been something wrong with me, ever since I was little and I never realized it until now. You’d be much safer away from me."

"When the hell did you become an expert on me? You're so fucking dense! Have you seen me with anyone else?! No, because I'm only happy with a shitty shifter that doesn't think much of himself. I wouldn't be happy eventually; stop deluding yourself with something you know isn't true!" Levi snarled at him, suddenly up on his feet and right in the shifter's face. "You didn't force me to do anything, brat. I didn't have to stay in the room with you. But I did, because I wanted to. And we had sex! It was rough, it was dangerous, and I fucking enjoyed it! You even had your tongue inside me ass and I was begging for it! Nothing was done without my consent. Even the bites, I allowed, because I knew you needed it. If I thought it'd help I'd let you bite me again right now!" Hot angry tears cascaded down his face. "Damn you for jumping to conclusions!"

Eren leaned back as his face was basically screamed at, he didn’t think Levi had ever yelled at him so loudly before - maybe in the forest of giant trees when he had to make the dreaded decision so long ago that he still regretted, but still - not right in his face. His eyes widened when he went into detail about what happened - He somehow found himself flustering despite the dire situation, his tongue was in his ass - and he liked all of that?! Then hearing he would allow him to bite him, just to satisfy him - and seeing tears flow down his face; he was stunned. He didn’t know what to say, he had never doubted this man’s love at all, but if he did, he would be convinced by now that he loved him with everything he had. Who in their right mind would allow all that if they didn’t love the person? He wanted to reach out and wipe away those tears but felt he had no right to since he had caused them. “…I’m hurting you emotionally now, aren’t I great?” Was all he could say.

The bitter tone hurt. "Yes." There was no point denying the truth. "Refusing to allow me to explain, running away with your tail between your legs. Giving..." He swallowed hard. "Giving the ring back. That hurts worse than any wound on my body. It means you didn't trust me enough. Even if you doubted yourself, you didn't trust me. And that hurts, a lot." He scrubbed at the tears on his face, wincing. "But... if you're sorry for that hurt, there is one way to repair the damage done."

"…How could I ever repair any of this? I’m an ass…I’m hurting you in more ways then one. How…could you ever forgive me? Don’t get me wrong, if there’s a chance still….that you want me, I’ll do whatever it takes to repair this - but how could I ever…?" Eren choked on fresh tears, he was starting to give up on the idea of running away, this was obviously too painful for them both and he needed to stay and try to fix this….if that was even possible. "H-how could things go back to the way they were? I screwed up…I…" He looked down at his empty ring finger and just bawled.

Levi swallowed hard again, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "For starters, Historia has been really nice with taking care of my injuries and bandaging them. But I'd prefer if it was you seeing my half-naked body. Come back with me, Eren. It isn't as bad as you make it sound. The wounds hurt, I won't deny that. And they are pretty ugly. But they'll heal. Okay? They'll just be more scars on my body. The ones I already have don't seem to bother you. So come back with me." He tilted the teen's wet face up. "Oh, and you forgot this." He held up his hand, where both rings rested. "You shouldn't leave behind something so important." He slipped Eren's ring off his own hand, holding it up. "Your hand?"

Eren gaped at him through his tears, he was going to trust him that easily and fast? After he basically betrayed his trust and abandoned him? After giving him those wounds, he wants him to help treat him? He started to cry for a whole other reason now - not believing how lucky he was to find his obvious soul mate. Someone who would come after him and forgive him no matter what he did. He would do the exact same thing, some weight started to lift off his heart; especially when the ring was presented to him. “…I’ll take care of you, like I vowed I would do. A-and I really shouldn’t leave such an important thing behind, it won’t happen again.” He held out the proper hand, sniffling as he looked into the grey eyes; looking for any signs of regret - but he only saw love there.

Levi gently held Eren's wrist as he slipped the ring on the finger it belonged on. He stroked it softly, his own fingers gliding over the ring. "It better not. If you make me have to chase after you again, I'm going to chain you to the bed. Permanently." Which reminded him; he looked down at the manacle around Eren's wrist. "Do I have to keep you in chains to make you come back home with me? Because I will, if it will make you see reason."

Eren wiped at his face with his free hand, nodding and trying to permanently make the heavy feeling go away; his body was reacting negatively to all those emotions anyway. Just thinking of everything Levi had said and done to him was enough to start lifting his spirits. “You don’t have to, but I think I need punishment for behaving so horribly.” And for once he wasn’t talking sexual punishment, he wanted to actually receive what he deserved - not that he’d ever do this again, but maybe it would make both of them feel better if he was chained for awhile. “Like a big time out.”

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm only chaining the one wrist, in case anymore Titans show up. I'm certainly not going to be able to fend them off." He tugged on the chain, hoping to get Eren to start walking. After sloshing through the mud, both of them were going to need baths when they got home. Again. "As punishment, I order you to care for my wounds until they completely heal. And you will also be in charge of cooking meals for the next week. That way, if you consider running off again, you'll know you're leaving us all to starve."

Eren followed instantly, trailing just a bit behind; restraining all urges to ask for a proper kiss or embrace; he felt like he didn’t deserve any of that yet - even if it would completely ease his mind for good. His mouth twitched a bit at his ‘punishment’; he would have gladly done those things if asked anyway. The man just wanted his cooking and his help with the wounds, which he didn’t mind at all. “I gladly accept my punishment….I….I won’t let you down again.” He was still upset with himself that he had let him down in the first place, but if he tried extra hard - perhaps they could both forget it. He sighed, how he longed for a make up kiss he didn’t deserve.

"Good. Because I really don't want to chase after you in the mud again. These pants will never be the same." He glared down at his legs, where flecks of mud dotted his white pants. "Well no, they will after a good wash. Which is what you and I are going to do when we get back. Wash. Hopefully there will be enough hot water to draw a bath again." He glanced back at Eren. "You will also need to apologize to the squad. You ran out on everyone, not just me."

"Yeah, I will…sorry." Eren sighed heavily again, looking away from him. He should have expected him to start complaining about dirty things, he would clean everything when he got back; including himself apparently. He would do his best to make this right, for everyone else; they didn’t deserve this. As they walked back, he felt the overbearing weight of guilt start to creep in again. He fought back tears, his heart didn’t want to stop hurting it seemed; he kept replaying the moment back there in his head to keep himself grounded.

"Stop apologizing. Since you obviously feel bad, do something to change it. Making things better will go a lot farther than an apology." He fell silent after that, walking slowly, listening to the sounds around them. He wondered briefly who the Titan had been, and if they'd ever find him again to cure him. Once the house came in sight, he faltered, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was and how much pain he was in. This was what happened when he didn't take care of himself and decided to run through the mountain-side with fresh wounds. Reeling, he fell back against Eren. "I can't walk anymore. I'm so tired. I need Historia's pain medication. You'll... have to carry me. ...oh, but one thing first." Weakly, he closed the other manacle around his own wrist. "Now you won't leave without me if I pass out."

Eren stared at the manacles for a few moments before just nodding and picked Levi up. It was completely understandable he didn’t trust him enough right now - it didn’t feel very good, but he understood. He resisted the urge to kiss him, still not feeling worthy of it. Then he walked inside and bowed his head to everyone as they stared at him holding Levi. “I’m very sorry guys, I had no right…I’ll make it up to everyone, you’ll see you can all trust me again, I hope.” He sighed sadly as he went passed them, getting the pain medication from Historia and soon rubbing it all over the man. After making sure he hot everywhere, he looked at him. “…You’re stuck to me, how do I bathe now?” His voice was low and defeated, his head hanging as he wished he could do anything to fix all this.

Levi chuckled tiredly. "It was on purpose, brat. Now you go everywhere I do and vice versa. We bathe together. We really don't have that much hot water to expend and I'm not letting you leave my sight." Eren would probably think it was because Levi didn't trust him, and in a way he was right. But what Levi was most afraid of was being deserted. He didn't want another thing he cared about to disappear. Keeping him in constant sight was a way to put his mind at ease. "It will also give you a chance to really examine my wounds up close. I'm grateful for what Historia's been doing, but you are the one here with the most medical knowledge. Just be gentle when you examine and clean them."

"Alright." At least Levi didn’t have to worry about him jumping him for awhile, it was going to take a long time for Eren to think he deserved that body he scarred. He picked the man up again and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. He gently put him on the toilet before he started the water up, he even went as far as helping him undress ; he was going to pull all the stops to show how sorry he was and how much he loved him and wanted to be forgiven. He then slowly set him in the tub and sat opposite of him, he stayed there for awhile until he decided to lean across and examine everything with an aching heart. He sighed heavily again, "It will take awhile…and some of these will scar, but you will be okay." He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying not cry again. Thankfully the manacles stretched far enough for them to sit on opposite sides, usually he would try to be closer - but once again, he didn’t deserve such luxuries as his lover’s embrace. He eventually made himself lean over again and began to wash the wounds as gently as possible, his usual bright eyes were dull and his scowl seemed permanent.

Levi couldn't help wincing, sometimes gasping, as Eren washed his wounds. The teen was being careful; more than careful, actually. But even light touches hurt, especially on the ones where skin was torn away. The pain dulled after a while, from the medicine working and from his body getting used to the washing. He looked into Eren's dull eyes and sighed. "Stop; this isn't working." Carefully, slowly so Eren wouldn't try to bolt, he edged closer. Then he turned around, leaning back to press his back against Eren's chest. There weren't any wounds on his back, so it didn't hurt. "That's better." He sighed again, in relief this time.

When Levi said, ‘This isn’t working’, he took that very badly for a few seconds; fearing he meant their relationship - but then he moved and was leaning against him. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing and feeling a lot of stress melting away at having him against him. He nuzzled his face into his hair, finally feeling like he could show affection again - like the man gave him a signal it was okay to love on him still, that he still wanted him to touch him. He still wouldn’t want to do anything sexual for awhile, a real shocker for him - but Levi wouldn’t notice that probably until he went days without asking for it. For now it would just be love and cuddles and trying to make things right.

"See?" Levi murmured softly. "You can touch me. I won't break, Eren. And neither will you." He slowly reached his hand back, stroking the shifter's hair as he nuzzled him. "I'm here; I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you, not without me." He suddenly realized just how much he really was craving Eren's touch, how much he wanted it to be right between them. "Touch me, Eren." He commanded in a whisper. 

Eren’s face turned a deep crimson he didn’t even know it could turn anymore, damn this man for having this effect on him. “T-touch you? To what extent? You have wounds everywhere…we should wait until we do anything…” He did however start drawing small circles on his hips; he wasn’t going to go farther then that. This was extremely odd for the usual horny shifter, but it was necessary. 

Levi's breath hitched as those hands slid down to touch his hips. He really shouldn't be, but he was already half-aroused. Even if Eren didn't need this, didn't want this, Levi did. He turned carefully again, biting his lip and straddling Eren's hips. His gray eyes met Eren's teal ones. Slowly, so slowly, he rolled his hips once.

Eren was surprised to see Levi suddenly turn around and straddle him. Even more in awe when he rolled his hips on him, and he naturally started to react despite his resignations. He was just shocked he still wanted to do things with him after everything he just pulled, and if the man kept this up he would be too far gone to worry about fighting it anymore. “A-are you sure?” Came out his stammering voice.

Levi leaned forward, nuzzling his face against Eren's neck, his tongue coming out to lick it. "I need you. I want to feel normal again, feel like you still care about me. Like you aren't going to abandon me. Love me, Eren. Kiss me, fuck me senseless. Or I'll do it to you. I just need to feel you."

Eren gulped and shuddered, hardly able to fight back anymore. “I…I’d gladly do all of that, but…I’d rather not be in you until you’ve healed down there.” He bit his lip before he leaned over and whispered into his ear. “But you can fuck me senseless all you want.” He told him and licked up his ear, knowing perfectly well his ear was a big weak spot.

Levi gasped, shivering from the tone and the lick. "D-damn you. Alright, you're probably right." He moved his hips again. "Here, or in the bedroom?" He asked huskily.

"I don’t want to move…let’s do it here." Eren shuddered from his tone then licked down his ear and neck; the old him resurfacing so easily thanks to Levi. One hand grazed over his crotch teasingly. "You’ll see I still care and want to touch you so much."

His eyes rolled back in his head. "Th-then... then do." He stuttered huskily. He dropped his head to Eren's shoulder, biting him gently. "I want you, so much." Levi didn't care if the water was cooling; his body temperature had spiked, and he could only feel heat.

Eren gasped softly at the teeth on his shoulder. “I-I want you too…so fucking much.” It was funny how much Levi could change his mind in a matter of seconds. He massaged his ass and touched anywhere that wasn’t scarred, whispering dirty things in German to get Levi really going.

"F-fuck." Levi groaned. German always got him riled up. As if he didn't want Eren badly enough already. Softly biting his way up Eren's neck, he carefully pushed them down, adjusting their angle, moving to sit in between Eren's legs. He dropped his hands into the water, palming Eren's erection with one hand, trailing the other soothingly along one thigh.

Eren gave a shuddering gasp as his erection was palmed and his thigh was rubbed, his hand tried to reach for Levi’s length, but could only graze it from this distance and position; so he jut lightly touched the head as he moaned out.

"Baiser!" Levi swore, unconsciously slipping into French. He leaned back, pushing his cock farther into Eren's hand. "Touchez-moi, Eren. Je pense que je pourrais venir juste de votre main." He blinked heavy-lidded eyes at the teen, his hand still lazily moving up and down Eren's length.  
(French- Fuck! ... Touch me, Eren. I think I could cum just from your hand.)

The French and Levi’s hand made him moan out loudly, not caring it echoed along the bathroom walls. “Scheiße, verdammt Sie sind erstaunlich! Ich bitte immer Ihre Note!” Apparently the man switching languages also made him automatically switch in response, plus he always switched to German in extreme emotions. He finally got a hold of his cock and stroked it as he bucked his hips.  
{ German - shit, you are fucking amazing! I always crave your touch! ]

Levi's response wasn't in any language, just a mangled sound tearing from his throat. His need for the shifter was so strong. Still pumping Eren's cock with one hand, he let the other trail farther down, finding the entrance he was searching for. His hand already wet from the bathwater, he pushed a finger inside.

Eren threw back his head and moaned as he was stroked with one of Levi’s hands and penetrated with a finger from the other. His body convulsed in need, his own hand tightening around his man’s cock; his breathing getting heavier. “Nh — aahh!”

"Oh, y-yes." Levi moaned, working his finger slowly in and out of Eren's body. He needed him badly, but he wanted to make sure the teen was ready for him. The hand on his own cock told him just what he was doing to Eren, something that made him smile. His pain was long forgotten, just a shadow of a memory.

Once Eren started moving, he knew it was alright to add a second finger. So he carefully worked it in alongside his first one, scissoring to open the teen a little faster. His own body moved against the erratic hand on his cock.

”L-Levi! Levi!” He moaned desperately, it felt so nice with his fingers inside him and a hand on his cock. So good, but not enough - though any touch was nice, he just wanted more. He whimpered and voiced very lowly that he needed more.

"I know." Levi's voice was gravelly with want. "I need more... too." Removing his fingers, he pulled Eren a little closer and lifted his legs. The water helped so that he didn't strain his wounds too much. Gently, he pushed his throbbing cock into the shifter's body, swearing loudly as shivers wracked his body.

”Aahn! Fuck!” Eren moaned out and threw back his head, rolling his hips towards the man; taking him more inside himself. “L-Levi!” He couldn’t give a damn about how loud he was being, he was connected with his man again - and he thought he would never have this again, so many emotions and feelings were going through him along with the pleasure.

His groan was just as loud as Eren's cries. It would be no secret at all what they were doing. And at that moment, he could care less if his squad heard. He needed Eren so badly, needed the teen to cum, needed to fill that body fill with his own release. Shifting to get a little more traction against the bottom of the tub, he began an intense fast pace.

”A-aahh, Leeevi~!!” Eren’s voice echoed off the walls as he pushed back against his fiance, somehow with their intense emotions it was making the feeling much more extreme then usual. He gripped the edges of the tub and shouted something each time he was thrust into.

"Haa-gh!" Levi groaned, pushing harder against Eren. His knees hurt a little from sliding against the tub bottom, but he ignored that pain. "Ere-Eren. C-cum for me." He panted.

That command, that command always did it for Eren when Levi said it. He didn’t know if it was from being ordered to do, the tone or maybe a little bit of everything - but he came undone. Arching out of the tub, screaming out Levi’s name and convulsing until he was finished. Once spent, he went limp; panting heavily.

Levi whimpered, cumming simultaneously with Eren. He bucked harshly, over and over until he had no more to give. His arms shook as he lowered himself down against Eren.

Eren panted heavily for a few minutes, taking awhile to calm down from the intensity of that one; not just the pleasure - but the emotions put into it. He weakly circled his arms around the man, so happy he came for him and he didn’t run away after all.

He finally felt a sense of normalcy returning. Sighing happily, he slid out of Eren's body and rested his head on the teen's chest. It was a bit cramped in the tub, but he managed. His hands lightly caressed Eren's sides in the water.

Eren hummed with satisfaction, it almost felt like that bad stuff earlier was a distant dream or never happened to him, it was just someone Else’s memory. He rubbed the man’s back and just enjoyed their moments together; blissfully without any thoughts. Something came to realization though and made him still his motions, his eyes shooting open. “…What day is it….and how much left to the day?” He tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Hmm?" Levi had let his eyes close, simply listening to the heart beating under his ear. "Day? Um..." He tapped his fingers against Eren's chest, counting. "The 24th? Wow, I'm glad you came back. You leaving permanently would have been a lousy Christmas present." He turned his head, pressing gentle lips to the chest he'd been laying on. "The water is getting cold and I am hungry. Which means it's afternoon or evening. Shall we get out and get dressed?"

Eren sighed in relief, he hadn’t missed it - and wow, he almost ran out on the man near his freaking birthday, way to go Yeager. He scolded himself inside his head in a voice that sounded mysteriously a lot like Levi’s. This was one of the most important days to the boy - the last two they couldn’t celebrate like his own birthdays; thanks to missions or stuff happening. Now, it looked like he had a very good chance to celebrate it for the first time possibly since he joined the Survey Corps and he was going to do his dam best to show how much this man meant to him.  
How was he going to do it while hand cuffed to the man? He tapped his chin a few times before it struck him, he could start getting everything ready with the false attentions it was for Christmas; and he could somehow signal with his eyes for the others to help him. He wouldn’t do everything today though, this was all just planning for tomorrow. “Yeah, let’s get dressed and eat.” He smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head before he gently nudged him up and started to get out and dry himself off. He even helped Levi with that, and with getting dressed before they walked into the kitchen and grabbed what ever was made. “Oh yeah, I’m going to start taking care of the food for awhile guys, so don’t worry about it.” He told them before he sat down and ate, of course having to wait until Levi did as well; they had a lot of room with the handcuffs, but not that much at all at the same time.

He sucked in a breath when the shirt settled over his unbandaged wounds. But he still followed Eren into the kitchen, sitting down with a plate of food. Historia had gotten really good at telling when he was uncomfortable, so she came toward him, bandages in hand. Sighing gratefully, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and let her work as he ate. He blinked tiredly at the waning daylight.; he was so tired after his trek through the mountains. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. But chained as they were, Eren would need to join him. Was the teen even tired? "Eren. What do you plan to do after we eat?"

Eren stared over at Levi and Historia, narrowing his eyes. He thought the man wanted /him/ to do that from now on? And yes, he was extremely jealous right now and that was not a pleasant feeling at all. “Maybe going to bed, exhausting day…” He tried to sound normal around his bites of food, hoping he didn’t sound like he wanted to murder to someone like he felt like doing this very moment. He planned to get some sleep and wake up early enough to start on Levi’s birthday things - unless the man said otherwise, then he’d tried to get things done even earlier tonight.

"Sleep sounds wonderful to me." Levi didn't miss the tone or the dangerous look that Eren shot Historia. It was to be expected, the Captain realized. After all, he'd told the shifter he wanted him to dress the wounds from now on. But he'd just wanted them bandaged quickly, and he didn't want to interrupt Eren eating. He'd tell him that after they were away from the others. "Finish your food quickly. The sooner I get to bed the better."

Eren nodded and continued with his food, taking a deep breath at some point near the end to calm himself down. Historia didn’t want his man, she liked Ymir - that was pretty obvious and he shouldn’t be getting worked up over these things. That was his ring on the man’s finger and he was being silly, he almost started to laugh loudly at himself, but instead just shook his head and finished his food. “Okay, ready when you are.” He informed his Captain as he sat back, ready to get up and clean their dishes off.

He took one last bite, chasing it down with the last of his tea. "So ready." He murmured tiredly. The need for sleep was quite suddenly dragging him down. He got to his feet slowly and took his plate to the sink, washing it off and then waiting for Eren to do the same. "You brats get to bed soon too." He told the rest of his squad.

The squad nodded and voiced that they will be in bed soon while Eren washed his dishes. He then turned around and started to walk to their bedroom with Levi, soon closing the door behind them and getting into bed; of course at the smaller man’s pace because he didn’t want to yank him around by accident.

Levi's pace was halting; his legs shook and his eyes were trying to slam shut. Once in the room, he shrugged back out of his shirt. It no longer mattered if he kept the bandages covered, since Eren had seen the wounds. He crawled onto the bed, laying next to the shifter. "It's only you I love." He told him with conviction. "you just seemed preoccupied, which is why I let Historia do it."

Eren snuggled close, being wary of the wounds as he wrapped an around him carefully. “I know…I was being silly, and I have things to sort out in my mind.” He grinned then, leaning forward to kiss him softly before nuzzling back into his position. “It’s only you I love too, always and forever.” And he really hoped he believed that, he sure was going to see proof tomorrow; not that that was his goal. He just wanted to make his fiance happy on his birthday. “Gute Nacht, Verlobter.” He whispered softly as his eye started to close down on him, slowly taking him for the night.

Levi made a small whining noise at the German; he really did like how the gutteral language sounded coming from Eren's mouth. "Night." As tired as he was, as relieved as he was to have Eren back, he had completely forgotten that tomorrow was not only Christmas... but was also his birthday.

The next day, since Eren went to bed early enough he was able to actually wake up in the morning. He was excited, today he could spoil the man rotten and hope he didn’t expect a thing until he brought his cake out - which he was going to make today. He was somehow going to do all this with the pretense that it was all for Christmas. “Levi! Wake up! Christmas! I need to start making breakfast food, then start working on the dinner already; got a lot of things in mind. I’ll break for lunch at one point, but most of the day is going to be making dinner.” He shook him gently, clearly excited for ‘Christmas.’

Levi groaned and cracked an eye open; he really didn't want to move. "You're sure happy today," It wasn't a surprise really. This was the first year they'd be able to celebrate Christmas. Usually missions always got in the way but not this year. But the lack of celebration could explain why Levi was spacing that today was his birthday. He huffed a defeated sigh and sat up. "Alright, alright. Let's get dressed and we'll head to the kitchen."

"Hooray!" He cheered and kissed him deeply before rolling out of bed, grabbing his clothes and waiting for the man to get dressed. After a few minutes they had done their morning routine and the shifter was making breakfast for everyone. The squad came in and sat down, as he set his food down next to everyone he discreetly whispered in each of their ears: ‘Levi’s birthday, don’t say a word.’ And would would act like he said nothing. He sat down and ate, watching Levi with a big smile on his face now and then, excited to see his reaction after all this was done.

Levi ate silently, listening to everyone talking about Christmas traditions they used to do with their families. It was nice to listen to, but also kind of sad for him. Living on the streets, he'd never had any sort of traditions. Still, it looked like their would be a dinner at least, which was more than he'd ever had. His eyes were gentle as he looked over at Eren. Finishing breakfast, he sat there for a moment, actually enjoying the company. Until Jean cleared his throat and asked if he could speak to Levi in private.   
He frowned; how was he going to do that? He didn't think Eren would run off, but he was keeping him chained anyway. Pushing away momentary concern, he looked at Armin. "Arlert, can Eren be chained to you for a while?" The blond boy looked startled, but nodded. Levi turned his eyes back to Eren. "Is that okay with you?"

Eren looked at Jean in surprise, he was actually going to help him out here? He looked at him and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ before turning to Levi and nodding. “Sure, you can have a break from being chained to me - I’ll just be getting dinner ready.” He finished his food, did his dishes and started to do exactly that once Armin was chained to him. Once Levi was out of the room, it gave him a golden opportunity to describe exactly what he wanted to happen around the house for the man.  
The house had to be spotless, that was a must - everyone knew how the man was. There would be decorations, but with hidden meaning. He was going to make the best cake he had ever made in his life along with the best dinner full of all his favorite things. Then, he stood there for awhile wondering what Levi could possibly want for Christmas and his birthday. Armin thought that was very obvious and pointed to the shifter, told him to just somehow await naked and wrapped up for their Captain - of course red while saying it. Eren thanked him and started working on the cake and everyone chipped in to either cook, decorate or clean.

"No I... I don't need a break." Levi muttered. Heaving another sigh, he unlocked the manacle from around his wrist and put it around Armin's. "I'll be back soon." He followed Jean out of the house, a little surprised when they walked a short way into the forest. "All this secrecy, Kirstein?" The tall male actually flushed, looking at the ground. 'Here.' He finally muttered, offering a wrapped present to Levi. 'Merry Christmas, Captain.'   
Levi stared at the box. It fit in Jean's hands, so it couldn't be anything too major. Meeting the male's gaze, he took the box and carefully unwrapped it. Once it was open, he stared at the contents for a long time. "I... don't even want to know where these have been." Jean flushed darkly. 'They're new! I bought them when we went to town the other day!' The Captain actually laughed, something he hadn't done in front of his squad. He looked at Jean's awed face with amusement. "You're a good kid, Kirstein. Tell me; why the gags?"  
Jean fidgeted. 'W-well, Eren is... very loud. It makes me... uncomfortable.' "He's loud because I enjoy making him sing." He watched Jean blush again. "But I will try these, thank you." He paused, considering. "How are you and Arlert getting along?" The male squeaked, which made Levi laugh again. "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. As my own present to you, I can tell you he does the same to you." Watching the sappy smile blossom made him feel warm. "Let's head back and see what damage is being done to the kitchen."

Eren had his apron on once more, Mikasa was gushing over it when the other two walked in and the shifter was telling her to knock it off, eventually throwing flour in her hair from the cake. She looked really shocked for a few moments before she mushed icing all over his face. Armin got in between the two before it went any further. The brunette just laughed and continued baking and cooking dinner all at once, with a few helping hands while the others either cleaned or decorated.  
The teen grinned at Levi when he walked in, waving a spatula in greeting before getting back to work - either barking out orders or humming softly to himself. A few minutes later he set the cake in the over, then started squeezing orange juice. He peeked around the room momentarily to see Jean staring in a rather familiar fashion at Armin - wait, did all this time they like each other? He was so caught up in his own things he never saw the sings until now. He hoped it worked out for him, he smiled and nudged Armin; nodding his head in Jean’s direction, causing the blond to blush. He chuckled and finished making the juice.

There was flour everywhere; mostly in Mikasa's hair. And there was batter on Eren's face. Levi's eye twitched. "Just make sure you clean up everything when you're done." He grumbled to the messy teens. He watched Jean's face turn crimson as the male approached Armin, leaning down to say something quietly in the blond's ear. Turning away to give them a small amount of privacy, Levi looked at his batter-covered fiance. "Anything I can do to help with tonight's dinner?"

"Nope, you are just relaxing today, alright? Do whatever you want!" Eren flashed him the smile he only reserved for him. "Because, uh…you are injured and recovering and you deserve a break on Christmas!" He almost leaned in and kissed him, but he knew how the man felt about public displays of affection; so he suppressed a sigh about that and simply smiled at him again. "If you leave the room, I’ll call you around lunch." He really wanted to spend all day with him, but he had to prepare everything and if Levi wanted to leave the room, he wouldn’t stop him on his birthday.

Levi blinked. A free day? What the hell was he supposed to do with a free day? At least if he was helping he'd feel useful, feel worthy of his title as a Captain. "Fine, I... I'm going outside." He left the house a little irritated. He wanted something to do. Injured or not, he still led this squad! Going down to the lake, he threw a few rocks into it in annoyance. Then he sat down, staring moodily at the water.

Eren caught that irritation, he stared at the spot Levi was in for a few minutes and then crossed his arms in annoyance. “Well, excuse me for doing something nice for you…what’s his problem?” He mumbled as he turned back to his cooking. After a bit he figured he wanted to be useful and that’s why his fiance was pouting - well, he gave up very easily for someone who wants to help out, he didn’t need to have a small tantrum. He rolled his eyes, finishing one of his dishes up and started working on another. Awhile later, he had lunch done and he sent someone to go get the Captain as he set the food on the table. He looked around as he sat down, still didn’t look a bit like they were celebrating his birthday - excellent.

The Captain had wandered away from the lake after staring at it for a while. He walked absently through the trees, occasionally trying to move quickly or dart to the side. Each time was accompanied with a hiss of pain. It had been less than a week since getting injured, but he was already sick of it. At this rate, his muscles were going to diminish. Dimly he heard someone calling his name; lunch must be ready. He'd go back and eat, but afterward he was going to insist on at least cleaning the dishes.

Eren smiled sweetly at Levi as he walked in, urging him to eat his lunch. So far, he had made him a breakfast he knew he really liked and did the same with lunch; he hoped despite the pouting incident earlier that he was having a good day so far. By dinner he’d hopefully for sure have a good day - especially afterwards when he got to unwrap his present. He flustered slightly and ate his food quickly to fight down the blush. He got up and started to work on the dishes before getting to the rest of the dinner and finishing the cake.

Another of his favorite meals; was Eren trying to spoil him today or something? Why not spoil the others as well? Not that he was complaining; he liked eating things he actually enjoyed. But two meals seemed like a little much. Was the teen still feeling guilty? Probably, he decided. Once he was done eating, he followed Eren to the sink. Looking behind him, he saw that everyone was purposely looking at the table, something which made him blush a little. It appeared his squad knew him too well. Standing on tiptoe, he gently bit the shifter on the back of his neck. "You don't have to spoil me, Eren. I've already forgiven you." His voice was quiet, only for the teen's ears. "Let me at least help with dishes."

Eren had to use all his self restraint to not moan out right there, thankfully his brain worked this time in reminding him that the squad was right there and he shouldn’t voice out his pleasure in being bitten on his sweet spot. “I…I…” His brain tried to catch up with his mouth, and he guessed he could use that excuse as to why he was spoiling him. Armin sat only a short distance away, still attached to him by the cuffs and was trying not to look at them. The shifter didn’t see any way out of this and if the man felt happy in helping out at least just with this - he could allow it. “O-okay, fine.” He brought his hands out of the sink, still flustering as he returned to making dinner; shooting longing looks at the man - damn him for triggering his lust on his weak point.

The Captain smiled happily at Eren, brushing his hand along his back as the shifter moved away. He busied himself with the dishes. Cleaning had always made him happy. He hummed a soft tune under his breath as he worked, washing and drying the lunch dishes as they were brought to him. Once he was finally done, he dried his hands, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think... I'm going to rest for a while." His body was still trying to heal itself, and he certainly wasn't allowing it the chance. "If that's okay with you, Eren? Do you want to come?"

"A-ah…I would really love to come and rest with you, but I need to finish this stuff." Eren smiled apologetically at him, he really was upset he couldn’t go rest with him - but he wanted everything to be perfect for him. "But it’s good you are going to go rest, you need that." He nodded to him and waved with his free hand, which happened to be the one chained to Armin; making jingling noises as he did so. "Have a good rest." He gave him another sweet smile before returning to his task, his blush finally fading now that the man was heading off, sadly.

Levi blinked when the chains rattled; he needed to think about removing those. It didn't look like Eren was going to run away anymore. Walking to the room he and Eren shared, he sat on the bed and pulled out the present Jean had given him, examining the gags. There were three: a simple black silk cloth one, one that had a ball with holes in it, and one that was an open ring. He stared at that one, confused. What was that one good for? But when he held it in front of his mouth, he turned crimson. It was supposed to go behind the teeth, he surmised. It was obvious at that point why you'd want one designed like that. He felt aroused just thinking about using these. Closing the box and setting it aside, he shrugged out of his shirt and carefully slid under the covers of the bed. Then he closed his eyes.

Eren missed Levi’s presence once more, but knew it was for the best the man got some rest as he worked on his special day. Hours later, it was finally evening and he had everything ready - the cake was in the fridge and was waiting to be popped out when supper was over, hopefully he wouldn’t catch on until then. He had to bring Armin with him to wake up Levi since he was still chained to him. He shook him lightly, not being mushy and romantic like he wanted to be in front of his best friend. “Levi, supper is ready - you are going to love it!” He grinned and helped him sit up; urging him to get up gently. He helped him down the hall while the blond trailed behind and he sat down at the table, waiting to see Levi’s face when he saw his favorite foods for dinner with orange juice.

He was groggy when Eren woke him, looking at the two with bleary eyes. He allowed a shirt to be put on him and he let Eren carefully usher him down the hall. Only when he was seated did he fully wake up, looking at the food in confusion. "What the-?" He blinked, looking at the faces of his squad. "I don't... understand. Christmas is for everyone; why is it only me that is being cooked for?"

"We like this food too! It’s really good!" Eren chimed and everyone nodded and shouted out their own agreements or comments about the food. The shifter pat his Captain’s shoulder, "Dig in!" He grinned before he went to start his food, watching out of the corner of his eye, hoping the man would enjoy the food he had worked all day on, and watching for any signs of suspicion or if he figured it out yet.

Levi's eyes narrowed; Eren was up to something. What, he didn't know. But there was something suspicious about the way the shifter was acting. Still, he could ponder that when dinner was over. Right now, there was a delicious meal to consume. Filling his plate, he began to eat.

Eren watched how everyone enjoyed the meal he had worked so hard to make and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He finished eating his own dinner fast enough and sat back to wait for everyone to finish with theirs. A little while later, when he saw everyone done; he shot out of his seat and everyone started to quiet down and look excited about something. He took the cake quickly out of the fridge and set it in front of his fiance with the hugest smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Levi!” He shouted and everyone joined in with their own cheers.

No one else seemed to think Eren was acting weird. He might have thought he was imagining things, if he didn't know the teen so well. Finishing his dinner, he was startled when the teen basically flew out of his seat. Poor Armin was nearly pulled to the floor. Giving him an apologetic look, Levi pulled out the key to undo the manacle. But before he could, a giant cake was plunked in front of him. He paled. "B-birthday??" Just as quickly as he had paled, he suddenly colored. Of course; he had been born on Christmas. Since he hadn't celebrated it in a while, he'd forgotten, didn't think anyone would care. Staring at his squad, he was honestly touched by what they had done. He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Eren had forgotten about Armin and ruffled his hair, giving him a apologetic look as Levi had before smiling back at the man. He could tell he was touched and his smile was back, he had worked hard all day and he had sure hoped he would love his food - now hopefully the cake was good. He cut him a slice and handed it to him, then gave the others a piece before turning back to Levi and staring at him with the biggest eyes; wanting to see if he liked it. He sat on his seat to get a better look, his teal orbs seemed to be swimming with eagerness.

It was like having a puppy staring at him. A really big one. He half expected ears and a tail to suddenly appear. Lifting his fork, he brought a small piece to his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue, the likes of which he'd never tasted. He'd only ever heard of such a thing. Looking at the color of the cake itself, pink, he swallowed and looked at Eren. "Where... where on earth did you find strawberries? They haven't been grown in years."

"I found them on one of my walks, just like the oranges." He shrugged, a smile crossing his face at the look he could see in Levi’s eyes. That look only meant it was really good and he was really astonished by the taste, He wanted to jump and cheer in his seat, but settled with wiggling around and eating his own piece. And wow, he didn’t want to seem biased or anything - but it was really freaking good. He watched everyone else enjoying it, Sasha looked like she was in heaven and he had to suppress a chuckle. A bit later, when he was finished - he looked at the man with a small blush on his face. "C-can yo..uh…take this chain off now? I’m not going anywhere, expect to get a present ready for you in the bedroom, I left it there…"

"On one of your walks." Levi repeated, taking another bite. His eyes closed in bliss. "You need to show me where; we should protect the plant." After that he didn't say anything more, just enjoyed the slice of cake. He could have eaten more, but he didn't want to seem selfish. Even if it was really good. He looked up at Eren's request, noting the blush. "There's a present in the room?" He hadn't seen anything in there; maybe it was under the bed? He debated for a moment, eyeing the chain. Removing it had been a consideration, but he was still a little afraid. "Fine, just... just stay." His lips brushed Eren's ear as he bent down. "I don't want to go through that again." He whispered, undoing the manacle. He did the same to Armin, who sighed in relief. Then he handed the chains to Eren. "If you're going to the room, take these in there. I'll be along as soon as I put the cake away and finish the dishes. If... that's alright?"

"Sure." Eren smiled shyly, then thanked him when he was finally let loose. "I’ll show you to those plants and I’ll get your present ready, come in the room in about ten minutes." He grinned a bit before he sauntered away. He was flustered because of those lips on his ear and what he was about to do to himself. He closed the door behind him and started to strip out of his clothes, then he took a ribbon out from under the bed - a big ribbon. He wrapped it around himself, in all the right places and hoped it looked appealing, then he managed to tie his own wrists in back of him somehow. He gulped and positioned himself on the bed, displaying himself as best as he could all tied up, he hoped he liked this - and hoped he didn’t think he was narcissistic for giving the man himself. 

Levi tilted his head to the side after the shifter left the room; what did Eren need ten minutes for? Hearing a smirk, he looked at his squad. They all looked surprisingly innocent, and more than one was blushing. "What the hell is your problem, brats?" He asked in confusion and mild annoyance. No one said anything, so he glared at them and went to put the cake away. He reached for the dirty plates on the table, but Armin shook his head. "Eren is waiting for you, Captain. We'll finish up the dishes." There were nods of affirmation. Since he was curious what kind of present his fiance had gotten for him, he agreed and left the kitchen.   
The room was dark when he walked inside. "Eren?" Walking over to the bed and turning on the light, he stared with mouth open. The shimmery ribbon contrasted nicely against Eren's skin. He was curious about how he'd managed to tie himself up so completely without help, but that was a question for another day. Right now, his eyes traveled along the ribbon, looking at each place that was accented. Suddenly he felt hungry, but not for food. "I... I'm not sure I understand, Yeager." He had guesses about Eren's motives, but he wanted the teen to clarify exactly what this was about before he moved any closer. Even though he was itching to run his hands along that ribbon and the shifter's bare skin.

Eren only blushed harder when Levi finally walked in and began to examine him, he fidgeted in his spot when the man didn’t move to touch him. He gulped and tried to get what he was thinking out into words, “W-well, I’m your birthday gift - this gift means you can either do what you want with me and I can’t complain about anything. O-or you can even order me to do things to you with the same rules…” He licked his lips and looked at him bashfully.  
"Yes, any night it’s almost like this…but I was hoping to present it to you - to do whatever you want tonight..a-and…thought wrapping myself up would by symbolic and maybe even sexy?" He was starting to ramble because he was way too nervous now. "It’s suppose to be special on your birthday since it’s birthday sex…I’m ruining it, aren’t I? I should really shut up."

Levi continued to stare. He stepped closer, reaching out a hand. "So, this means no more running? Even if things get rough or challenging, even if you go feral again, you won't leave?" He kneeled on the bed next to Eren, fingering the ribbons on the shifter's wrists. "Before I do anything to you, I need that assurance. That is what I want most right now." 

"I won’t ever leave you again, I will regret ever doing so for the rest of my life. I wanted to save you, but in doing so I hurt you and me; I couldn’t live without you…and this time, I really do mean this ring never comes off unless you want it to. Of course, I did mean it last time…but again, I thought I was doing the right thing…just - I’m not going anywhere, I’m all yours; okay?" Eren’s blush mostly vanished out of his need to be super serious about this vow to Levi, his eyes had that determined flash going through him with that fiery spirit of his; expressing how he would never break his promise again.

"Good. You better remember that." Levi leaned in, kissing him long and slow. It was a sensual kiss, and even he was flushed by the time he pulled back. "If I didn't know you like I do, I'd say you and Kirstein planned this." He reached for the box on the nightstand. "This is what he gave me." He opened the box so that Eren could look at the gags.

"H-holy shit…" Eren gaped, mostly from kiss and partly because of the gags. He had to shake his head, his face on fire. "Let me guess, he wants to shut me up with these gags?" He peered inside at them, making faces as he saw each different design and pondered what it meant. "So…do you want to use these on me? It’s your birthday.." He swallowed dryly, trying to calm down his heart.

"I haven't decided yet. There are honestly so many things I want to do with you right now. Since you won't deny me anything." His hands followed the ribbons as they wound around Eren's body, making sure to brush over his cock as he leaned in to lick Eren's ear. "If I asked it, would you put that tongue of yours in me again?" His request was said in a nearly inaudible voice, face a little warm at asking for such a thing.

Eren moaned softly when his cock was brushed, the weird fabric of the ribbon felt nice against it somehow. He shuddered at the voice at his ear, face on fire when he asked for a rim job. He nodded a few times, “Y-yes, whatever you want.” He almost asked him what it felt like, almost asked if he could receive one - one day, but this wasn’t his day and he would only focus on him. “D-do you want it right now? Or you have other things in mind first?” He squirmed, slightly aroused already.

The Captain's eyes glinted, and he favored Eren with a small smile. "Later. There are other things I want to do right now." With that said, and without warning, he closed his mouth over Eren's not fully hard erection. He hardly ever gave the teen oral, and had never had the opportunity to do so before he was completely hard. The flesh in his mouth hardened as he sucked, but the first few seconds of velvety texture on his tongue had been amazing. 

Eren gasped when his cock was engulfed, feeling it quickly harden in that warm, wet cavern and it felt amazing. “L-Levi!” He cried out, his body curling over the man as he tried not to buck inside his mouth. Somewhere through his pleasure he thought about how his man wanted to suck him off first for his own birthday - of all things to do, he wanted his cock in his mouth. This made him feel oddly special as he groaned out for him.

He hollowed out his cheeks, allowing him to take the teen deeper as he continued sucking. He gripped the ribbons on Eren's thighs with his hands, making sure the teen wouldn't thrust up and cause Levi to gag. He didn't want that. He wanted this pleasurable for both of them. His tongue licked down one side of the shaft as he moved his head up and down. Pulling off for a moment, he licked his lips and smirked at Eren.

Eren groaned and moaned, getting louder with each suck, each lick. When he stopped and smirked up at him, he whimpered at the loss and the look. “L-Levi..” He squirmed, wondering what he would want next aafter he made him achingly hard.

"I used to think this was disgusting." He commented, voice hoarse from having a cock down his throat. "And with others, it still would be. But with you..." His eyelids dropped to half-cover his eyes. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Eren. We'll do more after, but that's what I want at the moment. And screw the gags; I want to hear you scream." He dropped his mouth down again, this time sucking on just the tip.

Eren watched and listened to Levi talk, his face on fire from his words and his look, not to mention the way he said it all. Like the boy coming in his mouth would be a delicious treat, the thought of himself being in any way that special to the man always had his heart hammering. All thought wiped away once more as his tip was inside Levi’s mouth, making him let out a shuddering gasp as he curled over the man’s body once more.

Levi reached up, pushing Eren back against the bed. Bound as the teen was, it wasn't an easy thing to do, and he took the time to unwrap the teen's legs. Then he spread them and held them down, really going to town with his mouth. He let Eren's cock slide deeper and deeper into his mouth, until he had ever inch of him in. Then he let a moan vibrate through his throat and gave a fierce suck.

”O-oh, fuck!” Eren shouted, not caring if he was loud. “Yes! Levi!” He gasped out, his toes curling into the sheets tightly and his hands behind him - his fingers were digging into his own palms. He was getting higher as he could feel the warmth building up. “S-so close!”

Levi sucked harder, swallowing around the shifter's shaft. His fingers dug into Eren's thighs, desperately trying to keep those hips down so he wouldn't choke. He moaned again, silently urging Eren toward his peak.

The vibrations and the cavern taking him in so greedily had him arching off the bed the best he could whilst being tied up. He moaned out loudly, screaming as he finally came undone from all that was happening down there, the man’s name on his lips as he spilled everything he had until he went limp and panted in a daze. “Fuck..”

He moaned again, this time in satisfaction as he felt the cum spill down his throat. He swallowed, licking the cock in his mouth to clean it as he pulled away. He swirled his tongue around his mouth, making sure he got everything. Then he sat up and smiled down at his fiance. "Good?" He asked hoarsely.

”Y-yes, so amazing…” His chest heaved against the ribbon that kept his upper half tied. “You…are great, fuck.” He tried to regain his breathing as he stared off in his daze. “So…what did you want next?” 

"Mm maybe..." Sliding off the bed, he carefully removed his own clothes, wincing as the movement jarred his wounds a little. Then he stretched out next to Eren, playing with the ribbons. "Maybe I'll untie you. Since I do technically need to unwrap my present. And it might be better to have your hands free."

”Whatever you want, baby.” Eren tried to sound as sexy as he could through his last few pants. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, I’ll let you do whatever to me.” He purred as he leaned over to lick his ear as best as he could without hands to keep him up.

Levi shivered and moaned softly. "Yup. Hands untied." Sitting up again, he pressed Eren onto his back on the bed, letting his hands slide along the ribbon. When he found a know, he worked carefully to undo it. Once he had all the ribbons untied, he blinked down at Eren, a small smile on his face.

He smiled back up at him, blushing softly. He reached up to stroke his cheek, “Do you like your present? Is it better unwrapped? What would you like to do next?” He grinned up at him

"Of course I like my present, brat." He closed his eyes to enjoy the touch. "I like you both ways, but unwrapped you can touch me." He moaned softly, pressing against Eren to get some friction. Having the teen come unglued in his mouth had done nothing to quench his own arousal. "Touch me? Taste me?"

Eren swallowed dryly and nodded, he didn’t know exactly how he wanted to be touched or tasted - but until he answered specifics, the teen would do what he thought best. He ran his hands down his fiance’s built chest, always loving each and every muscle. He made sure to touch everywhere, he leaned up and sucked on his earlobe. “What exactly do you want?” He asked in a whisper next to his ear as he blew on the wet spot; before he went lower and licked at his nipple.

"Nn!" Levi grabbed at Eren's hair, arching into his mouth. "Anywhere. Everywhere. Inside. Outside. Just touch." He probably wasn't speaking very coherently, but he was too aroused to care.

Feeling himself being pushed onto his back, he wondered briefly if Eren was going to give him oral like he had done for him. But his legs were spread even farther, and he suddenly felt the tongue push into his entrance. He made a noise halfway between a gasp and a shriek, grabbing for the teen's hair.

Eren was deeply amused with the sound he enticed from Levi and he wanted him to make even more noises for him. He swirled his tongue around inside, it was different - but it wasn’t awful in the slightest. If this was anyone else, he would flat out refuse, he couldn’t imagine doing anything with anyone else in the first place. He dug his tongue in all the way, hoping to give max pleasure to the man.

His fingers flexed into the bed before they reached Eren's hair. Probably best, since he had a death grip on the blankets below him. He writhed, trying to push his body even closer to the probing tongue. Nothing that came from his mouth was coherent; it was just a jumbled mass of sounds and moans.

Eren was enjoying massaging the man’s inside with his tongue far more then he ever should, but pleasing Levi had always been one of his favorite things to do, so could one really blame him? He groaned as he continued his assault, finding the knot of nerves inside and licking them roughly.

Levi nearly came off the bed then, his body arching as he let out a long loud moan. He didn't really have control over himself anymore; he rutted almost desperately against that mouth, feeling himself near the point of no return.

Eren continued to stroke his spot with his tongue, moaning as he squeezed his ass cheeks, really only moaning to drive the man even more crazy and because giving Levi pleasure always sent him in a weird sort of high.

Levi cried out wordlessly, bucking wildly against Eren's mouth as he came. He continued to moan through his surprisingly prolonged orgasm, all but collapsing into the bed when his body finally stopped moving on its own.

Eren leaned up and licked up the cum spilling from his fiance’s cock until he was spent. He grinned, wiping his mouth and snuggling up against the man. “I’m glad you enjoyed that…had enough yet?” He purred in a low bedroom voice as he watched him closely.

How was he supposed to answer when he couldn't even breathe properly. Still, he tried. "F-for... for the... moment." He wheezed, not even having enough strength to turn toward Eren. So he continued to lay on his back and focus on breathing.

Eren chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you are enjoying your birthday so far.” He purred again, nuzzling into his neck as he waited for Levi to calm down.”

"Mn-hn." Levi responded, feeling his body try to edge toward sleep. "Maybe... maybe a little... sleep. Then we can continue?" If he wasn't healing, would he be this tired? He didn't know, and it was a bit annoying. He only had the night to make Eren do whatever he wanted. And he needed to sleep some of that away. "Not long. I want more."

”Sure thing, Captain.” He said affectionately, kissing his cheek once more before pulling a blanket over them. “We’ll sleep for a few hours.” He hummed happily before passing out against him.

"Yeah... a few hours..." Levi closed his eyes and promptly passed out. He slept like one of the dead, unaware of anything going on around him. He continued to sleep, no idea of how much time was passing.

Eren passed out, waking up he didn’t how long later, they had both crashed hard because of their activities. Was it even still Levi’s birthday? He nudged the man, seeing if he wanted to get up yet and do anything else - maybe he could figure out what time it was.

He felt the nudge, but his mind still didn't want to wake from wherever it had disappeared to. Clutching tightly at the warm body next to him, he mumbled something in unintelligible French and farther into the ocean of sleep.

Eren chuckled and shook his head, he didn’t mind not doing anything else - they had some fun and he needed sleep. He snuggled into him and passed right back out, dreaming of the future.

Levi awoke when sunlight crossed his line of vision. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, he realized it was morning. "Damn." He'd really wanted to do more. But what they had done had been more than enjoyable. Smiling, he rolled onto his side and gently kissed Eren.

Eren smiled warmly as he slowly woke up from the kiss, returning it softly before nuzzling into Levi. “G’morning.” he murmured, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. “I hope you had a good birthday.” He planted another kiss on him.

"Mm, I did. Although I'm sorry I slept through part of it." Levi stretched, hearing muffled pops as his bones aligned properly after a night of sleep. He chuckled. "We never did use those gags. Another time I guess."

Eren flustered and hid his face in the man’s neck, considering all the things they had done together since they got in a relationship - one would think he couldn’t get shy anymore, but it seemed he could. “Y-yeah, another time…and maybe you can show me, how that thing I did to you feels…” He murmured in his neck, his face on fire.

"Maybe. But you would have to make yourself really clean for me to do anything like that." As long as Eren did that, he'd happily show him the pleasure such an act had produced. But he would be using a gag if they came to that point. He smirked, suddenly wondering how much of a sleepless night Jean had had.

"Well, give me a warning and I’ll make sure to clean myself to the fullest." Eren grinned against his neck and decided to make a nice mark while he was there. "So…what’s on today’s agenda? Same old?" He stretched himself out now, grunting as he did so.

Levi gasped as his neck was nipped and sucked on, pressing against the shifter. "B-brat." He mumbled when the teen moved away. "At least you went for healed flesh. My wounds need to be checked and the bandages changed, and we should probably do laundry today. I saw that you lot cleaned yesterday, so you're off the hook there. Probably some training, but not in your Titan form." He'd have to be healed before they did that again.

"Alright, I’ll get right on that." He got up and started to get all the necessary things out to treat Levi’s wounds. Soon enough, he had his wounds all lathered in stuff and bandaged. He got dressed and helped the man a little with that before heading out, making sure to kiss Levi before they went out to meet the others. Breakfast was ready, so he sat down and began to eat.

Levi adjusted his cravat, trying to cover the new mark Eren had left on his neck. But it was too high. And there was really no point, since his new squad already knew what was going on between them. He walked into the kitchen, nodding as he was greeted. Jean's red face made him have to hide a grin. The gags were a nice present, but he got a bit of sadistic pleasure out of making everyone around them uncomfortable. Briefly he wondered if any progress had been made between the male and Armin. If not, maybe he'd try talking to the blond one. Then again, Armin wasn't an idiot like Jean. Surely he could see the boy's obvious affection.

Eren finished his food and did his dishes, leaning on a nearby wall and thinking things over in his mind. Then he went to start gathering laundry, some helping him out as they headed to the lake and started to clean the clothes while chatting among friends.There was some fooling around while cleaning, mostly teens teasing each other about this and that - like how loud the shifter was last night, then he would throw back an embarrassing tale to anyone who started that. In the end they were all laughing.

Levi let them go without him; sometimes they needed the opportunity to be away from their Captain, to be themselves. At least being in hiding was allowing them that much. He thought about that, thought about how much they had missed because of the attacks. He could afford them the chance to feel human.

Eren’s eyes bugged out when Jean brought out a bottle of booze. “It’s the new years soon, let’s celebrate!” He announced, and everyone seemed to agree. The shifter took a bit coaxing, but he eventually gave in since he wondered what all the hype about drinking was. Soon enough, they were all intoxicated, especially Eren since he decided to hog the bottle.

His squad didn't return in the time Levi'd expected them to. Were they okay? He'd only sent them to wash the dirty laundry, but what if they'd been discovered? Feeling a bit of fear, he headed toward the lake. He stopped short when he found them. "What... the hell?"

Most of them were laying around and giggling stupidly, Armin and Jean were making out under a tree and Eren and curled up around the empty bottle, yelling about something to do with titans and wolves in sheep’s clothing and he seemed genuinely scared about whatever the hell he was shouting about,

Drunk. Levi shook his head in annoyance. He had to deal with a bunch of drunk teenagers. Were Armin and Jean even aware of what they were doing? Armin probably did; Levi would honestly be surprised if that one was actually drunk. Eyes narrowed, he stalked down to the edge of the lake. "Oi!" He yelled at them. "I did not send you down here to get wasted! Where the hell did you brats even get alcohol?" He folded his arms, waiting for a response.

"Horse facee said it would be good for New Years!" Eren answered right away, rolling to the man’s feet. "Hey, big, tall and handsome." He grinned up at him, hugging onto a leg. "Wanna make out?" He wiggled his eyebrows, while somewhere on the side Connie broke out in loud obnoxious laughter - wither from Eren’s actions or something Sasha did, they didn’t know. Then the shifter got on his feet and snuggled into his Captain’s neck. "You smell gooood."

The Captain had to fight the urge to step on Eren. He hadn't wanted to cause Eren injury at all, but the teen was just asking for it. When he snuggled into Levi's neck and his alcohol breath floated up, Levi'd had enough. Grabbing Eren's arm he twisted, tossing the teen into the lake. Moving rapidly, the rest of his squad soon followed. He glared at the teens when they surfaced. "I have never been so disappointed. You idiots don't deserve to be in the Survey Corps. Sleep outside tonight, the lot of you, and think about how many others are dying while you sit here and goof off." Giving them a last glare, he stalked back toward the house.

The water seemed to sober them up quite quickly, the harsh words making them all look down or away, they were all ashamed of themselves and Eren was a bit hurt; though he knew the man was right and that made him even more upset. He kicked Jean under the water before climbing out and kicking any rock in his way. Just great, everything was going perfect again and he just had to screw it up. He shook his head and screamed at the top of his lungs before stomping away from them all, if he was going to be spending the rest of the day and night outside - he didn’t feel like being near anyone. Once far enough, he sat down and punched the ground at full force, not caring his knuckles were bleeding.  
....................................................  
It had been just over a month since Levi got so upset with his squad's drunken antics that he made them sleep outside. They had worked tirelessly since that time to get back on his good side. Eren especially. They had tested his Titan form extensively over the weeks, always with Hanji present. Except for the most recent experiment, in which he tried to turn into a Titan three times in a row, he never once lost control. The wounds Levi had received from Eren still hurt, and the one where the flesh had been ripped away was taking the longest to heal, but he no longer had to have bandages on them all the time, much to the relief of everyone.   
Levi frowned darkly at the note he had found on the front step of their house, a note that must have been left not too long ago. He'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. Pain, as fierce as the first day, lanced through him as he read the apologies... and the warning. Not about to make the decision on his own, he called his squad together. "What do you make of this?" He handed the note to Eren.

Eren had been working hard to control his titan form, to harden himself like Annie and the other two traitors seemed to be able to do - but no matter what he couldn’t seem to get a handle on it. And when he freaked out about his Dad, then had a strange memory he did not recognize of a person unknown…He was getting more and more convinced by the day that he was never a normal human being. What if he was actually the older one here? How long had he actually been alive? Would Levi really want to stay with him if he was always a titan?  
Then Levi came to them with a note from Erwin, Eren stared at it long and hard, his blood boiling. He passed it down the table for everyone to look at. No one knew what to make of it, could they trust him? Was it a trap? The shifter shook his head as he looked over at his fiance. “Can we trust him? He just so happens to send a note when we are going to change locations?” The people looking for them were on their trail and about to find them, they were going to go through town soon and find a new hide out and food. “I don’t know…you have known him longer…what do you think?”

"It seems very suspicious, yes. But if he knew where we were, knew where to leave the note, he could have easily killed us all as we slept. That he didn't makes me hesitate. He could be telling the truth. If that is the case, we need to move fast." The Captain paused. "Do I trust him? No. Not after what he did to us, to Eren. But... if the apologies are genuine, the warning probably is too." He sighed heavily and burned the note. "If any of you idiots believe these words, follow me." He didn't tell them to gather weapons and provisions. That was a given in this situation.

Eren sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands for a moment. If Levi believed it and was going through with it, he was going to follow his fiance. “But…where are Historia and I to go while they pretend to be us? We need another hide out and they can’t see us going there, are we separating here to go on our own paths or are you leading us somewhere before we get into town?” He’s going to really hate being away from his Captain, but sometimes in situations like this; it was necessary. Jean and Armin looked really freaked out, but they agreed to go through with it, Eren and Historia apologized to them for having to take their place.

"Before we make any decisions regarding you and Historia, I think we need to see if this information is accurate. If it is, then we'll plan what to do next. I already had another hideout arranged, just in case something like this happened." Levi stood, only wincing slightly. "I'm going out where I can watch the house. Come if you brats want. Or risk staying here. Just because I no longer trust Erwin doesn't mean his information is wrong. If it's valid, I'd rather still be alive to see it."

Everyone scrambled to get up and grab their stuff, following their Captain with such ease and trust. Wither it be from respecting superiors or just believing in him because Eren did so easily, who would ever know? Soon they were in all their own type of hoodies, so they could hide their faces later if necessary. They climbed to the top of a nearby hill and watched over their hide out closely. And about an hour later as they were chit chatting amongst themselves - a bunch of people came to their house with torches and what appeared to be guns. They could have been killed.

"So it was true." Levi frowned. How had Erwin known? Was he watching them, even now? His grip on the gun in his hands tightened. "We go on foot now. They should be occupied trying to find information in the cabin for a while to come. We'll be safest if we move now." He lamented losing the orange tree and strawberry bushes that Eren found. But their lives were more important. Maybe someday they'd be able to return here. When it was safer. "We have a bit of a walk ahead of us. Keep alert and stay quiet."

They all nodded and proceeded to follow Levi silently, Eren stayed by his side and if there was talking it was in hushed whispers. The shifter sighed, they were going to have to separate at one point and he knew he was going to be sick with worry for his Captain - even if he was humanity’s strongest, he was still human and could get hurt or worse. No matter how he wished he could come though, he knew Levi wouldn’t allow the risk of him getting kidnapped and he was now deeply frustrated.

Levi's thoughts were similar to Eren's. He didn't want to risk any of his squad, and he didn't want to leave the two alone. What if they were found and kidnapped while Levi was away? But it was a risk they would have to take, to protect Eren and Historia. He reached out to grip Eren's hand in his own, squeezing lightly. He said no words, but knew Eren would understand that he wasn't looking forward to the separation either.

Eren started when his hand was grabbed, he quickly relaxed when he came back to reality. It was Levi wanting him close before they had to go their separate ways, not wanting it to happen either. He squeezed his hand in return, his mouth twitching slightly as he gazed sideways at him. It was great they had gotten so far together that they could hold hands in front of their squad like this. Not to mention surviving this far together, they would truly make a happy couple if everything turned out alright once this was all over. That still seemed a long ways away, but he had hope still.

It took the better part of the night to get to the second safe house, but that was the way Levi had planned it. He didn't want it to be too easily found. He wrinkled him nose when he opened the front door. It was dusty, not at all clean like their last one. But they were still all here. "We'll have to clean tomorrow. Rest now. Everyone will need their strength for the coming days."

As everyone scattered to get their own rooms, Eren - who still had Levi’s hand - took him into whatever room was available and crawled into bed. He was exhausted, even titan shifters could get tired. Well, at least he could, he wasn’t sure about those traitors; wherever they were. He waited for Levi to get into bed then snuggled into him after he made himself shorter in the bed, he liked to be held like this sometimes. He nuzzled into his neck and sighed, would this be his last night with Levi? No, he mustn’t think like that.

The bed sheets were clean. He knew that, because he had Hanji furnish some things for this house just in case. That still didn't stop him from examining them before shrugging out of his shirt and gear and crawling into bed. He felt Eren wiggle down next to him and smiled. Sometimes, when the shifter needed consolation, he made himself seem smaller than Levi while they were snuggling. He didn't even know if Eren was aware of it. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed his hair. "It will be alright."

"I hope so…be careful out there, alright? You aren’t fully healed, can you do this? Maybe you should stay behind and let Mikasa and the others do it." Eren whined a bit at the end of his panicked whispering, kissing his neck. "I’m just worried about you…and Armin and Jean will be in a very dangerous situation as well, but I guess that’s part of this life of trying to save everyone." He sighed heavily. What else could he do? He could express how he didn’t like this plan but in the end he would have to follow through because Levi was still his superior, fiance or not.

He sighed in return. "You know I'm not going to let this mission go forward without my help. I'll be fine, Eren. It's you I'm worried about. If this safe house is located while we're gone, you and Historia could still be taken." He hugged the male tighter. "Arlert and Kirstein will be fine. Ackerman and I will be there to keep an eye on them. Just make sure you stay safe while we're away, okay?"

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. “I could get away easily and protect Historia, I’m a titan, remember? You guys aren’t. I don’t know why I can’t take part of this…I could take hits as long as they don’t know even in my human form my nape is weak. It would be better if I was myself and the one being interrogated, since Y’know…I can heal.” He puffed up his cheeks, which may have felt weird against Levi’s neck. 

Levi squirmed away from the sudden puff of air, sitting up and leaning over the shifter. "I won't risk it. We don't want to terrify the masses by having you run around in your Titan form. And I won't risk you. I know you'll resent this, but they are my orders to you as your Captain." He trailed one hand down Eren's face. "Just follow them, alright?"

"…Yes, sir." Eren nodded, leaning his head into the hand and kissing the palm. "Just please…come back." He fought tears that threatened to spill, he was so afraid of losing everything he had worked for, he had gone so far to get here with Levi and he didn’t want it all to be for naught. "You will find out what you need and come back to me."

"I will find out what I need and come back to you." Levi assured him, leaning down to press his mouth against Eren's bare chest. "I will be alright. And I'll keep my squad safe. I don't want to lose a second one." He leaned up a little higher, kissing Eren's neck. "Ackerman will be with me. Even if she still doesn't like me very much, she is strong."

Eren nodded. “You’re right, you and the others will be okay. You and Mikasa are the strongest, and the others all have different great talents.’ He sighed, shuddering slightly when his neck was kissed. “I believe in you, you and the others. Everything will be fine.” He assured himself, nuzzling back into Levi, kissing all over his face. “Let’s either sleep…or enjoy the night together.”

"Sleeping isn't enjoying the night together?" Levi asked honestly, fully pressing against his fiance. "Everything will be fine, Eren. You'll see. We will all return safe; no one will be anymore injured than they already are." He kissed Eren's chest again. 

"I guess? Though sleeping just blanks you out and you really don’t get any time technically with your partner." Eren blushed down at Levi, him kissing his chest or any flesh really made him too red. And since he sometimes slept bare chest because of his natural heat, well - he was very red now. "I’m not hinting at…y’know, even if that would be nice. Talking is acceptable, but I guess you’d need sleep for tomorrow..’

"We aren't moving out tomorrow." Levi told him gently. "Tomorrow is for cleaning this house so that it is acceptable to live in. We'll put the plan in motion in a couple days." He stretched, rolling onto his back next to Eren. "So I don't have to sleep yet."

"Oh." Eren sighed in relief, this wasn’t the possible last night then, he could relax and not worry about last nights and last love making. He just nuzzled into his side, kissing his cheek. "Alright, good…" He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning, but it was better then what he thought was going to happen.

The Captain rolled onto his side. "You thought this would be our last night together, didn't you?" He rubbed the shifter's hair. "Even if we were doing the mission tomorrow, it wouldn't be our last night together. We will be okay." 

Eren nodded. “Alright…do you want to sleep now? Talk? Cuddle? Fuck?” He tried to say the last part casually and not react to it, but of course his face didn’t cooperate and he was red within seconds after saying it. Though he did manage to look confident by saying it with a grin that stayed plastered to his face as he waited for an answer from Levi.

The words didn't make Levi red, but he did make several interesting sounds. "You... idiot." He cuffed the teen lightly. "Is that all you ever think about?" His expression deteriorated into a grin. "We can do anything. But I happen to know you are very tired. You, of all people, should be resting."

"Heeeey!" Eren pouted at him for the cuffing before letting out a dramatic sigh. "Is it my fault I’m an active teenager with lots of stamina - with a really hot fiance that is just begging to be fucked all the time?" He laughed then. "And no, it’s not all I think about. I like doing anything with you…I used to think about killing titans a lot but now that’s just confusing as hell. So when I’m not thinking about sappy or sexy things with you I’m thinking about ways to get through this…" He rambled on.

Levi sighed, sitting up again. "We are going to get through this. You have to think positively. You didn't allow me to wallow in pain when my squad died. Now I'm not going to let you doubt. I don't know exactly how things are going to play out, but we will win in the end. Every day more Titans are cured. Our freedom is in reach."

Eren looked up at him before sitting up with him, leaning on him. “Yeah, you’re right…I’ve never let anyone give up hope, so why should I?” He nuzzled into his hair, lost in thought and trying to think more positively like he told everyone else to do. He looked down at his naked torso, and he didn’t know if he was looking for a distraction or praise but he was suddenly very interested in his abs. “Whoa.” He sat up straight and ran a hand down himself. “I haven’t realized I’ve built I’ve gotten! When did those get there?”

Levi chuckled. "You've been working hard, both in and out of your Titan form. And your body has aged. You getting muscles is no surprise. I thought you'd realized it already." He reached out his own hand, running it down Eren's torso. "If I'd known, I would have told you."

Eren suddenly looked really serious, even with Levi touching him. So he aged visibly still, maybe his theory of being a titan all along was wrong? Then again, he had heard a rumor going around that Ymir was older then she appeared, like way older. Wait, what if he aged slower then others or stopped at a certain age like Ymir had? What if Levi grew old and died, and he had to live on without him?  
No, he couldn’t live an eternity without Levi - he would have to…but what if reincarnation was real? Could he wait however long it took for Levi to be born again? He would have to find him through a sea of people and wait for him to grow up, would that be creepy? He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands, he just had to think about this, didn’t he? Now he was all depressed over something that wasn’t going to happen in awhile, but it freaking hurt to know it might happen.

"Eren?" Levi was confused. One moment Eren was happily examining his new muscles and now he was sad? He tugged the hands away from Eren's face. "What's wrong? Do your muscles not please you? I thought they would; you're always going on about how envious of mine you are."

Eren smiled sadly at his fiance. “And yours are still the best, and you are probably secretly smug about that.” He debated with himself over talking about the aging process with Levi, but he didn’t want to upset him. Even if he in a way had a better part of the deal, he wouldn’t have to live without his partner for ages. “…I don’t want to bother you with my stupid fears.”

"Or not so secretly." Levi responded with a grin. But it quickly fell. Holding Eren's hands in his own, he stroked them with his thumbs. "What are we in a relationship for, if you don't feel you can talk to me? Tell me these fears of yours, and I'll tell you whether or not they're stupid."

His Captain had a point, he should talk about everything with him even if his ideas got shot down; he was supposed to talk things out with him. “I’m…I’m afraid I’ve always been a titan, which brings up a multitude of problems. The first thing doesn’t bother me, but it might bother you…I may be waaaay older than you? Wouldn’t that be weird?” He tried to laugh but it came out as a hallow laugh with no emotions.  
"The thing that bugs me most with this theory of mine…I could possibly never die. I would outlive you, and this thought is killing me even if it’s a long time away.." His head hung as he closed his eyes and fought against the pain of just imaging it. "If…this does happen, I have two options. I could join you in death…or wait for you to be born again, if such a thing happens…and if I could find you in a sea of people…" His body shook violently as he held back a sob.

Levi's eyes widened. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Come here." He waited for Eren to crawl into his lap and put his arms around him before speaking. "We know so little about your past, that yes, you could have been a Titan your whole life. That one girl... Ymir? She wandered as a Titan for sixty years, didn't she? And yet she still looked like a teenager. So you're old enough to be my grandfather." Levi shrugged. "Your body is still that of a horny teen, regardless of how long you've actually been alive. I'm sure we'll find out more about your past before everything is said and done."  
He sighed heavily on the second point, resting his head on Eren's. "I wish I could say not to think about that. But I know you would anyway. It's quite likely I will die before you. Even if you weren't a shifter that would probably still happen. I... would rather you keep living, helping each new generation. The thought of you dying makes me ill. But I have no doubt you'd find me, even in hordes and hordes of people."

"…So, you don’t mind being with me still? I’m glad." Glad wasn’t the right word for it, more like deliriously happy, or at least he would be if he wasn’t upset about something that was most likely going to happen in their future if they survived through all this. He leaned back in Levi’s arms, still fighting back unwanted tears of a death that hadn’t even happened yet.  
"It’s just…going to really suck living without you, and probably…what will happen is you will die each time from old age or whatever and leave me alone until you come back again…I mean, of course I’ll find you each time, just the time between and having to witness your death will shatter me." He shook in the man’s arms, why was he stuck with this fate? If this was all true, why him?

"Brat." Levi stroked Eren's back soothingly, trying to comfort the shifter. "You're forgetting something. We don't know if you'll live forever. You might also age and die. Or you could be killed. In our next lives, we could be perfectly normal people. Don't decide something before you even know if it will happen or not."

Eren considered this. “You’re right…I was so convinced this was my fate, I thought it was going to happen for sure. I could be totally wrong about this.” He clung to him tightly and buried his face in his neck. “…I want to grow old and die together..I mean, I’d rather we didn’t die at all…but since it’s a part of life…that’s how I want to go…together. If you die, I die…” Wow, he wished he could get off this depressing subject.

Levi sighed. Really, this kid. When he got on a subject he just couldn't let it go. Even if it was better if he did. Levi pushed Eren back. "Eren. Shut up already. That's an order." That said, the Captain grabbed Eren by the neck and pulled him forward, claiming his lips.

Eren didn’t know if he was going to retaliate or obey the order, because it was all forgotten as lips was pressed against his in a way to shut him up. This was a great way to silence him, he thought briefly before he melted into the kiss. His pain disappeared for the time being, only focusing on the feel of Levi’s lips, his warmth….

The teen had always understood actions better than words, so Levi continued the kiss, pouring out his feelings into it. He licked and tasted Eren's lips before sealing their mouths together again, kissing hard enough to take Eren's breath away. He was gasping when he finally pulled away.

Eren groaned into the kiss, shuddering when a tongue ran over his lips a few times before their lips were sealed again. He pressed back in need, hands gripping tightly into Levi’s shirt as his breath was literally stolen from him. When the man finally pulled away, he was gasping for air almost in time with his superior. And that was how you shut Eren Yeager up, but only Levi could get away with it of course.

Levi couldn't help smirking as Eren panted in time with him. "Th-there. No more spouting ridiculous nonsense." He gave Eren another, more gentle kiss before fully pulling away. Still trying to get his breathing back under control, he fully removed his shirt, carefully folding it and setting it aside.

Eren nodded, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath; watching Levi remove his shirt and set it aside, oh so neatly like usual. He stared at the torso already, his own still couldn’t compare; but he must be doing something right because he caught the man staring when he was shirtless like now. 

The Captain's eyes glimmered in amusement, having caught the lip-licking. "See something you like?" He asked as he flexed his muscles so they were more prominent. His own eyes trailed down Eren's chest. The teen might not be as ripped as Levi, but it was still nothing to sneeze at.

"Yes, I’ll never get tired of this view." He ran his hand down his torso, almost salivating. He caught the eyes on his own chest, grinning. "And apparently, you see something you like too." He flexed his own muscles. "We should…y’know, do something that will give us a good work out and good view of each other." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Levi snorted. "I could respond to that by telling you to strip down and clean the floor or bathtub. That would be a great view. But I know that isn't what you meant." He shuddered at the hand on his chest. "You're as subtle as a snowstorm."

"Pfft! Would you get off seeing me naked and cleaning for you?" Eren snorted, smirking widely. "Being subtle isn’t my thing, I tell it how it is. Isn’t that what you like about me?" He pressed up against him, wiggling his hips against his. "Being loud and honest?" He purred as he nipped at his ear.

"I might." Levi growled as Eren nipped his ear. His ears were so sensitive. "You know how much I like things being clean." Still, the body wiggling against him made it less likely that he'd send Eren to clean. Now that the shifter was aware of how his body looked, he wanted to explore those muscles.

"Hmm, well I’m more concerned with making us dirty right now." Eren wrapped his legs around the man’s torso and ground his hips against Levi’s. "Can we get dirty, Captain?" He only addressed him by his title sometimes now, and he liked to use it in these situations, it sounded sexy to him. His lips hovered over the others, his heart hammering from the apprehension.

Levi gasped and shivered. It wasn't just the grinding that caused it; he so rarely heard Eren call him Captain that the word itself was arousing. "The only... clean areas of the house... and you want to dirty them?" He rolled his own hips under Eren's. "You're very... persuasive." With that, he closed the gap and let their lips meet.

Eren moaned, pleased that their lips were finally connected as he pressed closer to his fiance. He continued to roll his hips as he grew harder by the second. “Yes…dirty…punish.” He growled into the kiss before he pushed his tongue into Levi’s mouth and rubbed against his for dominance. He was already noisy, but that was Eren. He was just naturally noisy in everything he did.

He couldn't decide if he wanted Eren to be the dominant one tonight or not. So he fought against that tongue in his mouth, not yielding, waiting to see what the teen would do. The noises were distracting, but he didn't allow them to sway him from what he was doing.

Eren moaned and fought back, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to take over or have the man do what he wished. His main goal was to have Levi take him from the beginning, but now he wasn’t sure. He would just wait to see where it went and if he snapped and topped, then so be it. His hands rubbed Levi’s sides as the kiss grew more passionate.

Sooner or later one of them was going to need to surface for air. But right now, Levi wasn't thinking about that. The dominance battle was still going on. He hadn't expected that; he thought either he or Eren would give in before now. The kiss almost felt desperate now, like Eren was still afraid of what would happen on the mission. And if he was true to himself, Levi was a little afraid too. Gently grabbing the shifter by the neck, he leaned back against the bed, pulling Eren down with him.

Eren groaned into the kiss, capturing Levi’s tongue in his mouth and sucked on it roughly. He still didn’t know how he wanted to do this - this time, he just knew he wanted to be surrounded by Levi’s essence because he was still scared of losing it for good. He didn’t want to come up for air, he wanted to drown in him. After he was done with the tongue, he moved to his bottom lip and sucked, his hands gripping him tightly like he may disappear on him any second. He could be gone soon, gone and never come back. His grip tightened.

"A-ah!" Levi ended up breaking the kiss to cry out, partially from pain. The teen's fingers had dug in a little hard; he was sure he'd have finger bruises come morning. "Eren?" He kissed the male gently, softly, completely different from their passionate kiss only moments earlier. "What's wrong?"

Eren whimpered, wither from the loss of heavy kissing or from what he had to admit, he didn’t know. Though they already discussed it and Levi didn’t like hearing him being so discouraged. “…I…I can’t stop thinking about…what if it’s our last time…” His bottom lip trembled and he felt so pathetic. but his heart ached like hell from worrying about something that may probably happen.

"Shh, it's okay." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him flush with his body and kissing his hair. "Honestly, and if you ever tell anyone this you'll never see the light of another day, ... I'm scared too. There are so many things that could go wrong. I'm not saying they will, but they could. And with Erwin out there somewhere, maybe helping, maybe not... But I am the Captain, so I have to make these decisions. I have to do what I think is right, what I believe will get all or most of us out alive. If we don't believe that we will succeed, then we have already failed and may as well be dead. So believe me when I say, I will come back to you."

Eren never took his death threats seriously now, he hadn’t for a year or two now, since they had became a thing. But hearing Levi admit he was scared, that was new. Yet, he figured that sometimes the Captain may get scared even if he wouldn’t admit it until now. He held him tight, kissing his chin as he buried his face against his. “I believe you, you will come back to me…you are the strongest, you’ll make it.” He nuzzled his cheek with his, fighting back his negative thinking as best as he could, Levi’s words giving him strength. He started to kiss from his jaw up to his ear and sucked on the lobe lightly, wanting to continue and be buried in nothing but his essence.

Levi chuckled even as he shivered. "You are persistent. Never allowing anything to get in the way of what you want." His voice turned breathy as Eren sucked on his earlobe. Damn his ears for being so sensitive. "N-now that I have set your mind at ease, and after out war for dominance, have you decided how you want this tonight?"

"I…haven’t decided yet." Eren admitted, still teasing his ear as he thought it over. "Do you want it a certain way?" There were times when one of them just knew what they wanted, but there were also times when they wanted it, but weren’t sure how they wanted it. He blew at his wet spot on his ear before he nuzzled into his hair.

Levi groaned, rolling and pinning Eren under him. "Enough with the ears." It was supposed to be an order, but it came out more of a plaintive whine. "You know how sensitive they are. Much like your neck." Which he went after with his teeth, grabbing the side of it and then sucking hard.

Eren gasped in surprise and arousal as he was pinned, looking up at Levi with bashful, yet lusty gaze. When the Captain came down at his neck, sucking hard - the shifter whimpered and moaned out softly. “Levi..” He whispered breathlessly, squirming under him and leaning his head back to give him more access.

He happily took advantage of the extended neck, kissing and biting all along the offered flesh. He sucked at a few more places, marking Eren's neck nicely. Sure it would heal off. But it was still nice for now. Once done with his neck, he moved to his collar bones, giving them the same treatment. He bit, kissed, and sucked his way down Eren's chest, licking at his nipples, before sliding back up to attack his mouth again.

Eren gulped, heart hammering in his chest as he gladly accepted the attention on his body. It made his mind blissfully blank, his hands rubbing his back until they slipped down to his ass and squeezed. He arched his chest up when Levi got down to it, especially when his nipples were licked. When he came back to his mouth, he moaned as he kissed back passionately, hands still massaging the man’s ass. His head only in this moment now.

It was several long minutes later before Levi broke the kiss, raising his head slightly to simply look at the shifter. His sides heaved from needing air. Lifting a hand, he cupped Eren's face. "Better?" He wasn't going to stop. He was aroused and he knew Eren was. And those hands kneading his ass were destroying rational thought. But their relationship wasn't just about sex. He cared for the shifter, so he had a tendency to ask after his well-being. And it gave him the chance to enjoy Eren's flushed face.

Eren took a deep breath as he tried to get his breathing back, blushing up at Levi, he nodded. “Y-yeah, thank you. You always know what to say and do.” He smiled up at him, turning his head slightly to kiss one of his palms that held his face. He knew they weren’t going to stop, he could feel both of their arousals between them. He was touched that Levi stopped momentarily to check on him. It always amazed him how sweet he was now, he either always had it in him and Eren just had to drag it out. Or the shifter slowly taught him how to love slowly and this always made him feel special that only he could do this.

"I've had plenty of time to learn." Levi gave Eren a smile in return, moving one hand to run it through his hair affectionately. The other traced his lips. He moved slowly now, no longer feeling the desperation that had been driving them. He traced the planes of Eren's neck and collarbones, the gentle smile still on his face as he watched every place his hands touched.

Eren remained flustered, especially under the other’s careful touches. His bright eyes just slightly hazy with need, but affection shone brightest at the moment as he gazed up at his lover, seeing how much he cared through his eyes and touches. His hands were now rubbing his back, he may be aching with want, but he liked this slow pace all the same, just appreciating each other. 

They both needed sleep. Levi knew this, but he didn't stop his gentle touches, even leaning down now to have his mouth follow the trail his fingers were taking. Each movement was slow and gentle, even when he applied teeth. He was wrapping a cocoon of love around Eren, so that the male would be alright when they parted. He moved lower, hands now brushing the hem of Eren's pants. Looking up at him, he asked the question with his eyes.

Eren whimpered under the touches, they were very low whimpers that were barely audible; but he bet Levi could hear them with his amazing ears. When he came to his pants and questioned him with his eyes, the shifter nodded and bit his lower lip; flushed. No matter how many times they did this, it was like the first time each time to Eren; meaning it was always just as amazing and he always acted like a blushing virgin if he wasn’t topping. 

It was always fascinating to watch Eren blush. Sometimes it was just his face. Other times, like now, the blush spread to his ears and neck. Levi could never get enough of him. Slowly he unbuttoned and removed Eren's pants, watching his hardened cock become visible. His hands continued their exploration of Eren's body, tracing each hip, each dip in muscle. A few minutes later his mouth again joined in.

He watched and felt those hands wondering over his body, Levi seemed to enjoy his new build as much as he did, maybe even more? He shuddered as he was completely exposed, still biting his lower lip; making soft noises. That mouth was on him again, making him quiver and moan under him, arching slightly to him. “L-Levi..” He whispered, his fingers digging lightly into the man’s back.

Levi chuckled at the innocent responses of Eren's body. It didn't matter that they'd been doing this for a couple years now and were hardly innocent. Each time with the shifter was always new, always felt like the first time. Carefully extracting himself from Eren's hands, he stood and removed his own pants. Then he got back on the bed again, leaning down to lick and taste one thigh while his hand explored the other with light touches.

EREN CONTINUED RESPONDING WITH SMALL NOISES, HIS HIPS BUCKING UP TO LEVI’S LIPS AND HAND. THE SLOW PLEASURE WAS TORTURE AND BLISSFUL LIKE ALWAYS WHEN THEY DIDN’T GO FAST. IT WAS LONG LASTING, AND HE LOVED THAT - BUT IT MADE HIS COCK ACHED IF IT RECEIVED NO ATTENTION. HIS HAND WAS INCHING TOWARDS IT.

Levi noticed the hand moving and slapped it away. "Be good." He told the shifter. "Or I'll stop right now." It was an idle threat, since he needed release too, but he wanted to do it his way. He didn't really like it when Eren used his own hand. Unless he was in the mood to sit there and watch. Which he wasn't. Continuing the slow exploration of Eren's body, he switched to the other thigh, this time biting down. Not real hard, since that was a sensitive area, but with enough pressure to leave a mark. His arms went under Eren's body, curving around to grip his hips. Then Levi dipped his head and gave Eren's neglected cock a single lick.

EREN WHIMPERED WHEN HE COULDN’T TOUCH HIMSELF, HE UNDERSTOOD THOUGH; HE LIKED WHEN IT WAS HIS HANDS ON LEVI MAKING HIM MOAN FOR HIM, NOT HIS OWN. HE GROANED LOUDLY, BUCKING HIS HIPS WHEN THE MOUTH CAME INTO PLAY ON HIS COCK.

He licked Eren's cock again and then took the tip in his mouth. He didn't often do oral, considering it a dirty act. But he knew it felt good, so he treated the shifter to it sometimes. But only for a moment. He pulled off after a few sucks, replacing his mouth with his hand. "Tell me what you want." He purred.

EREN MOANED OUT, TRYING NOT TO BUCK OUT FOR MORE. HE DIDN’T WANT TO CHOKE THE MAN, BUT HE HARDLY DID THIS AND HE WAS WHIMPERING. HE WANTED MORE AND NOW LEVI WAS ASKING WHAT HE WANTED. “I…JUST WANT YOU.” HE MANAGED TO BREATH OUT.

The Captain chuckled again, twisting his hand around the head of Eren's cock. "Well that's real descriptive. I know you can do better than that." His hand glided down the erection to cup the shifter's balls. "Or should I stop so that you can actually think?" Even as he said this, he lowered his head to lick one nipple.

EREN GROANED AND WITHERED UNDER LEVI, THE CUPPING OF HIS BALLS AND THE LICKING OF HIS NIPPLE; HIS HEAD WAS SPINNING. “MORE…FUCK….ME!” OH, HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THAT’S WHAT HE WANTED, BUT APPARENTLY HIS BODY SPOKE FOR HIM. “P-PLEASE…IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT…”

"Oh, it's what I want. I haven't topped you for a while." He licked the other nipple,, then brought the hand not playing with Eren's dick up to his mouth. He sucked loudly on his fingers, never breaking eye contact with the male under him.

EREN LICKED HIS LIPS, WATCHING LEVI SUCK ON HIS FINGERS AS HE CONTINUED TO GASP SOFTLY FROM THE FINGERS ON HIS DICK. THIS DAMN MAN WOULD KILL HIM WITH HIS SEXINESS.

He loved his fiance's reactions. Giving him a strong tug, he pushed Eren's legs open. Pulling his fingers out of his mouth, he slid the wet digits down Eren's body to the waiting entrance, pushing one slowly inside.

EREN SHUDDERED UNDER THE WET FINGERS, MOANING SOFTLY AS FINGERS PENETRATED HIM. “L-LEVI..” HE GROWLED AS HE PUSHED AGAINST THE FINGERS, HE NEVER REALLY HURT ANYMORE AND INSTEAD WAS ALMOST INSTANT PLEASURE.

Levi put his surprisingly long fingers to good use, pushing them in and out of the shifter's body. He only used two. Three would open Eren more, but they both seemed to enjoy it more when he only used two. He scissored and curled them, brushing Eren's prostate.

EREN GASPED OUT, CHEST HEAVING AS LEVI’S LONG FINGERS WORKED INSIDE HIM. HE SAW STARS WHEN HE BRUSHED AGAINST HIS PROSTATE, CAUSING HIM TO RUT SHAMELESSLY AGAINST THOSE FINGERS AS HE SOUGHT FOR MORE OF THAT.

"You'd be perfectly content just to have me finger-fuck you, wouldn't you?" Levi crooked his fingers again and again, touching the place Eren wanted him to. "But I want more." He pulled his fingers slowly from Eren, moving up and sliding his cock into their place.

EREN SHOOK HIS HEAD AS HE WHIMPERED. “F-FINGER FUCKING IS GOOD, BUT I’D RATHER YOU INSIDE ME — AAHH!” NO SOONER THEN HE SAID IT, HE HAD LEVI INSIDE HIM, FILLING HIM UP NICE AND EASY. HE CURSED AS HE WRAPPED HIS LEGS AND WARMS AROUND THE MAN, PANTING HEAVILY.

"So much better... right?" Levi groaned, moving shallowly. Eren's expression was one of pure bliss, and he couldn't have been happier for being the one that that put it there. He folded the male under him, pressing deeper.

”O-OH, LEVI!” EREN GASPED BREATHLESSLY AS HE PUSHED BACK AGAINST HIM. HE TRIED TO KEEP HIS EYES OPEN TO WATCH HIS FIANCE MOVE OVER HIM, WATCH HIS MUSCLES FLEX AND HIS EXPRESSIONS CHANGE. “Y-YES…NNHH…” HE GRIPPED HIM TIGHTLY, KEENING.

Levi moved faster, spurred on by Eren's words and cries. He pulled one of Eren's legs up and over his shoulder, holding him in place as he pushed deeper. "You feel... so good." He praised the shifter.

”Y-YOU TOO! YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!” EREN CRIED OUT, MOVING BACK AGAINST HIM DESPERATELY. HE WAS FILLED UP TO THE CORE, HIS BODY CONVULSING AS IT WAS THRUST INTO.

He gripped Eren tighter, thrusting harder. The teen's body was just perfect for him, opening for him. He groaned in pleasure, all but ramming into Eren now. 

THE SOUNDS COMING FROM LEVI MIXED TOGETHER WITH HIM RAMMING RIGHT INTO HIM CAUSED HIM TO START SCREAMING AS HE FELT HEAT POOL UP IN HIS ABDOMEN. HE HONESTLY NEVER CARED HOW LOUD HE WAS ANYMORE, IT JUST FELT WAY TOO GOOD.

The squad would know exactly what they were up to. But at this current point in time, Levi didn't care. He adjusted his position, ramming into Eren's sweet spot over and over again. Words, a mix of French and English, started spilling from Levi's lips. "Mon dieu! A-almost... merde! Close... so close... Eren... Je vais..."

EREN’S GERMAN RESPONDED IN GARBLED SCREAMS THAT GREW LOUDER WITH EACH MOVEMENT. “L-LEV..! LEEEVI!” THEN ONE FINAL THRUST INTO HIS SPOT HAD HIM ARCH OFF THE BED AS HIGH AS HE COULD, SHAKING AS HE CAME VIOLENTLY OVER HIMSELF. HE EVENTUALLY SPILLED EVERYTHING AND WENT LIMP; WHEEZING FOR AIR.

Levi came simultaneously with Eren, pulsing into the body under him. He shuddered and groaned, letting Eren's leg slide back to the bed. Then he carefully collapsed on top of the shifter, tucking his head under Eren's chin while he tried to remember how to breathe.

EREN SHUDDERED AS HE WAS FILLED, FEELING IT SLIDE OUT OF HIM SLOWLY. HE GASPED FOR AIR FOR A LONG WHILE UNTIL IT FINALLY EVENED OUT. HE GAINED ENOUGH STRENGTH TO WRAP AN ARM AROUND LEVI AND KISS HIS HAIR. “MNN…AMAZING.” HE PURRED.

"Yes." Levi agreed, nuzzling the male back. "It always is. I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing this with you." He smiled and rolled off the shifter, searching for a clean rag. Locating one he wiped them both clean, and then pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "You should sleep now."

Eren sighed happily and snuggled into Levi comfortably, closing his eyes and yawning. “Okay, good night, sweetdreams….l-love.” He cursed himself for stuttering on the petname, he always did that as his face would turn warm. His face was hiding in the man’s neck, but he could bet he could still feel the warmth off his face, telling him exactly what his face was doing. Despite that, a few minutes later he passed out in his arms.

Levi snorted; Eren really was too much sometimes. Brushing the shifter's hair away from his forehead, he placed a gentle kiss there. Then he yawned, closing his own eyes. He listened to the sounds of the house and its occupants for a few minutes before sliding toward sleep.

The next day everyone in the house was wakened quite abruptly from blood curling screams. It was Eren, he was having a nightmare he hadn’t had for the longest time.   
"MUTTER!"  
His mom being eaten by that titan. except this time it wasn’t just her.  
"Armin! Mikasa! LEEEVI!"  
He thrashed about in his sleep, tearing at the covers as he cried out. “I’ll kill them! I’ll kill them all!” Mikasa was in the room within seconds, trying to wake him up.

"No, stay back!" Levi warned Mikasa, throwing an arm out to stop her. "He could go feral again. I won't have anyone else injured, not when we have a mission to complete!" The Captain rolled on top of Eren, pinning his arms and legs down. "Wake up, brat. It's just a nightmare."

Eren gasped sharply, waking up with a start; seeing Levi over him as his vision blurred in and out. It felt like he was fighting against something, it took a moment to realize it was probably his feral side trying to come out. “L-Levi?” He blinked up at him, slowly regaining control of himself; panting heavily. 

Levi sighed in relief, leaning back to rest his weight on Eren's legs. "It was just a nightmare, Eren." Looking around, he signaled Mikasa to approach. "You worried several people with your screaming."

"I’m sorry, it’s not like I meant to…" He pulled the covers up further on himself when he realized Mikasa was in the room, now checking on him as others peeked into the room as well. "Mikasa…I’m indecent right now! I promise, I’m fine!" He hissed, turning red as he glared at the others as well.

Levi couldn't help laughing. "Go on." He told his squad. "He sounds like he's going to be just fine." He waited until the squad left the room before turning back to Eren. "Are you okay?"

It still shocked him how easy Levi laughed now a days, was that all thanks to him? He set the covers back down off his face, sighing in relief. “Yeah…it was just a horrible nightmare. Kind of a flashback, but made worse…much worse.”

The Captain hugged his fiance. "It's alright. We're all still here. It was probably brought on by your fears. I already told you everyone's going to come back from this mission alive." He ran his hand soothingly down Eren's back.

"Yeah…probably, and I know you will. Just a stupid fear nightmare…along with bad memories." Eren nuzzled into the ebony hair, inhaling his scent to comfort himself. "By any chance…you didn’t accidentally flash any of them when you were trying to wake me, did you?" He wanted to distract himself and focus elsewhere, and that was the first thing to come across his mind.

"Huh?" Levi had to think for a minute and ended up turning red. "It's possible. Clothes weren't exactly the first thing I thought of. Most likely they got a really good look of my ass." He shook his head. "It isn't anything they haven't seen. When you went feral, there was a lot of damage that needed to be addressed. On both our bodies."

Eren sighed and groaned into the man’s shoulder as his head rolled down onto it. “But…no one’s supposed to see you but me…” He whined, honestly distressed by this fact. “Your body is a sacred temple only for meee.” He pouted, not caring how babyish he was sounding. Levi was supposed to be all his, no one should see that body of art but him.

"It's not like I wanted them to see my body." Levi sighed. "But I was more concerned for you. I haven't heard you scream like that in quite some time." He rubbed Eren's back again. "It'll be okay. None of them are interested in me like you are."

"Damn, right. You are my diamond, my treasure and you are all mine." Eren wanted to prove his point and mark what was his again, biting and softly sucking his neck to make a nice love bite. "There, I feel better now." He grinned at him.

Levi winced as a tooth scored his skin. "I am yours, brat. I don't want anyone else." He rubbed at his neck where Eren had bit him. "But if marking me makes you feel better, then that's fine." Levi yawned and stretched, annoyed when he felt the skin on his shoulder pull. "What do you say to getting dressed and finding some breakfast?"

"Sure." Eren planted a kiss on him before he got up and stretched his naked body out. He bent over and picked out some clothes, slowly getting into them as he yawned loudly. "I wish we had stuff here for me to make us a good breakfast." He ruffled Levi’s hair before going out to find some food.

Levi rolled his eyes, fixing his hair and donning his own clothes. Then he went in search of Eren. "It's only for a couple days. We've survived on far worse. Part of the mission will be to get food from the market."

Eren nodded, finding what food he could and making something out of it. It was just some type of porridge, not the best thing; but he probably made it better then anyone else here could. He set the table and sat down near Levi, eating his food.

The Captain watched his squad sit at the table. He ran his fingers across it before sitting, grimacing. It was dirty. Everything was dirty. "Once we're done eating, we'll begin cleaning. I want this place spotless by the time we all go to bed tonight." Once that was said, he started eating the meal Eren had made for them.

There was a collective sigh before everyone ate, they knew this was coming. no matter where they went, they would have to clean everything spotless because their Captain was fickle. Eren finished and so did everyone one by one before they got into their cleaning gear and proceeded to tackle each room of the house.

He wasn't a cruel taskmaster. Even though he liked things clean, he did his fair share of the cleaning. Maybe more than his fair share, since he went over everything the others did to make sure their cleaning was done right. They broke for lunch and then continued cleaning.

Eren was like the only one who could clean to Levi’s standards, no surprise since the man used to be his hero and was now his fiance; he was always out to impress him. So the Captain never had to go over his cleaning anymore. That night, he collapsed on their bed. That was a lot of cleaning.

The day had been long, but Levi felt pleasantly satisfied. He always enjoyed the burn he felt in his muscles when he'd been cleaning. Going into the bedroom, he found Eren on their bed. He poked him in the foot. "You should go take a bath."

"Oh? now I need to be cleaned? Can you do it?" Eren smiled innocently up at his superior, somehow managing to sit back up. "Wanna scrub me good?" He chuckled as he went by him, finding the washroom and stripping. He started up the tub, getting into it and relaxing. He was only offering that to his fiance, he didn’t expect him to come for real.

Levi stared after the male's retreating back. Well, in all honesty, he could use a bath too. And it would conserve hot water, if anyone else wanted to bathe. He walked into the bathroom. "I'll take you up on that." He told the shifter quietly as he slid out of his clothes. "But only if you scrub me in return."

"Deal." He grinned, making room for Levi as he leaned back against the tub. "Though you are better at it, but if you want an excuse for me to touch you; I’m all for it." He was being a brat, he knew it. He wanted his scrubbing for the exact same reason, he just liked to tease him about it, The man would shoot it back in his face and he wouldn’t mind.

He rolled his eyes, settling in the water and leaning back against Eren. "You don't need an excuse. If you want to touch me you will. BUt yes, I like being with you and having your hands on me. Even if it's in a non-sexual way."

"And you like it." Eren kissed his hair, nuzzling into it as he wrapped his arms around Levi. "Good." He purred, inhaling his man’s scent and sighing in content. These moments were what he lived for these days, with their lack of success, he needed them.

"Yes. I like this." He leaned back into the arms, tilting his head back to one side. "These quiet moments are rare, but they are so nice. They remind me what we are fighting for." One hand lifted out of the water, affectionately squeezing Eren's arm.

Eren lowered his head hand nuzzled it into the spot Levi left open by leaning his head back. He kissed there a few times, humming to himself. “Yes…we are fighting for these moments to be our only moments in the future.” He hoped that made sense, it made sense in his head. He sighed contently. “I can’t wait.”

Levi shivered as Eren nuzzled and kissed his neck. "Me neither. I look forward to that day." One hand sought the soap and cloth and began slowly washing the arms encircling his body. 

Eren smiled as he watched Levi clean his arms, he found himself shocked again that even his arms have beefed up; he was seriously considering having a muscle contest and seeing if the other guys were as built as he was now. He shook his head, now he just wanted to focus on Levi’s hands and lovely body against his.

He couldn't reach the rest of Eren's body from this angle, but he didn't feel like turning around yet. Turning over one of Eren's hands, he put the soaped up rag in it, and then gently began moving that hand along his own body, always keeping his hand on top of Eren's.

Eren hummed a tune silently as he let Levi guide his hand across the man’s body. He loved feeling those muscles and abs, damn. He always had to try to keep himself from getting excited over them, but it was a very hard task. He gently massaged the rag into his body, loving the hand moving on top of his.

Levi gave a small sound of pleasure. Not only did he enjoy Eren's hands, he also enjoyed the feeling of being clean. Experiencing both made the Captain a very happy man. He leaned his head back again, moving their hands up to wash his neck.

Eren made sure to get everywhere thoroughly and gently as possible; enjoying making the man happy. He kissed his neck after they cleaned it together before he made their hands ventured lower to get the rest of his body. Another thing about getting to clean his man? He got to ‘innocently’ run over his parts and maybe cop a few feels.

Levi couldn't help the sharp intake of breath he took. He knew the shifter was just getting him clean to his standards. Or, maybe he was doing it on purpose. But having your cock and ass washed by the one you loved was still a bit arousing. Even if it wasn't meant to be sexual.

It was really /hard/ on him not to take him in the tub now, just bend him over or sit him on his — shit, boner. He shook his head, he was hopeless when it came to Levi; forever aroused by him it seemed. He tried to focus on cleaning only, willing his hard on to go away. He had this weird fear that if he made love too many times with Levi he would take the magic of it away from the man, or just plain out annoy him. He knew he would never get tired of doing it; but he was still nervous about his Captain growing tired of it…him.

Levi blinked; was that something poking his back? He shifted experimentally. Yup. The Captain chuckled, turning to face Eren. "Every time we bathe." He commented with a smile. "You must really like my body." He kissed Eren softly and then picked the rag up again, putting fresh soap on it. "I thought you were tired." He commented as he began to wash Eren's chest.

Eren bit his lip when his Captain moved against him, deeply flustered now that he had been caught. The kiss only fueled his fires more, making him huff afterwards. “Your body is amazing, okay? And I am tired, this thing just likes to act up whenever it sees your body.” Now Levi was washing his chest and it was certainly not helping his predicament.

"Must be uncomfortable." Levi continued washing the male, even though he knew his close proximity wasn't helping. "Should I get out and let you finish washing by yourself?"

"Noooo." Eren whined and clung to the older male. "Why would you do that? Just leave me here like this?!" He poked at Levi’s sides, pouting. "It’s your fault I’m like this!" He insisted, like he should fix it now since he started it.

"My fault?" Levi repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not responsible for you being a horny teenager." He carefully extracted himself from Eren's arms and went back to washing the shifter. "You're still feeling uneasy, aren't you?"

"…I may be a horny teenager, but honestly? I’d never would have been if it wasn’t for your good looks, I’d still be a mess right now about titans in my own room or something if we weren’t together. I mean, I’m not like other teenagers, I won’t pop a boner over just anything or anyone." He raised his eyebrows, was he talking about the mission or did he somehow sense his unease about thinking Levi would get annoyed with him? "…Er, about what?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't know, exactly. But you don't seem like yourself. You still seem tense, maybe wary?" He sighed. "I might be reading too much into this, but I usually have pretty good instincts. It's why I was made a Captain." His hands stilled and he looked up. "What's wrong, Eren?"

"….Will you ever get annoyed with me? Especially with my sex drive? Would I make it less special with how much I want it? I’m afraid of ruining it or scaring you off. They say guys really like sex, but…I don’t know, I could still somehow drive you away with how much…yeah…" Eren sighed heavily, looking to the side.

The Captain blinked... and then blinked again. His hands fell limply into the water in surprise. "Is that what's been bothering you? You're afraid I'll leave you because you want sex so often?" He wanted to laugh, the situation was so comical. But he knew Eren would see it as a rejection. He leaned back against the tub, giving Eren a small smile. "Tell me; have I said or done anything that made it look like I was going to leave you?"

Eren shook his head, biting his lower lip. “No, you always do your best to make sure I know you are here with me and not going anywhere.” He looked away. “I know I’m probably being foolish, but my sex drive is off the charts and I’m worried it will scare you away.” He risked looking back at him, eyeing the smile carefully. That was a good sign, he didn’t think he was completely nuts and didn’t seem annoyed with him.

"It could be due to you transformations. We know those take a lot of energy out of you; it's quite likely they have other effects as well. We can ask Hanji about it, but I'm not sure that's a subject you want to discuss with her." He scooted down in the water a little, spreading his legs to either side of Eren's body and opening his arms. "Come here."

Eren nodded, looking away bashfully. He looked back when he heard movement and watched Levi’s spread his legs; of course his mind went straight to the gutter at first - but then he saw the opening arms and assumed it must be loving and comfort Levi was offering. The shifter dove into his arms gently, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

Levi held him close, stroking his back. "I'm not going to leave you, idiot. Especially not for something as silly as wanting a little extra sex. I might not be able to keep up with you in stamina but I'm no pushover either. As long as you give me time to recover in between session there won't be a problem." He rested his head against Eren's. "Talk to me next time. Don't let your fears get the better of you. Okay?"

Eren nodded, making him nuzzle him in the process once more. He kissed his neck while he was there, sighing softly. “I’m sorry…I keep forgetting to talk it out before worrying gets the better of me. I really need to talk to you…” He kissed his neck a bunch more times. “Hey, at least we talked my boner down…for now.” He laughed. “That may not last forever though, we are still both naked.”

Levi chuckled. "Well, we need to get out of the bath. Others might want to use it." He nuzzled the boy back. "Also, there's nothing wrong with simply holding each other like we are now. It might even help you temper that sex drive of yours. At the very least, it feels nice."

"Eeehh? So, are we going to try to control my sex drive and my titan now? I don’t like that one bit." He pouted up at him, nibbling on his chin a bit. "We can get out of the tub though…but I don’t like this talk of trying to alter me." He pinched his nose playfully. 

"Alter?" Levi repeated, rubbing his nose. "No, that's not what I mean. Just make it where you aren't uncomfortable every second of the day." He kissed Eren's forehead. "I don't want to change you."

Eren flustered them burying his face farther into Levi’s neck. “I love you, dammit.” He murmured, his heart fluttering. The man was only thinking about his comfort, he really was perfect to him. “Damn you, you amazing being.’

Levi flushed."Y-yeah well, I love you too." He stroked Eren's back again. "Now come one. We really need to get out of the tub. People might be waiting and the water is getting a little cold." He shivered as he said this.

"Alright." He planted a kiss on him before he sat up, he offered a hand to his fiance and helped him out of the tub. He unplugged the water and got the towel, drying himself and Levi off. He got his clothes on and waited for Levi to do the same, then he took his hand and headed back to their room, crawling into the bed.

Levi snuggled into bed next to Eren, placing his cold hands and feet against the shifter's skin. He could feel warmth seep into him instantly and he gave a sigh of content. "See? This is nice too, isn't it?"

"Of course, just being as close as possible to you is a gift to me." He didn’t care how cheesy he was, it was only facts. He wrapped himself around Levi, making him nice and toasty. "I like that my body can warm you up when you are cold."

"Mmm." Levi happily snuggled into the body that was surrounding him, a smile on his face. "I hate the cold. That you are so warm is... a blessing? I think that's what they call it."

Eren’s face darkened. “Y-yeah, my warmth is a blessing I suppose.” He wanted to say it was only his warmth, but he had a feeling he would get whacked in a head and get another lecture about self confidence. He nuzzled into Levi’s hair.

Levi smacked him lightly in the chest. "Not just your warmth, idiot. You yourself are the blessing. And not just to me. To all of humanity. Some might not see it right now, but the ones that are trying to find you? They see it. You are the lynchpin in this war with the Titans. Without you, we would never be free."

Eren’s eyes widened, shining brightly in the dark. So Levi could tell what he meant without him having to say it, he was really good at knowing him by now after all. “I’m trying…I’m trying to save humanity, but so far I’ve been useless. I can’t even harden like the other three, and I can’t remember anything before I was nine years old. The others have answers and won’t talk, I might have answers; but they are buried…”

The Captain sighed. "We've been through this already. You have your own strengths. You can control the Titans. None of the other shifters have that ability. That makes you unique. And you'll remember eventually, so stop stressing about it. You aren't useless, not by a long shot."

Eren looked down at Levi after he was done talking, something flashing in his eyes before he kissed the man long and deep, not breaking away until they were both breathless. After a few seconds of panting, he nuzzled back into his hair and whispered. “Thank you, I owe you so much…ever since the court room incident.”

"I'm... not going to accept thanks... for beating the shit out of you." Levi retorted breathlessly. "I know why I did it, you know why I did it. But that doesn't mean I deserve thanks for it."

"You still saved me…I’d be dead if it weren’t for you." He smiled a bit. "From many occasions I would be dead if it weren’t for you. At least accept the thanks for those times and just…being there for me in my life."

"I will accept those thanks." Levi hugged his fiance. "And I thank you for wedging your way in my life." He nuzzled the taller male, kissing the skin he could reach. "Get some sleep now. Tomorrow we prepare for the mission."

Eren beamed down at him, he had made a noticeable change in Levi’s life and he was very happy about it. Maybe it was visible how much he changed his life too, he thought he did smile more because of the older male. He hummed happily and closed his eyes, pushing away the fears that were trying to surface because of tomorrow.

Levi actually snuggled down in Eren's arms, resting his head under the shifter's. This made it easier to wrap his arms around Eren, and hopefully calmed the male. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

Eren somehow managed to sleep the night away, probably thanks to Levi once more; always there to make him comfortable. He didn’t know what he would do without him and he didn’t want to think about that. The next day, his eyes cracked open regretfully; he had this heavy feeling filled with dread. He did not want to wake up today, he slowly sat up as the gloom washed over him.

Levi was having a weird dream. In it, he was the Titan shifter, not Eren. It gave him new insight, made him realize what Eren must be feeling. He mumbled something and rolled over in his sleep.

Eren turned his head slightly to watch Levi mumble and roll over in his sleep. He guessed he wasn’t waking up anytime soon and for that he was grateful. He snuggled back into the man, he just wanted to keep him here with him, he would enjoy sleeping with him for awhile longer.

About an hour later Levi awoke. Eren was still tucked against him, sound asleep. But his body was craving food, so he carefully extracted himself from the shifter's embrace. He pressed a light kiss to his cheek, pulled the covers up around him, and went in search of breakfast.

Eren smiled in his sleep from these actions, like his subconscious knew exactly what Levi was doing for him. He nestled into the bed and snoozed on. He woke up awhile later, everyone else was up and scrambling around; probably getting ready for the mission. He sighed heavily, Historia and he didn’t need to get ready. They were to stay here and wait, he didn’t want to move and have to say bye to the others; goodbyes were the worst if one didn’t know if the others would come back.

Levi carefully instructed everyone in exactly what they were going to do. He wasn't risking failure by them not knowing. He also went over what-if scenarios and worked out contingency plans with them. Once that was finished, he told them they had an hour to rest before they left. He watched everyone walk away, knew Armin and Jean would be ready by the time they all needed to leave. Sighing heavily, he walked back into his bedroom. He could see tears forming in Eren's eyes. He sat on the bed and stroked the shifter's hair. "We leave in an hour."

Eren nodded, looking up at him through blurry eyes. The tears fell down his face willingly now as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist; snuggling his face into his stomach. He could hear distinct noises in another room nearby through his quiet sniffing, it seemed Armin and Jean had finally gotten together, judging by the sounds. “…S-so that’s what it sounds like to overhear someone in their intimate moments…” He tried joking, wiping his face on his arm.

"It's about time." Levi mused, looking at their closed bedroom door. "Those two have been mooning after each other for months." He curled his body down around his crying fiance. "It will be alright, Eren." He told the shifter softly. "You'll see. I'll keep our squad safe."

Eren sniffed and nuzzled into his stomach more, nodding against it. “I believe in you and the rest, I know you will all come back to us. You will make sure of that and you have Mikasa as well…it would be almost impossible to beat the two of you.” He wiped his face on his arm again. “You will come back.” He repeated to himself.

"I will come back." Levi assured him again. He tilted Eren's face up, wiping away the tears that still fell. Then he gave the shifter a gentle kiss. "Just make sure you and Historia stay safe while we're gone."

Eren melted into the kiss before Levi pulled back. “Yeah…I’ll keep us safe.” He managed a small smile, assured that the man would come back with his friends, unharmed. For now he just wanted to hold him close and tight.

"Good." Levi pulled him gently up into his arms, nose buried in the shifter's neck. He breathed in his scent, feeling his heart rate slow to match his own. Assurances aside, it could be quite some time before they got to see each other again. He wanted to remember this feeling, this scent.

This mission might even take a few days, he couldn’t remember the last time he had even slept alone. Basically ever since they got together he had been sleeping in the same bed as him. It was going to be very lonely, even if Historia and him decided to keep each other company or whatever; it wouldn’t be the same. He knew she probably felt the same with the lack of Ymir - even though he would never understand it, she as a traitor. He snuggled into him, clinging more tightly.

Time passed as they held each other. Levi could feel it ticking down. He would never admit to how tense he was becoming the more time progressed. After a while, he rubbed Eren's back. "You haven't eaten yet. I want to see you eat before we go."

Eren huffed, raising himself up to nip Levi’s neck one last time to let everyone who ever came across him that he was taken. “Okay, I’ll eat.” He got himself up, pulled some pants on and left for the kitchen. He found something simple to eat and sat down to eat it, not really tasting anything. He didn’t feel so good, he tried to talk to the others and wish them luck, but he felt like he may puke.

The Captain sighed, laying down on the bed. He needed to get ready to go, to set a good example for everyone. But he wanted to rest just a moment longer, to inhale their mixed scents that lingered on the bed. Then, with a sigh, he stood. He dressed slowly, beginning with his pants.

Eren pushed his bowl away, laying his head on the table. Then he slowly got up and hugged all his friends close. He didn’t care about the tough guy act at the moment, he may lose them at any time; who needed pride? “Stay safe…all of you.” Even Jean pat the shifter’s back, scowling and telling him they wouldn’t die that easily. He nodded and stepped back, allowing a small smile; saluting them when Levi came out.

Levi didn't salute back, but he did watch his squad return Eren's salute. His gear clinked quietly under his cloak. "You know what the mission is. You know what could happen. This is why Eren and Historia are staying here, and Arlert and Kirstein are dressed as them. So alert, all of you. If all goes well, we could be home tonight. Otherwise, we'll do what we can to protect each other and get everyone back safe." He turned to Eren and Historia. "Stay indoors. Don't answer for anyone. When we return, you'll know it's us. Don't even answer for Hanji. She has been told you won't answer and won't come by until we are back." He blinked, looking at Eren alone. "I love you." Then he signaled his squad and they walked out the front door.

Eren was disappointed when Levi didn’t salute back, but it was always that way; the man didn’t usually salute at all from what he’s seen. He nodded to all the orders that were directed at him and Historia. He looked down at his feet, just barely taking all this in. He was taking it all better then he thought, honestly he wanted to throw a tantrum and insist he be taken with Levi and the rest of them; but he had to grin and bare it. When Levi suddenly looked right at him and said his love right in front of everyone, that made it really bearable. “I love you too!” He called to his retreating back. As soon as they were gone, he fell into a chair and sighed. They could all get though this, he just knew it.


End file.
